


Hurry up and Save me

by Durah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe within, Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, IronStrange, Lost Body Parts, Love, M/M, Scars, Stephen is a therapist, Steve is an Asshole, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Thor is a stripper, peter is tonys son
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 109,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah
Summary: Tony hatte an sich alles, was er im Leben gewollt hatte. Er verdiente gutes Geld, hatte gute Freunde und eine eigene Familie, doch der Haussegen hängt seit einiger Zeit mehr als nur schief und er muss sich eingestehen, dass sein eigener Ehemann Steve ihm unglaubliche Angst macht. Nicht wissend, wohin mit seiner Angst vertraut er sich einem Außenstehenden an, Doktor Stephen Strange, nicht wissend was das für seine Ehe oder für seinen Sohn Peter bedeuten wird.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Tony saß seit knapp 10 Minuten schon in seinem Wagen, prüfte sein Handy, sein Navi, die Karte in seiner Hand und die Adresse am Gebäude zu seiner Linken.  
Alles stimmte überein. Bleeckerstreet 177a. Es war 14:20, er hatte also noch ein kleines bisschen Zeit bis zum ersten Treffen mit seinem neuen Therapeuten. Nun, Neu war das falsche Wort. Erster Therapeut traf es eher, denn das war das erste Mal dass er sich professionelle Hilfe suchte.  
Er wünschte sich wirklich sehr, dass er das hier nicht brauchen würde, doch seine gute Freundin Pepper hatte ihm die Visitenkarte dieses Therapeuten gegeben und ihm geraten ihn aufzusuchen, sollte er jemanden zum reden brauchen. Jemand Außenstehenden, der nicht in sein Privatleben involviert war.  
Tony wusste nicht wirklich ob das eine gute Idee war, aber er wollte keinen seiner Freunde mit seinen Problemen belasten.  
Pepper und Bruce waren es vor allem aufgefallen, dass Tony sich komisch verhielt.  
Der Vorlaute Milliardär war schweigsam geworden, nahezu zurück gezogen und auch ängstlich. Wovor er aber Angst zu haben schien, erahnte keiner und Tony wünschte sich selber dass es nicht wahr wäre, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass sein eigener Ehemann ihm Angst machte.  
Sein Mann Steve machte ihm wahnsinnige Angst.  
Sie waren jetzt seit fast 10 Jahren zusammen, seit 6 Jahren verheiratet und Tony hatte einen Sohn mit in diese Beziehung und dann Ehe gebracht. Peter.  
Peter war sein Sohn aus erster Ehe, ehe seine Frau Amanda tragisch ums Leben gekommen war, als ihr Sohn gerade einmal 3 Jahre alt gewesen war.  
Kurz danach war Steve in sein Leben gekommen, hatte ihn aufgebaut, unterstützt und war immer für ihn da gewesen. Aus einer Freundschaft war Liebe geworden und es waren wirklich tolle Jahre gewesen, nur lag nun ein düsterer Schatten über allem.  
Steve hatte sich verändert.  
Nicht vor Peter, natürlich nicht. Der Junge war erst 13 Jahre alt, auch Steve schien in seiner, nun sehr seltsamen Art, zu verstehen, dass man einem Jungen in dem Alter nicht noch mehr aufbürden musste, war doch die Pubertät Qual genug.  
Stattdessen ließ Steve seine Launen an seinem Mann aus. Auch wenn es noch um so banale Sachen ging, Tony bekam seine Launen zu spüren.  
Er hatte Pepper oft sein Herz ausgeschüttet, immer hin waren die beiden seit Jahren befreundet, sie war Peters Patentante, war seine Trauzeugin gewesen und überhaupt einer der wichtigsten Menschen in Tonys Leben, doch selbst ihr konnte Tony nicht von den furchtbaren Dingen erzählen, die in seiner Wohnung geschahen, sobald die Türen geschlossen waren.  
Tony erschauderte alleine bei dem Gedanken und betrachtete seine Handgelenke, die voller blauer Flecken waren und zog schnell die Ärmel seines Jacketts nach unten.  
Sein Handy zeigte ihm an, es war nun 14:29, er sollte also langsam mal reingehen. Also verließ er seinen Wagen, schloss ihn ab und klopfte an der Türe, bereit für seine erste Therapiesitzung mit Doktor Stephen Strange.

Die Türe öffnete sich nach nur wenigen Augenblicken und ein Mann, Mitte bis Ende 30 öffnete ihm.  
Das was Tony noch vor allem anderen an dem Arzt auffiel waren seine Augen. Augen von der Farbe blauer Gletscher sahen direkt in seine Eigenen und drohten ihn nahezu zu verschlucken.  
„Mister Anthony Stark?“ fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und holte Tony zurück ins hier und jetzt.  
„Äh ja. Ja das bin ich.“  
„Kommen Sie herein.“ Doktor Strange ließ ihn eintreten und Tony sah sich verwundert um.  
So hatte er sich eine Praxis nicht vorgestellt.  
Er wusste nicht genau was er erwartet hatte, aber, ein altmodisch eingerichtetes Haus, mit vielem Bücherregalen, einer großen Treppe und sogar Waffen an den Wänden war definitiv nichts womit er gerechnet hatte.  
Doktor Strange führte ihn zu einer Türe, direkt zu ihrer Rechten und dahinter sah es aus, als wären sie in einem völlig anderen Gebäude.  
Hier waren die Wände in zartem Minzgrün gestrichen, in einer Ecke stand ein Sofa und dahinter ein Stuhl. Auf der Anderen Seite, direkt unter einem großen Fenster mit bunten Scheiben stand ein weiterer Tisch auf dem ein Teeservice stand.  
„So wie Sie gucken hatten Sie sicher etwas anderes erwartet.“ Doktor Strange setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm ein Klemmbrett zur Hand.  
Tony sah den Arzt an und schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Jacketts.  
„Nun….ja...irgendwie schon...“ er ging zum Anderen rüber und setzte sich ihm Gegenüber, die Hände nach wie vor in den Taschen.  
„Nun Mister Stark, bevor wir wirklich anfangen können brauche ich nur ein paar Standard Informationen über Sie.“ Strange reichte ihm das Klemmbrett und einen Stift.  
Tony nahm beides und sah dann wie furchtbar vernarbt die Hände des Arztes waren, doch der schien sich nicht beirren zu lassen.  
„Kreuzen Sie einfach an, was auf sie zutrifft.“ Strange lehnte sich zurück und ließ Tony in aller Ruhe den Fragebogen ausfüllen.  
Es waren Standartfragen, über sein Alter, seine Herkunft, Familienstand, Vorerkrankungen und so weiter.  
Er füllte alles nach bestem Gewissen aus und gab es dem Anderen zurück, der alle Infos nur kurz überflog und dann einen Notizblock zur Hand nahm.  
„Ich sehe Sie wirken nervös. Das erste Mal?“  
„Ja...“ Tony spielte an seiner Krawatte herum.  
„Sie können sich sicher sein Mister Stark, dass nichts von dem was Sie mir hier erzählen nach außen dringen wird. Absolute Schweigepflicht.“  
„Ich weiß...ich hatte nur gehofft alleine damit fertig zu werden...Es geht um meinen Ehemann St...“ Doch ehe er den Namen seines Lebensgefährten sagen konnte hob Doktor Strange die Hand.  
„Keine Namen. Erzählen Sie alles so neutral wie möglich.“

Tony erzählte und erzählte. Er fing an bei seiner Zeit auf dem College, wo er seine damalige Frau kennen gelernt hatte, über ihre Beziehung, ihre Hochzeit und die Freude, die in sein Leben gekommen war in der Form seines Sohnes.  
Als er aber von dem Unfall berichtete, bei dem Amanda umgekommen war versagte ihm die Stimme. Er merkte wie seine Kehle sich zuschnürte und ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Doktor Strange sagte nichts und reichte ihm eine Box mit Taschentüchern.  
„Verzeihen Sie...ich...“  
„Es ist alles gut. Weinen Sie ruhig Mister Stark. Es ist keine Schande, die zu vermissen, die wir in unserem Leben verloren haben.“  
„Ich vermisse sie nach wie vor...“ Tony wischte sich über die Augen und putzte sich die Nase, ehe er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hat.  
„Wir hatten so viele Pläne im Leben und dann ist da ja noch unser gemeinsamer Sohn...Er war am Boden zerstört...als Mama plötzlich weg war...Damals hat er es nicht wirklich verstanden aber ich denke er hat es von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie nie wieder zurück kommen kann...“  
Er atmete tief durch und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl weit zurück, ehe er den Anderen erneut ansah und in diese Augen sah, die auf einmal weniger blau und mehr grünlich schimmerten. Er sah ihn eine Weile verwundert an.  
„Möchten Sie weiter reden Mister Stark? Oder wollen wir nächstes Mal weiterreden?“  
„Nächstes Mal bitte…“ Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Ich muss erst mal runterkommen...“  
Strange hatte dafür vollstes Verständnis und begleitete ihn noch bis zur Türe.  
„Nun Mister Stark, Rufen Sie mich jederzeit an.“ Sagte Doktor Strange noch und Tony nickte.  
„Natürlich, danke.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, die Doktor Strange nur nach kurzem Zögern ergriff und schüttelte. Er hatte einen festen Griff und Tony spürte sehr deutlich die rauen Narben und auch dass die Hand des Anderen zu zittern schien.  
Er hinterfragte es nicht, wandte sich ab und stieg in seinen schwarzen Audi, mit dem er nach Hause fuhr, etwas aufgewühlt von allem was er dem Anderen erzählt hatte.  
Er hatte sich an Sachen erinnert, die er seit Jahren verdrängt hatte oder von denen er nicht einmal mehr gewusst hatte, oder sie je beachtet hatte.

Zuhause angekommen, schloss er die Haustüre auf und es roch nach Kaffee und heißer Schokolade.  
„Bin zurück!“ Rief er und hing die Schlüssel an den Haken zu seiner rechten.  
„Peter?“  
„In der Küche, Daddy!“ hörte er seinen Sohn und ging in die Küche, wo Peter am Küchentisch saß und mit Peppers Hilfe seine Mathehausaufgaben machte.  
Sie lächelte Tony an und er brachte ein Grinsen zustande.  
„Wo warste denn, Daddy?“  
„Erwachsenendinge erledigen Champ.“ sagte er und strich seinem Jungen durch die Haare.  
„Ist Steve nicht da?“  
„Nee, Paps ist vor ner halben Stunde gegangen.“ Peter kratzte sich mit seinem Stift am Kopf.  
„Mathe ist ätzend...“ Jammerte er und Tony setzte sich mit an den Tisch und half seinem Sohn bei den Hausaufgaben.  
Als er fertig war ging er in sein Zimmer um Videospiele zu spielen und Pepper konnte Tony endlich ausfragen.  
„Und? Wie ist Doktor Strange so?“  
„Seltsam.“ war Tonys Antwort und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„In wie fern?“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht...Irgendwie Seltsam...“ Tony rührte in seiner Tasse herum.  
„Ich hab mich an Dinge auf einmal erinnert, von denen ich nicht mal wusste dass ich sie weiß...“ Er sah sie an und sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch daran was Amanda damals anhatte, als ich sie kennengelernt habe? Also an genau dem Tag?“  
„Da fragst du mich zu viel Tony...“ Gestand sie ihm.  
„Ich hab mich auf einmal bis ins DETAIL an ihre Kleidung erinnern können, an ihr Makeup, das Parfüm dass sie getragen hat...einfach alles. Es war...als Stünde sie genau vor mir...“  
„Und du glaubst das hat was mit Doktor Strange selber zu tun? Nicht bloß mit der Tatsache dass du sehr tief in deinen Erinnerungen gewühlt hast?“  
Pepper legte ihre Hand auf seine. Tony sah sie an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„DAD, WEIßT DU WO MEIN FIFA IST?!“ kam es aus dem Zimmer seines Jungen und Tony seufzte.  
„Nein!! Räum doch mal auf, dann findest du es garantiert!!“  
Peter kam aus seinem Zimmer.  
„Wieso machen die Reinigungskräfte eigentlich alles, außer meinem Zimmer sauber? Die putzen sogar Paps‘ Hantelbänke ab und polieren die am Ende sogar noch auf und bei mir machen Sie gar nichts.“  
„Weil May gesagt hat sie würde kündigen, wenn ich sie je wieder in diesen Biohazard schicken würde, der sich dein Zimmer nennt und weil du lernen musst selber Ordnung zu halten, junger Mann!“ Sagte sein Vater ernst und Peter rollte mit den Augen.  
„Also wenn du dein Fifa spielen willst, dann räum auf, dann findest du es vielleicht.“  
Peter stöhnte genervt auf und ging wieder in sein Zimmer, irgendwas vor sich hin murmelnd.  
„Ich kann auch mal da drin aufräumen, junger Mann!!“ rief Tony ihm noch nach und hörte dann wie die Türe blitzschnell zugemacht und abgeschlossen wurde. Peter wusste, wenn sein Vater sagte aufräumen, dann blieb kein Stein auf dem Anderen stehen.  
Pepper kicherte und nahm noch einen Schluck ihres Kaffees.  
Tony wandte sich ihr wieder zu.  
„Wo ist Steve hingegangen?“ fragte er, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hab ehrlich gestanden keine Ahnung wo er hin ist. Er hat nicht wirklich viel gesprochen, während du weg warst. Vielleicht musste er zu einem Einsatz.“  
„Das hätte er doch sagen können...“ Tony seufzte, stand auf und kippte seinen Kaffee in den Abfluss.  
Eigentlich müsste er es ja schon gewohnt sein. Steve verschwand öfters mal für mehrere Stunden und kam dann entweder scheiße gelaunt oder betrunken nach Hause zurück. Manchmal beides in Kombination.  
„Naja er kommt schon zurück.“ Sagte er dann, versucht gelassen und wandte sich Pepper zu.  
„Ich geh noch was in die Werkstatt.“  
„Tu das, krieg den Kopf frei, ich muss auch nach Hause, Morgan wartet auf mich.“  
„Sag jetzt nicht, du hast den kleinen Keks zuhause alleine gelassen nur um auf Peter aufpassen zu können.“  
Pepper lachte und ging zur Türe.  
„Ach was, ihr Papa ist doch zuhause.“ Sie umarmte Tony liebevoll und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Wir sehen uns.“ Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Bye Peter!!“  
„BYE TANTE PEP!!“ Kam es aus Peters Zimmer, gefolgt von lautem Poltern.  
„Argh!!! DAD!!!“  
Tony musste lachen und Pepper ging zur Türe raus, verließ den Stark Tower und fuhr nach Hause zu ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter.  
Tony selber ging zu Peters Zimmer.  
„Jarvis mach die Türe auf.“ sagte er und sofort war die Türe offen und er sah Peter, der unterm Bett eingeklemmt zu sein schien.  
„Sag mir jetzt nicht du steckst fest...“  
Peter sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Ach was, ich doch nicht Daddy, ich würde doch nie...doch ich stecke fest….“  
Tony seufzte und massierte sich ein wenig die Schläfen.  
„Junge, eines Tages bringst du mich noch ins Grab…Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, du sollst selber aufräumen und nicht deine Kräfte dafür nutzen?“  
„Wie soll ich es denn sonst machen?!“ Peter hielt brav still als sein Vater das Bettgestell problemlos hoch hob und er raus krabbeln konnte.  
„Nun, andere in deinem Alter schaffen es auch ihr Zimmer sauber zu halten und die sind nicht Spiderman.“  
„Jaja...ich dachte nur es könnte helfen unters Bett zu kommen.“ Peter klopfte sich den Hoodie sauber.  
„Aber ich hab Fifa gefunden!“ Er hielt stolz die Hülle hoch.  
„Na dann viel Spaß, ich geh noch etwas in die Werkstatt. Denk dran, dass Jarvis deine Konsole ausmachen wird, wenn du hier wieder so viel rumfluchst.“ erinnerte er seinen Sohn und der zog eine Schnute.  
Das „Schimpfwort-Abschaltsystem“ hatte er einbauen müssen, da Steve Druck gemacht hatte, da Peter, gerade bei diesem Spiel fluchen konnte wie ein Seemann.  
Fluchen war so ziemlich Steves absolute Schwachstelle und er wies wirklich jeden darauf hin auf seine Sprache zu achten, egal Wann und egal WO sie waren.  
Tony wandte sich zum gehen, blieb dann aber noch in der Türe stehen.  
„Ach ja, ich hab Jarvis übrigens überarbeitet was das anging, also auch kein Fluchen mehr in Niederländisch, Spanisch, Französisch, Bulgarisch und auch nicht mehr in der Drachensprache!“  
„Echt jetzt?!“  
Tony grinste in das entsetzte Gesicht seines Sohnes.  
„Kannst es ja auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.“ Er verließ Peters Zimmer und begab sich ein paar Etagen weiter nach unten in seine Werkstatt zum basteln und werkeln.

Tony fühlte sich wesentlich wohler umgeben von Maschinen. Er war nicht Sozial inkompetent oder so etwas, aber Maschinen waren ihm in vieler Hinsicht manchmal wirklich lieber. Es war halt einfach einfacher Maschinen zu reparieren und sie umzuprogrammieren. Sie taten was er wollte und wenn nicht werkelte er weiter, bis sie es taten und brachten ihn nicht dazu einen Therapeuten aufsuchen zu müssen.  
Nicht immer ergab alles was er bastelte wirklich Sinn, er suchte bis heute eine sinnvolle Verwendung für den umgebauten Toaster der Frank Sinatra Songs spielen konnte oder den Bananenschäler, aber es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht diese Teile umzubauen.  
Jetzt aber konzentrierte er sich auf ein Set neuer Pfeile für Clint, denn dieser war mit den alten Modellen nicht mehr ganz zufrieden. Sie seien zu schwer und würden trotzdem zu schnell im Wind abdriften, also musste Tony sie etwas abändern.  
Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, flogen die Stunden nur so dahin, bis Peter ihn aus der Wohnung oben anrief.  
„Jarvis, Lautsprecher.“ Sagte er nur als sein Handy klingelte und Jarvis stellte Peter zu ihm durch.  
„Hey Dad, es ist gleich schon 22 Uhr, willst du nicht langsam mal hochkommen?“ fragte sein Sohn ihn und Tony sah von seiner Arbeit auf und zur Uhr.  
Es war tatsächlich schon fünf vor 10.  
„Wieso bist du nicht im Bett junger Mann?“ kam die Gegenfrage seines Vaters.  
„Ich bin an sich schon im Bett, von wo aus glaubst du rufe ich dich gerade an? Aber du sagtest mir doch, ich soll dir Bescheid sagen, wenn du wieder die Zeit vergisst.“  
„Ja, alles klar Pete, ich komm rauf.“ Tony legte die Schutzbrille ab und zog die Handschuhe aus.  
„Ach übrigens, Paps ist wieder da.“ Peter legte auf und Tony wusste nicht wieso, aber ihm wurde auf einmal schlecht.  
Steve war wieder da? Wann war der denn zurück gekommen?  
Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ die Werkstatt.  
„Jarvis, Licht aus.“

Oben in der Wohnung angekommen war keine Lampe an, doch der Fernseher lief.  
Steve saß auf der Couch, die Füße auf dem kleinen Tisch und schaute sich die Spätnachrichten an.  
Tony schloss die Türe hinter sich und ging ins Bad um sich die Hände zu waschen und setzte sich dann auf die Couch zu seinem Mann.  
Steve sagte erst einmal nichts und sah sich die Nachrichten weiter hin an. Erst als die Wettervorhersage kam, sagte er etwas.  
„Wo bist du gewesen?“ fragte er ernst.  
„In der Werkstatt. Ich habe...“  
„Ich meinte heute Mittag!“  
Tony zuckte leicht zusammen, als Steve ihn so barsch anfuhr.  
„Wo treibst du dich wieder rum? Triffst du dich heimlich mit jemandem?!“  
„Ich treffe mich mit Niemandem Steve! Du weißt ich bin niemand der Fremdgeht!“  
Steve packte Tony grob am Arm und zog ihn zu sich.  
„Steve hör auf, du tust mir weh!“  
Steve packte daraufhin nur noch fester zu und kam Tony gefährlich nahe.  
„Das will ich für dich hoffen! Sollte ich je erfahren, dass du mir Fremdgehst, ich schwöre dir, ab dem Tag brauchst du einen Rollstuhl!“  
Er erhob sich und zerrte Tony mit sich auf die Beine.  
„Mitkommen!!“  
„Steve hör auf! Das tut weh! Lass mich los!!“  
„Halts Maul!!“ er stieß Tony ins Schlafzimmer und knallte die Türe hinter ihnen zu.  
Peter lag zu dem Zeitpunkt wach im Bett, komplett unter der Decke versteckt und zitterte am ganzen Leib, während er das alles sehr deutlich hörte.  
Er hasste sich dafür, zu feige zu sein um etwas tun zu können, doch was sollte er auch tun? Er wusste sein Vater log ihn an, er wusste dass nicht alles gut war und er wusste vor allem auch, wieso Tony immer zu alles herunterspielte und ihm weiterhin die Frohnatur vorspielte die er eigentlich auch war.  
Er presste die Hände gegen die Ohren, als aus dem Nebenzimmer lautes Poltern zu hören war.  
Wann würde das alles bloß aufhören?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Als Peter am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam, saßen Steve und auch Tony schon am Frühstückstisch.  
Beide sahen auf, als der Junge reinkam und lächelten, so als hätte der Tumult am Abend vorher nie stattgefunden.  
„Morgen.“ Peter setzte sich und Steve reichte ihm den Teller mit Toasts, von dem er sich einen nahm.  
Es brannte dem Jungen auf der Zunge, zu fragen was letzte Nacht passiert war, doch er sagte nichts und knabberte stumm an seinem Toast.  
„Was ist los?“ fragte Tony ihn und sah von seinem Handy auf, auf dem er mit Pepper am schreiben war.  
„Du bist so ruhig heute Morgen.“  
„Ach nichts, bin noch etwas müde...“ Peter täuschte ein Gähnen vor und rührte sich einen Kakao an.  
„Ist es okay wenn Ned heute hier bei mir übernachtet? Wir wollen zusammen Warcraft spielen.“  
„Ist dein Zimmer aufgeräumt?“ fragte Steve ihn und Peter sank etwas in sich zusammen.  
„Ein...bisschen….“ gestand er und Steve seufzte.  
„Erst wenn dein Zimmer aufgeräumt ist, ansonsten kommt keiner hierher. Ich will keiner Mutter erklären müssen, wieso ihr Kind von Radioaktivem Müll unter deinem Bett gefressen worden ist.“  
Peter sah zu seinem Vater und sah auch sofort den scharfen Blick den Steve diesem zuwarf.  
„Steve hat Recht Peter.“ Sagte Tony und trank seinen Kaffee aus.  
„Aber es spricht nichts dagegen wenn du übers Wochenende zu ihm gehst.“  
„Bist du sicher Dad? Ich meine...Mein Zimmer...“  
„Seit wann stört dich das denn?“ Tony sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Ich bin eh das ganze Wochenende am Arbeiten, ich hab mehrere Meetings und Pepper hat keine Zeit rum zu kommen.“  
„Ich hab ebenfalls viel zu tun.“ Steve trank seinen Kaffee aus und erhob sich.  
„So, ich muss los, bis dann ihr Zwei...“ Er stellte sich hinter Tony, packte diesen sanft am Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an um ihn zu küssen, ehe er sich seine Lederjacke schnappte und die Wohnung verließ.  
„Du musst auch los.“ Erinnerte Tony seinen Jungen und Peter erhob sich.  
„Dad…ist...ist bei dir und Paps alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er unsicher und Tony legte das Handy weg.  
„Sicher, wieso fragst du?“  
„Ich...ich hab gestern Krach gehört und...“ Er sah wie Tony die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, aber dennoch lächelte er und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
„Wir hatten nur einen kleinen unbedeutenden Streit, nichts schlimmes, wirklich nicht.“ Er nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm.  
„Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ versicherte Tony ihm und Peter kuschelte sich einen Augenblick lang an ihn.  
„Und nun ab zur Schule.“  
„Bin schon weg, Boss.“ Peter grinste zu seinem Vater hoch und eilte aus der Wohnung.  
Kaum war die Türe zu und Peters Schritte nicht mehr zu hören, griff Tony nach seinem Handy und wählte eine Nummer.  
„Guten Morgen, Doktor Stephen Strange am Apparat.“  
„Doktor Strange, Tony Stark hier…haben Sie heute eine Stunde Zeit für mich...es ist dringend...“

Als Stephen Strange die Türe öffnete stand ein völlig verheulter Tony Stark vor ihm, eine halbe Stunde früher als ausgemacht.  
„Kommen Sie rein.“ Stephen ließ ihn sofort rein und sie gingen rasch rüber in das kleine Zimmer, wo Tony auf einem Stuhl regelrecht zusammen brach, während Stephen Taschentücher holte und Tee machte.  
„Das Beruhigt die Nerven.“ Sagte er und reichte Tony eine Tasse, die er mit zittrigen Fingern entgegen nahm.  
„Also Mister Stark, was ist los?“ fragte er und Tony nahm einen Schluck.  
„Ich...ich muss über den wahren Grund reden, wieso ich Ihre Hilfe brauche...“ Wimmerte Tony und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen.  
„Es...es geht, wie ich schon sagte um meinen Mann...“  
Stephen nickte ruhig und ahnte schon was kommen würde. Fast jeder seiner Patienten, auch wenn es nicht viele waren, kamen zu ihm wegen Eheproblemen.  
Ob er auf Eheberatung umschulen sollte?  
Tony schluchzte erneut und schob die Ärmel hoch, offenbarte seine Arme die wirklich jeden Blau und Lila Ton hatten, die auf menschlicher Haut überhaupt möglich waren.  
Doktor Strange sah das mit Entsetzen. Er hatte schon einige Fälle von häuslicher Gewalt erlebt aber das toppte, bedauerlicherweise Alles was er bisher gesehen hatte.  
„Hat Ihnen das wirklich Ihr Mann zugefügt?“ fragte er und betrachtete die Blessuren genau.  
„Sieht eher aus als hätten Sie versucht einen LKW mit bloßen Händen zu stoppen...“  
„Ich wünschte es wäre so...“ Tony schob die Ärmel wieder runter.  
„Sie kennen doch sicher Steve Rogers oder?“  
„Captain Amerika, ja natürlich kenne ich ihn.“  
„Nun…er ist mein Ehemann...“  
Nun entglitten Stephen Strange doch alle Gesichtszüge und er starrte Tony mehr als nur überrascht an.  
Während er sich wieder sammelte fing Tony an zu erzählen und zwar von Anfang an. Von der Zeit wo Steve noch der Mann war, den Tony geliebt und auch geheiratet hatte.

„Können Sie sich diese Veränderung in seinem Verhalten erklären?“ Fragte Stephen ihn, als Tony erneut unter Tränen, aufhörte zu erzählen.  
Der Milliardär schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und griff nach noch einem Taschentuch.  
„Nicht wirklich...ich...ich glaube aber dass es meine Schuld ist.“  
„Nein. Nein sowas sollten Sie niemals denken. Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, glauben Sie so was nicht und glauben Sie nicht dass Sie diese Behandlung verdient hätten.“  
„Was soll ich denn tun?“ Tony sah Stephen nahezu verzweifelt an.  
„Ich liebe ihn doch...“  
Stephen seufzte und fuhr sich durch das angegraute Haar.  
„Ich würde eine Eheberatung in Betracht ziehen, sollten Sie zu viel Angst haben mit ihm alleine darüber zu sprechen.“  
Tony seufzte. Genau das hatte Pepper ihm auch schon unzählige Male empfohlen, auch wenn sie das wahre Ausmaß nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
„Weiß Ihr Sohn von alle dem?“  
„Oh Gott, ich hoffe nicht...Er hat es letzte Nacht gehört...aber...ich hoffe er glaubt mir, wenn ich sage dass es nur ein harmloser Streit war…“  
„Sie sollten ehrlich zu ihm sein Mister Stark.“  
„Ich weiß...“ Tony seufzte, als sein Handy klingelte.  
„Darf ich?“  
Stephen nickte und Tony nahm ab, es war Peter.  
„Hey Champ, was gibts denn?“ Tony klang nun überhaupt nicht mehr traurig, auch wenn ihm die Tränen noch über die Wangen liefen.  
„Hey Dad, ich wollte nur Sagen, ich bleib heute über Nacht bei Ned, wenn das okay ist.“  
„Ja natürlich Peter, mach dir ein schönes Wochenende und sei nett, verstanden?“  
„Immer doch. Bist du zuhause?“  
„Nein, ich bin gerade geschäftlich unterwegs.“  
„Oh alles klar, ich leih mir den Schlüssel von Miss Evans aus, hab meinen zuhause vergessen.“ Sagte Peter. Miss Evans war Tonys Haushälterin und besaß den Generalschlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung um sauber machen zu können.  
„Sicher, gib ihn ihr aber zurück.“  
„Ja mach ich. Hab dich lieb Dad.“  
„Ich hab dich auch Lieb Peter, bis später dann.“  
„Ja Bye!“ Peter legte auf und Tony schob sein Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche. Stephen lächelte ihn an.  
„Sie haben ein wirklich gutes Verhältnis zu dem Jungen.“ bemerkte er und Tony nickte lächelnd.  
„Wir sind ein Team. Ich würde alles für meinen Sohn tun.“  
„Und so sollte es auch sein. Für Ihren Sohn, sollten Sie wirklich das Gespräch mit Ihrem Mann suchen.“  
Tony überlegte. Peter war nun übers Wochenende weg, er hatte also Zeit mit Steve zu sprechen und dann vielleicht auch um zu erfahren was mit ihm los war.  
Er nickte langsam und sah Stephen wieder an.  
Dieser lächelte ihn freundlich an und wieder konnte Tony nicht anders als ihm in die Augen zu sehen und nun glaubte er wirklich farbenblind oder Blöd zu sein.  
Hatte er noch zuerst geglaubt sein Therapeut hatte blaue und dann doch grüne Augen, war nun ein Auge des Anderen grün und das Andere war blau.  
Es brannte ihm auf der Zunge zu fragen was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch ließ er es bleiben.  
Es ging ihn ja auch im Grunde nichts an.

Als Tony knapp eine Stunde später wieder zuhause ankam, war die Wohnung verwaist und leer. Peter war ja bei Ned, wo Steve war wusste er nicht.  
Er schwang sich auf die Couch, Kaffeebecher in einer Hand und ne Schachtel Donuts in der Anderen.  
Dann würde er sich eben alleine einen angenehmen Mittag machen, denn er fühlte sich, seit seinem Gespräch mit Doktor Strange wieder unglaublich entspannt, als wäre ihm nicht nur ein Stein, sondern gleich ein Berg von der Seele genommen worden.  
Dabei tat Strange nichts außer ihm zuzuhören, aber irgendwie tat ihm genau das richtig gut.  
Steve hörte ihm nie wirklich zu, zumindest hatte Tony nicht den Eindruck als würde sein Mann ihm noch groß zuhören.  
Er leckte sich den Zuckerguss von den Fingern und betrachtete seinen Ehering. Sein und Steves Namen waren in der Innenseite eingraviert worden und er erinnerte sich noch wie Steve ihm den Antrag gemacht hatte. Er war so nervös gewesen und hatte dabei dennoch so schön ausgesehen und Tony war so überglücklich gewesen, es hatte ihm die Luft zum atmen genommen.  
Heute war es eher die Angst die ihm die Luft nahm, was ihn mehr als Traurig stimmte.  
Er biss erneut in seinen Donut und merkte erst, als ihm alles über die Finger lief, dass dieser gefüllt war.  
Schnell leckte er die klebrige Masse von seinen Fingern, während er den Fernseher anschaltete und sich einen alten Westernstreifen ansah. Es lief sonst nichts und er hatte nicht wirklich große Lust in die Werkstatt zu gehen.  
Steve kam er sehr spät in der Nacht wieder zurück. Er sah zerzaust und erschöpft, aber auch zufrieden aus. Sicher, dass Tony schon im Bett wäre, ging er in die Küche, doch als er das Licht anmachte saß sein Mann am Küchentisch und sah ihn ernst an.  
„Hey Tony, wieso bist du denn noch auf?“ fragte er, machte den Kühlschrank auf und nahm die Flasche Orangensaft heraus.  
„Wo bist du gewesen?“ fragte Tony, während sein Mann erst mal einen tiefen Schluck des eiskalten Safts nahm.  
„Und kannst du kein Glas benutzen?“  
Steve reagierte nicht auf die Aussage, stellte die Flasche wieder in den Kühlschrank zurück und grinste Tony an.  
„Wo soll ich schon gewesen sein, ich hatte nen Einsatz.“ Sagte er lässig, doch Tonys ernste Miene entspannte sich nicht.  
„Ein Einsatz also? Ohne deinen Schild?“ Er nickte in die Ecke, wo der Schild am Boden stand.  
„Er sieht auch...erstaunlich staubig aus.“  
„Tony, was wird das hier? Willst du mich verhören?“ Steve streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm über die Wange.  
„Was hat denn mein Kätzchen?“ Damit bekam er seinen Mann eigentlich immer weich, nur an diesem Abend nicht. Tony behielt die ernste Miene und auch Steve verging nun das Grinsen.  
„Muss ich diesen Schild denn IMMER dabei haben?!“  
„Steve, was genau ist los mit dir?“ Tony erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging auf seinen Mann zu.  
„Du bist so anders in letzter Zeit, so kenne ich dich nicht!“  
Steve wandte sich ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, doch Tony ließ sich nicht abwimmeln.  
„Steven Grant Rogers!! Bleib augenblicklich stehen!“ verlangte der Brünette und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Was ist los mit dir?“  
„Es geht dich nichts an!“  
„Und ob es mich etwas angeht, ich bin dein Mann! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Du hast dich so sehr verändert, so kenne ich dich nicht.“  
Steve blieb nur kurz stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu Tony um und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
Nun kam der Milliardär wesentlich schneller auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Arm.  
„Verdammt rede!!“  
„Ich sagte es geht dich NICHTS AN!!!“ Steve war geladen, drehte sich um und schlug Tony mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht.  
Da der Soldat wesentlich mehr Kraft hatte als Tony, flog dieser rücklings gegen das kleine Tischchen neben der Couch und fiel dann zu Boden.  
Unter Schmerzen erhob der Brünette sich wieder und fasste sich an die pochende Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er dort blutete.  
Entsetzt sah er zu Steve hoch, der noch an Ort und Stelle stand, die Hand nach wie vor erhoben.  
„Misch dich nicht in alles ein!!“ Fauchte er Tony an.  
„Das bist du jetzt selber Schuld.“ Er ging zu seinem Mann rüber, packte ihn am Oberarm und zerrte ihn auf die Beine.  
Einen Augenblick lang sah er in das entsetzte und auch traurige Gesicht seines Partners, ehe er ihn einfach auf der Couch absetzte und die Wohnung wieder verließ.  
Die Türe fiel scheppernd ins Schloss, doch Tony saß einfach nur da, entsetzt, blutend und verzweifelt. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern ehe er sich langsam erhob und ins Badezimmer taumelte um seinen Kopf zu versorgen.  
Er spürte die Schmerzen gar nicht mehr, zu groß war der Schock und die Erkenntnis, dass Steve ihn gerade eiskalt hatte sitzen lassen. Dazu kam noch, dass er ihm noch nie so weh getan hatte, Körperlich wie auch Seelisch.  
Mit einem dicken Verband und drei Schmerztabletten intus begab er sich ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, während die Tränen dieses durchweichten.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr...“ Schluchzte er in das Kissen hinein.  
„Ich will nicht mehr...“  
Er nahm sein Handy zur Hand und schieb Steve eine Nachricht.  
„Ich will die Scheidung.“ schrieb er, traute sich aber nicht die Nachricht abzuschicken. Was würde gesehen wenn er sich wirklich scheiden ließ?  
Wie würde es Peter damit gehen? Und noch wichtiger, was würde Steve tun? Würde er das alles so wortlos hinnehmen oder würde es nur noch schlimmer für ihn und dann sogar für seinen Sohn werden?  
Steve hatte nie die Hand gegen Peter erhoben, aber in seinem Aktuellen Status traute ihm Tony sogar das zu.  
Er legte das Handy wieder weg, ohne die Nachricht abzuschicken. Er würde es nicht tun, Peter zuliebe.

Der Morgen kam und Tony wachte alleine im Bett auf, mit den schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen, seit seiner letzten Bruchlandung im Iron Man Suit und dem Gefühl, auf dem linken Auge nichts mehr sehen zu können.  
Er stolperte ins Bad um zu sehen was los war und erschreckte sich vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild fast zu Tode.  
Sein linkes Auge war angeschwollen und blau. Ein wirklich übles Veilchen.  
„Na super...wie erkläre ich das nun?“ grummelte er und ging in die Küche.  
Dass aber jemand in der Küche war, hatte er nicht erwartet und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Peter und Ned sah, die am Tisch hockten, Cornflakes futterten und scheinbar Fremdsprache nutzten, er verstand fast nichts.  
Ned bemerkte ihn zuerst.  
„Hey Tag Mister Sta…...WOW! Wie sehen Sie denn aus?!“ Beide Jungs starrten den Mann nun völlig geschockt an.  
„Dad, was ist denn mit deinem Gesicht passiert?!“ Peter war aufgesprungen.  
„Es ist nichts Peter, mir geht es gut.“ versuchte Tony seinen jungen zu beruhigen.  
„Der neue Suit hatte etwas zu viel Power und ich bin in eine Wand gekracht.“  
„Sie sehen eher aus, als wären Sie mit dem Gesicht voraus in einen Zug gerannt Mister Stark….“ Ned sah ihn nicht weniger schockiert an als Peter.  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß.“ Tony grinste die Jungs an.  
„Ich sollte vorsichtiger sein. Sorry Jungs, ich wollte euch wirklich nicht erschrecken.“  
Peter sah ihn nach wie vor besorgt an und boxte seinem Vater dann in die Seite.  
„Du sollst doch nicht immer so einen gefährlichen Mist machen!“ tadelte er seinen alten Herrn und hob dabei sogar den Zeigefinger.  
„Du bist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste!“  
„Ich bin 45 Peter, halt mal den Ball flach….“  
„Das ist alt Dad.“  
„Ja Mister Stark, das ist die Hälfte von 90.“  
„Jaja und ab 40 riecht man nach Graberde, ich weiß. Was macht ihr zwei eigentlich so früh hier?“  
Die Jungs sahen sich an.  
„Ähm, Dad, es ist 11 Uhr durch.“  
„WAS?!?!“ Tony sah auf die Küchenuhr. Tatsächlich, es war 11:18, er hatte total verpennt!  
„OH SCHEIßE!!!“ Er eilte ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen.  
„Dad!! Das sind 25 Cents ins Schimpfglas!“ Erinnerte Peter ihn, während Tony sich in seinen Schrank nahezu stürzte.  
„Schreibs mir auf die Rechnung! Ich hab um halb Zwölf ein Meeting!!“  
„An einem Samstag?“ Ned sah zu Peter, der seufzend nickte.  
„Diese Firma läuft 6 Tage die Woche, somit auch Samstags.“ Er warf die Kaffeemaschine an und machte seinem Vater einen extra starken und extra süßen Kaffee. Tony liebte Süßes.  
Dieser kam auch gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer geeilt.  
„Seh ich gut aus?“ fragte er und sein Sohn und Ned sahen sich an.  
„Gut genug um dich auf die Menschheit loszulassen.“ Peter reichte ihm den Kaffee.  
„Das reicht mir, macht keinen Blödsinn hier.“ Er eilte aus der Wohnung, mitsamt Tasse.  
„Dad!! Wir wollten ins Kino, kann ich...“  
„Brieftasche aufm Kühlschrank!!!“  
„DANKE!!!“  
Peter und Ned grinsten sich an und Tony fischte das Portmonee seines Vaters vom Kühlschrank.

Während Peter nach einem, nicht zu großen Schein wühlte fiel eine kleine Pergament farbene Karte auf den Boden, die Ned sofort aufhob.  
„Alter, ich wusste gar nicht dass dein Dad zu nem Psycho-Doktor geht.“ Sagte er und Peter steckte sich gerade zwei 20er in die Tasche.  
„Red keinen Scheiß, als ob mein Vater…“ Ned hielt ihm die Karte vor die Nase.  
„Doktor Stephen Strange. Psychotherapeut, 177a Bleeckerstreet.“ Stand auf der Karte, darunter noch eine Telefonnummer. Peter nahm die Karte sofort an sich.  
„So wie die aussieht, steckt die schon seit Jahren in Dads Portmonee. Sicher noch aus der Zeit wo Mum gestorben ist. Dad räumt seine Brieftasche NIE auf.“  
„Nie?“  
„Nee, echt nie.“ Peter zog ein altes, stark verblasstes Kinoticket aus einem der Seitenfächer.  
„Er schleppt sogar noch das Ticket zum Film Titanic mit sich rum, also du siehst, er räumt nie auf. Die Karte da ist sicher auch schon alt.“  
„Na wenn du das sagst, Mann.“  
„Ja, komm lass ins Kino fahren. Ich zahl das Popcorn!“


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Peter und Ned kamen aus dem Kino, beide ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Der Film war HAMMER!“ Kommentierte Ned und Peter nickte grinsend.  
„Oh ja, Sobald der auf DVD raus kommt schauen wir den auf dem großen Fernseher im Meetingsaal meines Dads.“  
„Dann wackelt der ganze Stark Tower sobald Godzilla losbrüllt.“ Ned imitierte den Ruf der großen Echse und die Jungs lachten.  
„Wolln wir noch was futtern gehen?“  
„Gute Idee, ich hab Hunger.“  
Die Jungs gingen durch die Belebten Straßen, zum nächsten Burger King, als Ned Peter am Arm packte.  
„Warte mal, ist das da drüben nicht dein Vater?“ Er zeigte auf die andere Straßenseite, wo Peter sehr deutlich Steve sehen konnte, im schwachen Abendlicht, wie er sich mit jemandem unterhielt.  
„Ja das ist mein Paps. Komm wir fragen ihn ob er mit will.“ Er wollte schon die Straße überqueren als Ned ihn festhielt.  
„Warte mal...wer ist denn der andere Typ?“  
Die Jungs beobachteten Steve, der die Hand eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes hielt und auf ihn einredete.  
Was sie sprachen konnten sie nicht verstehen, doch Peters Augen weiteten sich in absolutem Schock, als Steve dem anderen durch die langen Haare strich und ihn liebevoll küsste.  
Es blieb aber nicht bei einem unschuldigen Kuss. Steve schlang richtig die Arme um den Anderen, zog ihn richtig zu sich und schien sich auch nicht daran zu stören, dass sie Mitten auf dem Gehweg standen.  
Peter glaubte nicht was er da sah. Verletzt und traurig rannte er einfach die Straße runter.  
„Pete, warte auf mich!!“ Ned folgte ihm und holte seinen Freund erst an, als dieser an einer Ampel stehenbleiben musste.  
Peter sah ihn traurig an.  
„Geht Paps meinem Vater da etwa gerade Fremd?“  
Gerne hätte Ned nun etwas aufmunterndes gesagt, aber leider sah es wirklich so aus, wie es eben aussah.  
Er entschied sich nichts zu sagen und Peter ein Taschentuch zu reichen.  
„Ich fang hier doch nicht an zu heulen, steck das weg, Mann...“  
„Lass uns heim gehen Pete.“

Die gute Laune war den beiden völlig vergangen und sie trotteten nebeneinander zurück Richtung Zuhause, als Peter seinen Freund am Arm festhielt.  
„Wie war die Adresse von diesem Doktor Frankenstein nochmal?“  
„Nummer weiß ich nicht mehr aber Bleeckerstreet, wieso?“  
Peter zeigte auf das Straßenschild. Sie waren falsch abgebogen und in der Bleeckerstreet gelandet.  
„Pete, was hast du vor?“  
„Mal nachschauen. Geb mir Rückendeckung.“  
„Oh Pete, bitte nicht….“  
„Nur zwei Minuten.“ Peter rannte die Bleeckerstreet runter, bis er ein Schild an einer Haustüre sah, dass im Halbdunkel nach Arztpraxisschild aussah.  
Als keiner ihn beobachtete ging er näher an die Türe und spähte durch die Glasscheiben, doch drinnen war alles dunkel.  
Im Obergeschoss brannte Licht und er kletterte ohne groß zu überlegen die Wand hoch, bis zu einem Fenster um hinein zu spähen.  
Er wusste nicht wieso er so neugierig war, aber sollte sein Vater wirklich einen Therapeuten aufsuchen, wollte er sich ein eigenes Bild von diesem Doktor machen.  
Unter einem großen, kreisrunden Fenster blieb er hängen und spähte hinein.  
Das Haus drinnen wurde nur von Kerzen und Öllampen erhellt, er sah viele Bücherregale und in der Mitte des Raumes hockte ein Mann, mit dem Rücken zu ihm im Schneidersitz und bewegte sich nicht.  
„Pennt der im sitzen?“ murmelte Peter und presste sein Gesicht gegen die Scheibe und seine Augen weiteten sich ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend.  
Der Mann im inneren schwebte locker einen Meter über dem Boden! Wie war das denn möglich?  
Er starrte weiter, als der Mann sich ganz plötzlich umdrehte und ihm genau in die Augen sah.  
Zwei eisblaue Augen bohrten sich in die Seinen und Peter machte dass er weg kam.  
Ned stand nach wie vor am Anfang der Straße und sah seinen Freund in schierer Panik auf ihn zukommen.  
„Lass uns von hier verschwinden!“ Sagte er nur, packte seinen Kumpel am Arm und zerrte ihn in die nächste Straßenbahn, aus Angst, der Fremde aus dem Haus könnte sie verfolgen.

„Du labberst scheiße Peter!“  
„Nein, ich sags dir, der Kerl schwebte in der Luft!“ sie saßen nach wie vor in der Straßenbahn und Ned glaubte kein Wort von dem was Peter ihm da erzählte.  
„Menschen können nicht schweben.“  
„Und ich kann an der Decke kleben.“  
„Ja schon, aber bei dir ist das auch was anderes.“ Ned seufzte.  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich meine, mit dem was wir gesehen haben?“  
Peter knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe herum und sah aus dem Fenster der Straßenbahn.  
„Ich überleg mir was...“  
Ned nickte nur. Ungern ließ er seinen Freund nun alleine, doch Peter stieg an seiner Haltestelle aus, winkte seinem Freund noch zu und lief die letzten paar Meter bis zum Stark Tower und hoch in die Wohnung.

Als er eintrat lief der Fernseher noch, der Rest der Wohnung war dunkel und Tony war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.  
Er wagte es nicht seinen Vater aufzuwecken, also machte er den Fernseher aus und legte die Stoffdecke, die auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas lag über ihn.  
Tony merkte von alle dem nichts und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Er wirkte wesentlich entspannter als sonst, das viel sogar Peter auf und er spähte ins Schlafzimmer. Steve war nicht da, etwas dass Peter, nachdem was er gesehen hatte nicht verwunderte, aber dennoch betrübte.  
Er wusste sein Vater wollte das Beste für ihn, aber so wie es gerade lief, würde es nicht mehr lange gut gehen.  
Er ging in sein Zimmer, stolperte erst mal über sein Chaos und ging zu Bett.

Tony räkelte sich etwas auf der Couch, schlief aber weiter.  
Er hatte seit langem mal wieder einen wirklich schönen Traum, der langsam aber sicher erotisch wurde.  
Er lag auf einem Bett im absoluten dunkel, es war warm, gemütlich und in keinster Weise wirkte diese Dunkelheit bedrohlich, aus der sich Hände zu formen schienen, die ihn sanft berührten, ihn streichelten, alle Wunden stellen an seinem Körper instant heilen ließen und ihn liebkosten.  
Warme Lippen kamen hinzu, küssten seinen Hals entlang, runter über seine Brust und seinen Bauch, kamen wieder hoch und küssten ihn liebevoll und doch voller Leidenschaft.  
Tony sah kein Gesicht, ließ sich aber völlig in diesen wohligen Berührungen fallen und ein seufzten entwich ihm auch in der realen Welt, während er sich auf der Couch etwas hin und her wälzte.  
Sein Traum ging weiter, immer wieder wurde er geküsst, die Hände wanderten genau über seine Lieblingsstellen, er konnte die Wärme einer anderen Person richtig spüren und nun sah er in diesem Dunkel auch etwas.  
Kein Gesicht im eigentlichen Sinne, aber zwei gletscherfarbene Augen, die ihn aus dieser Dunkelheit ansahen, so sanft, so voller Liebe. Er streckte die Hände nach der Person aus, tat dies aber auch in der Realität und viel von der Couch.  
Sofort war er hellwach und sah sich um. Es war seine Wohnung, er war alleine und hatte eine Latte. Letzteres veranlasste ihn, sich schnell ins Bad zu flüchten.  
Die Problematik war mit etwas kaltem Wasser erledigt und Tony blickte in den Spiegel.  
„Wow….sehe ich Scheiße aus...“ Sagte er zu sich selber, betrachtete seine Augenringe, sein geschwollenes Auge und auch sein rechtes Auge war verquollen. Er hatte wirklich sehr viel geheult in letzter Zeit.  
Er wischte sich über das rechte Auge, links tat zu sehr weh, machte sich die Haare und zog sich an.  
Er musste raus aus der Wohnung und mit jemandem reden. Mit einem, der auch nachts um 1 Uhr noch wach war und er wusste schon wo er hin musste.

„Als man mir sagte, ein exklusiver Gast würde auf mich warten, hatte ich nicht mit dir gerechnet...“  
„Und ich hätte nie damit gerechnet dich einmal in hautengen Latexhosen zu sehen Thor...“ Tony saß an einem Tisch im VIP Bereich des „Private Garden“ Nachtclubs, ein Glas teuren Wein in der Hand, während der Blonde sich zu ihm setzte.  
„Hätte ich gewusst dass du es bist, ich hätte mir ne Jeans angezogen, aber ich bin regelrecht von der Tanzfläche runter geholt worden wegen dir.“ Er nahm das Glas Wein an, dass Tony ihm eingoss und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
„Was genau brauchste denn? Mir wurde gesagt, ich würde hier wirklich gut bezahlt werden.“  
„Du sollst mir zuhören.“  
„Du hast über 2000$ Bezahlt, nur damit wir reden?“ Thor sah ihn ungläubig an und strich sich die leicht verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Was hast du erwartet?“  
„Für gewöhnlich hänge ich bei Privatrunden dort dran.“ Er nickte zur Stange rüber und Tony verzog etwas das Gesicht.  
„Ich passe….“  
„Wasn mit deinem Gesicht passiert?“  
Tony strich sich über sein blaues Auge.  
„Kannst du es denn für dich behalten, wenn ich dir nun die Wahrheit sage?“  
„Asgard-Ehrenwort.“  
„Steve war das.“  
Tony beobachtete wie der Blonden den Wein zurück ins Glas spuckte, als er gerade davon getrunken hatte.  
„Bitte was?!“ Thor sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Er schlägt dich?“  
„Andauernd...“  
Der Blonde sah den kleinere Mann entsetzt aber auch traurig an.  
„Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?“  
„Weil ich eine Scheiß Pussy war, die Angst vor ihm hatte.“  
„Du bist keine...“  
„Doch ich bin eine! Siehst du das hier?!“ Tony zeigte auf seine Haarspitzen, die heute besonders freudig abstanden.  
„Das sind meine sich langsam formenden Ohren, bald Miaue ich und saufe Sahne aus Schalen vom Boden!“  
„Das ist nicht wirklich schlimm, da spreche ich aus Erfahrung.“  
„THOR!!! Keine Details über deinen schweinischen Beruf hier, du Stangen-Nutte mit Hammer!“  
„Welchen Hammer meinst du?“ Thor grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
Tony schauderte, wodurch sich seine Haare noch mehr aufstellten.  
„Was genau willst du nun denn tun? Und wieso kommst du da ausgerechnet zu mir mit?“  
„Hör zu, Pepper ist über die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht da, Bruce ist bei seiner Schwester in Texas und ich will reinen Tisch mit Steve machen, aber Peter muss solange wo unter kommen und...“  
„OH NEIN!!! Tony er kann nicht bei mir bleiben!! Loki kommt zu besuch und...“  
„Du bist der Einzige zu dem er solange gehen kann!! Ich kann nicht Neds Familie da mit reinziehen!“  
„Hör mal, ich arbeite immer Nachts und penne den halben Tag, was soll Peter denn da in meiner Wohnung?“  
„Du sollst ihn doch nicht für Tage aufnehmen!! Nur für einen Nachmittag, Maximal zwei! Er kommt nach der Schule zu dir und Abends hol ich ihn ab!“  
„Ach so meinst du das….“ Thor trank nochmal vom Wein, obwohl er da vorhin noch rein gespuckt hatte.  
„Und außerdem mag er dich.“  
„Ich mag deinen Jungen ja auch...ich muss wohl vorher aufräumen...Sag wann du mich brauchst, du hast ja meine Nummer.“  
Thor erhob sich, stellte das Weinglas weg und drehte sich auf seinen gefährlich hohen Absätzen noch einmal zu Tony um.  
„Ruf mich einfach an.“  
„Hau ab du Nutte….“ Tony sah ihn grimmig an, doch grinste etwas, ehe Thor mit beeindruckendem Hüftschwung aus dem VIP Bereich verschwand.  
Tony trank seinen Wein aus und verließ den VIP Bereich, wagte aber einen Blick auf die kleinen Bühnen, auf denen hübsche, junge Kerle in knapper Kleidung an Stangen und auf Stühlen tanzten. Bevor er sich in Steve verliebt hatte, hatte er nicht mal gewusst dass er auch an Männern Interesse hatte.  
„Hey Hübscher.“ Ein junger Stripper kam zu ihm und schmiegte sich an Tony. Er roch sehr stark nach Champagner und süßem Parfüm und sah den Milliardär mit hübsch geschminkten Augen und einem süßen Grinsen an.  
„Willst du wirklich schon gehen?“ fragte er und strich Tony über die, vergleichsweise breite, Brust. Seine Hand wanderte hoch und zu Tonys blauem Auge.  
„Na komm Süßer, bleib noch etwas und ich küsse das wieder gesund.“  
Tony wusste, der Junge würde sich nicht durch ein einfaches „Nein Danke“ abwimmeln lassen, da musste er anders ran.  
Er legte dem jungen Mann zwei Finger unters Kinn, hob dessen Gesicht an und grinste ihm charmant an.  
„Nur zu gerne würde ich mir von so einem kleinen Sonnenschein die Nacht versüßen lassen.“ Hauchte er und merkte, wie der Junge ihm beinahe unter den Händen wegschmolz. Er hatte mehr Charme als ihm manchmal gut tat.  
„Aber leider habe ich schon bekommen was ich brauchte.“ Man konnte das Herzchen des Jungen nahezu zerschellen hören.  
„Hätte ich eher gewusst dass so was hinreißendes wie du hier arbeitet wäre ich sicherlich zu dir gegangen.“ Er grinste und kam dem Jungen sehr nah.  
„Ich komme beim nächsten Besuch garantiert zu dir.“  
„Oh ja bitte Sir.“ Der Junge grinste zu ihm hoch, wie ein kleiner Welpe.  
„Fragen Sie einfach nach mir, ich werde Link genannt.“  
„Auf jeden Fall.“ Tony schenkte Link noch ein wirklich charmantes Grinsen, ehe er den Club verließ und der Junge auf dem Boden fast zu einer Pfütze zerfloss.  
„Soviel Charisma kann echt gefährlich werden...“ Murmelte er und setzte sich in seinen Wagen.  
„Jarvis, bring mich nach Hause.“

Steve war nach wie vor nicht zuhause, als er heim kam, doch ihm war es jetzt auch wirklich egal.  
Tony warf seine Klamotten in den Wäschekorb und warf sich nur in Boxershorts ins Bett.  
Er grinste und hoffte auf noch einen so süßen Traum.  
Ob er was süßes geträumt hatte oder nicht wusste er nicht mehr, als er am nächsten Morgen ein Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen bekam.  
„Hey Dad! Aufwachen!!“  
„Hmmmm fünf Minuten noch...“ Grummelnd drehte er sich auf den Bauch, als noch mehr Kissen auf ihn geworfen wurden.  
„Komm schon Dad!!“ Peter saß nun auf seinem Rücken und rüttelte an seinen Schultern.  
„Du hast lang genug gepennt und hast versprochen heute mit mir ins Einkaufszentrum zu gehen!“  
„Es ist Sonntag….“  
„Ja, Verkaufsoffen!! Und du hast versprochen, ich krieg das neue Assassins Creed, wenn ich in Mathe mindestens ne 2 schaffe und das habe ich!“  
„Jaja okay….bin ja schon wach...“  
Peter jauchzte und sprang aus dem Bett und rannte in sein Zimmer um sich die Schuhe anzuziehen.  
Tony drehte sich auf den Rücken und seufzte.  
Er war nicht in Stimmung heute Sozial zu sein, aber er hielt sich an Versprechen und so stand er aus dem Bett auf.  
Zum Glück, für ihn, schien an diesem Tag die Sonne, so hatte Tony eine Ausrede für die große Sonnenbrille, die sein Veilchen versteckte und Peter fand es zudem auch noch Cool.  
Ja, Tony hatte Glück dass sein Sohn ihn nicht für Peinlich sondern für Cool erachtete.  
Nicht viele Eltern hatten in dieser Lebensphase ihres Kindes so ein Glück.

Im Einkaufszentrum war es voll. Richtig voll, als stünde der Weihnachtsvorverkauf an, doch Tony ließ sich nicht beirren und folgte Peter durch die langen Hallen, hörte ihm beiläufig nur zu, wie er über das Spiel schwärmte, als sie den Gameshop erreichten.  
Drinnen war es, zum Glück, nicht so voll und Tony kaufte seinem Sohn sein Spiel.  
„Sie wissen, das Spiel ist ab 16?“ fragte die Verkäuferin und pustete eine Kaugummiblase in Tonys Gesicht, der unbeeindruckt das Spiel an seinen Sohn weitergab, der es in seinen Rucksack stopfte.  
„Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß was ich meinem Sohn zumuten kann. Und wer sagt dass ICH das nicht spielen will?“  
Der Verkäuferin platzte die Blase mitten im Gesicht und während sie sich befreite, verließ das Vater-Sohn-Gespann den Laden.  
„Dad, du bist der Beste!“ freute Peter sich und Tony grinste fies.  
„Du weißt schon, dass das Spiel konfisziert wird, sollten deine Noten einen Absturz machen.“  
„Sicher Dad, sicher doch.“ Peter grinste und sie quetschten sich durch die Menschenmenge, als Peter jemanden anrempelte, wodurch dieser Jemand um ein Haar den Jungen mit seinem Heißgetränk übergossen hätte.  
Peter sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück um nicht den heißen Tee abzukriegen, der nun auf dem Boden landete.  
Leute liefen einfach dran vorbei, keiner störte sich dran und Peter sah hoch zu dem Mann um sich zu entschuldigen, doch blieb ihm jedes Wort im Hals stecken, als er ihn ansah. Diese eisblauen Augen kannte er doch.  
„Peter, bist du okay?“ Tony trat zu ihnen und sah von seinem Sohn zum Angerempelten.  
„Oh, Tag Doktor Strange.“  
„Guten Tag Mister Stark.“ Stephen sah zu Peter runter.  
„Hab ich dir weh getan? Hast du was abbekommen?“  
„Was? Nein, nein ich bin okay...Sorry wegen ihrem Tee Sir...“ murmelte Peter und sah zu Boden. Ihm war Schlecht. Das war doch der Typ, den er in diesem Haus hatte schweben sehen.  
Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als Doktor Strange den Becher vom Boden aufhob und in den nächsten Mülleimer warf.  
„Ist nicht schlimm, ich kann mir einen neuen Tee holen.“  
„Ich werde Ihnen einen neuen Ausgeben.“ Sagte Tony sofort.  
„Wir wollten eh was Essen und trinken gehen, kommen Sie.“  
Strange lächelte und nickte dann, während seine Hände in seinen Taschen verschwanden.  
„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen Mister Stark.“

Das Dreiergespann begab sich zum nächsten Starbucks. Eigentlich hatte Tony dort sitzen wollen, doch es war völlig überfüllt und die armen Angestellten kamen kaum noch hinterher, daher wurden Getränke und auch Gebäcke mitgenommen und ein großzügiges Trinkgeld zurück gelassen.  
Tony kicherte auf dem Weg nach draußen noch über Doktor Stranges Becher. Wie so oft hatten die Angestellten nach Namen gefragt und die junge Dame, mit dem blauen Sidecut hatte „Stephan“ Anstelle von Stephen auf den Becher geschrieben.  
„Nun...immerhin hat sie es mit PH geschrieben.“ Kommentierte Strange das ganze, als sie sich auf einer Bank niederließen.  
„Beim Becher davor hieß ich auf einmal Stefen.“  
„Und ich bin wohl eine nicht ganz so ansehliche `Tierschutz´Organisation.“ Sagte Peter und zeigte seinen Becher auf dem Peta stand.  
Tony prustete in seinen Kaffee. Auch seinen Namen hatten sie falsch geschrieben, anstelle von „Tony“ stand auf dem Becher „Tone“ oder es war einfach sehr undeutlich und komisch geschrieben.  
Tony öffnete die Box mit den Gebäcken, pickte ein Stück Sahnekuchen für sich aus und fing an es zu verspeisen.  
„Auch was?“ er hielt Strange und Peter die Box hin. Der Arzt lehnte dankend ab, doch Peter sagte da nicht nein und schnappte sich ein Stück Schokokuchen aus der Box-  
„Also...woher kennt ihr beide euch?“ Fragte er, das Gesicht voller Krümel.  
Strange sah zu Tony, der sich die Finger sauberleckte.  
„Doktor Strange ist mein Therapeut.“ sagte er lässig und merkte nicht, dass ihm noch Sahne am Kinnbart klebte.  
„Du gehst zum Therapeuten?“ Peter sah erst seinen Vater, dann Strange an.  
„Sie sehen arg jung aus für nen Quacksalber.“ sagte er und die beiden Männer sahen den Jungen verwundert an.  
„Peter!“  
„Der Referendar an meiner Schule sieht älter aus.“ verteidigte der Junge sich und sah Doktor Strange weiterhin an. Dabei fielen ihm die Narben an den Händen des Mannes auf und wie er zittrig den Teebecher festhielt.  
„Was ist denn los? Ist Ihnen kalt oder sind Sie nervös?“  
„Warum?“ Strange nahm einen Schluck und Peter deutete auf seine Hände.  
„Sie zittern.“  
„Das tun sie immer.“ Strange erhob sich von der Bank.  
„Nun, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss wirklich weiter...“ Er wandte sich ab um zu gehen, blieb dann aber nochmal stehen und grinste Tony an.  
„Sie haben Sahne im Bart, Mister Stark.“ Er tippte sich selber an besagter Stelle ans Kinn und Tony spürte wie sein Gesicht rot anlaufen musste, ehe er es eiligst wegputzte.  
„Danke...Schönen Tag noch...“ Murmelte er und war selber überrascht über seinen seltsamen Tonfall. Strange grinste den Beiden nochmal zu, winkte kurz und verschwand dann in der Menschenmenge.

******  
Bevor jemand fragt, wieso ich aus Thor einen Stripper gemacht habe, die Antwort dazu ist sehr simpel: Weil ich es kann XD


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt nichts falsches gesagt...“ Peter sah zu seinem Vater hoch.  
„Nein, keine sorge, hast du sicher nicht.“ munterte er Peter auf, nahm sich aber vor sich bei Doktor Strange zu entschuldigen.  
„Er scheint recht nett zu sein.“ bemerkte Peter und grinste etwas.  
„Ich glaub so einem Arzt kann ich meinen Dad anvertrauen.“ er kicherte und griff erneut in die Box mit Leckereien.  
„Iss nicht zuviel davon, wenn Steve heute Abend heim kommt von seiner Mission und du keinen Hunger mehr auf Abendbrot hast dann zieht er mir dafür die Ohren lang.“  
Peter hörte sofort auf zu kauen. Er erinnerte sich an das was er letzte Nacht gesehen hatte, wie er seinen Paps mit diesem anderen Mann gesehen hatte und die Lust auf das Gebäck verging ihm sofort und er legte es zurück.  
„Peter...wasn los?“  
„Dad...du und Paps...ihr...ihr liebt euch oder?“  
„Natürlich und wir lieben dich.“  
„Und...nur mal angenommen, einer von euch würde dem anderen...“  
„Peter Stopp!“ Tony unterbrach seinen Jungen und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab.  
„Denk nicht an so etwas. Wir haben ein paar Unstimmigkeiten, ja, aber wir würden einander doch niemals betrügen.“  
Peter nickte langsam und lehnte sich gegen Tonys Schulter, der ihm durch die Haare strich.  
„Wie kommst du jetzt auf so etwas?“  
„Ach...Eine aus meiner Klasse hat gerade so ein Drama...ihre Eltern lassen sich scheiden und irgendwie musste ich da gerade dran denken, wie das wohl sein muss für Sie...“ Log Peter und sah zu Tony hoch.  
„Wenn so was jemals passieren würde...wo würde ich dann hinkommen?“  
„Naja...du würdest bei mir bleiben...und du würdest Steve oft besuchen können...Egal was auch passiert und egal ob Steve und ich uns nicht mehr lieben würden, dich würden wir beide immer lieben und niemals würde ich dir den Kontakt zu ihm verbieten…“  
Peter lächelte zu ihm hoch und nickte.  
„Danke Dad...“

Als es anfing zu regnen machten sich die Beiden erst wieder zurück auf den Heimweg.  
Peter verschwand in sein Zimmer zum zocken und Tony ging nach unten in seine Werkstatt.  
Er hatte noch einiges zu tun dort unten.  
Die Schweißerbrille lag auf seinen zerzausten Haaren, Öl und Schmiere klebte an seiner Haut, während er konzentriert die winzigen Teile zusammen setzte und sie zusammenschraubte um Clints neue Pfeile endlich fertig zu stellen.  
Er balancierte den fertigen Prototypen auf dem Zeigefinger. Er war gut ausbalanciert, war leicht und doch stabil.  
Nun musste er nur noch getestet werden.  
„Jarvis, den Bogen!“ sagte er laut und eine Klappe rechts an der Wand öffnete sich, indem sich ein Sportbogen befand.  
Tony war nicht gut im schießen, aber hier ging es ja nur darum zu testen, ob der Pfeil was aushielt.  
Bevor er aber auch nur den Bogen erreicht hatte, flog die Türe zur Werkstatt krachend auf und Steve kam auf ihn zu. Er sah sehr erbost über etwas aus und Tony wollte schon fragen, was denn nun wieder los sei, als sein Mann ihn am Hals packte und gegen den Arbeitstisch drückte.  
„Erkläre mir DAS HIER!!“ Knurrte er Tony an und hielt ihm etwas unter die Nase.  
Es war das Hemd was er letzte Nacht angehabt hatte um Thor aufzusuchen. Nun erst merkte er das Makeup daran, das musste von dem Jungen sein, der sich so an ihn geschmust hatte.  
Tony wollte was sagen, sah aber schon Steves Faust auf ihn zufliegen.  
Reflexartig griff er nach dem nächstbesten auf dem Tisch um es als Schild zu benutzen und Steve schmetterte seine Faust gegen ein dickes Stück Metall.  
Es gab ein wirklich ekelhaftes knackendes Geräusch und das Metallteil hatte nun eine sehr tiefe Delle.  
„Argh!! Willst du mich umbringen du kleiner Spinner!?“ Keifte Steve Tony an und dieser roch Alkohol in seinem Atem.  
„Das könnte ich dich fragen, du Arsch!!!“ Keifte Tony zurück.  
„Ich bin der Arsch? Welche Nutte hat sich denn in dein Hemd geschmiert?!?“  
„Ich war bei Thor, da DU nie da bist, geh ich halt zu ihm zum reden!!“  
Steve wusste wo Thor arbeitet und eigentlich hätte er verstehen müssen, dass sowohl Männchen als auch Weibchen seinen Mann faszinierend fanden, doch im Augenblick verstand er nichts.  
„Soso, du redest lieber mit Thor dieser dämlichen Nutte als mit mir?“  
„Du bist ja nie da!!“ Tony ging auf Abstand und sah Steve wütend an.  
„Du bist weder für mich, noch für Peter noch da!! Du treibst dich sonst wo herum und ich habe ehrlich gesagt langsam aber sicher die Schnauze voll von diesem Getue!! Wo ist der Mann hin den ich mich verliebt habe und den ich geheiratet habe?! Du bist es nämlich nicht mehr!“ Tony sah ihn traurig und Wütend zugleich an, sah diese Wut in Steves Augen.  
„Wo ist die Liebe und die Leidenschaft hin? Ich hab das Gefühl du Hasst mich!!“  
„Oh Tony...“ Steve kam raschen Schrittes auf ihn zu, doch Tony hob die Hand. Ohne dass Steve es bemerkt hatte, hatte er den Handschuh seines Iron Man Suits aktiviert und zielte nun auf Steve.  
„Noch einen Schritt und ich schieße!“ Tony meinte es durchaus ernst.  
Steve aber grinste nur und kam ihm trotzdem näher.  
Tony hatte nicht geflunkert und schoss auf seinen Mann, der dem Schuss aber ausweichen konnte, den Kleineren am Arm packte und zu Boden drückte.  
„So, du vermisst mich also Tony?“ Seine Stimme war ein knurren vom dem Tony Gänsehaut bekam. Steve grinste als er das sah, beugte sich über seinen Mann und zielte mit seinen Lippen genau auf Tonys Schwachstelle am Hals, wo er sich festsaugte.  
Tony drückte gegen Steves Schultern, versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, doch keine Chance, er bekam den Muskelprotz nicht von sich runter.  
Steve hob den Kopf und hielt den von Tony sanft fest. Dieser rechnete mit Schlägen, doch Steve hatte sich scheinbar beruhigt und grinste Tony an.  
„Guck nicht so. Du liebst mich doch, oder Tony?“  
„Du machst mich fertig! Runter von mir, du bist schwer!“ Tony wollte sich nicht mehr einlullen lassen, das würde eh nur bitter und enttäuschend für ihn enden, doch Steve machte weiter. Er wusste wo er Tony anfassen musste, damit dieser, wenn auch unfreiwillig, in seinen Armen wie Wachs zerlief.  
Tony hasste sich selber so sehr dafür, hasste es, wie sein Körper ihn gerade betrog und hasste das Wissen, dass er sich im Grunde genau hiernach gesehnt hatte. Nach Nähe und auch körperlicher Liebe.  
Und am meisten hasste er, dass Steve mal wieder gewonnen hatte.

Im Obergeschoss seines Zuhauses wurde Stephen gerade sehr laut aus seiner Meditation gerissen.  
„STRANGE!!!!“  
Verschreckt viel er, noch im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und sah auf.  
Sein guter Freund Wong stand über ihm und sah ihn zerknirscht an.  
„Was gibts?“  
„Die Bücher! Seit Gestern überfällig!!“  
„Und für so was reißt du mich aus meiner Meditation? Du weißt doch wo die liegen...“ Stephen erhob sich vom Boden und drückte seinen Rücken durch.  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus, alles okay bei dir?“ fragte Wong, während er die Bücher einsammelte.  
„Einer meiner Patienten macht mir Sorgen...“  
„Meinst du die Lady, die glaubt ihr Chihuahua ist der Teufel?“  
„Äh...ja die auch, aber ich meine eigentlich Mister Stark...“  
„Stephen, du weißt doch, man soll die Arbeit nicht mit nach Hause nehmen.“  
„Ich Arbeite von Zuhause aus!“  
„Stephen, ich hab dir gesagt, diese Therapeuten Schulung ist ne Scheiß Idee gewesen, nun lebe mit dem Wissen mal wieder nicht auf mich gehört zu haben.“  
„Es ist nicht nur das...Etwas an Mister Stark ist...Anders, als in anderen Patienten...“  
„In Wie fern?“ Wong stellte die Bücher wieder ab und Stephen setzte sich in seinen Sessel.  
„Er sagt es nicht direkt, aber ich sehe seinen Augen an, dass er mehr braucht als therapeutische Hilfe…Es ist mehr als die Angst vor seinem Mann...Da ist...einfach mehr...“  
„Bist du sicher?“  
Stephen nickte und sah ins Kaminfeuer.  
„Du weißt, du solltest dich da nicht einmischen...“  
„Ich weiß…“  
Wong wartete einen Augenblick, doch Stephen sah weiterhin ins Feuer.  
„Warte mal, du hörst mal auf das was ich sage?!“  
„Jupp. Ich mische mich da nicht ein...Ich helfe, wenn er meine Hilfe haben will…“ Sein Levitationsumhang, von allen Levi genannt flog zu ihm und legte sich wie eine Katze auf seinen Schoss.  
„Zudem...was für eine Chance habe ich schon gegen einen Mann wie Captain Amerika...“

Um 21:55 klingelte, wie fast jeden Abend, das Telefon unten in Tonys Werkstatt.  
Steve ging aber dieses mal ran.  
„Hey Champ.“ Sagte er, denn er wusste es war Peter.  
„Äh...Paps? Seit wann bist du denn Zuhause?“ fragte Peter verwirrt.  
„Och seit ein paar Stunden, ich bin direkt runter zu Tony gegangen, um ihm zu….zu helfen.“ Dabei sah er zu Tony runter, der Atemlos und völlig fertig nackt auf dem Boden der Werkstatt lag.  
„Okay...Nun, du kennst die Routine ja, kurz vor 22 Uhr, kommt ihr rauf?“  
„Sicher doch und ab ins Bett mit dir Champ, morgen ist wieder Schule.“  
„Klar doch Paps...Nacht.“ Peter legte auf und ihm war instand schlecht.  
Steve sah zu Tony runter und warf ihm sein Handy zu.  
„Aufstehen. Wir gehen nun rauf.“  
Tony aber rührte sich nicht. Er war völlig kraftlos, ausgepowert und auch etwas traurig denn, obwohl er wirklich mehrmals gekommen war, hatte es sich nicht so toll angefühlt wie früher.  
Steve hob ihn vom Boden hoch, bedeckte gerade mal das nötigste an seinem Mann und trug ihn nach oben.  
Peter war zum Glück in seinem Zimmer, als Steve Tony ins Bett packte, ihn zudeckte und sich zu ihm legte, als wäre alles so wie immer. Als wäre alles gut und schön.  
Tony lag einfach nur da, starrte an die Decke und ihm war nach heulen zumute. Steve hatte es geschafft ihn derart weich zu kriegen, um auf dem Boden der Werkstatt mit ihm zu schlafen.  
Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so was gemacht hatten, es hatte sehr viele erotische Stunden in der Werkstatt gegeben, aber nichts hatte sich so angefühlt wie früher und Tony musste realisieren, wie wenig Liebe in ihm noch übrig geblieben war, für den Mann, der so seelenruhig neben ihm schlief.  
Es ging dabei nicht um Steves brutales Verhalten, oder sein tagelanges wegbleiben, es schien einfach so, dass sie sich entfremdet hatten. Tony hielt seit 10 Jahren an ihm fest, in erster Linie auch für seinen Sohn, aber nun wurde ihm bewusst, es hatte keinen Wert mehr. Er tat niemandem einen Gefallen damit, weiter bei Steve zu bleiben oder jeden Tag so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
So schwer es ihm, trotzdem fiel, er würde morgen einen Schlussstrich ziehen.  
Schon alleine um seiner eigenen geistigen Gesundheit zuliebe….oder dem, was davon noch übrig war.

Als er aber am nächsten Tag wach wurde, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Es war bereits Mittag, er hatte alle Meetings verpennt, was ihm aber egal war. Er zwang sich zum Aufstehen und fand eine leere Wohnung vor. Auf dem Küchentisch stand eine einsame, kalte Tasse Kaffee, sicherlich hatte Peter sie für ihn dahingestellt und daneben lag ein Zettel.  
Der war allerdings von Steve und er teilte Tony mit, wieder für ein paar Tage verschwinden zu müssen.  
Er seufzte und trank den kalten Kaffee, ging dabei zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich was zu futtern.  
Er hatte das alles hier so satt. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch, nahm sein Handy zur Hand und fand noch seine nicht abgeschickte Nachricht vor, die er Steve schicken wollte. Immer wieder wanderte sein Daumen zu dem kleinen grünen Pfeil, der fürs Abschicken der Nachricht stand, doch er tat es nicht. Sollte Steve wirklich auf einer Mission sein, so wollte er ihn nicht mit so etwas ablenken.  
„Moment mal...“ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Auf was für Missionen wird er denn immer und immer wieder alleine geschickt?“  
Er suchte in seinen Kontakten nach Natascha und rief sie nun an.  
„Hi Tony, was gibts?“ fragte Natascha gutgelaunt.  
„Hey, Nat, ich hab da mal eine Frage.“  
„Schieß los.“  
„Wohin wird Steve immer für irgendwelche Missionen geschickt?“  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille.  
„Äh...warte kurz, ich frag mal Nick...“ Tony hörte wie Natascha ihr Handy irgendwohin legte und sich zu entfernen schien.  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und wartete. Kalter Kaffee schmeckte gar nicht so scheiße wie er gedacht hatte, bemerkte er dabei.  
Es dauerte etwas, doch dann hörte er wieder Schritte und jemand hob das Handy auf.  
„Stark?“ Es war Nick Fury.  
„Ja, hi...“  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon genau du redest, denn ich schicke Cap nirgends hin, es gibt zur Zeit nix zu tun.“  
„Also ist er nicht auf irgendeiner Mission unterwegs?“  
„Nee, nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich hab Steve auch schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, keine Ahnung was er dir da erzählt, aber offenkundig nicht die Wahrheit.“  
Tony sagte einen Augenblick gar nichts und ließ diese Infos erst einmal sacken.  
„Okay...Danke trotzdem...“  
„Gib her...Tony.“ Natascha hatte sich das Handy wieder gekrallt.  
„Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, du weißt wir sind für dich da.“  
„Ja danke Nat, aber ich hab schon jemanden mit dem ich über alles rede...Wir sehen uns...“ Er legte auf, ehe Natascha noch etwas sagen konnte.  
Tony saß erst mal nur da, spielte mit dem Handy zwischen den Fingern herum, ehe er eine Andere Nummer wählte.

„Peter? Peter? Schläfst du?“  
Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch und sah sich um. Die gesamte Klasse starrte ihn an und seine Lehrerin Miss Hicks sah ihn ernst an.  
„Du kommst bitte nach der Stunde zu mir! Also, er kann meine Frage von gerade beantworten?“ Einige in der Klasse hoben die Hand und Peter seufzte genervt, während Ned sich zu ihm rüber beugte.  
„Wasn los mit dir?“ flüsterte er.  
„Erzähl ich dir später...“  
„Ruhe ihr beiden!!“ Kam es von der Lehrerin und sie hielten brav die Klappe.  
Nach dem Unterricht wartete Peter brav im Klassenzimmer und Miss Hicks sah ihn erneut ernst an.  
„Peter, was ist los mit dir? Ich musste dich schon letzte Woche zweimal aus deinen Tagträumen reißen.“  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid...es gibt gerade nur...ein bisschen Zoff zuhause...“  
Sie sah ihn nun eher besorgt an.  
„Willst du darüber reden?“ Sie bot Peter nun einen Stuhl an und er setzte sich.  
„Dad und Paps streiten sich in letzter Zeit sehr viel.“ erklärte er. Miss Hicks wusste dass Peter zwei Väter hatte und auch wer seine Väter waren.  
„Ich hab einfach Angst Dad alleine zu lassen und mache mir halt Sorgen um ihn...“  
Miss Hicks nickte und überlegte kurz.  
„Peter...du weißt, sollte es nicht besser werden, muss ich das Jugendamt informieren.“ sagte sie und er sah sie verschreckt an.  
„Was? Nein...Nein bitte nicht...ich verspreche mich zu bessern, aber bitte sagen Sie niemandem was davon.“  
„Nun gut. Aber sollte sich dein Verhalten nicht bessern, werde ich es tun müssen.“  
„Ich bessere mich, keine Sorge. Ich denke Dad wird eine Lösung für all das finden.“  
„Nun gut...Dann kannst du nun gehen Peter, bis Morgen dann.“  
„Ja bis Morgen Miss Hicks.“  
Peter verließ das Schulgebäude und sah sofort, er hatte den Schulbus verpasst.  
Nun hieß es wohl laufen.  
Seufzend lief er durch die Straßen von New York. Es war ein wirklich sehr schöner Montag Mittag, die Sonne schien und es war angenehm warm, weswegen er sich seine Sweatjacke um die Hüfte knotete und die Ärmel seines Pullis hochschob. An einer Kreuzung blieb er stehen und kramte seine Kopfhörer aus dem Rucksack, als er im Café auf der anderen Straßenseite, unter einem Sonnenschirm seinen Vater erblickte. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit jemandem, der mit dem Rücken zu Peter saß und Tony aufmerksam zuzuhören schien.  
Peter überquerte die Straße, setzte seine Kopfhörer auf und ging einen kleinem Umweg, sodass Tony ihn nicht direkt sah, er aber den anderen Mann sehen konnte, mit dem Tony sich da getroffen hatte.  
Es war Doktor Strange, mit dem Tony da ihm Café saß und sich mit ihm bei einer Tasse Kaffee unterhielt.  
Strange sah nur beiläufig an Tony vorbei und grinste, als er Peter bemerkte, der wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, den Finger an die Lippen legte und sich davon machte.  
Er kicherte kurz und sah zu Tony, der etwas verwirrt aussah.  
„War das so lustig?“ fragte der Brünette und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Oh tut mir leid, ich war ganz kurz abgelenkt.“ entschuldigte der Arzt sich und rührte in seinem Tee.  
„Geht es Ihnen nun besser Mister Stark?“  
„Oh ja.“ Tony goss noch etwas Kaffee aus dem kleinen Kännchen vor sich nach und rührte Zucker und Milch hinein.  
„Es ist...unglaublich. Wie machen Sie das?“  
„Was denn? Ich habe Ihnen doch nur zugehört.“  
„Ja aber irgendwie...noch nie habe ich mich danach so befreit von allem gefühlt, als nach einem Gespräch mit Ihnen, Doktor.“  
Strange lachte und trank seinen Tee.  
„Also, wie machen Sie das?“  
„Berufsgeheimnis Mister Stark.“ Er lachte erneut, als Tony ein leichtes Schmollgesicht machte. Er war von Natur aus Neugierig und wollte es nun wirklich wissen.  
„Ach ja, ich wollte mich noch für meinen Sohn entschuldigen, sollte er gestern etwas gesagt haben, was Sie verletzt hat.“  
„Sie meinen die Frage über meine Hände? Nein keine Sorge, alles gut, Ihr Sohn ist wohl genauso neugierig wie Sie.“  
„Äh ja. Das hat er definitiv von mir.“ Tony wurde etwas rot um die Ohren und Strange lächelte nur.  
„Aber sagen Sie, ich will jetzt nicht unhöflich oder so wirken, aber sind Sie der gleiche Stephen Strange, wie der, der vor knapp 4 Jahren noch als bester Neurochirurg Amerikas gefeiert wurde?“  
Doktor Strange sagte erst einmal nichts, rührte in seiner Tasse herum und sah erst nach knapp zwei Minuten wieder zu Tony.  
„Ja. Ja das war ich...aber ein Unfall hat meine Hände ruiniert.“  
Tony sah bei diesen Worten direkt auf die schlanken, aber stark vernarbten Hände des Arztes, die zitternd auf dem Tisch ruhten.  
„Inzwischen geht es wieder etwas, ich kann einfachste Sachen wieder tun, aber an Operieren ist nicht mehr zu denken.“ erklärte er weiter und Tony nickte.  
„Und deswegen sind Sie Therapeut geworden?“  
„Wenn ich Leuten schon nicht mehr operativ helfen kann, muss ich es halt auf anderem Wege versuchen und als Therapeut brauche ich meine Hände nicht wirklich und mein Gekrackel kann eh keiner außer mir lesen.“  
Tony grinste und stützte den Kopf auf einer Hand ab.  
„Und wieso verstecken Sie ihre Hände immer? Bis gerade eben hatten Sie sie noch unterm Tisch auf dem Schoss.“  
„Weil ich sie abartig finde.“  
Mit der Antwort hatte Tony nun nicht gerechnet und sah den Arzt verwundert an.  
„Sie sehen furchtbar aus und erinnern mich immer an das was damals passiert ist.“ Strange sah auf seine zitternden Finger und seufzte.  
„Ich finde sie gar nicht so schlimm.“ gestand Tony und der Arzt sah auf.  
„Sie sind nicht der einzige mit Narben.“ Tony machte das Hemd ein Stück weit auf und offenbarte den Reaktor in seiner Brust, der wie immer sanft blau leuchtete und von dem sich feine blaue Linien, wie leicht leuchtende Blutgefäße über die Brust ausbreiteten.  
„Was ist das?“ fragte Strange, fasziniert und auch etwas abgeschreckt.  
„Das ist der Grund wieso ich noch lebe.“ Tony knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu.  
„Ich hab Splitter von einer Granate in der Brust, die mein Herz durchstoßen und mich töten würden, doch dieser kleine Reaktor hält sie in Position.“  
„Also ein Elektromagnet?“  
„Ganz genau.“ Tony nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wie es ist immer an einen schlimmen Unfall erinnert zu werden, Strange.“  
Der Arzt nickte und trank seinen Tee aus.  
Eine weile schwiegen sie sich an, als Tony auf die Uhr sah.  
„Ich halte Sie schon wieder viel zu lange auf...“ bemerkte er, doch Strange winkte ab.  
„Ich habe Zeit, die meisten meiner Patienten kommen eh nur einmal die Woche, Maximum, daher habe ich viel freie Zeit.“ Er lächelte Tony lieb an, der etwas nervös mit dem Kaffeelöffel herum spielte.  
Er fand den Arzt vor sich interessant.  
„Haben Sie denn Zuhause niemanden, der auf sie wartet?“ fragte er, versucht beiläufig zu klingen.  
„Nein, ich lebe alleine.“  
„Was? Ein Mann wie Sie? Intelligent, begabt, gutaussehend und dann Single?“ platzte es aus Tony heraus und Strange fing an zu lachen, als sein Gegenüber mit einem Schlag knallrot wurde.  
„Das ist aber nett von Ihnen Mister Stark.“ lachte er und sah Tony in die braunen Augen.  
„Aber ich bin...kompliziert.“  
„Ich mag Herausforderungen.“ Tony grinste und lehnte sich näher an Strange heran.  
„Also? Haben Sie heute Abend so gegen 8 Zeit? Ich würde Sie wirklich gerne näher kennenlernen.“  
Nun war es an Strange rot zu werden. Fragte Tony ihn gerade nach einem Date?  
„Sie sind verheiratet Mister Stark...“ Erinnerte er Tony, doch dieser grinste.  
„Und? Darf ich Sie deswegen nicht kennenlernen und ausführen? Ich kenne da eine Erstklassige Sushibar.“  
Strange überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber.  
„Na gut, wo befindet sich diese Bar?“  
Tony grinste nun noch breiter, schrieb die Adresse auf eine Servierte und schob sie dem Anderen zu.  
„Ich sehe Sie dann heute Abend.“ Er erhob sich und betrat das Café um die Getränke zu bezahlen, während Doktor Strange noch da saß und ihm verwundert hinterher blickte.  
„Okay…das kam wirklich...unerwartet...“


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„WIE BITTE DU HAST EIN DATE?!?!?!“  
„Wong, schrei nicht so, das ist KEIN Date!“ Stephen kam gerade, nur in Hosen, aus dem Bad, die Haare noch nass und verstrubbelt.  
„Als ob das kein Date wäre, er führt dich zum Essen aus, als was würdest du das denn dann bezeichnen?!“  
„Er führt mich nicht aus, ich zahle doch selber.“  
„Du willst es nicht verstehen oder?“ Wong sah ihn ernst an.  
„Hast du mir nicht mal gesagt, die oberste Regel als Arzt sei es NICHTS mit seinen Patienten anzufangen? Und wolltest du dich nicht da raus halten?“  
„Zum letzten Mal, das ist KEIN Date und ich fange nichts mit Mister Stark an!“  
„Jaja...du bist so unbelehrbar, du sturer Esel…..ich würde das weiße und nicht das blaue Hemd nehmen...“  
„Du redest als wäre Esel eine Beleidigung.“ Kicherte Stephen und hing das blaue Hemd zurück in den Schrank.  
„Schon mal einen Baby Esel gesehen? Pure Niedlichkeit und Fluffigkeit auf vier winzigen Hufen.“  
„Fluffigkeit ist kein Wort.“  
„Jetzt ist es eins, schreibs ins Lexikon und kleb das Bild eines Baby Esels daneben als Definition.“ Stephen zog das Hemd an und versuchte es zu zumachen.  
„Du machst mich fertig, Strange...“ Der Mönch seufzte und ging ihm zur Hand, als er sah, dass Stephen das mit seinen zittrigen Händen nicht auf die Kette bekam.  
„Danke mein Freund.“  
„Lass dich einfach nicht zu tief in diese Sache mit reinziehen. Du weißt wer Mister Starks Mann ist, wenn der das hier erfährt...du bist ihm nach wie vor nicht gewachsen.“ erinnerte Wong ihn und richtete den Kragen.  
„Du bist ein guter Magier Stephen, aber bis du den Titel eines Meisters erlangst ist es noch ein weiter Weg...lass dich nicht in diese Familienkrise mit rein zerren.“  
„Hast du wieder meine Notizen gelesen?“  
Wong grinste.  
„Ich bin der Einzige der das Gekrackel, was du eine Handschrift nennst lesen kann. Du hast Wahrlich die Handschrift eines Arztes.“  
Stephen grinste.  
„Lass aber besser in Zukunft die Finger davon. Wenn herauskommt dass du die privaten Sachen meiner Patienten liest komm ich noch in Teufels Küche.“  
„Ja sicher.“ Wong ging einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete seinen Freund von oben bis unten.  
„Siehst gut aus.“ Bemerkte er und Stephen ging zum Wandspiegel um sich die Haare zu richten.  
„Danke...man oh man...wie schnell werde ich eigentlich grau...“  
„Steht dir aber.“ Kommentierte Wong.  
„Nicht jeder kann grau tragen und dennoch so jung aussehen.“  
Stephen grinste etwas und brachte seine Frisur in Form.  
„So...Kann ich mich so in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen?“  
Wong nickte und warf ihm sein Portmonee zu.  
„Trink nicht zuviel, du weißt das bekommt dir nicht.“  
„Ich werde schon aufpassen.“ versprach er dem Mönch und verließ sein Haus.

Bei Tony zuhause klopfte es an der Türe und Peter machte die Türe auf.  
„DAD!! Thor ist hier!“  
„Ja Danke.“ Kam es aus dem Bad und Peter ließ den großen Blonden eintreten.  
„Na Peter.“ Grinste er und fuhr dem Jungen durch die Haare.  
Tony kam in einem Anzug aus dem Bad.  
„Danke, dass du Zeit hast heute Abend auf Peter zu gucken.“  
„Kein Problem, wieder ne Gala oder sowas?“ fragte Thor und Peter grinste breit.  
„Dad hat ein Date.“  
„Das ist kein Date!!“ kommentierte der Brünette und Thor sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Du und Steve habt ein Date?“  
„Dad hat ein Auge auf seinen Therapeuten geworfen.“  
„PETER!!! Wir gehen was Essen, mehr nicht.“  
Doch Peter grinste ihn frech an. Er hatte wirklich kein Problem damit, dass sein Dad mit Jemandem aus Essen ging. Er wollte dass sein Dad wieder etwas Spaß hatte und nicht Tag für Tag bis spät in die Nacht hinein alleine in seiner Werkstatt hockte und an, teilweise sehr gefährlichen Sachen herumbastelte.  
„Als Thor, ich werde wohl so gegen 22 Uhr rum oder so, wieder da sein, Peter ist spätestens um halb 10 im Bett. Kein wenn und kein aber. Lass dich nicht unterbuttern.“  
„DAD!! Ich bin keine 3 mehr!!“  
„Ich weiß, aber manchmal benimmst du dich so.“ Tony wandte sich dem Blonden zu.  
„Und sorg dafür dass er sich die Zähne putzt, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber da versucht er sich immer noch ganz gerne drum rum zu mogeln.“  
„Okay, ich pass schon auf, mach dir mal keine Sorgen.“ Versicherte Thor ihm grinsend.  
„Danke, im Kühlschrank steht Bier, wenn du welches willst. Ich muss jetzt los.“  
„Alles klar, dann viel Spaß Tony.“  
„Ja Viel Spaß Dad.“  
Tony begab sich runter in die Tiefgarage und suchte sich einen Wagen für den Abend raus.  
Welchen sollte er nehmen? Er entschied sich für seinen aktuellen Lieblingswagen: Einen schwarzen Lamborghini Huracan. Den fuhr er eh sehr selten.  
Er stellte das Navi ein und fuhr aus der Tiefgarage in die Stadt. Er war überrascht, dass er auf einmal so nervös war. Er war lange nicht mehr aus gewesen, aber wieso wurde er denn jetzt so nervös?  
Die Nacht war angenehm warm und so fuhr er mit offenen Fenstern, parkte seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz des Restaurants und ging zum Eingang.  
Seine Verabredung stand bereits vor dem Eingang und wartete, die Hände tief in den Taschen seines Jacketts vergraben.  
Tony ging sicheren Schrittes zu dem schlaksigen Mann rüber.  
„Warten Sie schon lange auf mich?“ fragte er, doch sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Auch gerade erst angekommen Mister Stark.“ sagte er und Tony war erleichtert.  
„Bitte, nennen Sie mich doch einfach Tony.“  
„Okay, dann bin ich Stephen für Sie, Tony.“ Stephen blieb dabei ihm zu siezen und sie betraten die Sushibar.  
Eine junge, hübsche Kellnerin begrüßte die Beiden auf Japanisch und führte sie zu einem Tisch.  
Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber an den Tisch und sie reichte beiden eine Karte, ehe sie sie in Ruhe ließ um die Karte zu studieren.

Stephen öffnete die Karte und suchte erst einmal nach etwas zu trinken, genau wie Tony.  
Sie schwiegen sich an, bis die Bestellungen aufgegeben waren und die Kellnerin die Karten wieder eingesammelt hatte.  
„Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin etwas überrascht, dass Sie sich auch privat mit mir treffen wollen.“ sagte Stephen und durchbrach die Stille die zwischen ihnen herrschte.  
Tony nippte an seiner Cola und sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Wieso überrascht es Sie denn Stephen?“ fragte er.  
„Ich umgebe mich gerne mit netten Menschen und Sie sind wirklich etwas Besonderes.“  
„In wie fern besonders?“  
„Man kann sich wirklich gut mit Ihnen unterhalten, Sie sind eine wirklich angenehme Gesellschaft und...irgendwie faszinieren Sie mich.“ Er sag den Anderen über den Rand seines Glases hinweg an.  
„Sie haben eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung, Stephen. Sowas habe ich noch nie zuvor gespürt.“  
Stephen sah ihn überrascht an, war gerührt aber auch etwas besorgt. War seine magische Aura so einfach zu spüren?  
Tony grinste.  
„Sie bekommen nicht oft Komplimente, kann das sein?“  
„Nicht wirklich.“ gestand Stephen und die Kellnerin brachte ihr Essen.  
Sie bedankten sich beide und Tony nahm sich ein paar Stäbchen aus dem kleinen Halter, während Stephen nach einer Gabel fragen musste.  
„Oh...Ach ja...Ihre Hände...ganz vergessen...“ Tony lief knallrot an. Er hatte gar nicht dran gedacht, dass Stephen nicht mit Stäbchen essen konnte mit seinen zittrigen Händen.  
Stephen sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte.  
„Danke.“  
„Danke? Wofür?“  
„Dafür dass Sie nicht dran gedacht haben.“  
Tony sah ihn verwundert an und das Stück Sushi, dass er gerade zum Mund führte, trat die Flucht an und landete in der kleinen Schale mit Sojasoße.  
„Viele Menschen, mit denen ich interagiere versuchen alles so bequem und einfach wie möglich für mich zu machen, sagen, dass gewisse Sachen nicht gemacht werden können, wegen mir und weil meine Hände verkrüppelt sind. Ich werde auf meine Hände reduziert, Sie haben es nicht getan, sie haben nicht daran gedacht und das freut mich.“  
Tony ließ diese Worte erst einmal sinken.  
„Aber...Sie sind mehr als nur ein paar Hände.“  
„Und genau das vergessen manche Leute. Meine Hände sind kaputt ja, vieles kann ich nicht mehr, aber ich bin nicht Lebensunfähig deswegen, aber manche behandeln mich als hätte ich gar keine Arme mehr.“  
„Bitte schön Sir.“ Die Kellnerin legte eine Stoffservierte und ein Besteckset neben Stephen auf den Tisch.  
„Vielen Dank.“ Er schenkte der jungen Frau ein Lächeln, die sich mit einer Verneigung entfernte um sich um die anderen Gäste zu kümmern.  
Stephen nahm die Gabel zur Hand und begann zu essen.  
„Sie umgeben sich wohl mit einer Menge komischer Leute.“ merkte Tony an, der das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen wollte.  
„Da haben Sie recht. Ich bin nicht undankbar oder so, ich schätze es, dass man mir helfen will, aber ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen.“ Er tunkte eine Sushirolle in seine Sojasoße.  
„Ich kann mir sogar die Schuhe alleine zumachen.“ Scherzte er und Tony lachte, während er sein Essen aus der Soße fischte und es anschließend gütig mit Wasabi beschmierte.  
Stephen beobachtete ihn dabei und sah wie Tonys Gesicht rot anlief.  
„Sie wussten nicht dass Wasabi scharf ist?“ vermutete er und Tony nahm einen gütigen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
„Doch….aber das hier...Wow...das Brennt mehr, als ich es sonst kenne...“  
Stephen schob ihm sein eigenes Glas mit Cola zu und hielt einen Kellner an und bat um zwei Neue.

„Und? Siehst du was?“ Peter sah zu Thor hoch.  
„Ja ich kann sie gut sehen.“ bestätigte der Blonde.  
Sie standen beide vor der Sushibar und spähten durch das Fenster rein. Die Neugier hatte die beiden dazu veranlasst her zu kommen und nun beobachteten sie Tony und Stephen durch eins der Fenster.  
„Ja, jetzt sehe ich sie auch.“ Peter beobachtete seinen Vater, der gutgelaunt mit dem Arzt redete und dieser lachte.  
„Ich hab Dad schon lange nicht mehr zu zufrieden und auch glücklich gesehen...“ gestand der Junge und Thor seufzte.  
„Bedauerlicherweise...Steve scheint sich wirklich keinen Deut mehr um ihn zu scheren.“  
Auch Peter seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Thor.  
„Glaubst du Dad und Paps werden sich trennen?“  
„Hmmmm...weiß nicht...“ Thor sah zu Peter runter.  
„Wir sollten besser wieder nach Hause gehen, wenn Tony hiervon erfährt dreht er mir den Hals um…“  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück.  
„Thor...ich glaube Paps….ich glaub er geht fremd...“  
Thor sah zu ihm runter.  
„Was?“  
„Ich hab ihn am Samstag gesehen, wie er nen anderen Mann geküsst und im Arm gehalten hat...“  
Der Blonde sagte dazu nichts, ihm fiel dazu nichts ein. Was sollte er auch groß in so einer Situation sagen?  
Die Stimmung war sichtlich betrübt und sie gingen unterwegs noch zu einem kleinen Kiosk, wo Thor dem Jungen eine Schokomilch und sich selber ein Bier kaufte, als zwei Personen, lachend und sichtlich betrunken den Laden betraten.  
„Warte...warte ich kauf schnell welche...“ Lachte einer der Beiden und Thor und Peter wandten sich sofort der Türe zu.  
Steve stolperte in den Laden, die Hand eines langhaarigen Typen festhaltend, doch stoppte er, als er seinen Sohn sah, der ihn geschockt ansah.  
„Peter? Was treibst du denn hier?“  
„Wer ist der Kleine?“ fragte der Langhaarige und beugte sich zu Peter runter, der sich etwas abwandte. Der Mann stank furchtbar nach Schnaps.  
„Ich bin Steves Stiefsohn.“ sagte er, als sich Thor zwischen den Fremden und Peter stellte. Ihm gefiel die Lage hier nicht.  
„Stiefsohn?“ Der Langhaarige sah zu Steve.  
„Du bist Papa? Wie heiß ist dass denn?“ er grinste und schmiegte sich an Steve, der ihn auch sofort in die Arme schloss.  
„Peter, ab nach Hause mit dir!“  
„Wer ist das Paps?!“ Wollte der Junge wissen.  
„Scheinbar seine Affäre.“ Knurrte Thor und sah Steve finster an, der den Blick erwiderte.  
„Wie kannst du Tony sowas antun?!“  
„Ist er doch selber Schuld!“ Fauchte Steve ihn an, während die Dame hinter dem Verkaufstresen langsam Angst bekam.  
„Er ist eine verdammte Heulsuse geworden! Ein Weichei und ein verdammter Versager! Ich brauche halt etwas Feuer in meinem Leben.“  
Thor kam auf ihn zu, zog den Langhaarigen zur Seite und packte Steve vorne am Hemd, doch dieser stieß Thor von sich weg.  
„Wag es dich mich anzufassen du dämliche Nutte! Geh zurück in deinen Schwulenclub und lass dich von irgendwelchen reichen Säcken besteigen!“  
Die wenigen Leute im Laden sahen alle auf, als Thor ausholte und Steve auf die Fresse schlug, sodass dieser rücklings zur Türe raus flog und auf dem Asphalt aufschlug.  
Der Langhaarige war sofort bei ihm, als Thor zu ihnen rauskam, nun richtig geladen, als Peter ihn an der Hand packte.  
„Thor, bitte hör auf!!“ Flehte der Junge ängstlich.  
„Bitte lass es...“  
Der feste Griff des Jungen und sein Flehen sorgten, zum Glück, dafür dass Thor wieder etwas runterkam.  
„Tony wird hier von erfahren!“ Knurrte er Steve noch entgegen, der mit blutender Nase, vom Boden aufstand und nur lachte.  
„Der hat nicht genug Eier in der Hose um sich mit mir anzulegen.“  
„Das werden wir noch sehen!“ Thor nahm nun Peter an die Hand und sah zu ihm runter.  
„Wir gehen heim. Tut mir leid dass du das hier nun sehen musstest...“  
Peter hielt sich an Thors Hand fest und sah traurig zu Steve, der sich von seinem Langhaarigen Lover verarzten ließ.  
„Ich hoffe ich hab ihm die Nase gebrochen...“ Knurrte Thor leise und brachte Peter nach Hause.  
Zuhause setzten sich beide auf die Couch und Thor brauchte erst mal zwei Bier um sich zu beruhigen.  
„Sollen wir Dad davon erzählen?“ fragte Peter und nuckelte am Strohhalm seiner Schokomilch. Der Blonde überlegte eine weile.  
„Ich sags ihm. Du gehst gleich ins Bett, er bringt mich um, wenn du nicht zeitlich im Bett verschwindest und erst recht wird er mich umbringen wenn er erfährt dass ich vor dir so ausgerastet bin….“  
„Thor, ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr und irgendwie fand ich es beeindruckend wie du zuschlagen kannst.“  
„ich bin der Donnergott, vergiss das nicht.“ Thor grinste ein bisschen und sah auf die Uhr.  
„Trink noch deine Milch aus und dann Zähne putzen, ich überlege mir was, wie ich es deinem Vater so sanft wie möglich beibringe.“

Es war bereits fast 22 Uhr, als Tony und Stephen die Bar verließen.  
„Soll ich dich noch nach Hause bringen?“ bot Tony an, während sie zum Parkplatz gingen, doch Stephen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Tonys Wagen sah.  
„D...das ist...deiner?“  
Er wich zurück.  
„Ja, das ist mein Wagen. Wieso?“  
„Ich hatte den Gleichen….“ Stephen kam nun doch näher und sah sich das schwarze Gefährt von allen Seiten an, mit einem Blick, als betrachte er ein, von der Leine gelassenes, Raubtier.  
„In so einem Wagen...genau das gleiche Model hatte ich diesen Unfall damals...“  
„Oh...“ Tony ging zu ihm rüber.  
„Soll ich lieber ein Taxi rufen?“  
„J..ja wäre mir tatsächlich lieber...“ murmelte Stephen und sah zu Tony runter.  
„Trotzdem Danke.“

Das Taxi kam 20 Minuten später und Stephen sah erneut zu Tony runter und lächelte ihn lieb an.  
„Das war wirklich ein schöner Abend.“  
„Ja find ich auch...“ Tony wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte.  
„Also...ich denke man sieht sich?“  
Stephen lächelte ihn lieb an und nickte.  
„Ja, das würde mich sehr freuen.“ Er wandte sich ab und stieg in das Taxi und Tony merkte wie ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, als er dem Anderen nachsah.  
Er stieg in seinen Wagen und musste erst einmal tief durchatmen. Er fühlte sich wie ein nervöser Teenager. Wie ein nervöser verliebter Teenager.  
Er startete den Wagen und fuhr nach Hause, nicht wissend mit was für schlechten Nachrichten Thor da auf ihn warten würde.  
Als er die Wohnung betrat saß Thor auf der Couch, ein Bier in der Hand und sah sich irgendeine alte Krimiserie an.  
„Bin wieder da.“ Ließ Tony ihn wissen und Thor sah auf.  
„Na hattest du einen schönen Abend?“ Fragte er und Tony nickte, ehe er sich neben dem Blonden auf die Couch fallen ließ.  
„Das ist gut, denn ich muss dir deine gute Laune nun leider kaputt machen.“  
Tony sah Thor verwundert an, als dieser den Fernseher auf Stumm schaltete und ihn ernst aber auch traurig ansah.  
„Peter und ich waren noch mal kurz draußen und wir haben Steve getroffen.“ sagte er und Tony hatte das Ungute Gefühl zu ahnen was nun kam.  
„Tony….Steve…er betrügt dich mit einem anderen Mann.“


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Thor sah Tony nun schon seit etwa 10 Minuten zu, wie er vom Schlafzimmer immer wieder zum Balkon ging.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“ fragte der Blonde und nahm das blutige Taschentuch von der Nase.  
Er hatte von Tony eine drauf bekommen, als er ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte.  
„Nein!“ Kam es von Tony zurück, der ein paar Schuhe vom Balkon warf.  
„Aber war ich je für meine Genialen Ideen bekannt?!?!“  
„Meistens….“ Thor erhob sich von der Couch und hielt Tony am Arm fest, als dieser schon den nächsten Karton mit Sachen vom Balkon pfeffern wollte.  
„Bitte hör auf...Du weißt was er dir antut, wenn du ihn provozierst.“  
„Er wird hier nicht mehr reinkommen!“ Der Kleinere sah zu Thor hoch.  
„Ich lasse morgen die Schlösser austauschen, Steve ist endgültig zu weit gegangen! Tony schüttete die Kiste auf dem Balkon aus und die Klamotten von Steve segelten den Stark Tower runter und landeten auf der kleinen Grünfläche.  
„Der kann gerne bei seiner Nutte einziehen! Hier kommt der mir nicht mehr rein!!“ Er holte den Schild, der an der Wand lehnte und warf auf auch diesen vom Balkon.  
Er holte sein Handy raus und schickte Steve eine Voicemail.  
„Hey, du untreues Arschloch!! Dein Zeug kannste morgen früh vom Rasen aufsammeln! Den Schlüssel kannste behalten, du kommst eh nicht mehr rein!! Die Scheidung ist dir Sicher, ich will dich NIE WIEDER Sehen!!“  
„Fertig?“ Fragte Thor, als Tony an ihm vorbei in die Küche stürmte und sich einen Drink gönnte.  
„Oh ja, mir gehts nun viel besser!!“  
„Gut, dann erklär ihm das mal.“ Thor nickte zur Küchentüre, in der Peter stand.  
Tony stellte das Glas weg und ging zu seinem Sohn rüber, der leicht gerötete Augen hatte.  
„Oh Gott….hast...hast du das alles mitbekommen?“  
„War nicht zu überhören Daddy...“ Schniefte Peter und umarmte seinen Vater, der die Umarmung sofort erwiderte.  
„Darf ich Paps nun nie wieder sehen?“  
„Natürlich darfst du ihn noch sehen, wenn du das möchtest. Ich verbiete es dir nicht...er wird nur nicht mehr bei uns wohnen...“  
„Also ist es nun wirklich aus zwischen euch?“ Peter rieb sich über die Augen. Tony brach es das Herz seinen Sohn so traurig zu sehen und schlang die Arme fest um ihn und hielt ihn fest.  
„Ich fürchte ja...“ Tony seufzte leise.  
„Sag mal Daddy...Wieso hast du mir nie die Wahrheit gesagt?“  
„Was meinst du?“ Peter befreite sich aus der Umarmung, packte seinen Vater am Arm und zerrte den Ärmel nach oben, offenbarte seine völlig blaue Haut.  
„Wieso hast du mich immer belogen, was das angeht? Immer sagtest du, Unfall in der Werkstatt, dabei waren das keine Unfälle oder?“  
Tony biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Paps hat dir das angetan oder? Auch das mit deinem Auge...all diese Verletzungen...all diese angeblichen Unfälle...“  
„Bis auch die tiefe Schnittwunde am Arm, das war wirklich ein Unfall.“  
„Was haste denn da gemacht?“ Fragte Thor und Tony sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Hab versucht zu kochen.“ Tony wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu.  
„Wenn du das möchtest, kannst du deinen Paps jederzeit wiedersehen. Verstehe aber bitte, dass ich ihn nicht sehen will...“  
Peter schwieg einen Moment und sah seinen Vater dann wesentlich entschlossener an.  
„Vorerst will ich ihn auch nicht sehen. Das heute Abend hat mir gereicht...Paps hat sein wahres Gesicht vor Mir und Thor gezeigt und er soll mir erst einmal auch fernbleiben….“  
„Deine Entscheidung Peter.“ sagte Tony ruhig und strich ihm durch die Haare.  
„Wir schaffen es auch ohne ihn hier.“  
„Wir haben ja noch Tante Pepper und Onkel Bruce.“  
„Genau.“  
„Und du hast den Doktor.“  
Nun wurde Tony rot.  
„Wie meinst du das denn?“  
„Ach nicht so wichtig. Ich...ich geh wieder ins Bett okay? Auch wenn es etwas schwer ist...ich will tatsächlich morgen zur Schule, ich will mich ablenken...“  
„Natürlich, versteh ich gut...dann versuch zu schlafen Peter.“  
„Ja du auch...“ Peter umarmte ihn noch einmal.  
„Hab dich lieb Daddy...“

Die nächsten Tage waren nicht leicht für Tony oder Peter.  
Steve hatte es alles andere als gut aufgenommen, einfach vor die Türe gesetzt worden zu sein und drei Tage in Folge hatte er versucht in den Stark Tower zu kommen, ohne Erfolg. Peter durfte nicht mehr ohne Geleitschutz zur Schule, meist brachte Tony ihn hin und Thor holte ihn ab.  
Der Blonde tat sein bestes die Beiden nach Leibeskräften zu unterstützen.  
Tony kapselte sich mehr und mehr ab von der Welt. Er kam nicht mehr pünktlich aus der Werkstatt, Pepper musste alles von Thor erfahren und auch Peter kam nicht mehr an seinen Vater heran.  
Tony meinte es wirklich nicht böse, aber er wollte einfach alleine sein. Er nahm keine Termine mehr wahr, auch nicht seine Gesprächsstunden mit Doktor Strange, der dann eines Tages vor der Türe des Towers auftauchte.  
Etwas verloren stand Stephen in der großen Eingangshalle und sah sich um, wie ein Kind am ersten Schultag.  
„Entschuldigung, aber rumlungern in der Lobby ist nicht gestattet Sir.“ Wies ihn einer vom Aufsichtspersonal an und Stephen sah zu dem Mann hoch, der die Statur eines Panzerschranks hatte.  
„Ich wollte Mister Stark sprechen...er hat all seine Termine bei mir verpasst und nicht einen abgesagt, daher wollte ich mich erkundigen wie es ihm geht...“  
Der Panzerschrank hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Okay...folgen Sie mir Mister...“  
„Doktor Strange.“  
„Okay Doktor, folgen Sie mir. Wenn er Sie rauswirft beschweren Sie sich nicht bei mir.“  
Panzerschrank führte Stephen runter in die Werkstatt und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Türe.  
„Mister Stark! Hier ist jemand der Sie sehen will?“  
„ICH WILL KEINEN SEHEN!!! VERPISS DICH!!!“ Kam es aus dem Inneren.  
„Da hören Sie es Doktor Strange, er will...“  
Die Türe flog auf einmal doch auf, als Tony gehört hatte wer da stand.  
„Lassen Sie ihn rein, Josh!“  
„Ähm...Okay...“ Josh sah zu Stephen runter.  
„Scheinbar dürfen Sie doch rein...“  
Stephen betrat etwas unsicher die Werkstatt, betrachtete mit großen Augen, all die Maschinen und die Iron Man Suits und zuckte zusammen, als die Türe hinter ihm scheppernd zufiel.  
Tony stand an einem Arbeitstisch und bastelte da irgendwas zusammen. Er war völlig mit Öl und Schmiermittel eingesaut, seine Haare waren ein Rabennest, genauso sein Bart und als Stephen näher kam, merkte er wie sehr der andere müffelte.  
Tony sah auf und wischte sich mit dem Arm den Schweiß von der Stirn, was nur dazu führte dass er dort nun einen dunklen Schmierfleck hatte.  
„Stephen...oh Hi...Hab ich vergessen die Sprechstunden abzusagen?“  
„Unter anderen, aber deswegen alleine bin ich nicht hier.“ Stephen lehnte sich neben den Arbeitstisch.  
„Du hast dich seit knapp eineinhalb Wochen nicht gemeldet oder auf Emails reagiert. Was ist los mit dir?“  
„Ich brauchte einfach etwas Zeit für mich alleine...“ Seufzte er und legte seine Werkzeuge weg.  
„Steve und ich lassen uns Scheiden...Gerichtstermin ist in einer Woche…“  
„Oh...das...das tut mir leid.“  
„Nein, muss es nicht. Es ist wirklich besser so. Dieser Schlussstrich hätte schon vor einem halben Jahr gezogen werden müssen, aber ich war eine zu große Pussy um es zu tun. Und es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe...warum auch immer du dich um einen wie mich gesorgt hast.“  
„Nun...du hast dich nicht gemeldet, ich hatte Sorge dass etwas schlimmes passiert sein könnte...“  
„Mir gehts gut...“ Tony wischte sich mit einem Lappen die Hände halbherzig sauber, griff in eine Box und schob sich einen winzigen Windbeutel in den Mund.  
„Soll ich deine Termine für Nächste Woche auch absagen?“  
Tony sah auf, die Backen voll, was ihn ein bisschen wie einen Hamster aussehen ließ. Einen sehr dreckigen Hamster.  
„Mich würde es freuen, wenn du diese Woche oder am besten sogar heute Abend Zeit für mich hättest.“  
„Äh...ja sicher...wieder in die Sushibar?“ fragte Stephen, doch Tony schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was besseres dieses Mal. Kennst du das Restaurant Per Se?“  
„Ja hab ich von gehört...“  
„Gut, ich hol dich dann heute Abend ab und wir fahren dahin.“  
„Tony, das ist sehr nett aber ich kann mir das nicht lei….“  
„Ich lade dich ein!“  
„Was? Das kann ich nicht annehmen...“ Stephen sah ihn geschockt an. Das Per Se war eines der teuersten Restaurants in ganz New York und Tony wollte ihn einladen?  
„Ich bitte darum...leiste mir den Abend über dort Gesellschaft...Tu mir den Gefallen ja?“  
„Also….naja...okay...“ Stephen gab nach, als Tony ihn mit seinen großen Hundeaugen bittend ansah.  
„Sehr schön, ich hol dich um 7 ab.“ Er schob sich noch ein Windbeutelchen in den Mund und stockte dann.  
„Stephen?“  
„Ja?“  
„Kann es sein...das ich stinke?“  
„Ich wollte es nicht so direkt sagen, aber ja...du riechst etwas streng...“  
„Dann entschuldige mich, ich muss mich Duschen gehen...“  
Er führte Stephen aus der Werkstatt und zurück zur Lobby, wo seine Angestellten ihn fassungslos ansahen.  
Stephen konnte es ihnen wirklich nicht verübeln. Anthony Stark der Kopf dieser Firma, sah aus wie ein Penner von der Straße und roch auch so, war völlig verschmiert und dreckig und hinterließ ölige Schuhabdrücke in der Halle.  
„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend.“ Grinste er zu Stephen hoch und verschwand dann in einem der Aufzüge, die ihn nach oben brachten.  
Stephen stand in der Türe, erneut völlig verloren. Was genau wollte Tony damit bezwecken?  
Er wurde aus dem Milliardär nicht schlau.

Besagter Milliardär betrat nun nach 3 Tagen mal wieder seine Wohnung. Thor lag auf dem Sofa und schnarchte die Dachbalken auseinander, Peter war in seinem Zimmer und so wie es sich anhörte war Ned auch da.  
„Peter?“  
Sofort flog die Zimmertüre auf und der Junge kam raus gerannt.  
„DAD!? Endlich lässt du dich hier auch mal wieder blicken!“  
„Ja, war schon verwundert.“ Kam es aus der Küche.  
Pepper stand am Herd und kochte.  
„Ich war halt sehr beschäftigt.“ Verteidigte Tony sich.  
„Dad du stinkst!“  
„Ja ich weiß, ich wollte auch jetzt duschen und mich Rasieren, ich bin heute Abend verabredet.“  
„Verabredet? Mit Wem?“ Pepper kam aus der Küche und sah Tony erstaunt an.  
„Du bist noch nicht ganz geschieden und hast schon jemand Neuen?“  
„Ach was, Stephen ist nicht mein Lover, er...“  
„Doch nicht etwa Doktor Stephen Strange oder?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Tony ernst an.  
„Tony, spiel nicht so mit ihm! Wir wissen alle, du bist einsam, aber mach doch nicht so etwas.“  
Tony sah Pepper nur etwas verwirrt an und legte dabei, wie ein Hund, den Kopf schief.  
„Am Ende macht der arme Kerl sich noch Hoffnungen und alles was du willst ist jemand um diese Leere in deinem Herzen zu füllen und...“  
„Er ist NICHT mein Lover, auch wenn ich ihn gerne besser kennen lernen will!“ Unterbrach Tony sie.  
„Ich fühl mich halt einfach wohl bei ihm, man kann sich wirklich unglaublich gut mit ihm unterhalten und ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann.“  
„Du klingst verliebt.“ Sagte Pepper und Tony stöhnte genervt.  
„Denk doch was du willst!“ Er ging ins Badezimmer.  
„Brich ihm einfach nicht das Herz Tony!!“ Rief Pepper ihm noch zu, ehe sie wieder in die Küche ging.  
Tony stieg in die Dusche und dachte über ihre Worte nach. War er wirklich einfach nur einsam?  
Auf der einen Seite hatte Pepper recht, aber auf der Anderen wollte er so schnell keine neue Beziehung anfangen. Aber nach 10 Jahren wollte er auch mal wieder raus, neue Leute kennenlernen, die nicht alles brav abnickten was er sagte oder tat, einfach nur weil er reich war.  
Stephen schien nicht den Milliardär, sondern den Menschen selber zu sehen, der er war. Er schien nicht den reichen, erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann zu sehen, er sah einfach nur ihn, einfach nur Tony. Nicht Mister Stark, einfach nur, normal und simpel: Tony.  
Zudem hatte sich Stephen um ihn gesorgt, das musste er nun wieder gut machen.

Wong konnte nicht anders als laut und genervt zu Stöhnen, als Stephen ihm von seinem Besucht bei Tony erzählte.  
„Schon wieder? Du lässt dich SCHON WIEDER zu so was überreden!?“  
„Was ist so schlimm daran?“ Stephen hatte ihm nicht gesagt wo Tony ihn hin ausführen wollte.  
„Hör mal, es wirkt, als wäre er an dir interessiert. Du hast hoffentlich noch nicht vergessen was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du dich auf jemanden eingelassen hast.“  
„Oh Wong...wie könnte ich DAS vergessen….“ Stephen seufzte und zog sich um. Für so ein teures Restaurant kramte er den besten Anzug raus den er hatte.  
„Stephen, ich will nur dass du vorsichtig bist….ich meine...als wir dich damals aus der Spiegelwelt geholt haben warst du mehr tot als lebendig…“  
„Ich weiß Wong, ich WEIß DAS ALLES!!“ Stephen wurde ungewollt laut. Ja, er hatte einen sehr schlimmen Fehler gemacht und einem Mann blind vertraut, nur um dann am Ende fast von dem selben Mann, den er seinen Lover genannt hatte, abgestochen zu werden.  
„Aber Tony ist kein Magier. Er wird mich schon nicht in die Spiegelwelt zerren und dort wie einen Schmetterling an eine Wand spießen.“  
„Er ist Iron man…wenn er mit dir Fertig ist, brauch ich keinen Leichensack, sondern einen Staubsauger um deine Reste aufzusammeln….“  
„Soweit wird es nicht kommen, er hat keinerlei Gründe dafür, genauso wie ich keinerlei Gründe habe ihm etwas zu tun.“  
Stephen griff nach seinem Jackett und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.  
„Ja ich denke, so kann ich raus.“  
„Wieder via Portal?“ Wong warf ihm seinen Slingring zu, den Stephen aber in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.  
„Brauch ich nicht, er holt mich ab.“  
„Ja...mit einem AUTO!“  
„Erinnere mich nicht dran und alles wird gut.“

Kurz vor Sieben verließ Stephen sein Haus, den Sling Ring nach wie vor in der Tasche, für Notfälle, als Tony mit einem roten Cabrio vorgefahren kam.  
„Okay...ich schaff das...“ Arg verunsichert stieg Stephen zu Tony ins Auto.  
„Ich fahr vorsichtig.“ versprach Tony und fuhr los.  
Stephen war dabei so verkrampft, er krallte sich in den Sicherheitsgurt, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden.  
Tony fuhr wirklich vorsichtig und nicht übertrieben schnell, aber dennoch mochte Stephen es absolut nicht mehr in einem Auto zu sitzen, nicht mal als Beifahrer.  
Zu seinem Glück war die Fahrt nicht sonderlich lang und nach nur 30 Minuten hatten sie das Restaurant auch schon erreicht.  
Tony hatte den Wagen noch nicht einmal richtig geparkt, da war Stephen auch schon raus und musste erst einmal tief durchatmen.  
„Hey...Sorry...wusste nicht dass es so schlimm für dich ist...“  
„Ist nicht dein Fehler...“ Stephen grinste ihn an.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich diesbezüglich mir auch mal Hilfe suchen.“  
„Doktor Tony steht dir zur Verfügung.“ Scherzte der Brünette und führte Stephen zum Eingang des Restaurants. Er hatte schon am Mittag einen Tisch reservieren lassen.  
Stephen sah sich um. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen. Damals war er aber noch der anerkannte, berühmte und vor allem reiche Chirurg gewesen.  
Am Tisch setzten sie sich und Stephen sah auf die Tischdecke vor ihm.  
„Alles gut bei dir?“ fragte Tony ihn.  
„Du wirkst...irgendwie bedrückt...“  
„Es ist wirklich nichts Tony...Ich...ich wundere mich gerade nur, wieso du einen wie mich so teuer ausführst...“  
„Nun, du sagtest doch, du hättest dir sorgen wegen mir gemacht.“ Tony nahm die Speisekarte entgegen.  
„Und ich will das wieder gut machen.“  
„Indem du mich teuer zum Essen ausführst?“  
„Nun...ich hab halt Hunger.“  
Stephen kicherte bei dieser Aussage etwas und sah Tony wieder an.  
„Du bist seltsam...Aber auf eine lustige Art und Weise.“  
„Oh...danke...glaub ich..:“ Tony war etwas verwirrt und sah sein Gegenüber an, der den Kopf auf einer Hand abstützte und ihn grinsend ansah.  
„Darf ich dich mal was...persönliches Fragen Stephen?“  
„Nur zu.“  
„Was für eine Augenfarbe hast du eigentlich? Als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben, dachte ich noch deine Augen wären blau, als wir in der Sushibar waren, dachte ich sie wären grün und nun sind sie nahezu weiß...“  
„Ach das. Das nennt sich sectoral heterochromia. Ohne zusehr in die Details zu gehen, meine Augen ändern die Farbe, je nachdem wie viel Licht reinfällt und aus welchem Winkel das Licht kommt. Daher kann man nicht genau sagen, was für eine Farbe meine Augen haben.“ Erklärte Stephen und drehte den Kopf langsam von links nach Rechts, sodass Tony den Farbwechsel genau beobachten konnte.  
„Das ist mit Abstand das coolste und ungewöhnlichste was ich je gesehen habe….und ich hab schon einiges im Leben gesehen.“ platzte es aus Tony heraus und Stephen lachte.  
„Es sind nur Augen Tony.“  
„Aber die schönsten, die ich je gesehen habe...“  
„Danke für das Kompliment.“ Stephen grinste ihn an.  
„Ich finde deine aber wesentlich schöner. Meist sind braune Augen von grün durchzogen, aber deine nicht. Sie sind tief braun und haben eine Nuance von Kirsch, das ist viel schöner als meine.“  
„Flirten wir uns hier gerade unbewusst an?“  
„Scheint so.“ Stephen sah auf, als der Kellner Getränke brachte und sie endlich auch ihr Essen bestellten.  
„Stehst du überhaupt auf Kerle?“ fragte Tony, als der Kellner weg war und Stephen verschluckte sich an seinem Wein.  
„Sorry...war das zu direkt?“  
Stephen räusperte sich und putzte sich mit der Servierte über den Mund.  
„Ist nicht zu direkt und ja, ich ich mag auch Männer. Mein Ex war ein Mann.“  
„Bei dir also auch? Was hat euch...auseinander gebracht?“ fragte Tony vorsichtig, als Stephens Blick ernst wurde.  
„Was uns auseinander brachte? Nun er hat versucht mich zu ermorden.“  
„Du verarschst mich oder?“  
„Ganz sicher nicht. 18 Stichwunden, angerissener Herzbeutel, punktierter Magen und gebrochenes Bein. Er wollte mich tot sehen und er hätte es auch um ein Haar geschafft.“  
Tony sah ihn geschockt und auch traurig an.  
„Sorry...wollte dich jetzt nicht auch noch daran erinnern.“ sagte er, doch Stephen winkte ab.  
„Konntest du doch nicht wissen Tony, alles gut.“  
Die Unterhaltung schwenkte um, zu schöneren Themen, kein Gerede mehr über Ex-Kerle oder Ex-Frauen, als der Kellner ihre Bestellungen brachte.  
Tony fiel die Kinnlade auf den Tisch.  
„Hast du ernsthaft den Hummer bestellt?!“  
„Was denn? Ich liebe Hummer.“ kicherte Stephen und nahm die Hummerzange zur Hand.  
„Ich will ein Bein abhaben.“ meinte Tony und sein Gegenüber lachte.  
Tony sah ihn dabei an. Wieso hatte dieser Mann so ein goldenes Lachen und ein so unbeschreiblich süßes Lächeln?  
Er bekam nicht einmal mit, wie Stephen ihm zwei Beine des Schalentieres auf seinen Teller legte. Er konnte den Anderen einfach nur ansehen, vergass dabei beinahe selber zu essen und fragte sich gerade ob er sich selber was vor machte, nicht an diesem Kerl interessiert zu sein?

Tony erhob sich.  
„Entschuldige mich kurz, ich muss mal zum Klo.“ Sagte er und eilte Richtung WC davon. Er schloss sich in einer der Kabinen ein und musste erst einmal tief durchatmen.  
Was ging hier vor sich? Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und auch gegen seinen Reaktor, der drohte ihm aus der Brust zu springen. So fühlte es sich zumindest an. Hatte er sich wirklich neu verliebt? In diesem Mann den er kaum kannte und der ihn dennoch besser zu verstehen schien als Steve es jemals getan hatte?  
Verwirrt und auch etwas besorgt verließ er die Kabine wieder. Sollte er es Stephen sagen? Oder sollte er lieber die Fresse halten?  
Tony entschied sich nichts zu sagen, am Ende dachte Stephen noch, er wäre nur ein Ersatz, nun da Steve nicht mehr da war.  
Er ging zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich wieder zu dem hübschen Mann.  
„Also, wo waren wir dran?“ fragte er und sie führten eine neutrale Konversation während des Essens. Hauptsächlich ging es um Anstehende Pläne für den kommenden Sommer, da Tony Peter versprochen hatte sie würden in sein Sommerhaus nach Kalifornien fliegen um dort ein paar Tage den Strand zu genießen.  
Nach dem Essen und einem Nachtisch, den Tony, trotz der Aussage voller als voll sei, nicht ablehnen konnte, waren sie wieder draußen in der kühlen Nachtluft, als Stephen etwas einfiel.  
„Wir müssen zu Fuß gehen oder die Bahn nehmen.“  
„Wieso?“ fragte Tony, der schon nach seinen Autoschlüsseln kramte.  
„Wir haben eine ganze Flasche Wein geköpft und dein Nachtisch war mit Rum.“  
„Oh...stimmt….“ Tony ließ die Schlüssel in seiner Hosentasche wieder los und seufzte.  
„Lass uns laufen.“

Auf dem Weg zurück fing es an zu regnen. Erst nur ganz sacht, doch daraus wurde im Nu ein starker Regenguss.  
Tony bedeckte seinen Kopf mit dem Jackett und zog den Kopf ein, doch Stephen schien es nicht zu stören, dass es regnete.  
Er blieb auf dem Gehweg stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, ließ den Regen auf sein Gesicht prasseln und genoss das Gefühl in vollen Zügen. Regen hatte ihn noch nie gestört, er hatte es schon als Kind genossen und vor allem seit er im Sanctum wohnte wusste er die Natur und ihre Kräfte mehr und mehr zu schätzen.  
Tony hatte sich unter die Markise eines, bereits geschlossenen, Ladens gestellt und beobachtete Stephen, der nun auch die Arme leicht ausstreckte.  
Ein entspanntes Seufzen entwich dem Arzt, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und Tony angrinste.  
„Was denn?“ fragte er leise, weil Tony ihn nach wie vor anstarrte. Die ordentlich nach hinten gestylte Frisur von Stephen löste sich und Strähnchen klebten ihm nass an der Stirn, das Wasser lief ihm die Wangen entlang, betonte seine starken Gesichtszüge noch mehr. Das Wasser rann seinen schlanken Hals entlang und unter das durchweichte weise Hemd, das ihm an der Brust klebte und leicht durchsichtig geworden war.  
Tony kam nur langsam näher, zuckte nur kurz, als ihn dicke Tropfen im Nacken trafen, ehe er vor Stephen stand und ihn im Schein der Straßenlaterne betrachtete.  
„Was genau machst du da?“ fragte er leise und Stephen grinste.  
„Ich genieße den Regen.“  
„Du genießt dieses Sauwetter?“ Tony hob eine Augenbraue und Stephen sah zu ihm runter.  
„Sauwetter? Was ist an diesem Wetter so schlimm?“ Er stellte sich hinter Tony.  
„Schließe die Augen Tony.“ Er legte seine Arme unter die des Brünetten und Tony machte die Augen wirklich zu.  
„Lehne den Kopf zurück und konzentriere dich nur auf die Tropfen, höre sie wie sie um dich zu Boden fallen.“ Stephens Stimme war leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, nahe an Tonys Ohr, der sich entspannte und den Tropfen lauschte und sich auf das Gefühl auf seinem Gesicht konzentrierte.  
Stephen hatte recht gehabt. Das war ungewöhnlich, aber irgendwie entspannend. Waren die Tropfen anfangs noch unangenehm und kalt, so wurde es mit jedem Augenblick schöner und wärmer. Er hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, doch wusste, er würde nicht fallen. Stephen hielt nach wie vor, sanft seine Arme in ausgestreckter Position und beobachtete Tony, der scheinbar zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den Regen richtig wahrzunehmen schien.  
Nach einer Weile nahm der Regen wieder ab und Tony öffnete die Augen. Er sah zu Stephen hoch, der ihn angrinste.  
„Na? Immer noch Sauwetter?“


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Völlig durchnässt erreichten Tony und Stephen dann das Sanctum in dem der Arzt lebte und sahen sich etwas peinlich berührt an.  
„Nun...also...Das war wirklich ein...Interessanter Abend.“ murmelte Tony und versuchte noch einmal seine Frisur wieder zu richten, doch keine Chance. Sein Pony hatte aufgegeben und würde nicht mehr stehen bleiben.  
„Ja...Magst du noch auf einen Tee reinkommen um dich etwas zu wärmen und für ein paar trockene Sachen?“ Fragte Stephen ihn etwas verlegen.  
„Nicht dass du dich noch erkältest.“  
„Ähm...Ja gerne.“ Nahm Tony diese Einladung an und folgte Stephen ins Haus.  
Es war wirklich angenehm warm im Inneren, roch aber nach wie vor nach alten Büchern und antiken Möbeln.  
Stephen ging die große Treppe nach oben und Tony folgte ihm.  
„Ach ja, um eins muss ich dich aber noch bitten...“ der Arzt wandte sich Tony auf halbem Weg zu.  
„Bitte, fass nichts an, was an der Wand hängt oder so...Ich hab eine Menge...nicht ganz ungefährliche Sachen im Haus...“  
Tony war etwas verwundert über diese Aussage, nickte aber und sie betraten ein großes Zimmer.  
Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, davor standen drei Sessel und zwischen ihnen stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ein Teeservice stand.  
„Hast du echt das Haus verlassen und den Kamin brennen lassen?“ fragte Tony und näherte sich dem Feuer um sich etwas zu wärmen.  
„Nein, ich bin dich nicht verrückt, ich hab nen Freund der hier gelegentlich vorbeikommt, er muss das Feuer angemacht haben.“ erklärte Stephen und grinste.  
„Ich guck mal ob ich was habe was dir passt und ich bring Handtücher mit. Wärme dich etwas auf, bin gleich zurück.“  
Stephen verschwand hinter einer Türe und Tony blieb einen Moment am Feuer stehen, ehe ihn die Neugier übermannte und er sich im Raum umschaute.  
Überall lagen Bücher, scheinbar in fremder Sprache, altmodische, hauptsächlich mittelalterliche Waffen und auch Karten hingen an den Wänden, auf einem Tisch lagen Papierrollen, ein Federkiel und ein kleines Tintenfass, daneben lag ein altes Notebook, was noch das modernste Gerät in diesem Raum zu sein schien.  
Ein Rascheln ließ ihn herumwirbeln, als er sah wie etwas hinter einem der Bücherregale verschwand. Er folgte diesem Etwas ums Regal herum, als sich mit einem Mal etwas um seinen Kopf wickelte und ihn weg zerrte.  
Tony versuchte sich zu befreien, doch was immer ihn da hatte, zog und zerrte an ihm, ließ ihn rückwärts stolpern und zog ihn schließlich über den Boden.  
„LEVI! SCHLUSS!!!“ Hörte Tony eine dumpfe Stimme und was auch immer ihn da hatte, ließ wieder los und er sah auf. Er lag auf dem Boden, knapp vor der Türe des Kaminzimmers und vor ihm schwebte ein roter Umhang in der Luft, den Stephen gerade tadelte.  
„Geht man SO mit Besuchern um? Schäm dich Levi! Ab in deine Vitrine!“  
Tony sah mit großen Augen, wie der Umhang sich von selber bewegte und sich in der Ecke des Raumes in eine Vitrine verzog.  
„Oooookay….Was war das?!“ fragte er und sah zu Stephen hoch, der ihm auf die Füße half.  
„Das….ist der Umhang der Levitation...“  
„Ja okay...und was macht ein fliegender Umhang in deinem Haus?“  
Stephen seufzte und legte die trockenen Sachen auf einen der Sessel. Er selbst war bereits wieder trocken und sah Tony an.  
„Du wirst mich nun garantiert für verrückt halten, aber ich bin Magier.“  
„Magier? So wie diese Hokus Pokus Typen in Las Vegas?“ fragte Tony und sein Gegenüber lachte.  
„Nein, ich rede von echter Magie.“  
Tony sah ihn misstrauisch an, kam dann sehr sehr nah und schnupperte an Stephen.  
„Was wird das?“  
„Okay...du hast nix geraucht….du meinst das Ernst.“  
Stephen grinste, hob die zitternden Hände, die auf einmal Blau leuchteten und aus seinen Handflächen entstiegen kleine blaue Schmetterlinge, die wild durch den Raum flatterten.  
Tony sah ihnen mit offenem Mund nach, als sich einer auf seine Nase setzte und in einer kleinen blauen Wolke verpuffte.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?“ wollte er wissen, doch Stephen bat ihn erst mal, die nassen Sachen abzulegen.  
Da Levi ihn über den Boden gezogen hatte, waren Tonys Sachen nicht nur nass, sondern nun auch dreckig. Er musste dringend mal wieder fegen.

In einer grauen, zu langen, aber bequemen Sweatpants und einem schwarzen T-Shirt setzte Tony sich zu Stephen an das Feuer, während der Arzt ihm Tee servierte.  
„Also du bist Zauberer...“ Fing Tony das Thema erneut an und Stephen nickte.  
„Darf ich erfahren, wie das möglich ist?“  
„Wir leben in einer Welt, in der ein Mann sich in ein großes Grünes Wesen verwandeln kann, wenn er wütend wird, wo ein Mann von 100 Jahren noch aussieht wie Mitte 30 und wo der Donnergott Thor unter uns wandert, wie ein normaler Mensch und du wunderst dich über einen Magier?“ Stephen nahm einen Schluck Tee und Tony nickte.  
„Ja!“  
Stephen lachte erneut, er zählte Tony dann aber seine Geschichte.  
Wong hatte ihn zwar immer davor gewarnt irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen, doch er war sich sicher, er könnte Tony soweit vertrauen, dass er ihm das anvertrauen konnte.  
Tony hörte ihm brav zu, trank still dabei seinen Tee und unterbrach ihn nicht ein einziges Mal, wofür Stephen dankbar war.  
Dass er zur Abwechslung mal der war, der sich alles von der Seele redete, tat ungewöhnlich gut.  
Als er geendet hatte, schwieg Tony und trank seine fünfte Tasse Tee aus.  
„Also...war dein komischer Freund, denn du hattest auch ein Magier?“  
„Jupp...“ Stephen hatte die Sache mit seinem Ex komplett ausgelassen.  
„Aber du willst nicht über ihn reden?“  
„Nicht wirklich Tony, sorry.“  
„Nein, ist schon gut, du musst nicht. Ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du mir so sehr vertraust dass du mir das alles gerade erzählt hast. Dass du mir so vertraust, bedeutet mir wirklich viel.“  
Stephens Wangen wurden etwas rosa und er lächelte, sah dann aber aus dem Fenster.  
„Es wird ja schon hell...“ Stellte er entsetzt fest und auch Tony sah etwas besorgt aus.  
„Oh nein...und ich habe Thor gesagt, er brauchst nur bis Maximal 23 Uhr auf Peter aufzupassen...Ich muss schnell heim...“  
„Ich bring dich heim, nun da du eh alles weist, fühle ich mich nicht schlecht dabei dir noch einen kleinen Trick zu zeigen.“  
Stephen erhob sich aus dem Sessel, ging um diesen herum und formte ein Portal in der Mitte des Raumes.  
Tony fiel um ein Haar die Tasse aus der Hand, ehe auch er sich erhob und sich das aus der Nähe ansah.  
„Das bringt dich zurück in deine Wohnung.“ Erklärte Stephen und sah zu Tony runter.  
„Ich bring dir deinen Anzug heute Mittag rum, wenn das okay ist.“  
„J...Ja sicher...danke...“ Tony gähnte leicht und steckte den Anderen damit an.  
„Zeit dass wir ins Bett gehen.“ Lachte Stephen und Tony ging auf das Portal zu, hinter dem er seine Wohnung sehen konnte.  
„Ja...gute Idee...“ Er streckte die Hand nach Stephen aus, zog ihn am Kragen zu sich auf Augenhöhe.  
„Danke für den wirklich schönen Abend.“ Sagte er und ehe Stephen was tun konnte, drückte Tony ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er durch das Portal verschwand, das sich hinter ihm schloss.

Tony stand nun in seinem Wohnzimmer, alle Lichter waren noch aus, Thor schnarchte laut auf der Couch und hatte eins der Kissen voll gesabbert und in Peters Zimmer klingelte jetzt der Wecker.  
Tony ging rasch in die Küche und machte Frühstück.  
Sein Sohn kam nach 20 Minuten in die Küche, gefolgt von Thor, der Tony böse ansah.  
„Morgen ihr zwei.“ Begrüßte Tony sie und Thor ging zu ihm rüber.  
„WO warst du die ganze Nacht?!“ Fragte er, sah dann aber Tonys Klamotten, die zerzausten Haare und grinste sehr breit.  
„Oh mein Gott, Tony du alter Schwerenöter.“  
„Was denn?“ wollte dieser wissen und Thor setzte sich mit Kaffee an den Tisch.  
„Wie ist der Kerl so im Bett?“ fragte der Blonde direkt und Peter und Tony sahen ihn verdutzt an.  
„Wie kommst du auf sowas?“ wollte Tony wissen und Thors Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.  
„Nun, du warst die ganze Nacht weg, du siehst nicht aus, als hättest du geschlafen, deine Haare sind ein einziges Nest und du trägst fremde Klamotten.“  
„Das sind meine.“ Verteidigte Tony sich, doch Thor ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Wusste gar nicht dass du die St. John‘s Universität besucht hast.“ Thor deute auf das T-Shirt das Tony anhatte, auf dem das Logo besagter Uni zu sehen war.  
„Äh….“  
„Hab dich!“ Der Blonde grinste sich einen zurecht, während Peter nur verwirrt und auch verstört zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.  
„Was soll Dad gemacht haben?“  
„Er hat sich ne schöne Nacht mit seinem Date gemacht.“ Erklärte Thor, doch Tony sah ihn wütend an.  
„Das war KEIN Date!! Und komm mal mit du Hartgeldstrichnutte.“ Er packte Thor am Pferdeschwanz und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Rede nicht über sowas, wenn Peter dabei ist okay? Ja ich war die ganze Nacht weg, aber ich hab keinen Sex gehabt, er hat mir die Sachen geliehen, weil es so geregnet hat.“  
„Und wie bist du dann hier rein gekommen? Ohne Schlüssel?“ Fragte Thor, denn Tonys Hose hatte keine Taschen.  
„Glaubst du an Magie?“ fragte Tony ihn und Thor sah ihn unbeeindruckt an.  
„Du fragst den Sohn Odins ob er an Magie glaubt? Haste Loki schon vergessen?“  
„Stephen Strange ist ein Magier. Er hat mich mit einem Portal hierher gebracht.“  
„Warte mal, DER Stephen Strange? Doktor Stephen Strange?“  
„Ja?“ Tony sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Oh den kenn ich, ist ein komischer Typ, hat ein paar Schrauben locker, aber er ist voll okay denke ich.“  
„Woher kennst du ihn? Sag nicht er war Kunde bei dir….“  
„Ach QUATSCH! Er hat mir mal geholfen, meinen Vater zu finden. Aber pass auf, der reißt dir vielleicht auch random ne Haarsträhne raus.“ Ja Thor war deswegen noch immer etwas angepisst.  
„Dad! Ich muss jetzt los.“ Peter schob sich den letzten Rest Toast in den Hals und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Warte, ich fahre dich, ich...“  
„Dad lass gut sein, ich kann auch den Bus nehmen, bis heute Mittag.“ Peter verließ die Wohnung.

Thor verließ den Wohnung auch nach einer Weile und Tony zog sich um, legte die Sachen von Stephen ordentlich zusammen und auf die zweite Betthälfte, ehe es an der Türe klingelte.  
„Jarvis, wer ist da?“  
„Steve Rogers, Sir.“  
Tony seufzte.  
„Na gut, lass ihn rein...“ Tony ging ins Wohnzimmer und wartete, dass Steve reinkam.  
„Wow...Du hast dich echt...ein bisschen gehen lassen...Aber der Bart steht dir.“  
„Danke...hör mal, Tony...Können wir nicht noch einmal über alles reden?“  
„Wieso? Hat deine Nutte dich fallen lassen?“  
„Bucky ist keine Nutte, er….“ Steve verstummte, als er merkte wie kreidebleich Tony auf einmal wurde.  
„Ist etwas?“  
„Bucky? Du meinst James Buchanan Barnes?“  
„Ja….wieso?“ Steve hatte keine Ahnung was los war, als Tony auf einmal richtig sauer wurde.  
„NICHT GENUG DASS DU MIR FREMDGEHST, DU FICKST AUCH NOCH DEN MÖRDER MEINER ELTERN!!!!“ brüllte Tony ihn an und versuchte Steve richtung Türe zu stoßen.  
„Raus!! Raus aus diesem Haus!! Schlimmer verletzen konntest du mich wirklich nicht!! VERPISS DICH!!“ Steve ließ sich nicht so einfach aus der Wohnung schubsen, packte Tonys Handgelenke und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand.  
„Ich vermisse dich...Tony bitte...Gib mir noch eine Chance...Komm schon Süßer...“  
„Nenn mich nicht Süßer und verschwinde aus meinem Haus!!“ Tony hob sehr schnell sein Knie an und rammte es Steve genau zwischen die Beine.  
Ächzend brach der Größere zusammen und hielt sich den Schritt.  
„Letzte Chance!! Geh freiwillig oder ich lasse dich raus werfen!!“  
„Argh….das wirst du bereuen Tony!!“  
Tony ließ zu dass Steve sich an ihm auf die Beine zerrte und stützte ihn dabei sogar, ehe er ihn noch einmal Schubste und Steve zur Türe raus fiel. Der Brünette schloss diese und kontaktiere das Wachpersonal. Mit Steve war er endgültig fertig!

Stephen verabschiedete gerade eine seiner Patientinnen, die der festen Überzeugung war, ihr Chihuahua wäre vom Teufel besessen und verstaute seine Unterlagen in einem Regal. Immer wieder strichen seine zittrigen Finger über seine Wange, wo Tony ihn geküsst hatte. Es fühlte sich nach wie vor gut an, doch er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er sich darauf einlassen sollte.  
„Stephen...“  
Er wandte sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte doch keiner war zu sehen.  
„Stephen, komm schon...lass mich raus...gib meinen gefangenen Körper frei...“  
„Hör Endlich auf mich zu Nerven!! 3 Jahre und du versuchst es immer noch!?“  
„Ich werde nicht aufgeben Stephen, du gehörst zu uns...zu mir.“ Sagte die Stimme leise.  
„Das Mal an deinem Arm ist für immer!“  
Stephen sah auf sein Handgelenk. Ja das feine, in seine Haut gebrannte Zeichen war natürlich noch da, es würde auch nie wieder weggehen.  
„Siehst du? Du gehörst zu mir, nicht zu irgendjemand anderem...“  
„HALT ENDLICH DEINE SCHNAUZE!!“ Stephen ging nach oben und zerrte einen Vorhang von einem sehr großen Spiegel. Darin sah er aber nicht sich selber, sondern einen Mann in gelber Robe, weißen langen Haaren und schwarzen Malen um die braunen Augen. Er trug das gleiche Zeichen, dass Stephen am Arm hatte auf der Stirn.  
„Lass mich endlich hier raus.“  
„Und du glaubst wirklich ich lasse dich wieder in diese Welt? Nach allem was du der Menschheit und auch mir angetan hast?!“ Stephen verschränkte die Arme, genau wie sein Gegenüber im Spiegel, der jede seiner Bewegungen mitmachte, eben wie ein Spiegelbild.  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir damals wirklich die Augen geöffnet! Dir gezeigt was für ein hinterlistiges Miststück die Älteste war und jetzt, drei Jahre nach ihrem Tod, den DU mit zu verschulden hast, bist du immer noch nicht gewillt es einzusehen?“  
„Ich war Blind! Blind wegen DIR!!“ Knurrte Stephen den Spiegel an und presste die Hände gegen das Glas.  
„Dir liegt noch etwas an mir, ansonsten hättest du den Spiegel längst zerstört...“ Der Mann im Spiegel grinste, die Hände auf denen von Stephen ans Glas gepresst.  
„Komm schon, lass mich endlich raus...ich weiß dass du mich vermisst, unsere gemeinsame Zeit...“  
„Das Stimmt nicht!!“  
„Ach? Glaubst du der Brünette von letzter Nacht wäre besser für dich? Er würde dich in deine Einzelteile zerreißen, wenn er die volle Wahrheit über dich erfährt. Oder er bespringt dich, wenn er erfährt was für eine unterwürfige kleine Bitch zu sein kannst, du...“  
„Das reicht!“ Stephen verdeckte den Spiegel wieder mit einer Geste seiner Hand.  
„Ich will keinen Ton mehr von dir hören heute! Ich habe noch Patienten um die ich mich kümmern muss, also tu mir den Gefallen und halt deine Fresse!!“  
Stephen ging die Treppe wieder hinunter, als es an der Türe klingelte und der nächste Patient zu seiner Sprechstunde erschien.

„Sag mir noch einmal, wieso ich mit zum einkaufen kommen musste?“ Tony war beladen mit Tragetaschen, während Pepper und ihre kleine Tochter vor ihm von Geschäft zu Geschäft wuselten.  
„Weil du stärker bist als ich.“ Sagte Pepper und ging mit ihrer Kleinen an der Hand in das nächste Geschäft.  
„Außerdem will ich ALLES über deinen neuen Lover erfahren.“  
„Was für ein Lover?!“  
„Na Doktor Strange natürlich!“ Pepper ging durch die Reihen des großen Spielzeugmarktes, wo Morgan durcheilte und guckte, als wäre sie im Paradies gelandet.  
„Er ist nicht mein Lover, er ist ein Freund...“  
„Jaja, nur ein Freund Tony, das hast du damals bei Steve auch gesagt und keine vier Wochen später habe ich euch zwei Inflagranti in deinem Büro erwischt.“ Erinnerte Pepper ihn und Tony wurde knallrot.  
„Das wird definitiv nicht mehr passieren...“ nuschelte er und stellte die Tüten ab, um seine Finger etwas zu entspannen.  
„Das glaub ich erst wenn die vier Wochen Grenze geknackt ist...“ Pepper seufzte.  
„Ich hab dir seine Karte nicht gegeben, damit du was mit ihm anfängst...“  
„Wir haben NICHTS Angefangen Pepper! Ich mag ihn, aber deswegen sind wir doch nicht gleich ein Paar!“  
„Thor sagte mir, du wärst heute Morgen in SEINEN Klamotten nach Hause gekommen.“ Sie grinste ihn frech an, doch Morgan rettete Tony vor einer Erklärung, denn sie zupfte an seinem Ärmel, eine große Stoffpuppe im Arm.  
„Onkel Tony, darf ich die haben?“  
Tony sah zu ihr runter. Morgan sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen bittend an und er sah zu Pepper.  
Sie grinste nur.  
„Ich kauf dir ein Spielzeug, kleine Maus, überlege also genau was du haben willst.“ erklärte er und nahm ihre kleine Hand.  
„Na komm, halt die Puppe mal fest, vielleicht finden wir ja noch was anderes Schönes für dich.“  
Er ging mit ihr durch die Reihen von Spielsachen. Morgan war wirklich für vieles zu begeistern, doch es war schnell Klar, die Puppe würde es sein, denn sie ließ sie nicht für auch nur eine Sekunde los.  
Tony ließ sich am Ende aber doch weich klopfen und die Kleine bekam nicht nur die Puppe, sondern auch ein neues Set mit Buntstiften.  
„Sie malt sehr viel.“ Sagte Pepper und holte ihr Handy raus.  
„Hier schau mal, sie hat dich gemalt.“ sie zeigte Tony ein Geld-Rotes Etwas umgeben von Blau, was definitiv ihn als Iron Man darstellen sollte und er strich der Kleinen vor sich durch die Haare.  
„Wow, so toll kannst du malen? Ich könnte das nicht.“  
Morgan grinste breit, die Puppe fest im Arm und die Buntstifte in ihrem kleinen pinken Rucksack.  
„Ich male dir was ganz ganz schönes.“ Versprach sie ihm, als sie das Geschäft wieder verließen.

In einem kleinen Café aßen sie zu Mittag und Pepper fragte Tony weiter aus, während Morgen ihre Pommes aß und vom Kellner ein paar weiße Blätter bekommen hatte, auf denen sie ihre neuen Stifte ausprobierte.  
„Also Tony, was genau ist es denn zwischen dir und Doktor Strange?“ fragte Pepper und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Glaub mir, ich bin die letzte, die dir etwas Glück nicht gönnen würde, aber ist das nicht etwas...nun...Spontan? Steve ist kaum 2 Wochen aus dem Haus und schon suchst du nach jemand neuem...“  
„Steve ist tot für mich...“ Tony warf noch ein Stück Zucker in seinen Kaffee und sah Pepper an.  
„Es geht nicht nur darum, dass er mich betrogen hat...er tat es mit dem Mann, der meine Eltern damals ermordet hat...“  
„Der Winter Soldat?“  
Tony nickte und Pepper nahm sanft seine Hand.  
„Oh Tony...das tut mir so...“  
„PETER!!!“ Kreischte Morgan auf einmal freudig auf, als besagter Teenager die Straße entlang kam, in Begleitung von Ned.  
Morgan sprang von ihrem Stuhl und rannte Peter in die Arme, der sie an den Armen nahm und einmal im Kreis schwang. Das war so ihre Art sich guten Tag zu sagen.  
„Na wie gehts meiner Kleinen?“ Fragte er und trug sie zum Tisch.  
„Na Peter, schon Schule aus?“ fragte Pepper und bekam ein Wangenküsschen von ihm.  
„Jupp, unser Mathelehrer hat sich eine Lebensmittelvergiftung eingefangen und der Vertretungslehrer ist auf Fortbildung.“ Peter setzte Morgan wieder auf ihren Stuhl ab.  
Tony seufzte. Da spendete er jährlich beachtliche Summen an diese Schule und dennoch bekamen die es nicht auf die Kette genug Personal einzustellen.  
Peter und Ned setzten sich dazu und Peter wandte sich an seinen Vater.  
„Du, Dad….ich hab Paps heute gesehen...“  
„Was? Wo?“ Tony sah auf.  
„Er...er hat vor meiner Schule gewartet. Hat Gefragt ob ich ihn am Wochenende besuchen möchte...“  
„Und was hast du gesagt?“ fragte Pepper nun.  
„Dass ich erst einmal dich fragen müsste.“ Peter sah zwischen Pepper und Tony hin und her.  
„Die Antwort hat ihm wohl nicht gefallen oder?“ vermutete Tony, doch Ned schaltete sich ein, der Morgan dabei half ihre Stifte anzuspitzen.  
„Er war erstaunlich gelassen Mister Stark. Hat gesagt, dass das eine Vernünftige Antwort wäre und das Peter ihn ja jederzeit anrufen kann.“  
Tony überlegte. Sollte er Peter wirklich zu Steve gehen lassen? Auf der einen Seite hatte er Angst Steve könnte irgendwas machen, aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte er Peter 10 Jahre lang mit großgezogen und war ein Teil von Peters Leben. Er wollte nicht so ein Arsch sein und seinem Sohn den Kontakt zu seinem Stiefvater verwehren.  
„Na gut, wenn du das möchtest kannst du übers Wochenende zu ihm.“ Sagte er schließlich.  
„Aber sollte etwas passieren, rufst du mich sofort an und ich komm dich abholen.“  
„Keine Sorge Dad, ich pass schon auf mich auf, zudem hat Thor mir ein paar echt coole Tricks gezeigt, wie man sich zur Wehr setzt.“ sagte Peter stolz.  
„Wusstest du, dass du jemanden sehr böse, bis tödlich verletzen kannst, wenn du ihm den Nasenrücken nach oben schlägst?“  
„Ja das wusste ich….danke für die Info Peter...es sitzt ein kleines Kind mit am Tisch...“ knurrte Tony und machte sich Gedanklich die Notiz Thor beim nächsten Treffen seine Tanzstange um die Ohren zu hauen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Peter hatte sich wirklich dazu entschlossen Steve am Wochenende zu besuchen und der Blonde holte den Jungen am Freitag vor dem Stark Tower ab.  
Er und Tony sahen sich kaum, bis gar nicht an, versuchten es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Mach dir ein schönes Wochenende.“ Tony nahm Peter in den Arm, der zu ihm hochgrinste.  
„Keine Sorge, Dad.“  
„Ja Tony, mach dir mal keine Sorgen.“ Steve klang erstaunlich gelassen.  
„Wann soll ich ihn am Sonntag hier wieder abliefern?“  
„Am besten wäre zwischen 20:00 und 20:30, dann kann er noch auspacken und kommt nicht zu spät ins Bett.“  
„Alles klar, sehen uns dann am Sonntag, komm Champ.“ Steve stieg in sein teures Cabrio, dass er von Tony im Vorjahr zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte und Peter setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.  
Tony sah ihnen noch nach, bis sie nicht mehr in Sicht waren und ging wieder rauf, in seine Wohnung.  
Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen, auf einmal seine Klamotten, die er bei Stephen gelassen hatte. Alle frisch gewaschen und daneben ein Umschlag auf dem sein Name stand.  
Tony öffnete diesen und heraus fielen zwei Kinotickets, für diesen Abend und dazu eine kleine Notiz.  
„Hoffe du hast Bock drauf :)“  
Tony grinste und betrachtete die Karten. Sie waren für einen Horror Film.  
„Hmmm...hätte nicht gedacht dass Stephen so was mag...“ Murmelte er und ging sich umziehen.  
Für diesen Abend würden es auch lässigere Sachen tun, entschied er und wählte eine Jeans, ein simples T-shirt und eine Lederjacke aus.  
Tony drehte sich vor dem Spiegle hin und her und grinste.  
„Ich seh gut aus...wie immer.“ Es war ein sonniger Tag, also setzte er sich eine Sonnenbrille auf und begab sich in die Stadt.  
Es war noch etwas zu früh, aber er hatte keinen Bock dumm im Tower rum zu gammeln, stand doch eh nichts mehr wirklich an.  
Zu Fuß begab er sich in die Stadt, hatte seine Kopfhörer in den Ohren und hörte Musik.  
Dabei machte er sich so seine Gedanken wegen Peter und Steve. Er hoffte inständig, dass seinem Jungen nichts passierte.  
Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Steve Peter noch NIE in den gesamten 10 Jahren irgendwas getan. Nie hatte er Stimme oder Hand gegen den Jungen erhoben. Es hatte viele Predigten gegeben, viele seeeeeeeeeeeehr lange Nachmittag des Redens und Diskutierens, es hatte Stubenarrest, Fernsehverbot und auch Strafhausaufgaben gegeben aber nie war Steve gemein oder unfair zu Peter gewesen. Tony musste zugeben, trotz ihrer Differenzen und ihrer Trennung, dass Steve ein guter Vater für Peter war und es im Grunde auch für immer bleiben würde.  
Tony holte sich bei einem Dunkin Donuts einen Kaffee und zwei seiner Lieblingsdonuts und stellte sich draußen an einen der Stehtische, wo er unauffällig Leute beobachtete, was, dank seiner Sonnenbrille, keiner bemerkte.  
Er schob sich seinen Schokodonut in den Mund und verteilte dessen klebrige Füllung auf dem halben Tisch.  
Leise vor sich hin fluchend wischte er es mit einer Papierservierte auf und sah genau im richtigen Moment, über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille auf. Auf der anderen Straßenseite konnte er Stephen sehen, der mit dicken Büchern im Arm und einem vollen Rucksack, der sich vor lauter Bücher nicht mehr richtig schließen ließ, entlang wanderte.  
Das was aber Tonys Aufmerksamkeit an dem Anblick erweckte, war die Kleidung, die der Arzt trug.  
Tony wusste nicht, was er sich unter der Privatkleidung eines Arztes oder auch Magiers vorzustellen hatte, aber enge schwarze Lederhosen, Stiefel und arg kurze, schwarze Shirts waren definitiv NICHT das, was er erwartet hatte.  
Er beobachtete Stephen noch etwas, bis dieser in der Menschenmenge unterging und vernichtete dann den Rest seiner Donuts.  
„Hoffe er hat das heute Abend im Kino auch an.“ grinste Tony vor sich hin und leerte den Kaffeebecher, den er dann in den Mülleimer pfefferte und sich langsam auf den Weg machte.

Als Tony das Kino erreichte wartete Stephen bereits auf ihn. Die Lederhose und die dicken Stiefel hatte er noch an, nur hatte er nun ein längeres Oberteil an.  
„Wusste gar nicht dass du auf Goth stehst.“ Lachte Tony beim näherkommen und Stephen grinste verlegen.  
„Reste einer Jugendsünde“ sagte er, als Tony die Sonnenbrille abnahm und ihn musterte.  
„Ich finde das sieht cool aus.“  
Tony grinste ihn an, wandte sich der Kasse zu und reichte der Dame die Tickets.  
„Stehst du auf Horrorfilme?“ fragte er, als sie reingingen und Stephen knetete etwas verlegen seine Hände.  
„Joa...ich find sowas ganz cool“ Log er. Eigentlich machten Horrorfilme ihm schon etwas Angst. Im Grunde wusste er, es war nur Fake, aber er war, was das anging doch ziemlich schreckhaft.  
An der Snacktheke machten sie noch kurz halt.  
„Was möchtest du trinken?“ fragte Tony den Anderen, der sich die Filmplakate an den Wänden angesehen hatte.  
„Wasser...“  
„Na gut...ein Wasser und eine große Cola.“ bestellte Tony und reichte Stephen dann seinen Becher.  
„Wieso denn Wasser?“  
„Ich bin auf Diät.“  
Tony sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Diät? Wo musst DU Denn bitte abnehmen?“  
Stephen aber grinste ihn nur an und ging in den Kinosaal.  
Während die Trailer liefen, die Tony gebannt verfolgte beobachtete Stephen ihn ein bisschen, während er seinen Strohhalm zerkaute.  
Tony gefiel ihm unglaublich gut. Er sah gut aus, war witzig und hatte ein wirklich gutes Herz. Sehr gerne wäre er für den Milliardär mehr als nur ein Freund, doch er wusste, das würde nicht gehen. Es würde nicht gutgehen. Seine Vergangenheit versuchte nach wie vor sich wieder in sein Leben zu drängen und würde er den magischen Spiegel zuhause nicht langsam mal loswerden oder zerstören, würde sich seine Vergangenheit im schlimmsten Fall wiederholen.  
Stephen seufzte leise, doch laut genug dass Tony es hörte.  
„Alles okay?“ fragte er und sah zum Anderen hoch.  
„Oh ja klar, alles bestens...Ich bin nur wenig von diesen Trailern begeistert...das sieht nach einem nicht sonderlich tollen Programm aus...“  
„Ich weiß, Disney Remakes sind etwas, was die Welt nicht gebraucht hat.“ Stimmte Tony ihm zu, als dann endlich der richtige Film anfing.  
Stephen stellte sein Getränk in den dafür vorgesehenen Halter am Kinositz und fing wieder an seine Hände zu kneten.  
Es handelte sich bei dem Film um irgendwas mit Dämonen oder Teufel, so genau hatte er gar nicht darauf geachtet.  
Als eins dieser Monster aus einer dunklen Ecke sprang und einem der Menschen die Kehle raus riss, zuckte er in sich zusammen und starrte nun doch etwas ängstlich auf die Leinwand. Tony schien das nicht mitgekriegt zu haben, zum Glück.  
In einer etwas späteren Szene allerdings sprang eins dieser Viecher mit aufgerissenem Maul direkt in die Kamera. Stephen zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und krallte sich an die Armlehnen.  
Genauer, in eine Armlehne und auf der anderen Seite, krallte er sich in Tonys Arm.  
Dieser warf Stephen einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und merkte sofort, dass sein Freund Angst hatte.  
Er löste Stephens verkrampfte Hand aus seinem Arm und hielt sie stattdessen fest.  
Stephen schien das gar nicht mitzubekommen, dass er nun mit Tony Händchen hielt, er starrte nach wie vor auf die Leinwand, die eine Hand in der Lehne verkrallt, mit der anderen quetschte er Tonys Hand.  
Der Brünette hatte damit kein Problem, Stephens Hand war angenehm warm und die Narben auf seinem Handrücken fühlten sich seltsam, aber doch angenehm an.  
Er hielt seine Hand für den Rest des Filmes fest und erst als das Licht im Saal wieder anging schien Stephen das auch zu realisieren.  
Sein Gesicht wurde knallrot und schnell ließ er los.  
„Sorry….“ Murmelte er, stand rasch von seinem Platz auf und eilte so schnell er konnte aus dem Saal.  
Tony folgte ihm mindestens genauso schnell.  
Er bekam den Magier erst draußen zu fassen. Er hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und zwang Stephen so zum anhalten.  
„Was ist los?“ fragte er und Stephen wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Das...das ist mir jetzt wirklich peinlich…“  
„Aber da muss man doch nicht gleich wegrennen.“ Tony zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich.  
„Und es muss dir auch nicht peinlich sein. Hör mal, ich hatte als Kind Schiss vor Darth Vader.“  
Stephen grinste kurz, doch sein Lächeln verschwand schnell wieder.  
Tony sah das und hielt nach wie vor sein Handgelenk fest.  
„Was ist denn los? Du guckst so bedrückt...“  
„Ach was, es ist nichts...“ Stephen lächelte wieder, doch Tony hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Nichts? Du hast geguckt, als wäre dein Welpe gerade von einem 40Tonner überrollt worden, was ist los?“  
Stephen seufzte und entzog sich sanft aus Tonys Griff.  
„Es sind...diese abartigen Hände…und diese Narben...Ich hasse sie und will nicht dass jemand sie berührt...“  
Tony sah nun geknickt zu Boden.  
„Tut mir leid...ich...ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so was nicht magst, ich...“  
„So meinte ich das nicht!“ Unterbrach Stephen ihn und sah Tony traurig an.  
„Ich verstecke sie so gut ich eben kann, weil es ein ekeliger Anblick ist und sich auch ekelig anfühlt diese Narben zu berühren...das ist kein schönes Gefühl...“  
„Was redest du denn da?“ Tony griff nach Stephens rechter Hand und obwohl dieser weg zuckte bekam Tony sie zu fassen. Er hielt sie sanft fest und strich mit dem Daumen über das breite Narbengewebe, strich nun auch mit der anderen Hand darüber und sah zu Stephen hoch.  
Dieser guckte, als wäre er nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte.  
„Mich stören deine Narben nicht, Stephen.“ sagte Tony, hob Stephens Hand bis an die Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Narben.  
„Sie sind nicht ekelig anzusehen und fühlen sich nicht schlimm an. Ich mag deine Hände.“  
„Wie kannst du so was mögen?“ Stephen wollte die Hand eigentlich wegziehen, doch es fühlte sich zu schön an, wie Tony sie berührte.  
„Ich mag sie, weil ich dich mag Stephen!“

Der Abend hatte nicht so schön geendet wie erhofft.  
Stephen hatte auf dem Heimweg kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen, seine Hände, so gut es ging, verdeckt und nur auf den Boden geguckt.  
Ein kurzes „Komm gut heim“ war alles was Tony bekommen hatte, als der Andere ihn vor dem Sanctum hatte stehen lassen und er bis zum Stark Tower laufen konnte.  
Nun fühlte Tony sich schlecht. Hatte er was falsches gesagt? Hätte er Stephens Wunsch, seine Hände nicht anzufassen besser beherzigt und sie nicht einfach gepackt? Oder war es, weil er gesagt hatte, dass er ihn mag?  
Der Milliardär wusste nicht was genau es war, aber er war sich sicher, es sich mit dem bildschönen Arzt verscherzt zu haben.  
Und dafür dass er jedem sagte, dass er nichts von ihm wollte fühlte sich das nun doch schlimmer an, als er gedacht hatte.  
Zuhause angekommen trat Tony die Türe hinter sich zu und warf sich auf sein Bett.  
„Der Abend war nicht wirklich ein Erfolg...“ murmelte er ins Kissen und seufzte laut.  
„Jarvis! Licht aus!“

„Na, bist du zurück?“ hörte Stephen beim reinkommen wieder die Stimme seines Spiegelgefangenen, sagte aber nichts.  
„Komm schon, erzähl was los ist.“ sagte die Stimme, als sich der Magier einen schweren Kerzenständer nahm, der auf einem der Tische stand, damit die Treppe hochging und das große Tuch vom Spiegel nahm.  
„Warte...was hast du vor?“ der Mann sah den Kerzenständer in Stephens Hand und seinen sehr ernsten Blick.  
„Wonach sieht das hier aus?“ fauchte Stephen ihn an.  
Er hatte auf dem Weg nach Hause nicht viel gesprochen, weil er nachgedacht hatte. Vor allem über das was Tony gesagt hatte, dass er ihn mochte und er musste sich endlich eingestehen, den Brünetten ebenfalls zu mögen.  
„Ich mag Tony! Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr und für dich ist in meinem Leben kein Platz mehr!!“ Er warf den Kerzenständer in den Spiegel.  
„STEPHEN NEIN!!!!“ Die Gestalt im Spiegel konnte nichts tun, als der metallene Halter diesen traf. Die Scheibe knackte laut und bekam eine menge Sprünge, doch noch war er nicht zerbrochen, als Stephen den Halter erneut vom Boden aufhob.  
„Ich bin fertig mit dir!!“ Brüllte er und schmetterte den Kerzenhalter erneut in den Spiegel, genau in die Mitte, auf das Gesicht des Anderen. Die Scheibe zersprang an der Stelle, kleine Teile fielen zu Boden, während Stephen immer und immer wieder auf den Spiegel einschlug.  
Knirschend löste sich die Scheibe aus dem großen goldenen Rahmen und er trat schnell zurück, als der Spiegel komplett aus seinem Rahmen fiel und auf dem Boden in Millionen kleine Scherben zerschellte.  
Angelockt von dem Krach stand auf einmal Wong in der Türe und sah sich das Chaos an.  
Stephen rutschte der Kerzenhalter aus der zitternden Hand, in der Spiegelscherben steckten, ehe er auf die Knie rutschte und erst einmal tief durchatmete.  
Wong kam näher und legte Stephen eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Nach 3 Jahren hast du es endlich getan und den Schlussstrich gezogen?“ fragte er und Stephen nickte nur, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, zuckte aber zusammen, als er das Glas in ihr bemerkte.  
„Komm, ich kümmere mich darum...Wir machen später sauber...“ Der Mönch führte Stephen ins Bad, wo er sich um dessen Hand kümmerte.  
„Also...was hat dich nun endlich dazu gebracht den Typen ins ewige Nichts zu befördern?“ fragte Wong, während er die Scherben mit einer Pinzette aus Stephens Finger zupfte.  
„Es wurde halt einfach Zeit...“ Murmelte Stephen leise und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Sicher? Ich glaube ein gewisser kleiner brünetter Typ hat was damit zu tun.“  
„Wenn du Tony meinst…nun vielleicht...ich bin mir nicht sicher...“  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie.  
„Wong? Sag mal...ekelst du dich vor meinen Händen?“  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich? Nur wegen der paar Narben? Ich hab vor drei Jahren dabei geholfen deine Innereien wieder an ihren Platz zu bringen, als sie dir fast aus dem Leib gestoßen worden waren, durch diese Stichwunden. Da ekelt mich nichts mehr!“ erklärte der Mönch, während er Salbe auf die kleinen Schnitte tupfte.  
„Zudem, es sind nur Narben Stephen. Jeder Mensch hat irgendwo welche. Du hast halt das Pech, dass man sie so gut sehen kann, zudem hatte ich gedacht, es stört dich nicht mehr, was Leute darüber denken und sagen?“  
„Ja was sie Sagen, Tony hat meine Hände heute angefasst.“  
Wong sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Und ich dachte, ich wäre der Einzige der das noch dürfte...“  
„Eigentlich bist du das auch...“ Stephen seufzte und während Wong seine Hand verband erzählte er ihm, was an diesem Abend passiert war.

„Also, er weiß dass du ein Magier bist?“  
„Genau.“  
„Und er sagte er mag dich?“  
„Genau.“  
„Und er mag deine Hände und hat dich nun schon ein zweites Mal geküsst?“  
„Genau...“  
Wong sah zu Stephen hoch, während sie das Bad verließen.  
„Also...gut...wir haben also hier einen Mann, der dich mag, der dich schon zweimal ausgeführt hat, dem du dein Geheimnis anvertraut hast und der dich so akzeptiert wie du bist…und du stehst hier vor mir alleine, merkste was Stephen?“  
„Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen...“ gestand der Arzt und Wong haute sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.  
„Oh du langes Elend auf zwei Beinen….Mister Stark scheint scharf auf dich zu sein.“  
„Das habe ich bemerkt Wong, ich fühle mich nur nicht bereit für so was...“  
„Obwohl du gerade deinen gefangenen Ex zerschmettert hast? Übrigens, die Scherben machst DU weg.“  
„Sicher, ist ja auch MEIN Sanctum. Ich muss drauf aufpassen.“  
„Aber mal ehrlich, magst du Mister Stark?“  
„Ja schon...er ist witzig, er sieht gut aus und man kann sich wirklich sehr gut mit ihm unterhalten.“ Wong grinste als Stephen das sagte.  
„Die Zeit im Kamar-Taj hat dich wirklich sehr verändert.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Du hast nicht mit einem Wort erwähnt dass er einer der Erfolgreichsten und reichsten Geschäftsmänner der gesamten WELT ist! Du warst doch im Stark Tower, du hast die Anlage doch gesehen und das interessiert dich so gar nicht?“  
Stephen zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nö...Geld macht nicht glücklich, das habe ich gemerkt.“ Stephen seufzte.  
„Zudem, ich will sein Geld nicht. Ich mag es nicht wenn andere Geld für mich ausgeben. Entweder ich bezahle selber oder ich lass es ganz bleiben.“  
„Jupp, Kamar-Taj hat dir gut getan.“ grinste Wong und ging zur großen Flügeltüre, die ihn zurück in den Haupttempel bringen würde.  
„Aber wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, Ruf ihn an. So wie du das eben geschildert hast, muss er nun echt geknickt sein.“ Wong verließ das Sanctum und ließ Stephen alleine zurück.

Tony lag nach wie vor auf dem Bett, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, als sein Handy neben ihm klingelte.  
Er tastete danach, ohne den Kopf zu heben und ohne zu gucken wer dran war, nahm er ab.  
„Stark hier.“  
„Hey Tony, ich bins...“ hörte er Stephens Stimme und endlich hob er den Kopf aus dem Kissen.  
„Stephen?“  
„Ja hi...Ich wollte mich für mein seltsames Verhalten von heut Abend entschuldigen. Es war nicht sehr nett von mir, dich einfach so stehen zu lassen und ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen.“  
„Ach so...Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Es tut mir ehrlich gesagt leid. Ich hätte es respektieren sollen, dass du nicht an den Händen angefasst werden willst.“  
„Ehrlich gesagt, hat es sich schön angefühlt. Ich fühle nicht mehr soviel wie früher in den Händen, aber deine Berührungen waren wirklich sehr angenehm.“ Gestand der Magier ihm und er war froh dass Tony sein glühend rotes Gesicht gerade nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ich bin es halt nicht gewöhnt, dass Leute so...positiv auf meine kaputten Hände reagieren. Ich bin Abscheu gewöhnt, aber nicht diese Art von Zuneigung.“  
Tony legte sich auf den Rücken und sah an die Decke.  
„Kann ich verstehen. Glaub mir, ich verstehe wirklich genau was du meinst.“ Er strich dabei über den Reaktor in seiner Brust.  
„Also, ich wollte nur sagen, ich wollte dir wirklich nicht weh tun mit meinem komischen Verhalten, ich bin wirklich gerne in deiner Nähe Tony...“  
„Ich bin auch gerne in deiner Nähe Stephen.“ gestand der Milliardär.  
„Du bist wirklich sehr interessant und ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir. Ich mag dich wirklich.“  
„Ich...ich mag dich auch Tony...“ Stephen machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weiter redete.  
„Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher was ich davon halten soll...“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Tony legte den freien Arm unters Kopfkissen.  
„Wie gesagt, ich mag dich, sehr sogar, aber das letzte Mal, wo ich mich so gefühlt habe bin ich fast umgebracht worden, das macht mir daher alles ziemliche Angst...“  
„Stephen, ich würde dir so was niemals antun.“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß dass du nicht so bist.“ Stephen klang etwas verzweifelt und überfordert mit sich selber.  
„Hör mal, ich glaub es ist besser wenn wir uns erst einmal nicht mehr sehen. Ich muss erst einmal mit mir selber wieder klar kommen, wenn das okay ist.“  
Tony musste erst einmal schlucken, nickte dann, nur um sich daran zu erinnern, dass Stephen dass ja nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ja...Ja sicher, ist völlig okay, lass dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst.“ Sagte er mit trockener Stimme und einem seltsam leeren Gefühl im Inneren.  
„Wenn du reden willst, du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen.“  
„Danke Tony. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel.“  
„Keine Ursache. Dafür sind Freunde doch da oder?“  
„Ja genau….aber ich halte dich schon zulange auf, du hast sicher noch zu tun morgen oder?“  
„Oh...ach das kann warten, ich...“  
„Nein Tony, wir sollten nun beide wirklich ins Bett gehen, du brauchst den Schlaf...“ Tony konnte Stephen traurig seufzen hören.  
„Also dann...Schlaf gut Tony...“  
„Ja...du auch...“ sagte er leise und Stephen legte auf.  
Tony starrte noch eine Weile auf sein Handy, ehe er es auf die leere Betthälfte fallen ließ und seufzend an die Decke starrte.  
Ein völliges Gefühlschaos durchströmte seinen Körper, mit dem er nicht wirklich etwas Anfangen konnte. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Offiziell war er noch immer verheiratet und schon stürzte er sich in das nächste Gefühlschaos mit einem anderen Mann.  
„Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen...“ Murmelte er zu sich selber und rollte sich auf die Seite.  
„Ich muss erst die Sache mit Steve zu ende bringen, ehe ich mich neuem widmen kann..“

Selten hatte Tony so schlecht geschlafen und selten hatte ihn ein Firmenmeeting so sehr angekotzt, wie an diesem Samstag morgen. Es nervte ihn sogar derart, dass er nach 20 Minuten einfach aufstand und den Saal verließ. Alle zurufe, dass er dableiben und zuhören sollte waren vergebens, er hatte keinen Bock und nicht die Geduld sich das nun anzuhören.  
Tony schloss sich in seinem Büro ein, öffnete eines der großen Fenster und stellte sich daneben, einen Drink in einer Hand, eine Zigarette in der Anderen.  
Er hatte eigentlich schon vor Jahren aufgehört zu rauchen, aber manchmal überkam es ihn einfach und er brauchte diesen bitteren, kratzenden Geschmack im Hals, vor allem in Kombination mit einem Whiskey.  
Dass es erst 10 Uhr morgens war, war ihm dabei völlig egal, er brauchte das jetzt einfach.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch im Stephen und den gestrigen Abend vor dem Kino.  
„Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen...“ Murmelte er und zog noch einmal an der Zigarette, hustete stark und warf sie dann aus dem Fenster. Sie schmeckte doch nicht.  
Jemand klopfte an seine Türe und versuchte reinzukommen, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Die Türe war abgesperrt und er würde nicht aufmachen. Er wollte alleine sein. Alleine mit seinen Gedanken an den Magier mit den Schönen Augen, den er nun, wie es schien komplett vergrault hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Stephen fegte die Spiegelscherben zusammen und seufzte dabei traurig.  
Er fühlte sich nun wesentlich befreiter, nun da er seinem Ex, der ihn umbringen wollte, endlich für immer los zu sein, so hoffte er zumindest, aber dennoch war er nicht so glücklich wie er es sich dadurch erhofft hatte. Er hob eine Scherbe auf und betrachtete sie. Nun sah er in diesem Spiegel wieder sich selber, sah seinen eigenen traurigen Blick und die Schatten unter seinen Augen.  
Er hatte wirklich schlecht geschlafen. Tony hatte ihn in seinen Träumen heimgesucht, aber so auch sein Ex, der den Traum zu einem Alptraum werden ließ, wodurch Stephen mehrfach des Nachts schweißgebadet aufgewacht war.  
Er warf die Scherben in einen Mülleimer und wanderte ziellos durch sein Haus. Irgendwie wusste er nichts mit sich an diesem Samstag anzufangen.  
Patienten kamen heute auch keine, Wong war beschäftigt und wen anderes hatte er nicht, mit dem er reden könnte.  
In solchen Momenten vermisste er die Älteste sehr. Sie hatte immer einen Rat gehabt, oder eine sanfte Schelte um ihm klar zu machen, was er versaut hatte, doch sie war nicht mehr da. Sie war tot und das musste Stephen akzeptieren.  
Er hielt es im Sanctum nicht mehr aus und ging etwas raus, das Wetter war zu herrlich um es nicht zu nutzen.

Also schlenderte er durch die Straßen der Stadt, auf dem Weg zum Central Park. Er war gerne dort, es gab ihm das Gefühl mal nicht in einer großen grauen Stadt zu sein.  
Nun etwas entspannter als noch im Sanctum spazierte er die Wege entlang, verließ diese aber irgendwann um zwischen den Bäumen entlang zu wandern. Seit er in Kamar-Taj gelernt hatte, hatte er einen ganz anderen Hang zur Natur und auch die Natur zu ihm.  
Seltsamerweise hatten es vor allem Schmetterlinge auf ihn abgesehen, sie schienen ihn wirklich innig zu lieben und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit einer auf den Haarspitzen saß und auf seinem Kopf herumkrabbelte, ohne dass er es wirklich bemerkte.  
Stephen ging zurück auf die Wege, als ihm ein Frisbee entgegenflog, den er mehr schlecht als Recht auffing und verdutzt ansah.  
„Sorry!!“ Hörte er jemanden rufen und ein, ihm vertrauter, Junge kam auf ihn zugerannt. Tonys Sohn Peter.  
„Oh, Tag Mister Strange.“ grinste Peter und nahm die Frisbee wieder an sich.  
„Doktor Strange bitte.“ korrigierte er den Jungen.  
„Was treibst du hier?“  
„Ich bin übers Wochenende bei meinem Paps.“ Peter wandte sich um, als Steve näher kam. Stephen hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, aber er verstand sofort was Tony an ihm gefunden hatte, auch wenn er nicht sein Typ war.  
„Guten Tag.“ Sagte er freundlich.  
„Guten Tag Mister….“ Steve sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Doktor Stephen Strange.“  
„Ach, Sie sind Der mit dem sich mein Exmann immer trifft?“ platzte es direkt aus Steve heraus und Stephen wurde ein bisschen schlecht. Er hatte ja von Tony so einiges über Steve erfahren und auch dass dieser nicht begeistert davon sein würde, dass sie sich trafen, doch Steve tat nichts, außer um ihn herum zu gehen und ihn zu betrachten.  
„Übrigens, sie haben da ein Tier in den Haaren, Doktor.“ sagte Steve nur und schlug sacht nach Stephens Haaren um den Schmetterling zu verscheuchen, doch dieser hielt sich mit seinen Füßchen weiter an Stephens Strähne fest, nicht gewillt zu gehen.  
„Ist schon gut, lassen Sie das Kerlchen ruhig sitzen.“ Lachte Stephen und grinste den großen Blonden nett an.  
„Es wiegt ja nix, es kann mich ruhig etwas begleiten. Ich muss eh weiter, war nett Sie einmal kennen zu lernen Mister Rogers.“  
Stephen wandte sich zum gehen, als Steve ihn am Arm packte und zu sich zog.  
„Brich Tony das Herz und ich breche dir alle Knochen im Leib.“ Knurrte er dem Arzt ins Ohr, der Steve etwas irritiert ansah.  
„Bitte was?!“  
„Sie haben Mich verstanden! Ich habe zu spät bemerkt was für ein Arschloch ich zu ihm war...Er hat jemanden verdient der gut zu ihm ist, also seien Sie gut zu ihm oder Sie kriegen es mit mir zu tun!“  
„Tony und ich sind kein Paar, wenn es das ist was Sie glauben.“  
„Echt nicht?!“ Mischte Peter sich ein und kletterte seinem Paps auf den Rücken.  
„Nein, wirklich nicht, ich bin nicht bereit für so was...“ Gestand Stephen ihnen und Steve ließ ihn endlich los.  
„Ich muss erst über all das Nachdenken.“  
Stephen wandte sich ab und ging weiter durch den Park, während der Schmetterling seinen Kopf entlang krabbelte, seinen Pony nutzte um dann auf Stephens Nase zu enden.  
Der Arzt blieb stehen und sah das Tierchen verdutzt an, während Leute kichernd an ihm vorbeigingen.  
„Runter da.“ er hielt dem Schmetterling einen Finger hin, auf den das Tier zu seinem Glück krabbelte und seine Fühler putzte.  
Stephen betrachtete ihn dabei und seufzte ein bisschen. Dieses sonnige Gelb und diese Muster auf den Flügeln erinnerten ihn ein bisschen an die Fächer der Ältesten.  
„Na komm Kleiner, flieg, soviel Zeit bleibt dir nicht mehr in dieser Welt.“ Er hob die Hand und der Schmetterling flatterte nun doch davon. Er sah dem Tier noch nach, ehe er weiter ging.  
Manchmal wünschte er sich auf einfach so abhauen zu können, vor dieser Welt, seinen Verantwortungen und vor seiner Vergangenheit, doch auch als Magier war dies nicht machbar. Magier hin oder her, er war ein Mensch und musste sich demnach auch den Bedingungen beugen, die so ein Leben mit sich brachte.  
Das hieß auch Entscheidungen treffen.  
Und eine Entscheidung vibrierte gerade in seiner Hosentasche.  
Er zog sein Handy heraus, dass eine zweimal dickere Schutzhülle hatte, weil es ihm oft runter fiel und sah auf das Display.  
Es war eine Nachricht von Tony.  
„Nicht mal 24 Stunden und er schreibt mir erneut?“ murmelte Stephen zu sich selber und öffnete die Nachricht um zu lesen was der Milliardär wollte.  
Es war ein abfotografiertes Bild einer Einladung zu einer Gala. Auf der Einladung stand Tonys voller Name.  
Unter dem Bild hatte Tony noch etwas geschrieben.  
„Solche Veranstaltungen sind soooo langweilig alleine DX“  
Und noch eine Nachricht folgte.  
„Sorry, sollte ich dich gerade damit nerven, ich weiß du wolltest deine Ruhe, aber wenn du mich begleiten würdest, würde mich das wirklich sehr freuen.“  
Stephen sah noch einmal auf die Einladung. Diese Gala fand in einer Woche statt und es stand drauf, dass Tony eine Begleitung mitbringen konnte, aber er war nicht sicher, ob er da der Richtige wäre, oder ob er überhaupt der Richtige für Tony wäre.  
Anstelle dem Brünetten nun aber falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, oder direkt Nein zu sagen, um es dann vielleicht zu bereuen, schrieb Stephen gar nichts.  
Er wusste, das war auch keine wirklich gute Lösung, aber er hoffte das Tony sein Schweigen zu deuten wusste und ihm Zeit zum überlegen gab.

Tony sah, dass Stephen die Nachrichten erhalten und auch gelesen hatte, doch eine Antwort kam nicht.  
Stephen ging auch sofort wieder aus Whatsapp, wo er ihm die Nachricht geschickt hatte, wieder raus und war offline.  
Tony seufzte und lehnte sich auf seinem, doch sehr gemütlichen, Bürostuhl zurück. Am liebsten würde er sich nun in die Werkstatt verziehen, doch hier wartete noch einiges an Papierarbeit auf ihn, den er die Woche über vernachlässigt hatte.  
Während er sich nun also durch den Papierkram arbeitete, kam Pepper rein, die Türe nun wieder offen und brachte ihm nen Kaffee.  
„Hey Tony, was ist los mit dir?“ war ihre erste Frage, als sie ihm eine Tasse auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Die Anderen sagen, du wärst einfach aus dem Meeting abgehauen...“  
„Bin ich auch, ich hab auf die Scheiße heute morgen keine Lust.“  
Pepper nippte an ihrem Kaffee.  
„Okay, was ist passiert? Wieso bist du so drauf? Wer hat dir weh getan? Wer muss Kastriert werden?“  
„Niemand...“ Tony seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare.  
„Es geht um Stephen...“  
Pepper stellte ihre Tasse ab und setzte sich.  
„Soll ich ihn kastrieren oder direkt köpfen?“  
„Keins von beiden!! Ich...ich war wohl...zu schnell und er will erst mal über alles nachdenken, aber irgendwie...geht er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...“  
Pepper seufzte und grinste etwas.  
„Tony...Tony...Tony...wie schnell du doch immer dein Herz an jemanden verschenkst...“  
Er sah sie an und wurde ein bisschen rot um die Nase herum.  
„Wie meinst du das? Ich...ich bin nicht verliebt oder so...“  
„Doch das bist du.“ Pepper hob sein Gesicht an, damit er sie ansah.  
„Du würdest nicht die ganze Zeit so an ihn denken, wenn du nicht verliebt wärst.“  
Tony schwieg einen Augenblick und schob die Blätter auf dem Tisch planlos hin und her.  
„Er hat es dir echt angetan.“ Kicherte Pepper und beobachtete ihn dabei.  
„Sieht er so gut aus?“  
„Hast du einmal in diese Augen geguckt dann wüsstest du es...“  
„Ach echt? Blaue Augen?“  
„Blau und grün und gold und manchmal sogar weiß...“  
Pepper sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, nach dieser Aussage, doch Tony erläuterte es nicht weiter und schob weiter Zettel hin und her.  
„Dies ist eine Firma die Jährlich Milliarden einspielt und trotzdem verlassen wir uns IMMER NOCH auf soviel Papier...“  
„Es wäre nicht soviel wenn du diese Woche etwas mehr gemacht hättest, Schätzchen.“ Pepper erhob sich und nahm ihre Tasse mit.  
„Ich hab auch noch einiges zu tun, denk aber dran nachher auch mal eine Pause zu machen, ich hab dir Donuts in deinen Kühlschrank gestellt.“  
Sie nickte zum kleinen Kühlschrank rüber, der in Tonys Büro stand und wie ein Aktenschrank aussah.  
„Danke Pep, du bist die Beste.“  
„Ja wenn es um Donuts geht bin ich die Beste.“ Kicherte sie und verließ sein Büro.  
Tony versuchte in sein Papierchaos Ordnung reinzubringen, als sein Handy klingelte.  
Ein Camcall und er kam von Steves Handy. Etwas stutzig nahm er ab.  
„Okay Pete, er hat angenommen, sag was.“ Konnte er Steves Stimme hören und auf dem Display sah er auch seinen Jungen, vor ihm ein riesiger Eisbecher und er grinste Frech in die Kamera.  
„Hi Daddy, dachte ich meld mich mal.“ Sagte er und Tony grinste.  
„Hey Peter, na alles klar bei euch?“  
„Alles super. Paps hat eine echt hübsche neue Bleibe und wir haben echt Spaß hier.“  
„Das freut mich zu hören.“ Sagte Tony, als Steve, der das Handy festhielt niesen musste und Tony sah, wer da neben seinem Sohn saß.  
Bucky Barnes! Direkt schnürrte sich Tonys Kehle zu, als er den Mann sah, der da so gelassen neben seinem Sohn saß, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.  
„Dad? Alles okay?“ fragte Peter, der den Blick seines Vater ja durchaus bemerkt hatte und nun auch zu Bucky rüber schaute, der scheinbar wirklich versuchte nicht ins Bild zu geraten, als Peter ihn dann am Arm packte und näher zu sich zog.  
„Dad, Das ist Paps Freund, Bucky.“ sagte er und Bucky sah mehr als nur ein bisschen Verlegen in die Kamera.  
„T...Tag...“  
„Ja...Hallo...“ Tony wollte jetzt keine Szene machen. Nicht vor seinem Sohn. Bucky schien genauso zu denken und sie beiden taten so, als würden Sie einander nicht kennen, als Steve sich einmischte.  
„Entschuldigt mal!“  
„Wasn?“ Peter und Bucky sahen zu Steve der hinter der Kamera war.  
„Ich hab eben geniest und keiner Sagt Gesundheit? Wie unhöflich.“  
„Mach dir nicht in deine Spandex Stevie.“ lachte Bucky und trank seinen Kaffee, ehe er in die Kamera zu Tony schaute.  
„War er schon immer so pingelig?“  
„Anders kenne ich ihn gar nicht.“ lachte Tony und Bucky grinste.  
„Jaja, Typisch Stevie.“  
„Nenn mich nicht Stevie!“  
„Dad, hör mal, wir haben Mister Strange heute im Park getroffen!“ warf Peter ein.  
„Ist da alles okay bei euch? Er sah irgendwie traurig aus...“  
„Oh...ja alles ist okay hier Peter, wir müssen wohl beide erst einmal mit der Lage zurechtkommen in der wir uns befinden.“ Erklärte Tony ihm und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl etwas weiter zurück.  
„Ach so...Okay...“  
„Keine Sorge, wir kommen schon klar, aber ich muss nun wirklich weiter arbeiten, wir sehen uns ja morgen Abend, da kannste mir alles erzählen.“  
Peter grinste und schaufelte sich etwas Eis in den Mund.  
„Auf jeden fall...ARGH!!! HIRNFROST!!“  
Tony hörte Bucky und Steve kichern, ehe Steve den Camcall beendete.  
Tony legte das Handy weg und erhob sich, um sich die Donuts aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Immerhin ging es Peter gut und das war alles was gerade zählte.

„Weißt du Wong, als ich sagte, ich wollte mich ablenken, hatte ich NICHT daran gedacht, dass du auf die Idee kommen würdest mich zum putzen des Hinterhofs im Kamar-Taj zu verdonnern!“  
„Hey, du wolltest eine langandauernde Beschäftigung und das hier muss auch mal gemacht werden Stephen. Zumal die Jungspunde sich alle dafür zu fein zu sein scheinen und keiner hier auch nur irgendwas weg macht.“  
„Ich muss mich schon um das New Yorker Sanctum kümmern und jetzt das hier?!“  
„Mecker nicht rum!“ Wong war Stephen einen Besen entgegen.  
„Der Hof fegt sich nicht von alleine.“  
„Der Hof fegt sich nicht von alleine.“ Äffte Stephen den Mönch nach und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, als ein Handfeger geflogen kam.  
„Ha!! DANEBEN!!“ Triumphierte er, als das Kehrblech direkt hinterher kam und ihn am Kopf traf  
„Au…“  
Stephen fing an den Hof zu fegen, ehe noch mehr geflogen kam, war dabei aber mehr in Gedanken versunken, als ihm eigentlich lieb war, während Wong die Hecken trimmte.  
Wieso sie beide alleine saubermachten, lag ganz einfach daran dass, wann immer das Wort putzen, auch nur fiel und war es auch nur im Zusammenhang mit Nase- oder Zähneputzen, der Hof war INSTAND leer und im Kamar-Taj war kein Laut mehr zu hören.  
Früher hatte die Älteste sich noch um sowas gekümmert, aber nun da sie nicht mehr da war, tanzten die Novizen den Lehrmeistern auf der Nase rum.  
„Wenn ich den erwische der hier Kaugummi kaut, dem dreh ich den Hals um...“ Knurrte Wong und kratzte die klebrige Masse von seinem Schuh, während Stephen gedankenverloren seit fast 5 Minuten die gleiche Stelle fegte.  
„Wong...sag mal...“ Begann er und sein Freund sah auf.  
„Denkst du...dass ich ein schlechter Mensch bin?“  
„Nein, das denke ich nicht.“ antwortete Wong und schnitt weiter die Hecke.  
„Aber...die Älteste ist meinetwegen gestorben...wegen mir und meiner...meiner Dummheit...“  
„Du warst verblendet und verliebt Stephen...auch wenn ich bis heute deine Faszination an K...“  
„Sag seinen Namen nicht!“  
„Okay, ich kann deine Faszination an diesem Typen bis heute nicht verstehen...klar, er war ein begabter Magier, aber da hörts auch schon auf für mich...“  
„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht mehr was ich an ihm fand...Aber für ihn...hab ich soviel Angerichtet...die Älteste könnte noch Leben, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre...“  
Wong wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Stephen, du hast mit ihr gesprochen bevor sie starb richtig?“  
Stephen nickte.  
„Hegte sie da einen Groll gegen dich?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na siehst du, nun hör auf dir so einen Kopf zu machen.“  
„Das sagst du so leicht...Dieses schlechte Gewissen verfolgt mich jeden Tag und wenn Tony erfährt dass ich mehr oder weniger an einem Mord beteiligt war...“  
„Du denkst echt viel an ihn, kann das sein?“ Wong sah zu ihm rüber.  
„Ja ich mag ihn...und er hat mich zu so einem Gala-Abend eingeladen...“  
„Dann solltest du da auch hingehen! Mit ihm zusammen natürlich.“ Wong hörte auf mit dem Hecke schneiden und ging zu Stephen rüber.  
„Wie gesagt, ich verstehe nicht was du in Kaecillius gesehen hast...“ Begann der Mönch und merkte wie sein Gegenüber beim Klang des Namens zusammenzuckte.  
„Aber ich weiß wonach du gesucht hast und ich glaube wirklich, Tony kann es dir geben.“  
Stephen sah Wong einen Augenblick schweigend an.  
„Meinst du wirklich?“  
„Ganz bestimmt. Er scheint ein guter Mensch zu sein.“  
„Ich...ich denk darüber nach...“ Stephen seufzte und Wong grinste.  
„Tu das und übrigens, dir fliegen alle Blätter davon.“  
Stephen sah sich um und merkte nun auch, dass eine Brise all seine Arbeit gerade wieder zunichte gemacht hatte und er wieder von vorne anfangen konnte mit fegen.  
„Das war sicher der Geist der Ältesten, die sich nun ins Fäustchen lacht.“ Scherzte Stephen und Wong kicherte.  
„Ja bestimmt war sie das.“

In New York war es bereits Mitternacht, als Stephen endlich wieder zurück war. Der Hinterhof war nun wieder super sauber, dafür war er nun dreckig und stinkig und vor allem erschöpft.  
„Jetzt noch oder morgen duschen...“ Murmelte er zu sich selber während er ins Schlafzimmer trabte und sich seine Frage erledigte, als er sich einfach auf sein Bett fallen ließ.  
„Ich wechsel morgen einfach die Laken….“ entschied Stephen sich, kickte sich die Stiefel von den Füßen und rollte sich in seine Decke ein, das halbe Gestrüpp in seinen Haaren völlig ignorierend.  
Während Stephen aber einigermaßen gut schlafen konnte, brannte im Stark Tower, im Apartment ganz oben noch Licht.  
Tony lag auf dem Bett, neben seinem Kopf sein Laptop, Kopfhörer auf, während er einen Porno schaute und sich dabei einen runterholte.  
Er wusste er war vollkommen alleine, aber Kopfhörer trug er dabei trotzdem. Jarvis hatte schon einmal auf so was reagiert und auf die Aussage des Pornodartsellers, dass er verglühen würde, die Deckensprinkler angeworfen und die Feuerwehr alarmiert und Tony erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran wie unbeschreiblich peinlich es ihm war, denen zu erklären was es mit alledem auf sich hatte.  
Mit leicht benebeltem Blick sah er sich den Film an, er kannte ihn im Prinzip schon auswendig und hatte ihn schon tausende Male zuvor gesehen und genutzt um sich zu befriedigen, doch an diesem Abend schien es ihn irgendwie nicht so aufzugeilen wie sonst. Obwohl er steinhart war, fehlte dieses Kribbeln im Bauch was er sonst immer verspürt hatte und Tony merkte selber, dass es wenig Sinn hatte, nur an sich rum zu rubbeln.  
Er brauchte mal wieder richtigen und vor allem guten Sex.  
Er machte den Film aus, legte die Kopfhörer ab, klappte den Laptop zu und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.  
Das war nun wirklich frustrierend, mit der Latte zwischen den Beinen konnte er nicht pennen, aber auf Pornos hatte er gerade so gar keinen Bock mehr.  
Er strampelte sich die Hose komplett von den Beinen, zog das Oberteil aus, wodurch der Raum nun in warmes blaues Licht getaucht wurde, durch seinen Reaktor und er schloss die Augen.  
Er versuchte seine Gedanken auf irgendwas zu fokussieren, was er geil fand, während seine Hände über seinen eigenen Körper wandern.  
Das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam, waren seine doch sehr erotischen Träume, die im völligen dunkeln stattfanden, wo er liebkost, geküsst und gestreichelt wurde, ohne irgendjemanden dabei zu sehen.  
Seine eigenen Hände wanderten seine Lieblingsstellen ab, auch wenn es sich nicht ganz so gut anfühlte, als wenn jemand anderes es tat, doch es war ihm gerade nicht so wichtig. Tony gab sich seinen Erinnerungen an diese Träume hin, wanderte mit der Hand wieder zwischen seine Beine.  
Dieses Mal fühlte es sich besser an, viel besser sogar und ein Stöhnen entwich ihm, während er sich langsam aber bestimmt streichelte und dabei sein Becken immer nach oben drückte um in seine eigene Hand zu stoßen.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge, spielte er seine Erinnerungen an diese Träume weiter ab und erinnerte sich auch an diese Augen, die er gesehen hatte.  
Diese schönen gletscherfarbenen Augen, die ihn einfach nur ansahen und ausreichten damit Tony zum Höhepunkt kam.  
Etwas außer Atem öffnete er die Augen und sah sich die Bescherung an, die er sich da auf den Bauch und über die Finger gespritzt hatte.  
„Was ne Sauerei...“ murmelte er und griff nach den Taschentüchern, die auf dem Nachttisch standen um sich sauber zu machen.  
Wie erhofft packte ihn nun eine wohlige Müdigkeit und Tony wickelte sich in seine Decke ein, kuschelte sich in seine Kissen und machte die Augen zu.  
Aber auch wenn er hundemüde war, war sein Hirn gegen seinen Willen am Arbeiten, suchte in seinem Kopf nach dem Besitzer dieser bildschönen Augen.  
Sein Hirn ging seine gesamte Bekanntschaftsliste durch, bis ihm jemand einfiel.  
Tony schlug die Augen wieder auf.  
„Stephen….“


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Das Klingeln des Handys weckte Tony am nächsten Tag gegen 12 Uhr auf. Grummelnd rollte er sich im Bett herum, haute auf den Laptop, der noch auf dem Bett lag, verhedderte sich im Kabel seiner Kopfhörer, ehe ihm klar wurde wo das Telefon lag und nahm es an sich.  
Es war nicht der Wecker und auch kein Anruf, es war eine Nachricht.  
Wieso war sein Whatsapp Ton so ekelhaft lang?  
Stephen hatte ihm geschrieben und sofort war er hellwach.  
„Ich würde mich wirklich geehrt fühlen, dich zu dieser Gala zu begleiten Tony. Sollen wir uns dort treffen?“  
Tony setzte sich mit laut schlagendem Herzen auf und schrieb eine Antwort.  
„Wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich dich abholen kommen. Mein Chauffeur wird uns hinbringen.“  
„Ich denke, ich werde es überleben.“ kam nach ein paar Minuten die Antwort, gefolgt von einem grinsenden Smiley.  
„Das freut mich wirklich sehr. Dann komm ich dich so gegen 6 Uhr Abends nächsten Samstag abholen.“  
„Alles klar, wir sehen uns dann Samstag.“  
Sofort hatte Tony bessere Laune, sprang aus dem Bett und begab sich unter die Dusche. Da Sonntag war, würde er sich einen gemütlichen Tag machen, bis Peter am Abend wieder heim kommen würde.  
Gemütlicher Tag hieß bei ihm, sich in die Werkstatt zu verkrümeln und dort den ganzen Tag zu basteln und wenn dabei nichts in die Luft flog war es ein doppelt schöner Tag.

Stephen hatte einen weniger schönen Morgen gehabt. Bevor er Tony die Antwort geschrieben hatte, die er gefühlt eine Millionen Male überarbeitet hatte, hatte er geduscht und das Bett neu beziehen müssen, da die Laken völlig verdreckt gewesen waren.  
Da er keine Waschmaschine besaß hatte er alles per Hand in einer Waschschüssel waschen müssen und nun waren seine, eh schon angeschlagenen Hände trocken und rissig von der Seife.  
„Als wären meine Hände nicht schon kaputt genug...“ Grummelte er, ging in die kleine Küche, der modernste Raum im Sanctum und machte sich Frühstück, als jemand an seine Haustüre klopfte.  
Verwundert, wer ihn an einem Sonntag belästigte, verließ Stephen die Küche und machte dir Türe auf.  
Vor ihm stand eine attraktive Frau, die ihn freundlich anlächelte.  
„Ja?“ fragte er verwirrt und sie schob einfach die Haustüre komplett auf, die Stephen nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte.  
„Mister Strange, mein Name ist Pepper Potts, ich muss mit Ihnen über Tony Stark reden!“ sagte sie direkt.  
„Erlauben Sie uns reinzukommen?“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Stephen das kleine Mädchen, dass hinter Pepper stand und eine große Stoffpuppe im Arm hielt.  
„Ähm….ja natürlich. Folgen Sie mir, aber bitte nichts anfassen.“  
Stephen ging den Beiden voraus in die Küche, wo das Teewasser pfiff und er das Wasser in eine Kanne kippte.  
„Auch einen Tee Miss Potts?“  
„Sehr gerne.“ Sie setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle und ihre Tochter setzte sich mit ihrer Puppe auf den Boden und spielte leise für sich.  
Stephen schenkte Pepper Tee ein und setzte sich dann ebenfalls.  
„Also, worum genau geht es?“  
„Ich wollte mir einfach mal ein Bild von dem Mann machen, der Tony verzaubert hat.“ Sie grinste und Stephen sah sie etwas beunruhigt an. Hatte Tony ihr etwa gesagt, dass er Magier war.  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
„Als wüssten Sie es nicht Mister Strange.“  
„Doktor Strange.“ korrigierte er sie und die Kleine, die auf dem Boden hockte sprang auf einmal auf.  
„Doktor? Mama, du hast gesagt ich muss nicht zum Doktor!!“  
Pepper aber auch Stephen kicherten etwas.  
„Nein Mäuschen, nicht dein Hausarzt, er ist aber auch Arzt.“ Sie sah zu Stephen.  
„Meine Tochter Morgan.“  
„Sehr erfreut Morgan.“ Stephen grinste sie lieb an und Morgan kuschelte sich an ihre Puppe, ehe er wieder zu Pepper schaute.  
„Also worauf genau wollen Sie hinaus Miss Potts?“  
„Tony redet sehr viel von Ihnen und er scheint Sie sehr zu mögen, ich wollte Sie demnach auch einmal kennen lernen.“  
Stephen sah sie verwundert an.  
„Okay...“  
„Ja und ich möchte auch sicher stellen, dass Sie gut zu Tony sein werden!“ Pepper grinste ihn finster an.  
„Sollten Sie ihm weh tun...ich sorge dafür dass man Ihre Leiche niemals findet.“  
„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich würde Tony niemals weh tun...das ganze ist nur etwas...schnell gegangen und ich brauche Zeit um über alles genau Nachzudenken.“  
„Hatten Sie eine schwere Trennung hinter sich?“  
„Kann man so sagen, mein ehemaliger Partner ist tot.“  
„Oh….“ Pepper stellte die Tasse ab und sah Stephen traurig an.  
„Das tut mir sehr leid. Mein Beileid.“  
„Ja...danke….Wo ist ihre Kleine?!“  
Pepper wandte sich um, doch auf dem Boden lag nichts außer der Puppe.  
„Morgan?“  
„Wir müssen sie finden, ich hab einige nicht gerade ungefährliche Sachen im Haus...Ich...Sammle Antiquitäten...darunter auch Waffen...“ Stephen war aufgesprungen und eilte mit Pepper zusammen aus der Küche.  
„Morgan?“ Pepper sah sich um.  
„Wie viele Räume hat dieses Haus?“  
„An die 30…“ Seufzte Stephen.  
„Aber sie ist noch hier im Obergeschoss, wir hätten sie auf der Treppe gehört!“ versuchte Stephen Pepper zumindest ein bisschen zu beruhigen, als es aus einem Zimmer sehr laut schepperte und krachte.  
„Was zum….“  
Sofort waren die Erwachsenen auf dem Weg und eilten zum Raum, aus dem der Lärm gekommen war.  
Morgan stand in der Mitte des Raumes, um sie herum zerbrochene Flaschen, Glasscherben der Vitrinen und verschüttete Tränke, die den Teppich einsauten.  
„Morgan!!“ Pepper eilte an Stephen vorbei, doch dieser hielt sie am Arm fest.  
„Der Boden ist voller Scherben, lassen Sie mich die schnell wegfegen.“ Er sah zu Morgan, die Schuldbewusst zu Boden sah.  
„Einfach nicht bewegen Kleine Lady, ich hol rasch den Besen.“

Nachdem Stephen die Scherben zur Seite gefegt hatte und Morgan sich wieder bewegen durfte sah sie den Magier schuldbewusst mit großen braunen Augen an.  
„Morgan! Was machst du denn? Er hat doch gesagt, nichts anfassen.“  
„Es tut mir leid...ich wollte das nicht umwerfen...“ Sie sah zu Stephen hoch, der sich neben sie hockte.  
„Ich hoffe du hast dir nicht weh getan.“ Sagte er und nahm ihre kleinen Händchen in die Seinen, um sich ihre Arme genau anzusehen.  
Morgan hielt erstaunlich still dabei und Pepper sah etwas geschockt auf Stephens Hände. Ein Blick, an den er sich bereits gewöhnt hatte.  
„Scheinst noch heil zu sein.“ Sagte er zu dem kleinen Mädchen.  
„Aber keine Wanderungen durch mein Haus mehr, ja?“  
„Versprochen Mister Doktor.“ sagte sie und griff dann nach seiner Hand.  
„Was ist das?“ sie zeigte Genau auf die Narben.  
„Das sind Narben...ich...ich hatte einen bösen Autounfall vor vielen Jahren.“ Erklärte Stephen ihr und ihre kleinen Finger wanderten die Narben entlang.  
„Warum zittern Sie so? Ist Ihnen kalt?“  
„Meine Hände zittern immer...“ Stephen überlegte nun etwas. Wie erklärte man das einem vielleicht 5 Jahre alten Kind.  
„Sie sind kaputt und deswegen zittern sie so...“  
„Kann man das wieder ganz machen?“ fragte Morgan, während ihre Mutter sie auf den Arm nahm und auch Stephen vom Boden aufstand.  
„Nein, die kann man nicht mehr heil machen. Aber ich komm gut damit klar.“ Er lächelte die Kleine und auch Pepper an, die das Lächeln erwiderte.  
„Onkel Tony macht das sicher wieder heil, er kann alles reparieren.“ Sagte Morgan stolz.  
„Er hat auch Mister Tibbers wieder heile gemacht.“  
Stephen sah Pepper etwas verwirrt an.  
„Das ist ihr tanzender Teddybär.“ erklärte sie und sie gingen wieder in die Küche.  
Stephen musste leise lachen. Ja was Technik anging konnte Tony wohl wirklich alles reparieren, aber seine Hände bekam auch er nicht mehr hin.  
Wieder in der Küche hob Pepper die Stoffpuppe auf und sah Stephen peinlich verlegen an.  
„Also...was schulde ich Ihnen für die kaputten Flaschen und Vitrinen?“  
„Gar nichts, ist schon gut. Es war nur Dekoration und ich hatte eh überlegt die Sachen zu entsorgen. Ihre Kleine hat mir die Entscheidung abgenommen.“ Stephen lächelte sie freundlich an und begleitete sie noch zur Türe.  
„Ach ja, Tony hatte Sie zur Gala eingeladen richtig?“ Fragte Pepper noch und Stephen nickte.  
„Haben Sie einen Anzug für so was?“  
„Mein einziger richtiger Anzug ist bereits 6 Jahre alt...“ gestand er und bereute es, als er das Funkeln in Peppers Augen sah.  
„Ich sehe Sie morgen um 10 Uhr im Einkaufszentrum, ich werde Sie einkleiden lassen!“ Und ehe Stephen auch nur die Chance hatte, was zu sagen wünschte sie ihm noch einen schönen Sonntag und schloss die Türe.  
„Okay...was zum Fick...“ war alles was Stephen dazu noch einfiel.

Tony hatte eine Pause eingelegt und gönnte sich einen Snack in der Werkstatt, als Pepper auch bei ihm vorbei schneite, dieses Mal ohne Morgan.  
„Hey Tonylein.“ Kicherte sie und kam in die Werkstatt, wo Tony sich gerade einen großen Löffel Eis in die Schnute schob.  
„Isst du jemals was Gesundes?“ fragte sie ihn.  
Tony sah zu ihr hoch, den Löffel noch im Mund, sah dann runter auf seinen Pott mit Eis und wieder zu ihr.  
„Das ist mit Frucht.“ war seine Verteidigung und Pepper seufzte, setzte sich dann aber grinsend zu ihm.  
„Sag mal, wieso hast du mir nie gesagt dass Doktor Strange so ein Leckerbissen ist?“  
Der Milliardär sah sie mit großen Augen an und schaufelte sich mehr Eis in den Hals.  
„Ähm…ich dachte du kennst ihn, immerhin hast du mir seine Karte besorgt.“  
„Die Karte hab ich von einer Bekannten aus meinem Yogakurs. Gesehen hab ich ihn vorher auch noch nie.“  
Tony sah sie etwas irritiert an.  
„Und was genau willst du mir nun damit sagen?“  
„Ich war eben bei ihm.“ erklärte sie und Tony verschluckte fast den Löffel.  
„Du...WAS?!?!“  
„Ja ich war bei ihm. Tony, das ist ja mal ein hübscher Kerl, lass ihn bloß nicht weglaufen!!“  
„Pepper, was genau willst du mir nun sagen? Stephen und ich sind doch kein Paar und selbst wenn wir es wären, er und ich entscheiden doch selber was wir tun...“ Tony stellte das Eis weg.  
„Zudem, warst DU es nicht, die meinte, ich solle es nicht so überstürzen?“  
„Ja schon, aber du bist ein Beziehungsmensch Tony, du hast es nie lange alleine ausgehalten.“  
„Du verwirrst mich Pepper…“ Tony seufzte und brachte den Behälter mit dem Eis in den kleinen Kühlschrank mit Gefrierfach, der in der Werkstatt stand.  
„Erst rügst du mich, weil ich mich mit ihm treffe, obwohl Steve und ich offiziell noch verheiratet sind und nun das?“  
„Hat Steve dir eigentlich inzwischen einen Grund für sein furchtbares Verhalten gegeben?“  
„Mehr oder weniger...“ gestand Tony und machte den Kühlschrank wieder zu.  
„Für sein aggressives Verhalten hat er selbst keine Erklärung, er sagte aber, er würde sich Hilfe suchen...“  
„Klingt nicht sonderlich plausibel...“ gestand Pepper und Tony nickte.  
„Er sagt er braucht seine Zeit um das alles zu verstehen...Ist okay für mich. Allein für Peter will ich den Kontakt so positiv wie möglich halten, auch wenn es mir gar nicht schmeckt dass mein Exmann nun den Mörder meiner Eltern fickt...“  
„Weiß Peter davon?“  
„Um Gottes willen nein! Peter hab ich gesagt dass seine Großeltern bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben kamen.“  
Pepper nickte.  
„Ist auch besser so. Ach ja, ich nehme mir Morgen übrigens frei.“  
„Was? Du bist doch gerade erst aus dem Urlaub zurück!“  
„Ja aber ich muss deinen neuen Freund für die Gala einkleiden lassen.“  
„DU MACHST WAS?!?!?!?!“

Steve brachte Peter am Abend wirklich pünktlich um 8 zurück nach Hause. Wenn es eins gab, worauf man sich bei Steve verlassen konnte, dann auf Pünktlichkeit.  
Tony wechselte kaum ein Wort mit Steve, während Peter sich von seinem Paps verabschiedete, Tony seine Tasche nahm und sie hoch in die Wohnung gingen, wo das Abendessen wartete. Peter kam kaum zum Essen, während er erzählte, was sie das Wochenende über getrieben haben.  
„Paps war erstaunlich gelassen dieses Wochenende.“ Sagte Peter und schob sich eine Gabel voll Nudeln in den Mund.  
„Fast schon unnatürlich nett...und kein bisschen Streng, so wie sonst.“ er schaufelte weiter.  
„Ach ja, wir haben gestern deinen Freund Doktor Strange im Park getroffen, selbst zu ihm war Paps unglaublich nett...“  
„Wirklich?“ Tony sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Reden wir von dem gleichen Steve?“  
„Ich kenne sonst keinen anderen der so heißt...“ Peter schaufelte noch eine Gabel voll Essen in seinen Mund.  
„Sein Freund ist auch ganz okay, wirkt nur ein wenig...angespannt. Aber sein Arm ist echt cool. Er hat nen Arm komplett aus Metall.“  
„Ja ich weiß….“ Tony biss auf seine Gabel und zog sie leicht knirschend zwischen seinen Zähnen aus seinem Mund.  
„Du kennst ihn?“  
„In gewisser weise….und ich mag ihn nicht…“ knurrte Tony leise und Peter sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Aber egal, war es denn trotzdem schön?“  
„Ja es war recht cool. Die Zwei wohnen aber tatsächlich schon zusammen.“  
„Naja, irgendwo musste Steve ja hin, nachdem er seine Sachen vom Rassen sammeln musste. Bucky hat ihn da wohl sofort bei sich aufgenommen.“  
„Ja scheint so...und wie war dein Wochenende Dad?“  
„Och…Ereignislos...“  
„Hast du dich wieder mit Doktor Strange getroffen?“  
„Wir waren am Freitag Abend im Kino…aber er braucht seine Zeit für sich.“  
Peter nickte und nahm einen Schluck Saft.  
„Er scheint wohl ähnliches durchgemacht zu haben wie du mit Paps…aber er scheint sehr nett zu sein.“ Peter grinste seinen Vater an.  
„Ihr passt sicher gut zusammen.“  
Nun wurde Tony etwas rot.  
„Ich….ich hab ihn zur Gala nächstes Wochenende eingeladen….“  
„ECHT?!? Hat er zugesagt? Hat er? Hat er? Hat er???“ Peter wippte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
„Ja er hat zugesagt.“  
„Ist doch Super! Dad, er scheint ein super Typ zu sein, schnapp ihn dir!“  
„Wer von uns beiden ist hier nochmal der Erwachsene und wer der unreife Teenager ohne Datingerfahrungen?“  
„Oh ich weiß mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst Dad.“ prahlte Peter und grinste breit.  
„Thor hat mir schon so einiges erzählt.“  
„Unter anderem?“ wollte Tony wissen und sein Wunsch Thor zu erwürgen wuchs wieder in ihm.  
„Ich weiß wie Sex zwischen Männern abläuft.“ Grinste Peter noch breiter und Tony wurde ungewollt rot, nur zum Teil aus Scham, in erster Linie vor Wut auf Thor, der Peter mit 13 Sachen sagte, die er noch gar nicht wissen musste.  
„Und ich weiß wozu man Peitschen, Knebel und Fesseln im Bett benutzt….aber du und Paps habt sowas nicht gemacht oder?“  
„Selbst WENN, du glaubst doch nicht dass ich DIR davon nun erzählen würde, oder?“ Tony war nun wirklich wütend, nicht auf Peter, sondern auf Thor.  
„Genug davon! Ab mit dir.“ Tony nahm die leergegessenen Teller vom Tisch und Peter sprang auf und wollte schon in sein Zimmer eilen, als sein Vater ihn zurück hielt  
„Zähneputzen!“  
„Jaja….“  
„Jaja heißt, leck mich am Arsch!“  
„Jaja!“

Zur Schule zu gehen, fiel Peter am nächsten Morgen leichter als er es zuerst gedacht hatte. Im Bus erzählte er Ned alles von seinem Wochenende, der ihn etwas neidisch ansah.  
„Man...so wie du immer erzählst muss es echt geil sein zwei Nationalhelden als Väter zu haben….“  
„Ist auch nicht anders, als mit normalen Vätern.“ meinte Peter gelassen.  
„Helden hin oder her, sind auch nur Menschen…“  
„Aber coole Menschen.“ grinste Ned und der Junge, der vor ihnen saß wandte sich ihnen zu. Peter kannte den Typen bereits. Jake. Ein Arschloch aus seiner Klasse, der sich immer über ihn lustig machte und ihn verspottete, einfach weil er zwei Väter hatte.  
„Wasn cool daran von zwei Homos großgezogen zu werden?“ Warf Jake ungefragt ein und sah Peter frech an.  
„Wer hat dich denn gefragt?“ kam Peters Gegenfrage.  
„Und was ist daran so schlimm zwei Väter zu haben? Nur weil deine Eltern dich anscheinend nicht lieben, musst du deinen Frust nicht an mir oder meinen coolen Vätern auslassen!“  
Jake sah Peter finster an.  
„Ich wette deine Mum ist weggerannt als sie deine Fresse gesehen hat!“  
„Meine Mum ist Tot!“ Knurrte Peter und Jake wollte zu noch einem bösen Kommentar ausholen, als ihm eine Hand auf der Schulter lag, die in einem fingerlosen Lederhandschuh steckte.  
„Wag es dich nun einen Ton von dir zu geben!“ Knurrte der Besitzer der Hand und sah Jake bedrohlich an.  
„Lass Peter in ruhe! Sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun!“  
Ned und Peter sahen sich verwundert an.  
Der Junge, der Jake bedrohte war bereits ein Oberstufler, die sah man selten im Bus. Er hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare, einen frechen Blick in den braunen Augen und etwas Kinnbart, eindeutig noch in Arbeit. Er trug, neben den Handschuhen, eine graue Sweatjacke und zerschlissene Jeans.  
Jake sah ihn etwas eingeschüchtert ein, als sich der Ältere einfach neben ihn auf den freien Platz setzte und sich Peter und Ned zuwandte.  
„Gehts euch beiden gut?“ fragte er und die beiden Jungs nickten leicht.  
„Sorry fürs einmischen, aber ich kann so Gehabe nicht ausstehen. Ach übrigens, ich bin Wade. Wade Wilson.“  
„Freut mich, Peter Stark.“  
„Ned Leeder.“  
„Freut mich euch richtig kennen zu lernen.“ Wade grinste.  
„Ich hab dich schon ne weile im Blick Peter, no Homo oder so aber ich bin ein echter Fan von deinem Dad, Iron Man.“  
„Ach echt?“  
„Ja klar. Ich hab die Action im Fernsehen beobachtet, dein Vater ist der Hammer. Ich wünschte mein Dad wäre so cool wie deiner. Oh und es ist nichts blödes daran zwei Väter zu haben.“ Wade grinste noch breiter.  
„Ach und sorry wegen deiner Mum...hab es mitgekriegt.“  
„Das ist schon Jahre her, ich erinnere mich kaum noch dran, war erst 3 als sie Starb.“ Peter zog sein Portmonee aus seinem Rucksack, wo er ein Bild seiner Mutter drin hatte.  
Er wusste nicht genau wieso er es Wade zeigte, aber dieser sah beeindruckt aus.  
„Wow. Wirklich eine sehr hübsche Lady.“ gestand er und knuffte Jake, der wieder einen dummen Spruch drücken wollte.  
Der Bus hielt vor der Schule an und alle verließen das Gefährt.  
Wade schulterte seinen abgeranzten Rucksack und klopfte Peter auf die Schulter.  
„Man sieht sich Kurzer.“ Sagte er und wandte sich dem Jüngeren noch einmal zu.  
„Und lass dir von keinem was Drücken, dein Dad ist cooler als alle Dads dieser Stadt und hat uns allen schon mehrfach den Arsch gerettet, darauf kannste echt stolz sein.“  
Wade eilte zu seiner eigenen kleinen Gruppe und Peter und Ned sahen sich an.  
„Der Typ ist komisch, aber cool drauf.“ sagte Ned grinsend.  
„Ja...er redet nur ein wenig viel...“  
„Ich glaub, er mag dich.“ ärgerte Ned seinen Freund, der aber nur lachte und sie sich rasch zur Ersten Stunde aufmachten.

Nun da der größte Stress zuhause überwunden warn, fiel es Peter auch viel leichter sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, was auch seiner Lehrerin positiv auffiel, die ihn beim verlassen zur Pause das auch noch sagte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass es dir anscheinend wieder besser zu gehen scheint.“ sagte sie grinsend und Peter grinste verlegen.  
„Ja...Dad und Paps haben sich zwar nun getrennt...aber es ist wirklich entspannter deswegen.“ gestand er ihr.  
„Die Hauptsache ist, dass du damit klar kommst und es dir gut geht Peter.“  
„Oh, mir gehts sehr gut, ich darf meinen Paps sehen, wann ich will und ich kann wieder Zeit mit Dad verbringen. Ich bin zufrieden.“  
„Dann genieß deine Pause.“  
„Mach ich, danke.“ Peter eilte in die Kantine.  
In der Kantine war es laut und voll. Ned hatte ihm einen Platz in der Schlange gesichert, ehe sie sich das „Essen“ holten, was der Koch der Schule ihnen vorsetzen musste.  
Walter hieß der Koch und war schon seit ewigen Zeiten vor Ort. Peter wusste dass sogar sein Dad Walter noch aus seiner Schulzeit her kannte, doch damals war Walter noch der Küchenjunge gewesen.  
Etwas missmutig darüber, was er den Schülern servieren musste, reichte er den Jungs Essen und sah den Unmut in ihren Gesichtern.  
„Beschwert euch nicht bei mir, ich kann aus Mist auch kein Gold machen...“ Seufzte er, doch die Jungs sagten nichts, holten sich was zu trinken dazu und setzten sich.  
„Sind das Makkaroni mit Käse oder ist das Fensterkitt...“ Fragte Ned, als sie am Tisch saßen und Peter stach mit der Gabel zu.  
„Ich glaube das ist Bauschaum in Nudelform...“ Murmelte er, doch dann grinste er.  
„Übrigens, mein Dad ist am Wochenende wiedermal zu so einer Gala eingeladen. Willste rum kommen und wir zocken die halbe Nacht?“  
„Klar, gerne.“ Ned grinste breit.  
„Geht er wieder mit Miss Potts?“  
„Nee, mit nem Freund von ihm und mit etwas Glück ist Thor wieder im Dienst uns zu überwachen.“  
Peter hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sein Dad genau in dem Augenblick bei Thor war und ihn mit seiner eigenen Tanzstange vermöbelte.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Als die Schule vorbei war fing es an zu regnen. Es hatte bereits den ganzen Tag nach Regen ausgesehen und nun kam alles runter, was die Wolken artig über den Morgen gehortet hatten. Die Tropfen hämmerten laut auf das Dach des Busses und verschwammen die Sicht aus den Fenstern für die Insassen komplett. Peter seufzte und versuchte durch den Schleier aus Wasser etwas zu sehen. Ned gab heute noch Nachhilfe für eine aus der Klasse unter ihnen, demnach fuhr er alleine heim.  
Der Bus hielt, wie immer, vor dem Stark Tower an und Peter eilte durch das Nass um schnell rein zu gelangen.  
Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhr er nach oben und schloss die Türe des Apartments auf.  
„Dad, bin wieder da!“ Rief er, doch keiner antwortete ihm.  
„Das?“  
Er stellte seinen Rucksack ab und ging in die Küche, doch sein Vater war nicht da. Vom Wohnzimmer aus sah er seinen Vater dann aber doch.  
Tony stand draußen auf dem Balkon, auf dem nicht überdachten Teil. Sein Kopf lag im Nacken, die Augen waren geschlossen, während er mit ausgestreckten Armen im Regen stand und dieses Gefühl auf seinem Gesicht genoss.  
Seit Stephen ihm gezeigt hatte wie angenehm und schön der Regen sein konnte, konnte Tony kaum noch widerstehen dieses Gefühl erneut zu erleben. Es war so entspannend, so seltsam befreiend und Tony hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
Für Peter aber, sah es nach was ganz anderem aus und der Junge eilte raus auf den Balkon und umklammerte seinen völlig nassen Vater auf Hüfthöhe.  
„DAD NICHT!!“ rief er und drückte sich an den nassen Rücken des Älteren, der sich etwas erschreckte und den Kopf drehte.  
„Peter? Was ist denn los?“  
„Spring nicht...“  
„Springen? Peter ich hab nicht vor irgendwohin oder irgendwo runter zu springen...“ Tony wusste, dieser Teil des Balkons hatte kein Geländer und ein Schritt nach Links hätte ihn abstürzen lassen, aber daran hatte er nicht wirklich gedacht.  
„Warum stehst du dann hier draußen im Regen?“  
„Ich...ich genieße ihn.“  
„Was? Regen ist doch ätzend...“  
„Dachte ich auch immer, aber Stephen hat mir gezeigt, wie schön er sein kann.“  
Peter sah seinen Vater mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an und schnupperte an ihm.  
„Was wird das nun?“  
„Was gibt der Kerl dir zu rauchen?“  
Tony lachte nur.  
„Du bist wohl noch zu jung um so was zu verstehen.“  
„Das Einzige was ich gerade verstehe ist, dass du zitterst und du ganz kalt bist und wir deswegen reingehen sollten, ehe du noch krank wirst und dein Date fürs Wochenende absagen musst.“  
„Es ist kein...“ Tony sah das freche Grinsen seines Sohnes und seufzte.  
„Ja okay, es ist ein Date...“  
„Ich wusste es!!“ Peter zog seinen Vater an der Hand wieder rein.  
„Also, was genau ist es, was dich so an Doktor Strange interessiert??“ Wollte er wissen und holte Handtücher aus dem Bad.  
„Hmmm...ich weiß nicht was du nun erwartest was ich sage?“  
„Ach komm schon Dad, irgendwas muss dich doch an ihm reizen. Ich meine, er ist das absolute Gegenteil von Paps.“  
„Das ist wahr...“  
„Ich bin halt einfach neugierig, also was ist es?“ Peter warf Tony ein Handtuch zu.  
„Sind es seine Augen? Die Frisur oder seine Stimme?“  
„Wie wäre es mit dem Gesamtpaket? Und überhaupt was interessiert es dich so sehr?“ Tony rubbelte sich die Haare trocken und ging in die Küche für ein Glas Saft.  
„Naja ich will doch wissen wer vielleicht mein Vater Nummer 3 wird.“ kicherte Peter und hörte wie sein Vater den Saft quer über den Küchenboden spuckte.  
„Wasn?“  
„Ich werde ihn doch nicht gleich heiraten!! Peter, denk realistisch! Steve und ich waren 4 Jahre zusammen, ehe er um meine Hand angehalten hat.“  
„Hast du eigentlich sofort Ja gesagt?“ fragte Peter neugierig, denn sein Vater hatte ihm nie die ganze Story erzählt.  
„Nein habe ich nicht.“ Tony grinste, machte den Boden sauber und setzte sich an den Küchentisch mit seinem Sohn, der ihn nun doch verwundert ansah.  
„Ich brauchte halt noch etwas Zeit, um mir das ganze zu Überlegen. Heiraten ist etwas, was man nicht spontan macht und ich wollte mir zu 100% sicher sein, dass er der Richtige ist. Er gab mir die Zeit und ein halbes Jahr später hat er mich während unserer Karibikkreuzfahrt erneut gefragt….im Restaurant...vor hunderten von anderen Gästen...“ Tony wurde etwas rot um die Nase.  
„Also so wirklich mit auf die Knie gehen und so weiter?“  
„Das volle Programm und er war rot wie eine Tomate dabei.“  
„Und dann hast du Ja gesagt?“ fragte Peter und Tony nickte.  
„Es war schwer zu sagen ob dein Paps dann vor Freude umgefallen ist oder ob ihm die Nervosität die letzten Kräfte genommen hat, aber kaum hatte ich den Ring am Finger lag er auf dem Boden und wir mussten den Schiffsarzt rufen….“  
Peter fing an zu lachen und kippte fast mit dem Stuhl um.  
„Wie alt war Paps damals eigentlich? Ich hab das tatsächlich nicht mehr so im Kopf wie alt er jetzt eigentlich ist...“  
„Dein Paps war…“ Tony musste nun selber rechnen.  
„Er war 95 als er um meine Hand anhielt und 91 als wir zusammen kamen.“  
„Überleg mal Dad, du hast einen Mann geheiratet der dein Großvater sein könnte….“  
„Unter normalen Bedingungen wäre Steve längst an Altersschwäche gestorben, hätte er damals nicht diesen Unfall gehabt durch den er für 70 Jahre zum Eis am Stiel geworden wäre...“  
Peter nickte und schenkte sich auch etwas Saft ein.  
„Sag mal...muss man mit viel Abneigung rechnen, wenn man als Mann einen anderen Mann liebt?“ wollte der Junge wissen und Tony sah ihn verwundert an, ehe er überlegte.  
„Nun...nicht jeder nimmt es direkt positiv auf...“  
„Waren irgendwelche aus unserer Familie dagegen?“ Peter wusste dass sein Vater ein Einzelkind war, aber Familie hatte er ja trotzdem noch.  
„Viele aus der Familie waren dagegen...sagten ich würde deine Mutter nun durch einen Mann ersetzen, aber niemand kann Amanda ersetzen. Amandas gesamte Familie hat sich seitdem von uns abgekapselt.“  
„Ja das hab ich gemerkt...hab Onkel Torsten vor kurzem mal in der Stadt gesehen und er tat so als kenne er mich nicht und ich glaube kaum, dass es daran liegt, dass er mich seit Jahren nicht gesehen hat, er folgt mir immerhin auf Twitter.“  
„Okay...aber wieso fragst du?“  
„Naja...da ist so ein Junge in meiner Klasse, der mich nach wie vor damit aufzieht dass ich zwei Väter habe...als ob das was schlimmes wäre...“  
„Dieser Jake von dem du mir erzählt hast?“  
„Ja, Jake Miller. Er hat offenbar ein Problem damit.“  
„Lass ihn reden Peter, er beweist damit nur seine eigene Unsicherheit.“  
„Ach ja und ich hab heute einen aus der Oberstufe kennen gelernt, der ein totaler Fan von dir ist.“ Peter grinste.  
„Er heißt Wade Wilson und sagt dass du/Iron Man sein großes Vorbild ist und er dich deswegen voll cool findet.“  
Tony grinste. Sowas hörte er auch nicht oft.  
„Ach übrigens Peter, hast du nicht noch Hausaufgaben?“  
Peter seufzte etwas und holte seinen Rucksack aus dem Flur, während Tony versuchte ein halbwegs anständiges Mittagessen zu kochen.  
Seine Kochkünste waren nicht einmal annähernd so gut wie die von Pepper, aber er wusste zumindest wie man gute Aufläufe machte.

Während Tony also Gemüse klein machte und Peter seine Hausaufgaben erledigte erreichte Stephen, völlig durchnässt sein Sanctum.  
Er war den ganzen Morgen mit Pepper in der Stadt gewesen, die sich NICHT hatte umstimmen lassen und nun hatte sie für ihn einen Anzug bestellt, den er in den kommenden Tagen abholen sollte.  
Wirklich wohl fühlte Stephen sich nicht dabei, denn der Anzug war unbeschreiblich teuer gewesen und Pepper hatte darauf bestanden ihn zu bezahlen.  
„Machen Sie Tony glücklich, das ist mir mehr wert als Geld.“ hatte sie noch gesagt, doch damit fühlte Stephen sich in gewisser Weise auch unter Druck gesetzt.  
Sicher, er mochte Tony wirklich sehr, aber er war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, der Richtige für den Milliardär zu sein.  
Stephen kannte solche Veranstaltungen, war er doch früher auch oft auf solchen gewesen und was würde man sagen, wenn man ihn dort erkannte? Wie erklärte man eine Abwesenheit von der gesamten Gesellschaft für 4 Jahre? Oder noch schlimmer, was würde man denken, wenn man ihn mit Tony zusammen sah? Einem der erfolgreichsten Menschen dieser Zeit? Sicher würde man glauben, er würde sich nur des Geldes wegen an Tony ran werfen.  
Seufzend ging er nach oben und setzte sich in seinen Sessel im Kaminzimmer.  
Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber seit der Sache mit Kaecillius machten Beziehungen ihm furchtbare Angst. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht nach Nähe, Geborgenheit und Liebe sehnte, ganz im Gegenteil, er wollte genau das, doch seit dieser furchtbaren Erfahrung fiel es ihm schwer, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen.  
Sicher, Wong wusste über alles Bescheid, doch das war was anderes. Sie waren immerhin kein Paar und würden nie eins sein.  
Stephen seufzte laut und fuhr sich durch die angegrauten Haare. Wie sollte es in seinem Leben denn weitergehen? Wollte er wirklich für immer Angst vor allem und jedem haben? Wollte er wirklich niemanden mehr an sich heran lassen? Mitte 30 und verdammt dazu alleine zu sein, nur weil EIN Mann sein Vertrauen und seine Liebe aufs übelste Missbraucht hatte?  
„Ich denke, die Antwort kennst du selber!“  
Stephen sah auf. Wong stand mit einem Tablett im Raum und stellte es auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch.  
„Ich hoffe du weißt es zu schätzen, dass ich dir regelmäßig dein Essen bringe, ansonsten würdest du hier sicher noch verhungern.“  
„Ich..ich weiß es zu schätzen aber was meintest du gerade damit?“ Stephen sah ihn etwas bedröppelt an.  
„Du weißt die Antwort auf deine Inneren Fragen bereits, die du dir selber da in deinem hübschen Köpfchen stellst!“ Wong strubbelte Stephen durch die Haare.  
„Ich kenne diesen Blick, Stephen. Du ertränkst dich wieder in Selbstzweifel. Hör BITTE Endlich auf damit! Dein Ex war ein Arsch, wir wissen das, aber lass dich nicht so hängen! Das steht dir nicht. Geh mit Tony zu dieser Gala, hab mal wieder etwas Spaß im Leben und zeige ihm was du fühlst und denkst. Er wird dich nicht gleich dafür pulverisieren.“  
„Ich weiß aber...“  
„Keine Aber mehr Stephen. Du kannst dich aus allem raus reden, aber das muss Enden. Du bist noch jung, genieße dein Leben doch endlich mal wieder ein bisschen mehr. Ich weiß, du bist der Hüter dieses Sanctums, aber niemand verbietet einem Hüter ein wenig Spaß im Leben.“ Wong schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Du hast Recht...ich werde es versuchen.“  
„Sehr gut und nun iss. Ich hab das Curry auch nicht zu scharf für dich gemacht, du kleine Pussy.“

„Sag mal Dad...“ Peter hing über seinen Geschichtshausaufgaben.  
„Wasn?“  
„Paps war doch am zweiten Weltkrieg beteiligt oder?“  
„Ja, wieso fragst du?“ Tony sah von seinem Laptop auf, während Peter durch sein Geschichtsbuch blätterte.  
„Er wird mit keinem Wort auch nur erwähnt. War er so unrelevant?“  
„Nicht das ich wüsste...wieso? Was ist deine Aufgabe?“  
„Ich soll über einen Helden des zweiten Weltkriegs schreiben...zählt Paps dann überhaupt dazu?“  
Tony überlegte kurz.  
„Ich finde nicht, dass was dagegen spricht.“  
„Dann bin ich danach endlich fertig...sag mal Dad, darf ich dann ein wenig durch die Stadt düsen?“  
„Du meinst durch die Straßen schwingen? Kommt dein innerer Spiderman wieder hoch?“  
„Ach komm schon Daddy, es regnet nicht mehr und ich muss doch trainieren.“  
„Wenn ich dich dann wieder von der Freiheitsstatue oder so holen muss, kannst du was erleben junger Mann. Aber ja, geh ruhig raus, aber überschätze dich nicht wieder. Dein Anzug ist in der Werkstatt.“  
„Keine Sorge Dad, ich weiß was ich tue.“

Keine Stunde später war Peter in seinem modernisierten Spiderman Suit in der Stadt unterwegs.  
Knapp unter ihm die Straßen der Stadt mit ihrem dichten Verkehr, durch den er sich geschickt schwang, über die Dächer von LKWs rannte, um dann mit Schwung am nächsten, dicken Faden aus Spinnenseide durch die Luft zu schwingen. Es hat so etwas unbeschreibliches Befreiendes für ihn, sich so durch die Straßen zu bewegen, Häuserwände hoch zu krabbeln und einfach eine Freiheit zu genießen, die anderen in seinem Alter verwehrt blieben. Eigentlich blieb jedem Menschen diese Form verwehrt, niemand hatte diese Kräfte außer ihm.  
Er krabbelte die Fassade eines Bürokomplexes hoch, bis aufs Dach. Dort schob er die Maske hoch und steckte sich seine Kopfhörer in die Ohren, stellte die Musik schön laut, verstaute den Player sicher an seinem Gürtel und sprang von dort wieder herunter.  
Er liebte das Gefühl des freien Falls, doch im richtigen Moment schoss er einen weiteren Faden los und schwang sich damit wieder in die Höhe.  
Mit Musik auf den Ohren machte es ihm sogar noch mehr Spaß. Ein Stück fuhr er auf dem Dach eines LKWs mit, wechselte auf das Dach eines PKWs und dann wieder in die Höhe. Er hatte kein Ziel, keinen Plan wo er hinwollte, doch das war ihm egal, er wollte einfach nur seinen Spaß haben und den hatte er, wenn er knapp 10 Meter über den Straßen New Yorks durch die Gegend schwang. Die Passanten schienen sich auch nicht dran zu stören, viele winkten sogar wenn sie ihn sahen.  
Mit einem Rückwärtssalto klebte sich Peter wieder an eine Scheibe und sah sich um, wo er denn nun eigentlich war.  
Zum Stark Tower zurück zu finden, würde nicht schwer werden, aber er hatte wirklich NULL darauf geachtet wo er sich hin geschwungen hatte.  
Er sah sich um und bemerkte ein altmodisches Haus mit einem seltsamen runden Fenster am Dach.  
„Ach ich bin bei Doktor Strange.“ kicherte er, denn er erkannte das Haus sofort wieder. Er entschied sich etwas auf dem Dach auszuruhen um, dann den Heimweg anzutreten.  
Er schwang sich zu dem Haus und landete auch auf dem Dach, doch ehe er sich versah, war es, als hätte sich ein Loch unter seinen Füßen aufgetan. Peter hatte das Gefühl zu fallen und landete auf einmal mit dem Rücken zuerst auf dem Boden eines Raumes, den er nicht kannte. Benommen von dem Fall, der sich ungewöhnlich tief angefühlt hatte sah er auf und sah eine Gestalt über sich stehen, deren Hände orange leuchteten.  
Die Benommenheit war schlagartig verflogen und Peter kroch rückwärts über den Boden davon.  
„AHH Oh nein nein nein...Bitte nimm mir nicht die Nieren weg!!!“  
Die Gestalt ließ die Hände sinken und blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen.  
„Bist du nicht Tony Starks Sohn?“  
„Doktor Strange….sind Sie das?“ Peter hockte mit dem Rücken an einem Bücherregal und Stephen kam näher, nachdem er einen Kerzenhalter von einem der Regale genommen hatte.  
„Jupp, ich bins.“  
Peter nahm die Maske ab.  
„Verdammt Doktor, haben Sie mich jetzt aber erschreckt...und ähm….wie komm ich überhaupt hier rein?“  
„Nun, ich könnte es dir sagen, aber dann schuldest du mir eine Niere.“ lachte Stephen und half dem Jungen erst mal auf die Beine.  
„Sagen wir einfach, mein Haus hat einen...speziellen Sicherheitsalarm.“  
„Sehr speziell sogar, ich war doch auf dem Dach...“ Peter sah sich um.  
„Heilige Scheiße, Sie haben echt eine Menge komisches Zeug im Haus….“  
„Das sagte dein Vater auch, als er das erste mal hier war.“ Stephen grinste und führte Peter in die Haupthalle und von dort aus ins Kaminzimmer.  
„Sag, was hast du da für einen komischen Aufzug an?“  
„Oh...sind Sie nicht vertraut mit dem Medien? Ich bin Spiderman.“  
„SpiderMAN?“ Stephen hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Sicher dass du nicht doch eher Spiderboy sein solltest? Du bist doch erst...“  
„Ich bin Schon 13.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Stephen grinste.  
„Glaubst du dein Vater hätte mir nichts über dich erzählt? Magst du einen Tee?“  
„Naja...war mir schon klar, das Dad viel redet und ich bin nicht so der Teetrinker, trotzdem danke...“ Peter sah sich weiter um.  
„Wieso haben Sie soviel komisches Zeug im Haus…?“ fragte er direkt und betrachtete die ganzen Vitrinen und Bücherregale.  
„Ich...Sammle sowas.“ sagte Stephen nur dazu und führte Peter zum Kaminzimmer.  
„Scheinbar verdient man als Therapeut echt einiges...“  
„Ich war früher einmal Neurochirurg.“ Ließ Stephen ihn wissen und Peter sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Echt? Sie haben in Gehirnen rum gestochert?“  
Stephen lachte und nickte dann aber.  
„Ja, kann man so sagen, aber ich hab noch mehr gemacht als in Gehirnen gestochert.“  
„Und wieso machen Sie so was nicht mehr?“ Peter sah zu ihm hoch und Stephen nickte bloß nach unten auf seine Hände. Peter folgte dem Blick und erinnerte sich wieder.  
„Oh...Sorry...hatte nicht dran gedacht dass Sie...“  
„Nein nein, ist schon gut.“  
Im Kaminzimmer bot Stephen Peter einen der Sessel an und holte den Wasserkessel vom Feuer.  
„Sicher dass du keinen Tee möchtest? Oder kann ich dir was anderes anbieten?“  
„Ähm...haben Sie...Cola oder so was da?“ fragte Peter ungewöhnlich schüchtern.  
„Ja, ich glaube ich hab sogar noch Cola da.“ Grinste Stephen, nahm ein Glas vom Kaffeetisch zur Hand und füllte es mit dem Wasser auf, dass sich, kaum dass es das Glas berührte in Cola verwandelte.  
Peter fiel die Kinnlade herunter.  
„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?“ fragte er, als er das Glas entgegen nahm, dran schnupperte und einen Schluck nahm. Es war wirklich Cola.  
„Das würde dich deine zweite Niere kosten.“ Grinste Stephen, als Peter das Glas halb leer trank und es sich von selber wieder auffüllte.  
„Sie können beide Nieren und meine Leber haben wenn Sie mir sagen, wie Sie das machen!“  
Stephen lachte kurz auf und befüllte seine Teekanne mit dem Restwasser und brühte sich einen Tee auf, ehe er sich auch setzte und Peter ansah.  
„Also? Wie haben Sie das nun gemacht?“ Peter fragte erneut und sah den Magier vor sich begierig an. Stephen sah ihn grinsend an. Peter war genauso neugierig wie sein Vater und wie bei Tony kam auch hier Levi ins Zimmer, um sich die Lage anzusehen. Peter sah auf, als der Umhang durch den Raum flog und sich an Stephens Schultern festhielt.  
„Ich dachte wirklich, du weißt bereits was ich bin, seit du mich beim meditieren gesehen hast.“ sagte Stephen und erhob sich vom Sessel, wobei er gut 20 Zentimeter über den Boden schwebte.  
„Ich bin...ein Magier.“  
Peter sah ihn weiterhin mit großen Augen an und trank das Glas in seiner Hand nun zum dritten mal leer.  
„Krass….Wieso lernt Dad nur immer so coole Leute kennen!?“ Peter zog eine Schnute, ehe ihm eine Idee kam.  
„Können Sie mein neuer Biolehrer werden? Das wäre sicher cool!“  
Stephen lachte und setzte sich wieder.  
„Wie kommst du denn nun auf Sowas?“  
„Na das würde ein bisschen Pepp in die Schulzeit bringen.“  
Stephen war nicht ganz sicher was er dazu sagen sollte und nahm erst einmal einen Schluck Tee.  
„Peter sag mal...Erzähl mir doch mal ein bisschen mehr über deinen Vater.“  
Peter fing nun an sehr breit zu grinsen.  
„Nun, was genau wollen Sie denn wissen Doktor?“  
„Nun...alles was du mir über ihn erzählen kannst, ohne in Schwierigkeiten mit ihm zu geraten.“  
„Glauben Sie mir, Dad macht vieles was ich als komisch oder Peinlich empfinde und er denkt es ist okay.“  
„Zum Beispiel?“  
„Dad trägt Socken in Sandalen, er mag Toast mit Ketchup und Bananen drauf, er kippt ein Glas nach vorne, auch wenn ein Strohhalm drin steckt und er ihn im Mund hat, er ernährt sich gerne ungesund und lebt in erster Linie von Kaffee und Donuts.“  
„Und ist trotzdem so schlank?“  
„Fragen Sie mich nicht, wie er das macht, ich weiß es selber nicht.“ Peter grinste, trank noch einen Schluck und fing an Stephen von Tony zu erzählen.

Stephen hörte ihm wirklich sehr aufmerksam zu und keiner der Beiden merkte, wie die Stunden dahinflogen, als auf einmal Peters Handy klingelte.  
Er fischte es aus seiner Tasche und nahm ab.  
„Ja Hallo?“  
„PETER BENJAMIN STARK!!! WO BIST DU?!?!“ Brüllte Tony ins Handy, worauf hin sein Sohn zusammenzuckte.  
„Oh Hi Dad.“  
„Spar dir dein „Hi Dad“ WO BIST DU?!?! Hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt??“  
Peter sah zu Stephen, der zur großen Pendeluhr an der Wand sah. Es war fast 8 Uhr abends.  
„Oh...Sorry Dad, ich hab mich wohl etwas verquatscht.“  
„Verquatscht? Wo bist du?!“  
„Ich bin bei Doktor Strange.“ sagte Peter und nahm das Handy vom Ohr.  
„Nabend Tony, keine Sorge, deinem Sohn gehts gut.“ Sagte Stephen laut genug, sodass Tony ihn hören konnte.  
„Stephen? Oh hi...“ Tony wurde mit einem Mal viel ruhiger.  
„Ähm...ich hoffe mein Junge ist dir nicht auf den Geist gegangen.“  
„DAD!!“  
„Keineswegs, wir haben uns nett unterhalten. Keine Sorge, ich schick dir den Jungen rüber.“  
„Das wäre wirklich reizend.“  
„Kein Problem, ich schick ihn heim. Wir sehen uns ja am Samstag.“  
„Ja genau, bis Samstag dann.“ Tony legte auf und Peter sah zu Stephen, der sich einen seltsamen Ring über zwei Finger streifte.  
„Was meinen Sie damit, dass Sie mich nach Hause schicken?“ fragte er, als Stephen vor dem Kamin ein Portal öffnete, das in den Stark Tower führte.  
Erneut fiel Peter die Kinnlade herunter und er sah durch das Portal, sah da bereits seinen Vater warten, die Arme verschränkt und er tippte mit einem Fuß auf den Boden. Niemals ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Nun Doktor...danke fürs...heimbringen..“  
„Keine Ursache Peter und nun ab mit dir, ich bin sicher morgen ist wieder Schule.“  
Peter stöhnte etwas genervt, grinste aber.  
„Sie klingen genau wie Dad, also man sieht sich.“ Peter ging durch das Portal, das sich hinter ihm sofort wieder schloss und er sich seinem Vater gegenüber sah.  
„Naja...du musstest mich zumindest nirgends aufgabeln...“ Sagte Peter und ein Fingerzeig Richtung Badezimmer reichte aus, um ihm klar zu machen was er tun sollte.  
„In der Mirkowelle ist noch ein Happen vom Abendessen für dich! Ich geh nochmal für eine Stunde in die Werkstatt!“ Ließ Tony ihn wissen.  
„Wie jetzt?“ Peter steckte den Kopf aus dem Badezimmer.  
„Keine Bestrafung weil ich den ganzen Tag weg war?“  
Tony grinste nur und ging Richtung Werkstatt. Innerlich kicherte er, denn er hatte das Heißwasser in der Dusche abgestellt, das war seine, doch etwas kindliche Art Peter zu bestrafen.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

„Wong, ist es zu spät um noch abzusagen?“  
„Tony wird in gut einer viertel Stunde hier sein, also JA, zum Absagen ist es zu spät.“  
„Mir ist schlecht.“  
„Schon wieder? Du hast heute schon viermal gekotzt.“  
„Ein guter Grund heute nicht mehr das Haus zu verlassen und ARGH!!!!“  
Wong zog die Krawatte um Stephens Hals extrem eng zu.  
„Jetzt hör auf hier herum zu heulen! Du gehst jetzt zu dieser Gala mit ihm!“  
„Mir ist aber nicht gut….“  
„Du bist nur nervös Stephen, jetzt bleib ganz gelassen, alles wird gut, okay.“ Wong trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Stephen von oben bis unten in dem schwarzen Anzug.  
„Siehst sehr gut aus.“  
„Danke...sind die Handschuhe mitgekommen?“  
„Keine Handschuhe für dich, das sieht nur komisch aus.“ Wong ging zur Türe, als jemand klopfte.  
„Das muss dein Date sein.“  
Tony stand vor der Türe des Sanctums und klopfte ein zweites Mal, als ihm Wong die Türe aufmachte.  
„Ähm….Guten Abend, ich wollte Stephen abholen.“ sagte er und Wong grinste.  
„Ja ich weiß, er kommt.“ Wong wandte sich von der Türe ab.  
„STEPHEN!!! Beweg deinen hageren Arsch hier runter, deine Verabredung ist hier!“  
„Wong. Hör auf so zu schreien...“ Stephen seufzte und kam die Treppe runter, während er sein Jackett noch einmal richtete.  
„Macht euch nen schönen Abend und nicht zuviel Saufen!“ Wong schob Stephen nach draußen und machte hinter ihm die Türe wieder zu.  
„Wer….war das?“ fragte Tony und Stephen seufzte.  
„Wong, ein Freund von mir...der immer glaubt sich um mich kümmern zu müssen...“  
„Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß dass ich es muss!“ Kam es aus dem Sanctum und die Beiden draußen kicherten.  
„Nun dann sollten wir auch los.“ Tony wies mit einer Hand auf den schicken dunklen Sportwagen, der vor der Türe geparkt hatte.  
„Nach dir.“  
Stephen ging die zwei Stufen runter, auf den Wagen zu, dessen Türe sich von alleine öffnete und er, zusammen mit Tony auf der Rückbank platz nahm.  
Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und es herrschte Stille im inneren.  
Die Scheiben waren tief dunkel getönt, sodass man kaum sehen konnte, wo sie lang fuhren, doch Stephen sah trotzdem hinaus.  
Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, deswegen entschied er sich gar nichts zu sagen.  
Tony hingegen gefiel diese Stille scheinbar nicht.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er.  
„Du bist so still.“  
„Ja alles ist gut...ich bin solche Veranstaltungen nur einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt und daher etwas nervös...“ murmelte Stephen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Du brauchst doch nicht nervös zu sein. Auf dieser Art von Party passiert nie irgendwas außergewöhnliches. Deswegen wollte ich auch nicht alleine dahin.“  
„Wieso hast du nicht zum Beispiel Miss Potts gefragt, ob sie mit dir dahin geht?“  
„Du kennst sie?“ Tony sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Jupp, sie war am Sonntag bei mir und hat mich am Montag durch die halbe Stadt gezerrt um diesen Anzug zu kaufen.“  
„Der dir übrigens hervorragend steht.“  
„Danke...“ Stephen sah auf seinen Schoss und knetete seine Hände.  
„Also...warum hast du nicht sie mitgenommen?“  
„Es wirft in der Presse zu viele Fragen auf, ob sie meine Geliebte oder meine Frau ist und ich bin es satt. Pepper ist meine allerbeste Freundin und das schon seit der Highschool, wir sind zusammen zum Abschlussball gegangen, aber verliebt waren wir nie. Sie ist die Schwester die ich nie hatte und ich will sie auch niemals verlieren, aber ein Paar wird nie aus uns. Schon alleine weil ihr Mann Dan ein viel zu feiner Kerl ist.“  
„Und was macht Peter? Sitzt er nun alleine zuhause?“  
„Nee, ich hab ihn bei Thor Odinson geparkt. Die alte Nutte kann eh nicht arbeiten gehen.“  
Stephen sah Tony verwundert an, der zu ihm hoch grinste.  
„Und wie bist du dann auf mich gekommen? Das gerade ICH dich begleiten soll?“  
„Weil ich dich mag und weil man sich mit dir Super über andere Dinge als nur über Geld unterhalten kann.“  
„Ich konnte nie gut mit Geld umgehen...“ Nuschelte Stephen leise.  
„Und zudem...hat die Klatschpresse nun mal wieder etwas worüber sie sich das Maul zerreißen kann.“ Kicherte Tony und holte seine lilane Brille aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts.  
„Die haben für Tage über nix anderes als meine Trennung von Steve geschrieben, geben wir ihnen was neues zum knabbern.“  
Tony grinste und stieg aus, als der Wagen anhielt und sich die Türe, wieder von selber öffnete. Stephen atmete tief durch und folgte ihm, nur um sofort in einem Blitzlichtgewitter zu stehen.  
„Deswegen die Sonnenbrille?“ flüsterte Stephen und Tony nickte grinsend.  
„Na komm, lass rein gehen.“  
„Sehr gerne.“ Stephen wusste nicht genau was ihn nun ritt, doch er bot Tony seinen Arm an, in den sich der kleinere Mann auch sofort einharkte und sie das große, hell erleuchtete Gebäude betraten.  
„Siehst du, ist doch gar nicht so schlimm.“ Kicherte Tony, als sie drinnen waren und nahm die Sonnenbrille wieder ab. Eine junge Dame kam mit einem Tablett auf sie zu, auf dem Sektgläser standen.  
Beide nahmen sich eins und Stephen sah sich um. Erstaunlich viele Leute befanden sich hier und auch einige, die er noch von früher kannte. Angebliche „Freunde“ die sich nach seinem Unfall nie wieder bei ihm gemeldet hatten.  
Er war etwas neugierig, wie diese Leute auf ihn reagieren würden, doch fürs Erste beobachtete er Tony, der das Glas in seiner Hand schneller leerte als man gucken konnte und sich nun von zwei Damen umarmen ließ.  
„Heute alleine hier Tony?“ fragte eine hübsche Blondine, deren Kleid etwas weit ausgeschnitten war.  
„Nope.“ Tony grinste und nickte zu Stephen, der hinter ihm stand.  
Die Damen sahen zu dem Arzt hoch und grinsten ihn kokett an.  
„Guten Abend Sir.“ sagte die zweite Dame, eine nicht weniger hübsche Brünette, die ein wirklich unglaublich stark glitzerndes Collier trug, das farblich perfekt auf ihr Kleid abgestimmt war.  
Sie sah Stephen mit ihren perfekt geschminkten Augen an und grinste.  
„Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“  
„Doktor Stephen Strange.“ stellte Stephen sich höflich vor und ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
„DER Doktor Strange? Der berühmte Chirurg?“  
„Wusste gar nicht dass ich so bekannt bin...“ Stephen war nun doch etwas überrascht.  
„Es hießt, Sie seien tot, Ihre Werke wurden über Nacht zum Erfolg!“  
„Werke?“ Tony sah zu Stephen hoch.  
„Ich hab mehrere Vorträge in meiner Zeit als Chirurg gehalten und auch ein Buch verfasst.“ erklärte der ehemalige Chirurg ihm und die Damen schienen mehr als begeistert zu sein.  
„Jede Uni im Land nutzt Ihre Werke als Lehrmaterial!“  
„Hmmm komisch, ich hab davon nichts mitbekommen...Wer hat sie veröffentlicht?“  
Die Damen wusste darauf keine Antwort, doch Tony war bereits am Googlen.  
„Ein Mann namens Nicodemus West.“ sagte er ruhig.  
„Er hat all deine Aufzeichnungen und Schriften veröffentlicht und kassiert dafür ordentliches Geld, da angenommen wird dass du tot bist Stephen.“ Er sah zu seiner Begleitung hoch.  
„Er müsste heute Abend auch hier sein. Brauchste ne Beschreibung?“  
„Nicht nötig, ich kenne ihn.“ Stephen nahm einen Schluck seines Sektes und sah sich ein wenig in der Menge um, während die Damen, guter Laune weiter zogen und allen scheinbar davon erzählten.  
Stephen versuchte nicht gezielt nach Nicodemus zu suchen und wollte seine Zeit lieber mit Tony verbringen, der aber alle 2 Minuten neu von Jemandem belagert wurde, also schob der Magier sich durch die Mengen, bis zur Bar für einen weiteren Drink und genau dort fand er Nicodemus dann auch tatsächlich. In Begleitung von niemand anderem als Christine Palmer.  
Nico, wie Stephen ihn immer genannt hatte, heimste gerade unglaubliches Lob ein, für eine neuaufgestellte These zur Neurochirurgie, die Stephen unglaublich bekannt vorkam.  
„Es ist unglaublich, wie Sie auf so etwas kommen Doktor West.“ lobte sein Gesprächspartner ihn und Stephen klinkte sich einfach mal in die Diskussion mit ein.  
„Eigentlich wurde dies These bereits vor 5 Jahren aufgestellt, es wundert mich, dass sie heute erst als Neu angesehen wird.“ Sagte er gelassen und Nico, Christine und ihr Gesprächspartner sahen ihn an.  
Christine fiel das Glas aus der Hand und sie sah mit offenem Mund zu Stephen hoch. Nico sah nicht weniger erstaunt aus.  
„Und Sie sind?“ fragte der Fremde mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Doktor Stephen Strange und nein, ich bin NICHT tot, wie Sie alle hier sehen können. Da ist man mal für ein Paar Jahre nicht im Land und schon übernimmt Doktor West alles, was ich erarbeitet habe.“ sagte er betont gelassen und nippte an seinem Drink.  
„Stephen?“ Christine schien es immer noch nicht glauben zu können.  
„Aber...wie ist das möglich? Wo warst du all die Jahre?“  
„Weg. Eine Art Selbstfindungstrip.“ sagte er gelassen und lehnte sich gegen die Bar.  
„Du siehst gut aus Strange.“ Merkte Nico an und erntete einen finsteren Blick seines ehemaligen Kollegen.  
„Du veröffentlichst all meine Werke unter deinem Namen?“  
„Mann, wir dachten alle du wärst tot! Du bist vor fast 5 Jahren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen und nun auf einmal tauschst du wieder auf!“ versuchte Nico sich zu erklären.  
„Und deine Werke waren zu wertvoll und wichtig für die Medizin um nicht an die Öffentlichkeit getragen zu werden.“  
„Er hat Recht Stephen.“ mischte sich Christine wieder ein, die zu ihm hoch lächelte.  
„Wir haben mit den Einnahmen das Krankenhaus komplett erneuern können. Studiengänge werden damit finanziert und es gibt mehr fähige Ärzte in New York als jemals zuvor und wir weiten das ganze schon auf die übrigen Staaten langsam aber sicher aus.“  
„Und trotzdem hast du einen….locker 100 Karat Diamanten am Finger?“ fragte Stephen und sah auf Christines Hände und auf den Ring, zweifelsohne ein Verlobungsring.  
Sie versuchte nicht einmal ihn zu verstecken und wurde von Nico in den Arm genommen.  
„Ich konnte dir nicht ewig nachtrauern Stephen...auch ich muss mit meinem Leben fortfahren.“  
Stephen nickte und kippte den Rest seines Drink hinunter und füllte ihn unbemerkt in seiner Hand wieder auf.  
„Verständlich. Schon verheiratet?“  
„Nächstes Jahr im April.“ sagte Christine und Stephen grinste.  
„Freut mich für euch.“  
„Aber sag, mit wem bist du hier?“ fragte Nico neugierig und sah sich um, als erwarte er, dass eine Frau jeden Augenblick zu Stephen kam und sich an seinen Arm schmiegte.  
„Leute, die man für tot hält werden in der Regel ja nicht eingeladen...nimms nicht persönlich.“  
„Nein, ich weiß wie du das meinst.“ Stephen nippte an seinem frischen Drink, merkte aber wie Christine und auch Nico komisch guckten, da sie ja beide gesehen hatten, wie Stephen diesen zuvor leergetrunken hatte.  
„Ich bin mit jemand besonderem hier.“ Stephen redete mit Absicht drum rum, um die Zwei zu ärgern.  
„So groß, Brünette, große braune Augen, richtig niedlich will man schon sagen.“  
Er hörte förmlich, wie die Gehirne der Beiden zu rattern begannen, während sie überlegten mit wem Stephen hier sein könnte, als Tony neben ihnen erschien.  
„Sorry, möchte mal durch.“ sagte er, bestellte sich nen Drink an der Bar und wandte sich Stephen zu.  
„Wie ich sehe, kommst du hier gut zurecht.“ stellte er grinsend fest.  
„Aber beachte mich doch etwas mehr.“  
„Sicher doch.“ Kicherte Stephen und wies mit der Hand zu Nico und Christine.  
„Darf ich dir meine ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen vorstellen Tony? Doktor Nicodemus West und seine zukünftige Frau Doktor Christine Palmer.“  
Nun fielen Nico und Christine alles aus dem Gesicht und Stephen musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nun nicht zu lachen.  
Tony wandte sich den Beiden zu und musterte sie erst einmal, ehe er ihnen grinsend eine Hand reichte.  
„Freut mich. Ich bin Tony Stark.“  
„Sie…..Sie sind mit Stephen zusammen hier?“ fragte Nico völlig baff und sah über Tonys Kopf hinweg zu Stephen, der grinste.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht dass du schwul bist Stephen.“  
„Bisexuell.“ korrigierte Stephen ihn und nippte erneut am Drink.  
„Und ehe ihr fragt, Tony und ich sind KEIN Paar.“  
Tony hingegen grinste breit und sah zu Stephen hoch.  
„Ja NOCH nicht!“ Er sah zu Stephen hoch, der rot anlief.  
„Komm schon, war ein Joke.“ Tony hielt den Drink hoch und Stephen stieß mit ihm an.  
Nico und Christine sahen sich an und verzogen sich langsam, was weder Stephen noch Tony bemerkte, die sich an die Bar setzten und Stephen sich an den Salzstangen bediente.  
Tony seufzte und fuhr sich über die Augen.  
„Müde?“  
„Nein, genervt.“ Tony nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey.  
„Alle sagen sie mir hier, wie leid es ihnen tut, dass das mit Steve vor sei und oh wie schlimm es doch für mich sein muss und so weiter… Die Reden alle als wäre Steve mir in den Armen verblutet! Er ist nicht tot! Und Frauen, die sich gefühlt 10 mal haben scheiden lassen wollen mir was davon erzählen, wie schlimm es sei die „Wahre Liebe“ zu verlieren….ich krieg das kotzen...Noch einen!“ Er schob dem Barmann sein Glas zu, während Stephen mit einer Salzstange seinen Whiskey rührte.  
„Naja, du stehst halt sehr im Rampenlicht der Stadt, da kriegt das natürlich jeder mit.“  
„Die reden alle als ob ich nun Witwer wäre und….rührst du da mit einer Salzstange im Whiskey rum?!“  
„Nein.“ Stephen schob sich das dünne Laugengebäck in den Mund und knabberte es rasch weg, während Tony ihn fassungslos ansah.  
„Du bist pervers.“  
„Nur Anders Tony, kein Grund nun so zu reagieren.“ Er grinste Tony lieb an.  
„Und lass die Leute hier ruhig reden, wenn sie sonst nichts haben, womit sie sich beschäftigen können, dann mit Drama, dass sie nichts angeht.“  
„Das sagst du so leicht...du bist hier, glaub ich der Einzige der mich nicht bemitleidet, meinen gewalttätigen Ehemann endlich los zu sein.“ Tony stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand und starrte in seinen Drink. Stephen rückte etwas näher zu ihm und legte den Arm um Tonys Schulter.  
„Ignorier diese Leute. Du hast getan, was du für dich und deinen Sohn am besten hieltest und da solltest du dir von niemandem was anderes sagen lassen.“ sanft drückte der Magier die Schulter des Älteren.  
„Und was soll das lange Gesicht? Lach doch lieber.“  
Tony grinste tatsächlich und nahm sich seinen Drink, ehe er vom Barhocker rutschte.  
„Sag Stephen, rauchst du?“  
„Nicht mehr, wieso?“  
„Gut, ich auch nicht.“ Tony ging durch die Menschenmenge zu einem großen Balkon, während Stephen ihm folgte.

Der Balkon war leer, alle Leute waren drinnen und sie stellten sich an die Balustrade, so dass man sie von drinnen nicht sofort sehen konnte.  
Tony stellte den Drink auf die Balustrade und kramte eine zerdrückte Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts.  
„Was genau hast du da noch alles drin?“ fragte Stephen ihn.  
„Sonnenbrille, Kippen, Schlüssel, Handy und ein altes Minzbonbon.“ Tony wühlte weiter und stöhnte genervt.  
„Aber natürlich kein Feuer...“  
„Du vergisst dass ich ein Magier bin.“ Grinste Stephen, schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und über seinem Mittel- und Zeigefinger schwebte eine kleine Flamme.  
Tony grinste, hielt eine Kippe mit den Zähnen fest und machte sie an der kleinen Flamme an, ehe er Stephen die Schachtel anbot.  
„Ich hab seit meinem Studium nicht mehr geraucht...“ gestand er, nahm sich aber trotzdem eine und machte sie an.  
Der erste Zug ließ ihn erst einmal stark husten.  
„Boah...Das kratzt schlimmer als der Whiskey...“ röchelte er und Tony lachte.  
„Was ist so lustig?“ Stephen lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Balustrade und beobachtete Tony.  
„Ach nichts.“ Tony stellte sich neben ihn, sah allerdings auf die Stadt und qualmte stumm vor sich hin.  
Eine Weile waren sie beide leise, das Einzige was zu hören war, war der Krach von drinnen und das leise inhalieren und auspusten des Zigarettenqualms.  
„Also...“ Begann Tony nach einer Weile, nachdem er den Stummel der Kippe in einen kleinen Aschenbecher geworfen hatte, der auf dem Balkon stand.  
„Hast du das eigentlich ernst gemeint? Also...als du sagtest dein Ex hätte versucht dich umzubringen oder war das nur eine Redensart?“  
„Hast du jetzt ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht?“ Stephen drückte die Kippe auch in den Aschenbecher und wandte sich Tony zu, der nickte.  
Stephen sagte nichts, machte das Jackett und dann das Hemd auf, offenbarte Tony ein paar großer Narben, die meisten von Operationen.  
„Ich hab es Ernst gemeint, als ich das sagte. Diese Narben sind, denke ich Beweis genug oder?“ Tony starrte ihn entsetzt an und kam sich nun sehr dumm vor, sowas gefragt zu haben.  
„Ich hab noch mehr, aber ich zieh meine Hose nun sicher nicht aus….“  
„Sorry…das war echt dumm von mir...“ Tony griff nach seinem Glas, das inzwischen leer war und nur noch zwei Eiswürfel verloren drin rumklimperten.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich kenne die Redensart, mit dem umbringen wollen, viele denken, dass ich sowas meine wenn ich nach ihm gefragt werde...“  
„Es war trotzdem taktlos so etwas zu fragen.“ Tony wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Ich hol mir noch einen Drink.“  
Stephen hielt ihn auf, legte seine Hand an Tonys Glas und es füllte sich von selbst wieder auf.  
„Solang du mich hast, brauchst du nicht rein gehen. Außer natürlich du willst weg von mir.“  
Tony sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Also, eigentlich habe ich überhaupt keinen Bock mehr da rein zu gehen...“ Er ging zur Balustrade zurück und setzte sich nun drauf.  
„Wir können auch für den Rest des Abends hier draußen bleiben.“ Stephen stellte sich neben ihn, lehnte sich gegen die Balustrade und sah nun selber auf die Stadt.  
„Weißt du...ich finde deine Geschichte mit Steve trauriger...“ sagte er und sah zu Tony hoch.  
„Ich meine, ihr habt euch mal so sehr geliebt und dann tut er dir so weh...bei mir...es war von Anfang an klar, dass mein Typ ein Arschloch war, ich war einfach zu verblendet um es zu sehen, aber bei dir…“  
„Ich bin sicher, ich habe irgendwas falsch gemacht...“ Tony nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und merkte, wie der Alkohol langsam aber sicher reinhaute und ihm die Zunge lockerte.  
„Ich meine, wenn nicht ich, wer dann?“  
„Es war bestimmt nicht dein Fehler Tony, denk so etwas nicht.“ Stephen stand nun vor ihm und nun da Tony auf der hohen Balustrade saß waren sie nahezu auf Augenhöhe.  
„Du hast so etwas nicht verdient. Du hast jemanden in deinem Leben verdient, der dich liebt, egal was ist. Jemand, der dich auch nach einem Streit noch, in den Arm nimmt, der für dich da ist und der mit dir redet und dich nicht gleich schlägt...“  
„Das klingt….verdammt sülzig, bist du besoffen?“ fragte Tony und Stephen fing an zu lachen.  
„Du weißt wie man einen Moment zerstört.“ lachte er und sah zum Brünetten.  
Tony konnte nicht anders als Stephen anzusehen. Das wenige Licht, von den kleinen Lampen auf dem Balkon, betonte seine Gesichtszüge mehr als nur positiv und ließ seine Augen dunkelgrün erscheinen. Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich aus der streng zurück gestylten Frisur gelöst und hing dem Arzt frech im Gesicht, während die angegrauten Seiten silbern glänzten.  
„Tony? Was starrst du mich denn so an?“ fragte Stephen, eine Frage die nicht ganz bei Tony ankam, da dieser immer noch dabei war, das Gesicht des anderen bis ins Detail zu bewundern, als sähe er Stephen gerade zum ersten Mal.  
„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie hübsch du bist?“ kam Tonys Gegenfrage, mit der Stephen nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Was? Tony, kann es sein, dass DU derjenige bist, der betrunken ist?“  
„Vielleicht, aber wenn, dann hab ich nix dagegen.“ Tony schlang die Arme um Stephens Mitte und zog ihn etwas näher zu sich.  
Er sah dem jüngeren Mann weiterhin in die Augen.  
„Stephen, ich mag dich wirklich sehr...das ist mir diese Woche klar geworden...ich hab dich tatsächlich unheimlich vermisst...Und ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch kaum, aber ich will dich bei mir haben...dich in meiner Nähe haben...“ Tony sah zur Seite, die Wangen ganz rot und Stephen war sich nicht sicher was er dazu nun sagen sollte. War das hier eine Liebeserklärung? War Tony einfach nur betrunken? Sollte er darauf eingehen oder lieber auf Abstand gehen? Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch merkte er, sein Schweigen schien nicht die Antwort zu sein, die Tony erwartet hatte, denn sein Blick wurde mit einem Schlag trauriger und sein Griff um Stephens Mitte lockerte sich.  
„Hey….guck nicht so traurig...Tony...“ Stephen legte zwei Finger sanft unter Tonys Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung.  
„Sieh mich an, bitte.“ Tony tat ihm den Gefallen und sah wieder zu ihm.  
Stephen lächelte ihn sanft an.  
„Ich hab dich ebenfalls sehr gern.“ sagte er.  
„Du bist ein toller Mensch Tony und ich mag diesen Blick in deinen Augen nicht...Ich mag es nicht wenn du traurig bist...“ Seine Hand wanderte von Tonys Kinn zu seiner Wange, wo er ihn sanft mit dem Daumen streichelte.  
Tony schloss die Augen und schmiegte sein Gesicht sanft in die Hand des Anderen. Es fühlte sich gut an mal wieder so sanft berührt zu werden, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen gleich eine geknallt zu bekommen.  
Er sah zu Stephen, der ihn anlächelte.  
„Komm Tony, lach wieder, nicht so traurig okay?“  
„Ich…ich versuchs...“  
„Es gibt keinen Grund traurig zu sein...“  
„Ich weiß...“ Tonys Blick bleib aber traurig und er streckte die Hand nach Stephen aus, strich ihm das lose Strähnchen aus dem Gesicht, das sich aber weigerte sich wieder weg kleben zu lassen und wieder nach vorne fiel, was Tony ein bisschen zum Grinsen brachte.  
Auch Stephen grinste.  
„So siehst du viel hübscher aus.“ ließ er den Älteren wissen, der das Strähnchen in Ruhe ließ und Stephen nun seinerseits über die Wange strich. Der Magier hatte sich wohl frisch rasiert, bevor er ihn abgeholt hatte, seine Haut war ungewöhnlich weich für einen Mann und sein stilvoll geschnittener Bart kratzte angenehm unter Tonys rauen Fingern, die geschunden waren von der täglichen Bastelei in der Werkstatt. Handschuhe hin oder her.  
Ganz sanft nur zog Tony sein Gegenüber so näher und spürte Stephens freie Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel.  
Sie waren nun nah genug um den Atem des jeweils anderen auf dem eigenen Gesicht zu spüren, doch keinen der Beiden schien es zu stören, als Tony den Mut zusammen nahm, das kurze Stück von wenigen Zentimetern, die sich für ihn ungewöhnlich weit weg anfühlten, überbrückte und Stephen sanft küsste.  
Stephen war für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Hatte er es doch irgendwie kommen sehen, so fühlte es sich nicht so an, wie er es gedacht hatte. Der Kuss war zart, zaghaft und schüchtern und dennoch schöner, als alle die er zuvor gespürt hatte.  
Nicht weniger zaghaft ging er darauf ein, legte die Hand, die zuvor auf Tonys Oberschenkel lag, auf dessen Schulter und kam noch einen winzigen Schritt näher.  
Tonys freie Hand schlang sich wieder um seine Mitte, während er den Kuss ein wenig vertiefte. Stephens Lippen waren unglaublich weich und seine sanften Berührungen ließen Tonys Herz so schnell und hoch schlagen, dass er das Gefühl hatte es sprenge ihm gleich den Reaktor aus der Brust.  
Sanft bewegte er die Lippen, massierte die des anderen und sein Herzschlag wurde fast noch schneller, als er merkte, wie Stephen darauf einging, die Bewegungen nachmachte und ein leises seufzten ihm entwich.  
Wie lange sie da so nun standen konnte keiner der Beiden sagen, es fühlte sich wie eine wunderschöne Ewigkeit an, als sich ihre Lippen von einander lösten und sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen.  
Stephens Augen leuchteten nun in einem wesentlich helleren Grünton, seine Wangen waren gerötet, genauso seine Lippen und Tony war sich sicher, sein Gesicht konnte nicht weniger rot sein.  
Stephen lächelte, gab Tony noch einen kleinen Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Milliardärs.  
Tony schloss entspannt die Augen, legte beide Arme um Stephen und hielt ihn einfach nur fest, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Wir sollten reingehen….“ Durchbrach der Magier dann doch die Stille und Tony sah auf.  
„Es wird langsam kühl.“ Er ging etwas auf Abstand und sofort wollte Tony dass er wieder näher zu ihm kam, denn nun merkte er selber, dass es kälter wurde.  
Stephen ging nur einen Schritt weit weg und reichte Tony die Hand.  
„Na komm, du wolltest der Klatschpresse doch was zu knabbern geben.“ er grinste, was Tony sofort erwiderte und Stephens Hand ergriff.  
„Na dann los.“ Sie gingen wieder ins Innere.  
„Ach ja, eins noch, wenn du je auf die Idee kommst mich Schnucki oder so zu nennen fliegst du vom Balkon meines Apartments.“  
Stephen Seufzte.  
„Du hast wirklich das angeborene Talent den Moment zu ruinieren, Tony….“


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

„Na komm….schließ auf...“  
„Würd ich...das Schloss wackelt aber so sehr...“ Tony kicherte und schaffte es endlich in seinem betrunkenen Zustand die Türe seines Apartments aufzuschließen.  
Wie gut dass Peter bei Thor übernachtete, ansonsten hätte er nun gesehen, wie zwei erwachsene Männer kichernd wie kleine Mädchen in die Wohnung gestolpert wären und sich dabei fast aufs Maul gelegt hätten.  
„Wo isn das Klo?“ fragte Stephen, der sich an einer Kommode festhalten musste, da er nicht mehr richtig geradeaus gehen konnte.  
„Da vorn.“ Tony zeigte wage in eine Richtung und musste sich an Stephen festhalten, um nicht umzukippen.  
Dieser schwankte Richtung Badezimmer um sich zu erleichtern, während Tony es irgendwie in die Küche schaffte und sogar die Kaffeemaschine an bekam.  
Nachdem sie den Balkon auf der Gala verlassen hatten, hatte Tony jede Grenze ignoriert und sich richtig volllaufen lassen. Das Stephen nun ebenfalls betrunken war, war Tonys Schuld, der dem ehemaligen Arzt immer nen Shot zugeschoben hatte, mit dem Satz „Nur noch einer“ und so waren aus einem locker mal 5 geworden und Stephen hing in den Seilen.  
Es war lustig gewesen, sie hatten gelacht, sich gut unterhalten und Tony hatte Doktor West auf die Schuhe gekotzt. Alles in allem ein gelungener Abend.  
Nun machte Tony, in seinem berauschten Zustand Kaffee um wenigstens wieder etwas auszunüchtern, als Stephen aus dem Bad gestolpert kam.  
„Du hast mehr High Tech im Bad als ich im ganzen San...San….Haus...“ Nuschelte er und ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen.  
Tony kicherte und schob ihm nen Kaffee zu.  
„Solltes ma die W...Werkstatt sehn…“ Stammelte Tony und setzte sich zu ihm und warf gütig Zucker in den Kaffee.  
Stephen trank ihn schwarz und schüttelte sich ein bisschen. Er hatte heute seinen Abend des „Ewig nicht mehr gemacht“. Ewig nicht mehr geraucht, getrunken, geküsst oder Kaffee gehabt und der Abend war noch nicht vorbei.  
Tony kicherte als er das sah und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.  
„Also...wie hat dir der Abend bis jetzt gefallen?“ fragte er.  
„Ganz gut, war lustig...aber...wieso bis jetzt? Haste noch was besonderes vor?“  
„Naja wären wir nich voll wie 10 Russen würde ich dir den Tower zeigen, aber is schon ein Wunder dass wir es bis hier rauf geschafft haben...und den Balkon schauen wir uns besser nich an….“  
„Wieso?“  
„Kein Geländer.“ grinste Tony und trank seinen Kaffee aus.  
„Sag….darf ich dich noch einmal küssen?“  
„Äh...Ja sicher...da brauchste nicht zu fragen...“  
„Ich will nur sicher sein, dass ich dir nicht zu nahe rücke...“  
„Du hast auf der Rückfahrt hierher auf meinem Schoss gesessen und Jingle Bells gesungen.“ Lachte Stephen und leerte seine Tasse.  
„Echt?“ Tony grinste und kam näher.  
„Erinnere mich gar nicht dran.“  
Sanft packte er Stephen an der Krawatte und zog ihn auf die Füße, nur um ihn zu sich runter zu ziehen und ihn erneut zu küssen.  
Stephen grinste in den Kuss und löste diesen doch recht schnell wieder.  
„Du hast eine hervorragende Singstimme. Du solltest öfter im Suff denken Frank Sinatra zu sein.“  
„Frank Sinatra hat Weihnachtslieder gesungen?“  
„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest.“ Stephen grinste, löste die Krawatte um seinen Hals und entkam so Tonys Griff.  
Der Milliardär grinste und versuchte den Magier erneut zu packen zu bekommen, der sich aber, verhältnismäßig, geschickt weg drehte, um dem Griff des Anderen zu entgehen.  
Stephen spielte weiter mit Tony, bis er die Türe im Rücken hatte.  
„Ade.“ Grinste er und verließ die Küche, während ihm der Kleinere natürlich sofort nachlief.  
Stephen hatte es aber nicht auf die Haustüre abgesehen, sondern war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, wo ihm Tony in den Rücken sprang und sie zusammen auf der Couch landeten.

„Hab dich.“ grinste der Brünette, erlaubte dem Magier sich, lachend, auf den Rücken zu drehen und er sah zu Tony hoch, der nun, wieder, auf seinem Schoss saß.  
„Jetzt hab ich dich.“ Grinste Tony, legte beide Hände links und Rechts neben Stephens Kopf auf die Polster und beugte sich zu ihm runter, für einen wesentlich leidenschaftlicheren Kuss, als zuvor. Stephen ging augenblicklich drauf ein, schlang die Arme um Tonys Nacken und machte bereitwillig den Mund auf, als er Tonys warme Zunge an seinen Lippen spüren konnte.  
Tony ließ sich diese Einladung nicht entgehen und ließ seine Zunge in Stephens Mund gleiten, umspielte dessen Zunge mit der Eigenen und merkte, wie sehr ihm der Geschmack des anderen Mannes gefiel. Er schmeckte nach Alkohol, Kaffee und diesem besonderen Geschmack, der wohl einfach von ihm selber ausging und Tony dazu veranlasste, mit der Zunge den Mundraum des Anderen zu erforschen. Stephen brachte seine eigene Zunge ins Spiel, strich über die des Anderen, stupste sie weg, was zu einem kleinen leidenschaftlichen Kampf um die Dominanz ausartete.  
Ein Kampf den Tony gewann, allerdings mehr aus Glück, denn seine Hände rückten näher an Stephens Kopf ran und als er mit einer Hand durch die Haaren von Stephen streichen wollte, kraulte er den Magier dabei genau an einer seiner empfindlichsten Stellen, was diesen fast schlagartig aus dem Konzept brachte und Tony die Dominanz übernahm. Der Milliardär grinste, löste den Kuss und sah zu Stephen runter, der richtig rot im Gesicht war.  
„Was ist denn los?“ fragte Tony grinsend und streichelte mit zwei Fingern weiterhin über besagte Stelle, die sich genau hinter Stephens Ohr befand und dafür sorgte dass dem Magier, unter ihm, sehr süße Laute entwichen, die aber rasch von ihm unterbunden wurden, indem er sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  
Der Milliardär leckte sich die Lippen. Das sah unbeschreiblich heiß aus. Stephen griff nach Tonys Handgelenken, hielt sie fest und zog sich am Kleineren hoch in eine sitzende Position.  
„Was ist denn los?“ fragte Tony, denn Stephen war immer noch rot im Gesicht.  
„Soll ich aufhören?“  
Stephen sagte nichts und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Soll ich dir mein Schlafzimmer zeigen?“  
Nun nickte der Magier verlegen und Tony erhob sich, ergriff sanft Stephens Hand und führte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, wo das Bett frisch bezogen worden war.  
Zumindest die Seite in der er schlief. Die verlassene zweite Seite hatte keine Bezüge und sah aus, als hätte da schon lange keiner mehr geschlafen.  
Stephen wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte, als Tony sich aufs Bett setzte und den Jüngeren am Jackett zu sich zog. Stephen setzte sich neben ihn, nur damit Tony direkt wieder auf seinen Schoss hopsen konnte und ihn nach hinten drückte.  
„Entspann dich, ich weiß was ich tue.“  
„Daran zweifle ich auch nicht aber...“ Stephen kam sich so albern gerade vor und innerlich schämte er sich in Grund und Boden, als er zu Tony hoch guckte.  
„Tu mir nicht weh dabei…“  
Tony sah ihn nun doch etwas verwundert an. Mit diesem, doch sehr unterwürfigen Blick, den Stephen nicht mal zu beabsichtigen schien, hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, genauso wenig mit dieser Aussage.  
„Das hatte ich niemals vor… Stephen, wir müssen das hier nicht tun, wenn du das nicht willst.“ Tonys Hand strich durch die angegrauten Strähnen und Stephen seufzte leise. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach körperlicher Nähe, nach Liebe und Geborgenheit. Körperliche Nähe hatte bei ihm aber immer im Schmerz geendet, daher machte er sich seine Gedanken, die allerdings verflogen, als Tony ihn erneut küsste, leidenschaftlich, aber dennoch unglaublich liebevoll.  
Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und half dem Brünetten die Jacketts los zu werden, als Tony die Verbindung ihrer Lippen brach und sein Hemd aufmachte.  
Tonys Haut war Sonnengebräunt, die Bauchmuskeln nicht zu stark ausgeprägt aber dennoch gut sichtbar und sein Reaktor erhellte den ganzen Raum, in sanftem blauen Licht.  
Stephen setzte sich auf, strich dem Milliardär das Hemd von den Schultern, ehe seine Hände auf Wanderschaft über die freigewordene Haut machten.  
„Wo magst du es am liebsten?“ fragte Stephen, die Lippen nahe an Tonys Hals, ehe er diesen entlang küsste.  
„Awwww….finde es heraus.“ Grinste Tony und kraulte Stephen durch die Haare, während er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, um Stephen mehr Fläche zum küssen zu bieten. Stephen grinste, als er, zumindest am Hals, Tonys Lieblingsstellen gefunden zu haben schien. Anscheinend mochte Tony es sehr, wenn man mit sanften Küssen und gelegentlichem Zungeneinsatz, die Kontur seines Kiefers entlangwanderte. Am Kinn angekommen küsste Stephen sich etwas nach oben zu seinen Lippen, doch Tony war nicht gewillt die Dominanz so einfach her zu geben. Kaum dass sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen, drückte er Stephen wieder nach unten in die Kissen und nestelte bereits an seinem Hemd herum, bekam es auf und schob es zur Seite.  
Im Vergleich zu ihm selber war Stephen sehr blass. Seine Haut leuchtete richtig im schwachen Licht seines Reaktors und ließ die Narben auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch noch deutlicher erscheinen. Tony fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Sie fühlten sich rau an, nicht gut oder ordentlich vernäht, das erkannte selbst eine medizinische Laie wie er.  
Er merkte auch, wie Stephen sich etwas verkrampfte als er diese Stellen berührte und sein Blick sprach Bände. Es war das gleiche Problem für den ehemaligen Arzt, wie die Sache mit seinen Händen, doch Tony ekelte sich in keinster Weise. Wieso auch? Es waren nur Narben.  
Der Milliardär beugte sich über den Jüngeren und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf die rauen, vernarbten Stellen auf Stephens Körper, was diesem eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Tony grinste und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über eine Kreuzförmige Narbe auf Stephens Brust, nahe des Herzens und sah hoch zu seinem Gesicht.  
„Du bist wunderschön Stephen.“ grinste er und strich mit beiden Händen über Stephens Seiten, runter zu seinen Hüften und massierte ihn dort sanft, knapp über dem Hüftknochen.  
Wie er erwartet hatte entspannte sich Stephen direkt und gab leise, aber süße Laute von sich. Tony wusste halt was er tat und vor allem wusste er, wo es die meisten Männer liebten berührt zu werden. Stephen liebte dieses Gefühl. Tonys Hände waren so angenehm warm, seine Fingerspitzen rau und dennoch unbeschreiblich sanft. Er schmolz nahezu unter diesen Berührungen davon. Er wollte mehr, mehr dieser sanften Berührungen, mehr geküsst werden, mehr geliebt werden, er fühlte sich bereit dafür, sich dem hübschen reichen Mann hinzugeben, der bereits an seinem Gürtel nestelte.  
„Dämliche Nutte!“  
Stephen riss die Augen auf.  
„Was?“  
„Was denn?“ Tony sah auf.  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“ fragte Stephen und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen.  
„Ich hab gar nichts gesagt…“ Murmelte Tony verwirrt, als Stephen es erneut hörte.  
„Dämliche Nutte!!“  
Er sah sich um. Da redete doch jemand.  
„Dachtest du wirklich du wirst mich so einfach los?! Und schon machst du die Beine für einen anderen Mann breit? Stephen du bist wirklich nicht mehr als eine Nutte!“  
„Hörst du das nicht?“ fragte Stephen verzweifelt und Tony lauschte, doch er hörte gar nichts.  
„Dein neuer Stecher kann mich weder hören noch sehen, aber du kannst mich sehen und hören! Schau in den Wandspiegel Stephen!“  
Stephen sah zu seiner linken, wo sich ein großer Wandspiegel befand und da sah er IHN wieder. Kaecillius grinste ihn aus dem Spiegel heraus an.  
„Dachtest du wirklich du wirst mich so einfach los?“  
„Nein….ich...ich hab dich...“ stammelte Stephen, während er wie hypnotisiert in den Spiegel sah und Tony anfing sich sorgen zu machen.  
„Du hast einen Spiegel zerstört, aber es gibt sehr viele davon auf der Welt.“ Kaecillius grinste weiterhin und war nach wie vor dazu verdonnert jede Bewegung Stephens nach zu machen. Anders als Stephen, war er aber noch vollkommen angezogen.  
Tony folgte dem Blick seines neuen Lovers und sah in den Spiegel, sah den dunklen Magier allerdings nicht darin.  
Nur Magier waren in der Lage Kaecillius zu sehen, er selber sah nur Stephens Spiegelbild.  
„Stephen, mit wem redest du da? Was ist los?“  
„Ja Stephen, sag es deinem neuen Lover und dann mach brav die Beine für ihn breit, so wie du es immer für mich getan hast. Na los, sei die gute, schwanzgeile Nutte, die du immer für mich warst. Ich sehe gerne dabei zu.“  
„Nein! Verpiss dich endlich!! Brüllte Stephen, krabbelte über das Bett und haute gegen den Spiegel.  
„Verschwinde doch endlich aus meinem Leben!! Lass mich endlich in ruhe!!“

Tony, nun mehr als besorgt, erhob sich, ging um das Bett herum und legte Stephen die Hände auf die Schultern.  
„Stephen, mit wem redest du da? Was ist los mit dir?“  
„Siehst du ihn nicht?!?!“ Stephens Blick, mit dem er zu Tony hoch sah war voller Panik.  
„Siehst du den elenden Bastard wirklich nicht?!?“  
„Ich sehe nur dich im Spiegel….“  
„Er wird mich niemals sehen können Stephen.“ Kaecillius grinste nach wie vor.  
„Aber mach nur weiter so wie gerade. Ich liebe deinen verzweifelten Blick und je näher du einem Nervenzusammenbruch kommst, desto mehr gefällst du mir.“  
Stephen biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Na los, red weiter, verfluche mich ruhig und erzähl deinem Freund doch auch gleich von dem Mord an dem du aktiv beteiligt warst. Ich bin sicher er...“  
KRACH!!!!  
Stephen sprang rückwärts zurück, stolperte und fiel wieder aufs Bett, als der Spiegel krachend und scheppernd zerbrach und die Stücke zu Boden rieselten.  
Erneut krachen und als Stephen aufsah, stand Tony vor dem kaputten Spiegel, einen dicken Schraubenschlüssel in der Hand, mit dem er den Spiegel zertrümmert hatte.  
Er sah Stephen nicht an und schlug weiter mit dem Schraubenschlüssel auf die Scherben ein.  
Erst als er diese fast zu feinem Pulver zerschlagen hatte, ließ er das Werkzeug fallen, strich sich die Haare zurück und sah zu Stephen.  
Dieser sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Hörst du ihn immer noch?“ fragte Tony, ein bisschen außer Atem und Stephen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sehr gut.“ Tony setzte sich zu Stephen aufs Bett.  
„Ich habe nichts gehört oder gesehen, aber ich denke mal, das ist so ein Magierkram gewesen...“  
Stephen sagte dazu nichts und lehnte den Kopf gegen Tonys Schulter.  
„Wer war denn da? Wer hat mit dir gesprochen?“  
„Mein Ex….“  
„Sagtest du nicht er wäre weg?“  
„Ich hab ihn in die Spiegelwelt verbannt...da kommt er von der Seite aus nicht mehr heraus...Ich dachte wirklich...dass er nur durch magische Spiegel hindurch mit mir reden könnte, aber scheinbar ist jeder Spiegel ein Weg mich zu erreichen...“  
„Und was will er noch von dir?“  
Stephen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Weiß nicht genau. Seine Freiheit, Rache an mir nehmen, mich dieses mal wirklich töten...“  
„Wieso will er dich überhaupt umbringen?“  
„Deswegen...“ Stephen hob seinen linken Arm und zeigte Tony das Symbol auf seinem Handgelenk, was dem Milliardär vorher noch nie aufgefallen war.  
„Was ist das?“ Tonys Finger strichen über das Zeichen.  
„Ein Brandmal ist das….eigentlich trägt man es auf der Stirn, aber ich hatte es aus einem bestimmten Grund an einer versteckbaren Stelle bekommen….ich...dieses Zeichen, ist das Zeichen der dunklen Dimension...ich beziehe meine Magische Kraft nicht daraus...nicht mehr...“ Stephen schluchzte und sah zu Tony, die Augen nass von Tränen.  
„Ich habe meine Mentorin in eine Falle gelockt...ich habe meinem Ex geholfen…sie in die Spiegeldimension zu locken...“  
Tony sah ihn verwirrt und auch etwas geschockt an.  
„Ist da ein Unterschied zwischen der Spiegelwelt und der Spiegeldimension?“  
„Ja, die Spiegelwelt ist eine ganz eigene Parallelwelt, die neben der unseren existiert. Die Spiegeldimension ist so ähnlich, nur dass sie...wie erkläre ich das...diese Dimension ist unsere Welt, nur lässt sie sich ohne Auswirkungen auf die richtige Welt verändern. In der Spiegeldimension kann ich problemlos aus dem Starktower eine Brezel formen, während du, ohne es zu merken weiter durch die Flure gehst. Es ist etwas schwer zu beschreiben.“  
„Und was ist dann dort passiert?“ fragte Tony, auch wenn er es sich fast schon denken konnte.  
„Ich hab kalte Füße bekommen, als ich meine Mentorin dorthin gelockt hatte… ich zeigte ihr das Mal an meiner Hand, ich erklärte und redete so schnell ich konnte, aber da wurden wir bereits von meinem Ex und seinen Schergen angegriffen…und sie wurde bei dem Angriff getötet...“ Stephen vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und ihm entwich ein schluchzen.  
„Es ist meine Schuld...ohne mich würde sie noch leben….wäre ich nicht gewesen….“  
Tony sah ihn geschockt an und musste diese Infos erst einmal sacken lassen.  
„Hast...hast du versucht ihr zu helfen?“  
„Ich hab es versucht...Ich schwöre dir, ich habs versucht…“ Der Magier sah auf. Er weinte.  
„Ich wollte kein Teil dieser dunklen Sekte sein, ich wollte nie, dass jemand zu schaden kam...Ich wollte ihr Helfen, ihr zeigen dass ich ihrem Weg folgen würde und nicht dem dunklen Weg den mein damaliger Freund eingeschlagen hatte. Doch ehe ich ihr helfen konnte wurde ich außer Gefecht gesetzt und fast getötet, während sie vor meinen Augen starb...“ Stephen schluchzte erneut und wischte sich über die Augen.  
„Es ist alles meine Schuld...“ er sah zu Tony, der ihn fassungslos ansah.  
Stephen war sich sicher, mit diesem Geständnis hatte er das was zwischen ihm und Tony war vollkommen zerstört.  
Traurig erhob er sich, nahm sich seine Sachen und ging zur Türe.  
„Schick mir die Rechnung für deinen Spiegel….“ Sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen.  
Sofort war Tony auf den Beinen und rannte ihm nach.  
„Und wo denkst du gehst du jetzt hin?!“ fragte der Milliardär laut und hielt Stephen am Handgelenk fest. Der Magier sah zu ihm runter, sichtlich verwundert, aber auch besorgt.  
„Nach Hause…“ sagte Stephen monoton.  
`Oder zur Nächsten Brücke...´schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als Tony ihm die Schuhe und das Jackett aus der Hand nahm.  
„Du bleibst hier!“ Forderte er streng.  
„Du bist völlig aufgewühlt, da lasse ich dich doch jetzt nicht alleine, am ende machst du noch irgendwas Dummes...“  
„Aber...ich habe dir gerade gestanden...dass...“  
„Dass du Opfer der Umstände geworden bist und Angst hattest deinen Ex zu verlassen! Das habe ICH herausgehört.“ Tony zog ihn mit sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und drückte ihn runter auf die Matratze, wo Stephen auch brav sitzen blieb.  
Tony setzte sich zu ihm und nahm seine Hand.  
„Du hast gesagt, du hast es nicht gewollt, du hast versucht sie zu retten. Es ist nicht deine Schuld...“   
„Doch Tony...es ist meine Schuld...Wegen mir ist sie Tot...“  
„Wie gut war sie? Als Magierin?“  
„Sie war unsere Mentorin...lebte schon seit unsagbar vielen Jahrzehnten...Mächtig und sehr Weise...“  
„Und du glaubst da folgt sie dir Naiv und dumm in eine Falle? Ich bin sicher sie hat gewusst was passieren würde.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kanntest sie doch gar nicht!“  
„Nein, aber ich habe eine recht gute Menschenkenntnis. Und wenn du, wie du sagtest, auch diese Dunkle Magie in dir hattest, glaubst du nicht sie hätte es bemerkt?“  
Stephen dachte einen Augenblick über diese Worte nach.  
„Ja...sie...sie hätte es merken müssen….“ sagte er schließlich und sah zu Tony.  
„Sie hat sicherlich gewusst was passieren würde und sie hat dir vertraut den richtigen Weg zu gehen...und du bist auf den richtigen Pfad zurück gegangen, Stephen. Du bist ein guter Mensch, keiner der Bösen.“  
Stephen ließ den Kopf hängen. So sehr ihn Tonys Worte auch rührten, sie vertrieben seine Schuldgefühle nicht komplett.  
Tony hob sein Gesicht an und sah dem Arzt in die Augen.  
„Sieh mich an Stephen, bitte…“ Er sah in die traurigen Augen des Anderen.  
„Du bist der Erste Außenstehende, dem ich davon erzählt habe…“ Murmelte Stephen leise.  
„Ich hatte immer Angst mich jemandem anzuvertrauen...“  
„Und das du mir so sehr vertraust bedeutet mir sehr viel.“ Tony hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„DU bedeutest mir sehr viel...bleib bei mir Stephen...bitte...“  
„Was siehst du nur in mir Tony?“  
„Einen gebrochenen Mann, der sich einredet einsam bleiben zu müssen um andere nicht zu verletzen…ein Mann, der seine Schuldgefühle in sich rein frisst und der Hilfe, Nähe und Zuwendung braucht um nicht völlig den Halt zu verlieren...“  
„Bin ich der Therapeut oder du?“  
„Menschenkenntnis Stephen. Ich verstehe nichts von deiner magischen Welt, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht verstehen kann. Zauberer hin oder her, du bist auch nur ein Mensch und als solcher hast auch du Bedürfnisse, Sorgen und Ängste und die kann ich dir gerade aus dem Gesicht ablesen.“ Tony strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
„Und ich mag nicht was ich gerade sehe...du hast mich heute Abend noch dazu animiert mehr zu lächeln…dann musst du das auch tun...Du bist mir nach so kurzer Zeit so wichtig geworden...“ Der Milliardär seufzte leise.  
„Du bist mir auch wichtig Tony...“ sagte Stephen nach einem Moment des Schweigens.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau was es ist...aber etwas an dir fasziniert mich so sehr...es fällt mir schwer nicht an dich zu denken oder mich nach dir zu sehnen...“  
„Und ich will dir helfen die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen...Und auch wenn dein letzter Geliebter so ein mieses Arschloch war...wärst du bereit mir eine Chance zu geben?“  
Auf Stephens Lippen erschien der Hauch eines Lächelns, ehe er nickte und Tony in den Arm nahm.  
„Danke Tony...“  
„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken...ich kümmere mich um die, die mir etwas bedeuten...“ Tony lehnte sich in die Umarmung und legte seinerseits die Arme um Stephen, spürte wie dieser sich zu beruhigen schien und endlich zur Ruhe kam.  
„Wir müssen die Spiegelscherben noch wegmachen…“ Warf Stephen ein, doch Tony ließ nicht los und drückte ihn runter in eine Liegende Position.  
„Machen wir morgen, nach dem Frühstück.“

„DAD!!! BIN ZUHAUSE!!!“ Ließ Peter den ganzen Tower am Sonntag Morgen wissen, als er von Loki und Thor nach Hause gebracht worden war.  
Grummeln drehte Tony sich im Bett herum und sah auf den Wecker.  
Was fiel Thor eigentlich ein, ihn schon um 8:00 Uhr wieder nach Hause zu bringen und das auf einen Sonntag?  
Grummelnd vergrub Tony sich wieder unter der Decke und strich sanft über den Arm, der um seine Mitte geschlungen war.  
Stephen lag hinter ihm, immer noch schlafend, mit dem Gesicht in Tonys strubbeligen Haaren.  
Der Milliardär drehte sich um und sah den Jüngeren grinsend an.  
Stephen sah unglaublich süß und entspannt aus, wenn er schlief. Er strich ihm die angegrauten Haare aus dem Gesicht, kuschelte sich enger an ihn und machte auch wieder die Augen zu.  
„Dad!! Komm schon, steh auf! Ich hab Brötchen mitgebracht.“ Peter machte die Schlafzimmertüre auf und spähte in das, immer noch dunkle, Schlafzimmer seines Vaters.  
Er hörte nur ein Grummeln und seufzte.  
„Okay...er hats nicht anders gewollt.“ Peter machte leise die Türe zu und krabbelte die Wand hoch, bis er überm Bett hing. Dass dort zwei Personen lagen, merkte er überhaupt nicht.  
Grinsend löste Peter sich von der Decke, drehte sich in dem, doch sehr kurzen Fall herum und landete, so wie er glaubte, genau auf dem Bauch seines Vaters.  
Er war allerdings auf Stephen gelandet, dem die Luft weg blieb und sich kerzengerade aufsetzte.  
„Morgen Daddy!!“ Peter schlang die Arme um ihn, immer noch nicht merkend, dass es NICHT sein Vater war.  
„Na hatteste nen schönen Abend?“  
„Peter….was machst du da?“ Tony hob den Kopf und sein Reaktor erhellte den Raum minimal.  
Peter erstarrte, ließ den, doch sehr verwirrten, Stephen los und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Äh….morgen...“ sagte der Magier verlegen und grinste.

Peters erschreckter Aufschrei war danach im gesamten Tower zu vernehmen.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Am Frühstückstisch herrschte eine peinliche Stille.  
Peter sah auf seinen Teller, Tony kaute ungewöhnlich leise und Stephen rührte in seinem Tee herum.  
„Also...“ Begann Peter, der dieses Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt.  
„Ihr Zwei….also….seid ihr jetzt zusammen oder nicht?“  
Tony und Stephen sahen sich an.  
„Ich denke schon.“ Stephen lächelte und strich Tony ein paar Brötchenkrümel aus dem Bart.  
„Oder Tony?“  
„Sicher doch.“  
Peter fing an zu grinsen und beobachtete die Beiden, während Stephen sich auch an den Brötchen bediente, Tony es ihm aber weg nahm um es aufzuschneiden.  
„Aber sagt mal...müsst ihr hier halb nackt sitzen?“ Murmelte Peter und trank seinen Kakao. Stephen saß in einer alten Jogginghose am Tisch, die mal Steve gehört hatte, mit einem T-shirt drüber, auch von Steve, in dem er fast ertrank und Tony hatte ganz verzichtet und saß nur in Boxershorts am Tisch.  
„Was heißt denn hier wir?“ fragte Tony und nahm sich auch noch ein Brötchen.  
„Wie war denn dein Abend Peter? Ich hoffe Thor und sein bekloppter Bruder waren nett zu dir.“  
„Och die Zwei waren sehr nett. Aber sag mal Dad, wieso hat Thor nen Gips am Arm?“  
Und so begann eine ganz normale Konversation zwischen Tony und Peter am Frühstückstisch der Stephen, mit einem Lächeln, lauschte.  
Es war lange her, dass ein Morgen für ihn so unkompliziert begann, umgeben von Menschen, denen er scheinbar wirklich vertrauen konnte und die ihn akzeptierten. Die negativen Gedanken von letzter Nacht waren wie weggefegt.

Gegen Mittag allerdings meldete Wong sich bei ihm, um Stephen an seine Pflichten zu erinnern.  
Der Magier hatte mit Tony einfach auf der Couch gelegen, während sie sich einen Film angesehen hatten, als sich neben dem Flat Screen ein Portal öffnete und Wong daraus hervortrat.  
„Oh hi.“ grinste Stephen und Tony sah nur kurz auf. Er war dabei gewesen, auf Stephen liegend, einzuschlafen, während sein Freund ihm durch die Haare gekrault hatte.  
„Hi Stephen….sag, hast du nicht was vergessen?“  
„Was denn?“  
„Na deine PFLICHTEN!!!“ Wong verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du hast gesagt ich soll auch mal Spaß im Leben haben!“ verteidigte Stephen sich, der zwar versuchte aufzusetzen, es aber nicht konnte, da Tony ihn nicht loslassen wollte.  
„Aber das heißt nicht, dass du das Sanctum vernachlässigen kannst...komm jetzt bitte mit Heim.“  
Stephen seufzte und sah zu Tony runter, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah.  
„Abendessen heute bei mir?“ fragte Stephen grinsend und der Milliardär grinste breit.  
„Au ja.“  
„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend so gegen Sechs bei mir im Sanctum.“ er küsste Tony, als Peters Zimmertüre aufging.  
„Bin ich auch eingeladen?“  
„Aber sicher doch. Wir sehen uns dann.“ Stephen folgte Wong durch das Portal zurück ins Sanctum.

„Ich erspare mir mal die Frage ob du verknallt bist, ich sehs seinen Augen an.“ Wong seufzte, als Stephen ihm ins Obergeschoss folgte, um sich umzuziehen.  
„Es fühlt sich gut an, so befreiend.“ Stephen verschwand in sein Schlafzimmer.  
„Ja das freut mich auch sehr für dich Stephen, aber ich hab schlechte Nachrichten für dich.“  
„Ist es sehr schlimm?“  
„Naja...sagen wir, das liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Einige unserer Späher in der Stadt haben mir berichtet dass sich hier einige Schergen deines Ex-Typen wieder haben blicken lassen.“  
„Ach wirklich?“ Stephen sah zu seinem guten Freund, während er seinen Gürtel zumachte.  
„Jupp. Höchstwahrscheinlich Marco...“  
„Das ist nicht wirklich gut, aber auch nicht wirklich schlecht, die Welt ist ein besserer Ort wenn wir ihn auch gleich loswerden könnten.“  
„Sie haben Verbindungen zur Spiegelwelt….“  
Stephen hielt inne und sah seinen Freund an.  
„Wie bitte? Verbindung zur Spiegelwelt?!“  
„Ja und du weißt was passiert wenn sie das dort Publik machen! Du weißt WER dann in unsere Welt kommen könnte! Ich rede nicht mal von Kaecillius! Ich rede von...“  
„Superior Stark…und seine Schergen….Das wäre ein Paradoxon, das unsere Welt in Fetzen reißen könnte!! Wir müssen sie so schnell es geht finden! Anscheinend ist ihnen nicht bewusst was sie anrichten könnten, würden die Bewohner der Spiegelwelt hierher kommen!“  
„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren!“  
Stephen nickte, als Levi schon angeflogen kam und sich an seinen Schultern festhielt.  
„Gibt es genaue Anhaltspunkte wo sich Marco aufhalten könnte?“  
„Also, wenn er es wirklich ist, dann wurde er in der Nähe des Central Parks wahrgenommen.“ erklärte Wong und reichte seinem Freund seinen Sling-Ring.  
„Wir sollten da auf jeden Fall mal nachsehen gehen, ein Blick schadet bekanntlich nie.“  
„Als ich das damals sagte, als ich in eins der Bücher schauen wollte, hast du mir gedroht mir den Kopf abzuhacken...“ sagte Stephen beleidigt, folgte Wong aber via Portal zum Park.

Tony hatte sich in seine Werkstatt verzogen. Er hatte seit langem mal wieder richtig Lust etwas zu bauen, anstelle dort nur Zeit tot zu schlagen.  
Peter hatte ihn begleitet und schraubte selber, an einem kleinen Tisch herum. Was der Junge da baute wusste sein Vater nicht, aber es war ihm auch nicht so wichtig, solange es nicht in die Luft flog.  
„Also Dad...“ Murmelte Peter nach einer Weile.  
„Du und Doktor Strange, seid ihr wirklich ein Paar?“  
„Du hast mir diese Frage doch heute morgen schon gestellt.“ Erinnerte Tony ihn und klemmte sich seinen Schraubendreher zwischen die Zähne.  
„Ja schon, aber so ganz kann ich das noch gar nicht glauben...wie lange ist Paps raus? Drei Wochen? Drei einhalb höchstens und schon hast du einen neuen Freund?“  
„Dein Paps hat seit Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monaten einen neuen Freund und das hinter unserem Rücken, ich bin da nicht so, ich hätte es dir so oder so heute Gesagt, aber dass du ihm gleich um den Hals fällst, hätte ich nicht gedacht.“ Tony grinste, als er sah wie Peter knallrot wurde.  
„Ich dachte das wärst du gewesen im Bett…“ verteidigte der Teenager sich.  
„Er war nicht weniger platt als du.“ Lachte Tony und erinnerte sich an die dummen Gesichter die Stephen und Peter gemacht hatten.  
„Nicht unbedingt der beste Eindruck oder?“  
„Gleich beim ersten richtigen Date danach direkt zusammen in der Kiste zu enden auch nicht oder Dad?!“ Peter grinste, als seinem Vater ihn verwundert ansah.  
„Wenn du damit sagen willst dass wir Sex hatten, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, hatten wir nicht.“  
`Auch wenn das der Plan gewesen war...´Dachte Tony, sprach es aber nicht aus.  
Nach Stephens kleinem Zusammenbruch und ihrem Gespräch hatten sie sich einfach nur so ins Bett begeben. Arm in Arm waren sie eingeschlafen, der Jüngere an Tonys Brust gekuschelt.  
„Echt nicht?!“ Peter riss Tony aus seinen Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht.  
„Dad, wasn mit dir los? Wenn ich früher für ein Wochenende weg war, konntest du danach für Tage nicht mehr sitzen und jetzt...“  
„Wir waren besoffen!“ Redete Tony sich raus.  
„Wir hatten beide ein bisschen zuviel...“  
„Bisschen sehr zuviel, ihr habt den Spiegel kaputt gemacht.“  
„Ja habe ich auch bemerkt.“ Tony schraubte weiter.  
„Was glaubst du wird Paps dazu sagen?“ fragte Peter weiter.  
„Was soll Steve dazu sagen? Es geht ihn nichts mehr an, was ich in meinem Leben mache.“  
„Aber ihr seid die Avengers...Wie soll das funktionieren, wenn ihr nicht miteinander reden wollt?“  
„Peter, wir sind durchaus in der Lage Arbeit und Privates voneinander zu trennen….woran bastelst du da eigentlich?“ Auf einmal interessierte es Tony doch.  
„Mein Projekt für den Werkunterricht.“ grinste Peter und hielt einen Handschuh hoch.  
„Was genau kann der?“  
„Hologramme erzeugen, schon mal diesen alten Film gesehen, Star Wars oder so?“  
„Peter….ich bin mit Star Wars aufgewachsen….“ Tony kam sich alt vor.  
„Ja und ich will diese Hologrambilder nachbauen, die sie da im Film zum quatschen benutzen...allerdings etwas anders...“  
„Und was bauen die Anderen in deiner Klasse so?“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hab im Werkunterricht immer die Besten Noten.“ Peter schraubte weiter dran rum und Tony seufzte, ehe er sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank holte.

Stephen und Wong wanderten nun schon seit 20 Minuten durch den Central Park, ernteten ein paar seltsame Blicke, doch ansonsten war es wirklich sehr ruhig hier.  
„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“ fragte Stephen skeptisch, als Levi einen Hund auf die Nase schnippte, der an ihm schnupperte.  
„So wurde es mir mitgeteilt...“ murmelte Wong und blieb dann stehen.  
„Spürst du das? Hier liegt etwas in der Luft...“  
„Oh ja, ich merke es...“  
Die Beiden eilten los, der magischen Spur in der Luft folgend und fanden endlich die Truppe, die sie suchten.  
Marco und zwei weitere Anhänger von Kaecilius, deren Namen Stephen vergessen hatte, befanden sich auf der Rückseite des kleinen überdachten botanischen Gartens und waren dabei ein Portal aufzumachen.  
Die Drei wandten sich um, als sie Stephen und Wong bemerkten und Marco grinste.  
„Na wen haben wir denn da?“ Kicherte er.  
„Dich hab ich ja schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Ein Wunder dass du überhaupt noch lebst, Stephie.“  
„Doctor Strange für dich Marco! Was treibt ihr hier!?“ knurrte Stephen und die Drei vor ihm grinsten nur.  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Wir holen unseren Meister zurück! Du musst den Dimensionsriss hier doch auch bemerkt haben.“ Marco ließ seine zwei Kollegen arbeiten und kam näher, die Hände erhoben, bereit zu kämpfen, woraufhin auch Stephen und Wong die Hände hoben.  
„Willst du hier wirklich am Tag, wo uns jeder sehen kann, eine Szene machen?“ knurrte Stephen ihn an, die Hände leuchteten bereits Orange.  
„Ich will ne Szene machen? Wer von uns läuft denn rum, wie aus einem Comicbuch entsprungen?“ fragte Marco und sah die beiden Robenträger vor sich an. Er und seine beiden Kumpanen trugen normale Alltagskleidung, doch das Zeichen auf ihren Stirnen konnten sie nicht verdecken.  
„Euch ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass wir das Portal wieder zu machen werden und ihr dann ebenfalls in der Spiegelwelt eingesperrt seid, solltet ihr hindurch gehen?“ sagte Wong und Marco grinste.  
„Wir haben auch nicht vor hindurch zu gehen, wir haben ebenfalls Kontakt zu Kaecilius und er wartet bereits auf der anderen Seite auf uns.“ Erklärte er, als einer der Beiden, hinter ihm, sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Das Portal ist offen!“  
Stephen und Wong sahen entsetzt, wie sich ein blauleuchtendes Portal geöffnet hatte und Kaecilius dieses durchschritt.  
„Ah...Gut wieder in der Richtigen Welt zu sein.“ Lachte er und sah Stephen mehr als wütend an.  
„Stephen...du mieses kleines Arschloch, nun bist du fällig!“ Mit einer Hand formte Kaecilius ein Schwert in seiner Hand, genau so seine Kameraden.  
Stephen und Wong machten sich bereit, als irgendwas aus dem Portal geschossen kam.  
Es war zu schnell, als das man es hätte sehen können und die zwei Zauberer aus dem Sanctum duckten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, als dieses Etwas zwischen ihnen hindurch schoss und über die Stadt davon flog.  
„Was zur Hölle war denn das?“ Wong erhob sich und zog Stephen auf die Beine, die zu den Vieren sahen, die sich nicht bewegten und mit entsetzten Blicken ins Nichts sahen.  
Verwundert sahen Stephen und Wong sich an, ehe Marco ein Röcheln von sich gab und eine Blutfontäne aus seinem Mund sprühte, ehe den beiden die klaffende Wunde an seiner Brust auffiel und er zusammenbrach.  
Die beiden Schergen sanken auf die Knie, dem einen kullerte der Kopf von den Schultern, der über den Boden rollte und vor Stephens Füßen liegen blieb.  
Stephen sah zu Kaecilius, der sich an den Hals griff und ihm Blut zwischen den Fingern hindurch lief.  
„Aber….wir hatten...einen...Deal...“ Röchelte er, ehe auch er tot zusammenbrach.  
Das alles geschah binnen weniger Sekunden und Wong und Stephen sahen sich entsetzt an, ehe sie sich beeilten und an die Arbeit gingen.  
Wong ließ die Leichen und das Blut verschwinden, schickte sie mit einem Portal in die Eiswüste, während Stephen rasch das Portal in die Spiegelwelt schloss.  
„Okay...WAS WAR DAS!?“ fragte Wong erneut und sah in die Richtung, in die das fliegende Etwas verschwunden war.  
„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, aber irgendwas ist aus der Spiegelwelt in unsere gekommen...“ sagte Stephen besorgt, nachdem das Portal geschlossen war.  
„Aber es kann nicht mehr zurück. Die Verbindung ist gekappt und vielleicht war es nur eine Drohne oder sowas. Ich meine, es kann kein Mensch oder so gewesen sein, es hat in Rekordzeit vier Leute getötet...“ Wong putzte seine Hände an seiner Robe sauber und stellte sicher, dass sie niemand bei der Aktion gesehen hatte.  
„Ja aber wir sollten wachsam bleiben...“  
„Naja, nicht alles aus der Spiegelwelt ist bösartig.“ Kommentierte Wong das ganze und grinste Stephen an.  
„Zumindest sind wir Kaecilius nun für immer los...“  
„Ja...das ist was gutes...Alle Spiegel dieser Welt, werden es mir danken.“

Mit einem Portal verschwanden die Beiden wieder ins Sanctum, wo Stephen sich rasch umzog und schon wieder Richtung Türe ging.  
„Wo willst du denn nun schon wieder hin?“  
„Hast du mal den Kühlschrank gesehen? Er ist so gut wie Leer und ich hab Tony und Peter zum Abendessen eingeladen, da muss ich nochmal los! Brauchst du noch was?“  
„Bring Milch mit! Aber Laktosefrei! Ach ja und Blaubeeren und Lakritze!! Ich liebe dieses Zeug“  
„Bläh….aber gut, alles klar!“  
Stephen verließ das Sanctum wieder und fuhr mit der Bahn in die Stadt.  
Auf dem weg überlegte er sich, was er überhaupt kochen sollte. Er kochte so gut wie nie und kannte auch nicht sonderlich viele Rezepte.  
„Was könnte ich den beiden vorsetzen...“ murmelte er und verließ die Bahn.  
In einem Supermarkt, der auch Sonntags aufhatte ging er durch die Reihen und überlegte.  
Peter hatte ihm in ihrem Gespräch erzählt, dass Tony zu wenig Gemüse zu sich nahm, also würde es nicht Schaden, etwas gesundes in das Abendessen zu mischen...nur wie brachte er Tony dann dazu es auch zu essen?  
Stephen nahm eine Paprika zur Hand und überlegte. Was war mit Gemüse und war doch nicht zu langweilig?  
Er sah sich weiter beim Gemüse um, bis ihm eine Idee kam.  
Verschiedene gesunde Sachen landeten im Einkaufswagen, dazu noch ein Sack Mehl, Öl, Milch mit und ohne Laktose und Wongs Lakritze, die Stephen mit spitzen Fingern anfasste. Er konnte dieses schwarze klebrige Zeug nicht ausstehen.  
„So, nur noch Hefe...“ murmelte er zu sich selber und schob seinen Wagen durch die Reihen des Supermarktes und fand sie zum verrecken NICHT!  
Es schien entweder hatte der Supermarkt sowas nicht ODER sie versteckten die kleinen stinkenden Klötzchen irgendwo. Oder er war Blind, denn er lief locker 10 Minuten durch das Geschäft, bis es ihm zu doof wurde und er eine Angestellte fragte, die ihm zeigte wo sich die Hefe befand. So gut versteckt, er hätte sie im Leben nicht gefunden.

Am Kassenband, an dem sich unheimlich viele Menschen tummelten, Sonntags einkaufen, war wohl für viele eine art Hobby, betrachtete er die verschiedenen Zeitschriften, einfach weil Stephen sein Handy nicht dabei hatte, mit dem er stattdessen hätte spielen können. Er zog eins aus dem Ständer und blätterte darin herum. Ein einfaches Klatschblatt, wie es sie in New York zuhauf gab doch dieses hatte bereits Bilder über die Gala vom vorherigen Abend und Stephen blätterte bis dort.  
Es war seltsam für ihn, sich selber in diesem Magazin zu sehen. Es war ein Bild, wo er und Tony das  
Gebäude betraten und Tony sich bei ihm eingehackt hatte.  
„Tony Starks neue Liebe?“ Stand groß als Überschrift und darunter in kleiner: „Vom Nationalhelden zum unbekannten Schönling“  
Stephen schnaubte, nahm die Zeitschrift aber dennoch mit, er war neugierig geworden, was die Klatschpresse wohl über ihn und Tony geschrieben hatte.

Mit den Tüten in einer Hand, stand Stephen 20 Minuten später an einer Bahnhaltestelle, ganz vertieft in den albernen Artikel, indem er nur als der „Unbekannte Schöne“ betitelt wurde. Erinnerte sich wirklich NIEMAND mehr an ihn?  
Mit nur einer Hand schaffte er es umzublättern und sah auch direkt eine Nahaufnahme seiner rechten Hand, die in dem schlechten Licht des Fotos noch schlimmer aussah als ohnehin schon.  
Darunter standen irgendwelche wilden Theorien was es mit seinen Händen auf sich haben könnte, von Unfall, über Sektenzeichen, bis hin zu weg gelaserten Tattoos, die Klatschreporter saßen wohl die ganze Nacht daran sich da was zurecht zu reimen.  
Stephen seufzte, machte das Heft zu und schob es in die Einkaufstüte. Das würde sich sicherlich noch ne ganze Weile dran halten und weil Tony bekannt war, wie ein bunter Hund würde es sicher noch mehr seltsame Theorien geben.  
„Bin gespannt wie lange es dauert bis jemand raus findet wer ich bin...“

„Hey DAD!!!“ Brüllte Peter Richtung Badezimmer und er hörte seinen Vater ausrutschen und zu Boden knallen.  
„ARGH!!!!! PETER!!! Was schreist du so?!“ Jammerte Tony und kam aus dem Bad gehumpelt.  
„Ich glaub ich hab mir die Hüfte ausgerenkt…“  
„Soll ich den Notarzt rufen?“ Peter sprang sofort von der Couch auf, als sein Vater ihn nur frech angrinste.  
„Damit ich die Verabredung heute Abend absagen muss? NIEMALS!!“  
„Dann kanns auch nicht so schlimm sein. Wollte dir nur sagen, du und Doktor Strange seid im Fernsehen!“ Peter schwang sich wieder auf die Couch und auch Tony setzte sich.  
„Ein gelungener Abend in der Benefiz Hall in New York, doch was die Leute wirklich beschäftigte ist der neue Partner des bekannten Milliardärs Tony Stark.“ erzählte die Stimme einer Nachrichtensprecherin, während man Tony und Stephen sehen konnte, die das Gebäude betraten.  
„Vieles ist noch offen über den unbekannten Mann, Mister Stark hat an diesem Abend keinerlei Fragen diesbezüglich beantwortet.“  
„Ja, weil ich keinen Bock drauf hatte...“ knurrte Tony, der von Reportern umzingelt worden war, nachdem Stephen sich zur Bar aufgemacht hatte.  
„Niemand vor Ort schien den Mann zu kennen, doch wir halten Sie gerne auf dem Laufenden.“  
„Niemand kennt ihn?“ Wiederholte Peter mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Ich dachte er wäre mal so ein bekannter Chirurg gewesen?“  
„War er auch...aber anscheinend glaubt die Welt wirklich er wäre tot...“ Tony seufzte und sah auf die Uhr.  
„So Peter, machen wir uns fertig, wir wollen unseren Gastgeber doch nicht zu lange warten lassen.“  
„Alles klar.“ Peter schwang sich grinsend von der Couch.  
„Bin gespannt was er so kocht oder ob wir was bestellen.“

Wong, der wieder die geliehenen Bücher aus dem Sanctum retten kam, blieb vor der Küche stehen, aus der komische Laute zu hören waren.  
„Stephen? Sag mir jetzt nicht du wedelst dir in der Küche einen von der Palme!“ Er machte die Türe auf, nicht sicher ob er sehen wollte was darin vor sich ging.  
Stephen stand an der Arbeitsplatte, Kleidung, Haare und Gesicht voll mit Mehl, während er versuchte einen Teig auszurollen.  
„Äh...was wird das?“  
„Wonach siehts aus?“ kam die Gegenfrage des ehemaligen Arztes, der den Teig vor sich schön rund machte, noch einmal platt klopfte und auf einen großen Teller packte.  
„Oh lecker...gibts Teig...“  
„Ich mache Pizza!“ knurrte Stephen.  
„Oder sagen wir, ich versuche es...“  
Levi ging ihm dabei zur Hand und rührte eine Tomatensoße an, während sich das Gemüse im Hintergrund mit magischer Hilfe selber schnippelte.  
Wong sah ihn verwirrt an und Stephen erklärte.  
„Es ist so, ich weiß nicht wie Tony oder Peter ihre Pizza am liebsten Essen, daher werden wir sie nachher nach eigenem belieben belegen und dann in den Ofen schieben.“  
„Das ist...eine echt nette Idee.“ gestand der Mönch grinsend.  
„Hast du Getränke besorgt? Ich glaube mit Tee kannst du die Beiden nicht wirklich begeistern.“  
„Natürlich habe ich Getränke besorgt.“  
„Und hast du auch dran gedacht, dass die in spätestens 20 Minuten hier sein werden und du komplett voller Mehl bist?“  
„OH FUCK!!!“ Levi! Mach weiter, ich muss mich umziehen!!“ Stephen eilte aus der Küche.  
„Keine Flüche im Sanctum!!“ warf Wong ihm noch nach, als Stephen seine Schlafzimmertüre schon hinter sich zugeknallt hatte zum Umziehen.  
Anzug kam ihm für diesen Abend doch etwas übertrieben vor, daher entschied Stephen sich für Jeans und ein graues T-shirt.  
Das Mehl strubbelte er sich einfach aus den Haaren, mehr grau/silber aufm Kopf würde schon nicht groß auffallen und das Gesicht war schnell gewaschen.

Als er sein Schlafzimmer verließ, klopfte es bereits an der Türe, doch Stephen entschied sich für einen kleinen Trick und brachte Tony und Peter mit einem Schwung seiner rechten Hand direkt ins Innere und an den Fuß der Treppe.  
„Auch ne Art einen reinzulassen...“ murmelte Peter und grinste zu seinem Vater hoch, der das Grinsen erwiderte.  
„Nabend ihr beiden.“ Stephen stand am oberen Ende der Treppe und grinste zu den Beiden runter.  
„Kommt rauf, ich hoffe ihr könnt euren Appetit noch etwas im Zaun halten.“  
Sofort kamen Tony und Peter die Treppe rauf zu ihm. Tony ergriff seine Hände und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
„Guten Abend Doctor Strange.“ sagte Peter höflich.  
„Bitte, sag ruhig Stephen zu mir.“ lächelte der Magier und Peter fing an zu strahlen.  
„Na dann kommt, ich hab mir für heute was überlegt.“  
Stephen führte die Beiden in seine große Küche.  
Tony sah sich sofort verwundert um.  
„Der Raum passt irgendwie nicht zum Rest des Hauses...“  
„Tja, auch ein Magier kann nicht auf einen Kühlschrank oder einen Herd verzichten.“ grinste Stephen und stellte die Teller mit dem geschnittenen Gemüse auf den Tisch.  
Tony sah sofort etwas enttäuscht aus, doch der Magier erklärte.  
„Ich dachte wir machen ein bisschen was anderes.“ Begann er und holte die vorbereiteten Teige aus dem Kühlschrank.  
„Ich wollte Pizza machen, aber ich weiß noch gar nicht was ihr zwei da so gern drauf habt, daher dachte ich, wir belegen sie uns selber.“  
Nun strahlte Tony wieder und Peter kam näher, auch sichtlich begeistert von der Idee.  
„Klingt nach einer guten Idee.“ sagte Tony und gab Stephen noch einen kleinen Kuss, während Peter sich schon die Hände wusch.

Stephen hatte eine Ordentliche Auswahl an Belägen besorgt, sodass die Zwei sich wirklich kaum entscheiden konnten.  
„Peter, iss nicht die ganze Paprika so auf, du hast gleich keinen Hunger mehr.“ Tony leckte sich die Tomatensoße von den Fingern und Peter sah auf, die Backen voll mit roter Paprika.  
„Und was ist mit dir Stephen? So wenig Belag?“ Tony sah auf das dünne Etwas, was Stephen sich da zurecht machte, der aber grinste nur.  
„Ich mag es bescheidener, in jeder Art und Weise.“  
„Und dann angelst du dir den reichsten Single der Stadt?“ Tony grinste weiterhin und legte sich vor allem Schinken auf die Pizza. Dem Gemüse wich er eine weile lang aus, warf dann aber dann doch etwas davon auf seine Pizza, während Stephen schon Päckchen mit geraspeltem Käse öffnete. Er war vielleicht bescheiden gewesen, als es um den Belag ging, aber nicht was den Käse anging.  
Tony hob grinsend eine Augenbraue und Stephen sah zu ihm rüber.  
„Was? Zuviel Käse gibt es nicht.“  
„Da hat er Recht Dad.“ Peter griff nach der zweiten Tüte und kippte gütig Käse auf sein Machwerk, das mehr nach einem Auflauf aussah, als nach einer Pizza.  
„Kennst du diese Pizza von Dominos mit dem Käse im Rand?“ fragte der Teenager weiter und Stephen seufzte nahezu verträumt.  
„Oh erwähne sie nicht...ich könnte mich nur von so was ernähren.“ schwärmte der Magier und grinste.  
„In meiner Studienzeit habe ich nichts anderes gegessen als Pizza und Nudelsuppen ausm Plastikbecher.“  
„Wie lange haste denn studiert?“ fragte Tony und bestreute seine Pizza nun auch mit Käse.  
„3 Jahre.“ sagte Stephen und Tony sah ihn, völlig Baff an.  
„Was? Du hast deinen Doktor in der Hälfte der Regulären Studienzeit geschafft?“  
„Ich hab den M.D und den Ph.D gleichzeitig gemacht.“  
„In 3 Jahren?“ hackte Tony weiter nach und Stephen nickte.  
„Wie konntest du soviel Wissen in einen Schädel pressen?“  
Stephen grinste etwas und ihm war klar, Tony würde die Antwort nicht unbedingt schmecken.  
„Hoch ausgeprägtes fotografisches Gedächtnis. Ich kann mir fast alles was ich je gelesen habe merken.“  
Peter sah ihn beeindruckt an und Tony zog eine kleine Schnute.  
„Wie Unfair….und ich musste ein ganzes Jahr länger studieren...“  
„Willst du später auch mal studieren Peter?“ fragte Stephen und Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Weiß ich noch gar nicht...ich meine, Dad wird mir ja irgendwann Stark Industries vermachen, da muss ich schon einiges Wissen um dieser Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein, aber sicher bin ich mir selber noch nicht...“  
„Du hast ja noch Zeit.“ Stephen ließ die Pizzen vom Tisch abheben und sie segelten von alleine in seinen Backofen und auch die Küchenuhr stellte sich von selber.  
„Sag Stephen, wieso zeigst du uns nicht deine Zauberbude, während das Essen vor sich hinbackt?“ fragte Tony, um ein wenig vom Thema abzulenken.  
„Sehr gerne, nur bedenkt bitte eine sehr sehr wichtige Regel: Fasst hier bitte nichts ohne Erlaubnis an.“


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

„Wow was ist das?“  
„Peter, nicht anfassen.“  
„Ich gucke doch nur! Was ist in dieser Schachtel, Stephen?“ Peter stand vor einem kleinen Podest, auf dem Etwas stand, was wie eine Spieluhr aus altem Holz aussah.  
„Das ist die Schachtel des Avandares.“ sagte Stephen ruhig. Sie hatten im Keller angefangen mit ihrer kleinen Tour durch das Sanctum und waren nun im Erdgeschoss.  
„Und was ist da drin?“  
„Die Kreatur von Puktschu.“  
„Gesundheit.“ kicherte Tony und sah zu Peter, dem es in den Fingern juckte, die Schachtel aufzumachen und rein zu gucken.  
Stephen grinste breit.  
„Nur zu, mach sie auf.“ sagte er in der Hoffnung dass Peter nach dem kleinen Schrecken, der ihn erwarten würde nichts mehr anfassen würde.  
„Echt? Ich darf?“ Peter vertrödelte keine Sekunde und machte die Schachtel auf.  
Aus dem Inneren schossen riesige, graue Tentakel hervor, die Peter fast zu Tode erschreckten, der mit einem Satz an der Decke klebte. Auch Tony wich zurück, doch Stephen trat näher und strich über einen der Tentakel mit erstaunlicher Gelassenheit.  
„Sorry Puky, hab ich dich heute noch gar nicht gefüttert?“ säuselte er, ließ eine Schale mit einer undefinierbaren Masse erscheinen, die von einem Tentakel gepackt und ins Innere gezogen wurde, wohin sich dann gleich auch die restlichen Tentakel verzogen.  
„Wieso hast du mich das Öffnen lassen!?“ brüllte Peter von der Decke und Stephen grinste zu ihm hoch.  
„Um dir zu zeigen, wieso du hier nichts anfassen sollst. Ich hatte den Eindruck ein kleiner Schreck würde dir gut tun Peter.“  
„NICHT LUSTIG!! Dad, sag du auch mal was!“  
„Er hat nicht unrecht.“ Tony stellte sich neben Stephen und grinste zu Peter hoch.  
„Du willst immer alles mit den Fingern angucken.“  
„Wann habe ich das jemals gemacht?!“  
„Erinnerst du dich, als du mit 7 Jahren meinen Revolver mit den Fingern angucken musstest und mir in den Fuß geschossen hast?“ Sagte Tony ernst.  
„Ich hab davon mit heute noch eine Narbe. Oder als du die Kontrollanlage in Steves Trainingsraum nur angucken wolltest und du Trainingseinheit 10 Aktiviert hast und Steve danach eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung hatte?“  
„Du lässt einen 7 Jährigen mit einem Revolver spielen?“ fragte Stephen und sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Er sollte nur gucken und ehe ich mich versah hatte er das Ding in den Fingerchen, fragte wozu „Das Ding“ wäre und hat den Abzug gedrückt und ich hatte ne Kugel im Fuß.“  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich nun dazu sagen soll...“ Stephen sah wieder hoch zu Peter.  
„Kommst du runter oder ist meine Decke so spannend?“  
Peter kam nach kurzem Zögern wieder auf den Boden, als vor ihm eine Eieruhr in der Luft erschien, die laut klingelte.  
„Oh, scheinbar ist unser Essen fertig.“ Grinste der Magier.  
„Wir beenden die Tour später, lasst uns was Essen.“

Wieder in der Küche holte Stephen die Pizzen mit seinen Schwebetechniken aus dem Ofen und ließ sie auf den Tellern landen. Sie sahen gut aus, die Kruste am Rand war herrlich kross und der Käse hatte die perfekte goldene Farbe bekommen.  
„Braucht ihr Besteck?“ fragte der Magier, doch seine Gäste schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Nur nen Pizzaschneider.“ sagte Tony und Stephen durchsuchte seine Schubladen, fand aber keinen.  
„Okay...dann muss ich das Anders machen.“ der Magier grinste und schnippte mit der linken Hand, woraufhin die Pizzen sich selber in 8 gleichgroße Stücke teilten.  
„So, was darf ich euch anbieten? Cola, Wasser, Bier, Wein oder etwas anderes?“  
„Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht oder?“ fragte Tony und grinste, während Stephen eine große Glaskaraffe auf den Tisch stellte und diese mit Wasser füllte.  
„Ich versuche ein guter Gastgeber zu sein. Was magst du trinken Peter?“  
„Hmmmm….“ Peter überlegte kurz und grinste dann.  
„Hast du auch Traubenlimonade?“  
„Sicher.“ Stephen nahm die Karaffe und goss das Wasser in Peters Glas, was sich umgehend in eine süße Soda verwandelte.  
„Ich nehm ne Cola, danke.“ Sagte Tony und bekam ein Glas Cola serviert.  
„Ach ja.“ Stephen griff in das Wasser als könnte er es einfach so heraus holen.  
Tony und Peter beobachteten ihn, wie er das Wasser in seinen Händen knetete, wie einen Teig, es auf beide Hände verteilte und dann in ihre Drinks fallen ließ.  
Mit leisem Platschen landeten zwei Eiswürfel in jedem Glas und die Zwei staunten nicht schlecht.  
„Ich weiß, die Frage kann ich mir eigentlich sparen aber, wie hast du das gemacht!?“ fragte Tony, während Peter sein Glas untersuchte.  
„Nicht jeder Zauber ist zum Kampf zu gebrauchen und man lernt eine Menge aus magischen Büchern, wenn man sich nur genug dahinter klemmt.“  
„Könnten Dad und ich so was auch lernen?“ Fragte Peter und begann seine Pizza zu essen, während Stephen sich etwas Wasser in ein Glas goss und es sofort zu Wein wurde.  
„An sich ja… Ein gewisses Maß an magischem Potential ist in jedem Menschen vorhanden, aber die wenigsten wissen darüber oder sind gewillt sich auf diese innere Kraft einzulassen.“  
„Warst du bereit, als du von alledem erfahren hast?“ fragte Tony, der bereits das Zweite Stück seiner Pizza verdrückt hatte.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte Stephen den Kopf und griff nun nach seiner Pizza.  
„Es hat vier Wochen gedauert, bis ich die ersten einfachen Zauber beherrschte. Ich hab mich zu sehr auf meinen Verstand verlassen, das stand mir im Weg. In der Theorie könntet ihr viele der Zauber in weniger als einer Woche lernen, aber sie würden nicht funktionieren.“ Er biss in sein Pizzastück und sah wie Tony das Gesicht verzog.  
„Was?“  
„Was tust du da?!“ Auch Peter schien nun etwas verwundert und Stephen war sichtlich besorgt. Hatte er was falsch gemacht?  
„Ich...Esse?“  
„Man fängt doch nicht am RAND an, du Unmensch!“ sagte Tony nahezu entsetzt.  
„Der Rand ist zum festhalten, er hält ein Pizzastück zusammen und du futterst das als Erstes?!“  
„Ja und?“ Stephen grinste und knabberte den gesamten Rand weg und balancierte den Rest des Stücks auf seinen Fingern.  
„Du kippst auch zuerst Milch und dann Cornflakes in eine Schüssel oder?“ Tony sah ihn zerknirscht an und als Stephen frech grinsend nickte, haute der Milliardär den Kopf auf die Tischplatte.  
„Okay! Damit bist zu nun offiziell adoptiert, Stephen!“ Sagte Tony ohne den Kopf zu heben.  
„Ich muss dich erziehen! Au….“  
„Brauchst du ein Kühlpack, Tony?“ fragte der Magier, doch Tony schüttelte den Kopf und hob diesen wieder an.  
„Nein, mir gehts gut, mein Kopf ist härter als dieser Tisch!“ Er griff nach dem Nächsten Stück Pizza und beobachtete seinen Freund ein wenig, der nach wie vor den Rand zuerst weg knabberte.  
Peter sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her und grinste.  
„Gleich fängt die Küche Feuer.“ Sagte er kichernd und verdrückte ein weiteres Stück Pizza.  
„Man kann die Funken zwischen euch förmlich sehen.“  
„Wissen wir...“ murmelte Tony und streckte sich über den Tisch, um Stephen etwas Soße aus dem Mundwinkel zu streichen.  
„Übrigens Tony, ich hab da heute was gefunden.“ Stephen holte das Magazin hervor, dass er gekauft hatte und schlug es auf.  
„Man zerreißt sich jetzt schon das Maul über uns.“  
„Ja weiß ich, wir waren in den Nachrichten.“ Seufzte Tony und leckte sich die Soße von den Fingern, während er den Artikel überflog.  
„Der Unbekannte Schöne?“ las er laut vor und sah zu Stephen rüber.  
„Nun so ganz unrecht haben die nicht, du bist hübsch.“  
„Sag so was nicht...“ Stephen wurde etwas rot um die Nase.  
„Meine besten Jahre sind lange vorbei.“  
„Wenn du das so sagst klingt es als wärst du schon 60...“ murmelte Peter und trank seine Limo aus, die sich wie von selber wieder auffüllte.  
„Wie alt bist du denn eigentlich?“  
„Wüsste ich auch mal gerne...“ fragte Tony und sah seinen Freund an.  
„Ich meine, wie alt ich bin, das kann man tatsächlich googlen aber bei dir...“  
„Ihr dürft raten.“ grinste Stephen, stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand und sah die beiden an.  
„Ich bin echt schlecht in so was...“ Murmelte Tony direkt, betrachtete den Mann vor sich aber genau.  
„Ich sag nur, ich bin jünger als du.“ sagte Stephen gelassen und sah wie Tony und Peter überlegten.  
„Also ich sage….39.“ Sagte Peter nach einer Weile des Schweigens.  
„Und ich sag 40.“ Entschied Tony und Stephen grinste.  
„Tony hat recht.“ sagte er dann und Tony grinste breit.  
„Wow...dann seid ihr beide schon so gut wie bereit fürs Grab.“ sagte Peter lachend und die Beiden sahen ihn verdutzt an.  
„Und du bist so gut wie bereit fürs Bett, kleiner Junge.“ Tony wuschelte Peter durch die Haare.  
„Wir müssen zumindest nicht mehr zur Schule.“ konterte Stephen und der Junge zog eine kleine Schnute.  
„Wo wir gerade dabei sind, morgen ist wieder Schule.“ Erinnerte Tony seinen Jungen und erhob sich.  
„Soll ich euch heim bringen?“ fragte Stephen und hob die Hände bereits, doch Tony lehnte dankend ab.  
„Doch! Dad bleibt noch ein bisschen.“ Warf Peter dazwischen und grinste zu seinem Vater hoch.  
„Ich bin schon Groß Dad, ich kann alleine ins Bett gehen, macht ihr euch hier noch nen schönen Abend, ich sehe eh in deinen Augen, dass DU noch nicht heim willst.“  
Tonys Wangen wurden ein bisschen rot und Peter grinste frech.  
„Hab dich durchschaut Dad.“ Er wandte sich Stephen zu.  
„Also wenn es nix ausmacht, nehm ich das Portal nach Hause.“  
„Sehr gerne.“ Stephen öffnete eins, das ihn direkt in den Tower brachte.  
Peter hopste hindurch und grinste seinen Vater noch frech an.  
„Nicht das Gummi vergessen.“ lachte er, ehe das Portal sich von selber schloss.

Stephen und Tony sahen sich mit roten Wangen an, ehe sie anfingen die Küche aufzuräumen.  
„Was erwartet dein Junge, was wir nun tun werden?“ Murmelte Stephen und packte die Pizzareste auf einen Teller, den er in den Kühlschrank stellte.  
„Ich denke er erwartet nun dass wir es genau hier und jetzt miteinander treiben.“ sagte Tony gelassen und putzte die Tischplatte ab.  
Er musste lachen, als er Stephens Blick sah.  
„So was machen wir sicher nicht in der Küche! Dafür hab ich ein Schlafzimmer...“  
„Das ich übrigens auch mal gerne sehen möchte.“  
„Oh glaub mir, so besonders ist es nicht, aber okay.“  
Stephen führte Tony aus der Küche raus, über einen langen Flur bis zu einer Dunkelholztüre. Er öffnete sie und ließ Tony in sein privatestes Reich.

Stephens Schlafzimmer war ein großer Raum, die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz verkleidet, es hatte zwei große Fenster, die mit dicken dunkelroten Vorhängen behangen waren. Stephen schnippte und die Kerzenhalter an den Wänden gingen alle gleichzeitig an und erleuchteten den Raum in sanftem, warmen Licht.  
Zur Rechten standen zwei große Kleiderschränke, daneben war eine Türe, die sich kaum von den Wänden unterschied, die in ein angrenzendes Badezimmer führte. Von der Decke baumelte ein kleiner Kronleuchter, der auch mit Kerzen bestückt war und gerade nicht brannte. Auf der linken Seite stand ein kleiner Tisch, der überquoll vor Büchern und Schriftrollen, die Wand entlang gab es wieder mehr Regale mit verschiedenen Gegenständen, einige konnte Tony nicht einordnen, andere sahen wie private Habseligkeiten aus.  
Genau unter den großen Fenstern, mit etwas Abstand zur Wand stand ein großes Bett, locker groß genug für drei Personen, mit zwei Decken und 8 Kissen übers ganze Bett verteilt, alles in dem gleichen Rotton wie die Vorhänge.  
„Sagte ja, es ist nichts besonderes.“ murmelte Stephen, während Tony sich alles genau anschaute.  
„Ich finds schön...So altmodisch und doch sehr Stilvoll.“ gestand Tony und grinste ihn an.  
„Ganz anders als bei mir zu Hause.“  
Stephen grinste.  
„Du bist der Modernere von uns Beiden.“  
„Ja aber du hast das größere Bett.“ Tony setzte sich drauf und strich über die weiche Decke.  
„Aber...wozu brauchst du 8 Kissen?“  
„Ich kann einfach nicht mit nur einem schlafen.“ Stephen setzte sich zu ihm und grinste ihn an.  
„Es ist unbeschreiblich weich.“ Stellte Tony fest und hopste etwas auf dem Bett herum.  
„Mach es nicht kaputt.“ Lachte Stephen und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, was seinem Freund nicht verborgen blieb und sich über ihn beugte.  
„Müde?“  
„Nicht wirklich.“ Stephen strich dem Älteren über die Wange und lächelte zu ihm hoch.  
„Hey Tony...“ Er zog ihn sanft zu sich.  
„Was denn?“  
„Lass uns da weitermachen, wo wir gestern Abend aufgehört haben...“  
Tonys Wangen wurden mit einem Schlag knallrot und er sah verdutzt zu dem Anderen runter.  
„Bist du….bist du dir sicher?“  
„Ganz sicher. Bei dir haben sich all diese Berührungen gut angefühlt und das hat mir gefallen...Du hast mich neugierig auf mehr gemacht.“ Er zog Tony zu einem Kuss zu sich runter.  
„Ich will mit dir schlafen Tony...ich will dass es sich endlich mal gut anfühlt...“  
„Hast du es etwa noch nie genießen können?“ Tony sah seinen Freund traurig an, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Dann wird es wirklich Zeit dafür.“ Tony setzte sich auf Stephens Schoss, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn liebevoll und doch leidenschaftlich.  
Sofort ging der Magier darauf ein, vertiefte den Kuss, ohne Tony die Dominanz abzunehmen, der bereits am Oberteil des Magiers nestelte und das T-shirt über dessen Kopf zog, als sich ihre Lippen trennten.  
Im Schein der Kerzen sah Stephen noch viel Schöner aus, in Tonys Augen. Wie am Vortag wanderten die rauen Hände des Milliardärs über die starke Brust des Magiers, liebkosten jede der Narben auf sanfte Weise, während Tony ihn dabei beobachtete, um die Reaktion zu sehen.  
Stephen hatte entspannt die Augen geschlossen, vertraute darauf dass Tony ihm nichts tat und doch wanderten seine Hände über seinen Kopf, legten sich übereinander, als wären seine Handgelenke gefesselt.  
„Was machst du denn da?“ hörte er die Stimme des Brünetten nahe an seinem Ohr.  
„Ist dir das so am bequemsten?“  
„Ich bin es gewöhnt, meine Hände nicht nutzen zu können...“ antwortete Stephen ihm, die Augen nach wie vor geschlossen.  
„Nun, ich werde dich nicht fesseln, außer du willst das. Es steht dir frei die Hände zu benutzen und zu tun was du willst.“ hauchte Tony ihm gegens Ohr und wanderte mit den Lippen zu Stephens Nacken, verteilte auf ihm hauchzarte Küsse, während seine Hände weiter über dessen Brust wanderten.  
Stephens ganze Haltung entspannte sich sichtlich und er öffnete die Augen, sah zu Tony, hatte aber nur seine wild abstehenden Haare vor Augen, während dieser ihm noch immer den Hals entlang küsste.  
Stephen legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ein süßes Stöhnen entwich ihm, als Tonys heiße Zunge über seine Kehle nach unten zu seiner Brust wanderte.  
Er küsste sich weiter hinab und neckte Stephens rechten Nippel leicht mit der Zungenspitze.  
Er grinste als der ehemalige Arzt ein lauteres Stöhnen von sich gab und sich seiner Zunge entgegen bäumte.  
Tony machte weiter, neckte Stephen weiter mit der Zunge und strich mit dem Daumen über den Anderen, spürte wie seine Nippel langsam härter wurden und Stephens Stöhnen lauter.  
„Das scheint dir wirklich zu gefallen.“ kicherte der Milliardär und sah zu seinem Freund, der ganz rot im Gesicht war und schwach grinste.  
„Wusste gar nicht...dass ich da so empfindlich bin...“  
„Dein letzter Typ hat wohl nie ein bisschen mit dir gespielt. Sowas macht fast noch mehr Spaß als der eigentliche Sex.“ Tony setzte sich auf und zog sich das Shirt aus.  
„Also….in der Regel hab ich auf dem Bauch gelegen und nur die Hose ausgezogen...mehr war da nie...“ gestand Stephen ihm und Tony seufzte traurig.  
„Dann hast du wirklich einiges Nachzuholen, Süßer.“ sanft legte der Milliardär sich auf den Magier, ließ ihn den engen Hautkontakt spüren und sah in seinen Augen, dass ihm das wirklich fremd zu sein schien.  
„Körperliche Nähe ist was wunderschönes und ich werde es dir zeigen.“ Erneut band ein inniger Kuss die Beiden, während Stephen die Arme um Tonys Nacken schlang, die Fingerspitzen strichen über die Schulterblätter des Brünetten und ließen diesen etwas kichern.  
„Das kitzelt.“  
Erneut küsste er Stephen und wanderte mit den Händen nun über dessen Seiten, suchte nach Stellen, an denen Stephen es besonders mochte angefasst zu werden und fand auch eine Stelle, die seinen Magier dazu brachte in den Kuss zu keuchen. Knapp unterm Rippenbogen.  
Stephen sah ihn nun doch etwas verwundert an.  
„Wieso weißt du so was alles?“ fragte er.  
„Woher weißt du, wo...“  
„Ich war 10 Jahre mit einem Mann zusammen, schon vergessen? Ich habe viele Erfahrungen in der Zeit gesammelt und ich weiß was sich gut anfühlt.“  
„Naja das dachte ich auch immer...zumindest bei Frauen weiß ich das...“  
„Du hattest auch mal eine Ehefrau?“  
„Nö, eine Freundin...aber ich hab halt sie verwöhnt und nicht anders rum...“  
„Das ist Schade.“ hauchte Tony ihm entgegen, massierte ihn weiter, knapp unter den Rippen und küsste ihm über die Brust.  
„Es gibt soviel schönes...so viele Stellen auf der Haut, die es lieben berührt und liebkost zu werden und ich werde sie dir zeigen.“  
Stephen grinste und zog Tonys Kopf zu sich um ihn noch einmal zu küssen.  
„Das hört sich verlockend an. Ich bin ganz dein.“  
Tony grinste, setzte sich etwas auf und begann wieder damit Stephens Körper mit den Lippen und der Zunge zu verwöhnen.  
Seine Zunge wanderte von seiner Brust runter zu seinem Bauch, über die, sich nur leicht abzeichnenden Muskeln, während seine Hände weiter seine Seiten streichelten und massierten.  
Am Bund von Stephens Hose stoppte er und machte den Gürtel auf, sah dabei aber zu seinem Freund hoch, um sich ganz sicher zu sein, dass dieser damit einverstanden war. Doch der Magier machte keine Anstalten Tony aufzuhalten und dieser zog ihm die dunkle Jeans von den Beinen und musste dann doch ein bisschen kichern.  
„Was?“ wollte der Magier wissen und sah zu Tony runter.  
„Rosa?“  
„Rote Socke in weißer Wäsche...“  
Tony kicherte weiterhin, ignorierte das ganze aber fürs Erste und küsste sich Stephens Beine entlang, der sich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt hatte um ihn zu beobachten.  
Tony ging sehr sorgfältig vor, stellte sicher nicht einen Millimeter von Stephens Haut unbeachtet zu lachen und grinste als er merkte wie Rot sein Freund dabei wurde.  
„Was denn? Du bist so hübsch, Stephen, einfach alles an dir und daher verdient auch alles an dir meine Aufmerksamkeit.“  
„Ich möchte dir aber auch etwas Gutes tun...“ Der Magier setzte sich auf, zog Tony zu sich, bis er auf den Beinen des Jüngeren saß.  
„Glaub mir, ich kann das auch.“  
Sofort waren Stephens Lippen an Tonys Hals und seine Hände auf dessen Rücken, streichelten und liebkosten ihn und nun war es an Tony süße Laute von sich zu geben, während Stephen spielerisch nach seinen Schwachstellen suchte.  
Tony strubbelte seinem Freund durch die Haare dabei und verkrallte sich da ein bisschen, als  
Stephen ihm sanft in die Schulter biss und grinste.  
„Hast du wieder Hunger?“  
„Vielleicht.“ Stephen drückte den Älteren nach unten auf die Matratze und hockte nun über ihm.  
„Ich will dir was gutes tun...“ Hauchte er dem Milliardär entgegen und schob ihm gleich beide Hosen von den Beinen, sodass Tony nun nackt unter ihm lag.  
Stephen staunte nicht schlecht, als er Tonys bestes Stück sah, dass etwas über dem Durchschnitt lag und genau wie der Rest seiner Haut sonnengebräunt war.  
„Sonnst du dich nackt?“  
„Wozu sonst habe ich so einen großen Balkon? Da oben sieht mich eh keiner.“ verteidigte der reiche Mann sich und Stephen kicherte.  
Er legte sich aufs Bett, genau zwischen Tonys Beine und grinste.  
„Kannst du so was überhaupt?“  
„Vertrau mir, ich bin Arzt.“

Ein angenehmes Stöhnen entwich Tony, als Stephen sein bestes Stück sanft mit einer Hand umschloss, auf und ab streichelte und der empfindlichen Spitze einen kleinen Kuss verpasste.  
„Du bist nicht scheu was das angeht oder?“ grinste Tony und Stephen grinste zu ihm hoch.  
„Kein bisschen, ich muss gestehen…“ Er knabberte an seiner Unterlippe.  
„Ich mach so was gerne...“  
Ja, Stephen hatte so seine Kinks und Blowjobs zählten eindeutig dazu. So ungern er es auch zugeben wollte Kaecilius und seine Anhänger hatten ihn in der Zeit, wo er zu ihnen gehörte, sehr gut trainiert, er hatte seinen Würgereflex 1A im Griff und so ganz unrecht hatte sein weißhaariger Ex auch nicht gehabt, als er gesagt hatte dass Stephen ein bisschen Schwanzgeil war. Er ließ es sich halt nur niemals anmerken.  
„Wenn dir so was gefällt, ich halte dich nicht auf.“ Grinste Tony und fuhr Stephen durch die Haare.  
„Nur kotz mir nicht auf den Bauch wenn du dich übernimmst.“  
Stephen kicherte nur. Tony hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie gut er in so etwas war, auch wenn Tony größer war, als alles was er vorher hatte.  
Ganz langsam wanderte der Magier mit seiner Zunge über den, schon völlig steifen, Schaft, entlockte Tony damit ein sanftes Keuchen, ehe er wieder hinab wanderte.  
Stephen ließ die Spitze seiner Zunge sanft über die Aderungen wandern, während seine rechte Hand Tonys Hoden massierte, was den Milliardär nur noch lauter keuchen und stöhnen ließ.  
Der Magier grinste und schob sich Tonys großen Schwanz in den Mund, nicht zu tief, er wollte seinen Lover noch überraschen, der laut stöhnend das Becken hob und den Kopf tief in die Kissen drückte.  
Tony versuchte nicht einmal leise zu sein. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Steve hatte sowas NIE für ihn getan, der Soldat hatte Blowjobs nicht ausstehen können, daher war Tony viel zu selten in diesen Genuss gekommen.  
Stephen hingegen schien wirklich genau zu wissen, was er da tat und sein Mund war unglaublich warm und weich, seine Zunge strich sanft gegen die Unterseite seines Schwanzes und er konnte nicht ein einziges Mal die Zähne des Magiers spüren.  
Der Milliardär setzte sich auf, er wollte seinen Lover dabei sehen und wurde mit dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, nicht im geringsten Enttäuscht.  
Stephen sah zu ihm hoch, ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht, die sonst so hellen Augen waren nun richtig dunkelgrün, mit einem Hauch blau in ihnen.  
Stephen hatte etwa die Hälfte seines besten Stücks im Mund und saugte genüsslich daran, während Tony ihm durch die Haare strich.  
„Das machst du unglaublich gut...“ Stöhnte Tony und grinste.  
„Es fühlt sich so geil an….“  
Der Magier kicherte leise, was Tony erschaudern ließ, während er seinen Penis tiefer in seinen Mund schob. Zentimeter für Zentimeter verschwanden im Mund des ehemaligen Arztes, bis er Tonys Schwanz ganz drin hatte, das Gesicht sanft gegen die kurzen Haare über Tonys Intimzone gedrückt.  
Der Milliardär stöhnte laut auf, verkrallte seine Hände in Stephens Haaren und hielt so seinen Kopf in Position.  
Der Magier würgte nur kurz, Tony war wirklich um einiges Größer als das was er sonst so geschluckt hatte, doch er konnte es händeln. Er vollführte Schluckbewegungen, was Tony umso lauter zum Stöhnen brachte, während er sein Becken vorsichtig, immer wieder nach Vorne drückte,  
als könne er noch tiefer.  
Stephen löste Tonys Hände aus seinen Haaren, zog den Kopf etwas zurück um wieder atmen zu können, nur um dann direkt weiter zu machen.  
Tony lehnte sich etwas nach vorn, kraulte seinem Freund durch die Haare und ließ die andere Hand über Stephens blassen Rücken wandern, der genau die gleichen Narben aufwies, wie seine Brust und sein Bauch.  
Er strich über die Wirbelsäule, bis runter zu Stephens Hintern und klatschte spielerisch darauf, bereute es aber sofort, als Stephen verschreckt zubiss.  
Nicht feste, aber doch feste genug um Tony zusammenzucken zu lassen.  
Sofort hob Stephen den Kopf.  
„Oh mein Gott, hab ich dir weh getan?“ fragte er und sah wie Tony zwei Tränchen über die Wangen rannen.  
„Nein...alles gut...hab mich mehr erschreckt als alles andere...“ Sagte er und sah auf sein Bestes Stück, doch man konnte nichts sehen.  
„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht beißen...Aber...bitte hau mir nie wieder auf den Hintern, ich mag das wirklich überhaupt nicht...“ Stephen sah auf seine Hände.  
„Schlimme Erfahrungen?“ fragte Tony nur und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort.  
„Okay, gut dass ich das nun weiß, ich werde es nie wieder tun.“ Er nahm Stephens Hände in seine und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich, doch der Arzt wich ihm aus.  
„Ich...ich hatte gerade deinen Schwanz im Mund, willst du mich da wirklich küssen?“  
„Sicher. Mir macht das nichts aus.“ Tony küsste ihn liebevoll und wanderte mit einer Hand zwischen Stephens Beine. Mehr als deutlich zeichnete sich nun auch Stephens Erektion darin ab und Tony grinste in den Kuss hinein, während er seinen Freund durch die Boxerbriefs hindurch massierte.  
Stephen stöhnte in den Kuss, den Tony weiter vertiefte, seine Zunge erneut in den Mund des Anderen schob und ihn auf den Rücken drückte.  
Ihre Lippen löste sich voneinander, waren nur noch durch einen dünnen Faden aus Speichel miteinander verbunden, als Tony breit anfing zu grinsen.  
„Du siehst gerade einfach umwerfend aus Stephen, weißt du das?“ hauchte er seinem Freund entgegen, ehe er ihm die Shorts von den Beinen zog und nun nicht anders konnte als zu staunen.  
„Wow...bist auch nicht gerade klein.“ Er küsste Stephen auf die Stirn.  
„Hast du Gleitgel oder so was da?“  
Stephen streckte sich, machte den kleinen Nachtschrank aus Dunkelholz auf und holte eine kleine Tube heraus.  
„Die sollte noch voll sein.“ sagte er und Tony kicherte.  
„Sag mal, wieso hast du sowas, wo du doch so lange Single warst?“ fragte er neckend, doch Stephen grinste frech zurück.  
„Aus zwei Gründen, Erstens, nur weil ich Single bin heißt das nicht, dass ich es mir nicht selber besorge und zweitens, habe ich manchmal Probleme meinen Sling Ring von den Fingern zu bekommen, da brauch ich halt etwas, was gut schmiert, damit ich ihn ab kriege.“  
„Okay macht Sinn.“ Kicherte Tony, machte die Tube auf und drückte eine großzügige Menge der durchsichtigen Masse in seine Handfläche. Zum Glück war es Geruchsneutral, Tony hasste Gleitgel mit Geruch, da bekam er immer Kopfschmerzen von.  
Er merkte sofort wie Stephen sich anspannte und auf seiner Unterlippe kaute.  
„Was ist los?“ wollte der Reiche wissen.  
„Ich bereite mich nur gerade mental vor...“ ließ Stephen ihn wissen und Tony sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Soweit sind wir doch noch gar nicht. Ich muss dich doch erst vorbereiten.“  
„Hä?“  
„Was? Sag jetzt nicht du bist nie vorbereitet worden?“  
„Äh….nö...“  
„Und du willst Arzt gewesen sein und weißt nicht mal sowas?“  
„Neurochirurg nicht Proktologe!“ Erinnerte Stephen ihn und Tony seufzte.  
„Ja aber auch ein Neurochirurg sollte wissen, was passiert, würde ich dich nun einfach so ran nehmen. Ich würde dir wortwörtlich den Arsch aufreißen.“ Tony seufzte laut. Er war sauer, aber nicht auf Stephen oder seine Unwissenheit, sondern über die Tatsache, dass man so schlecht mit ihm umgegangen war. Einfach einmal drüber rutschen und das wars. Das war wohl alles was Stephen bisher an Erfahrungen gemacht hatte und das machten den Milliardär wütend und traurig zugleich.  
Stephen sah Tonys ernste Miene und seufzte traurig.  
„Sorry...“  
„Hä? Wofür? Du kannst da doch nichts für.“ Er strich Stephen mit seiner sauberen Hand über die Wange.  
„Ich bin eher sauer auf deinen letzten Typen, der es nicht mal für nötig hielt dafür zu sorgen, dass er dir nicht weh tut.“  
„Man gewöhnt sich an die Schmerzen.“  
„Aber das sollst du nicht! Es gibt Sachen, an die sollte man sich nicht gewöhnen.“ Er küsste Stephen auf die Stirn.  
„Du wirst sehen, meine Vorgehensweise wird besser sein und es wird dir gefallen. Aber zuerst musst du doch etwas entspannen, so verkrampft wie du gerade bist wird das nichts.“  
„Sag...können wir das denn in einer anderen Position machen?“ fragte Stephen mit hochrotem Kopf.  
„Ich...ich fühl mich gerade wirklich extrem unwohl in dieser Position hier zu liegen...“  
„Sicher, wir können die Position wechseln.“ sagte Tony und Stephen legte sich auf den Bauch, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben.  
Tony sah ihn verwundert an, merkte dann aber auch, wie sein Freund zitterte.  
„Hast du etwa Angst?“  
„Nein…ich bin nervös...“ kam es aus dem Kissen heraus und Stephen sah nun doch zu ihm hoch.  
„Ich bin es nicht mehr gewöhnt die Kontrolle an jemand anderen zu übergeben...“ Ließ er den Älteren wissen, der sich nun über ihn beugte und ihm über die Schultern küsste.  
„Vertrau mir Stephen, ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Willst du ein Codewort zur Sicherheit haben? Oder lieber das Ampelsystem?“  
„Was ist das Ampelsystem?“  
„Rot, gelb, grün. Sagst du rot, höre ich auf, bei Gelb bin ich sehr vorsichtig und bei Grün ist es ein Zeichen dass alles gut ist und ich weitermachen kann.“  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee...“ gestand Stephen grinsend und zischte dann leise auf, als Tonys Gleitgel beschmierte Hand über seinen Hintern strich.  
„Farbe?“  
„Gelb...“

Tony küsste Stephen den Nacken entlang, während sich seine Finger langsam vorarbeiteten. Mit dem Mittelfinger strich er dem Arzt sanft über die enge Öffnung und Stephen stöhnte leise ins Kissen unter sich, die Augen halb geschlossen.  
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig führte Tony den Finger in seinen Freund ein, dem daraufhin ein lauteres Stöhnen entwich.  
„Farbe?“ fragte er erneut und küsste Stephens Rücken hinab.  
„G...Grün...“ stöhnte Stephen leise und drückte sein Becken etwas nach oben, ohne es selber richtig zu bemerken. Tony nahm dies als gutes Zeichen hin, schob seinen Finger etwas tiefer in ihn.  
„Gefällt dir das?“  
Der Magier nickte nur als Antwort und stöhnte noch etwas lauter, als sein Freund langsam einen zweiten Finger einführte, sie langsam in ihm bewegte und leicht spreizte um ihn etwas zu dehnen.  
Tony tastete sich vorsichtig weiter vor, suchte nach Stephens Prostata und drückte sanft dagegen, als er diese fand.  
Stephen unter ihm, schrie erschreckt auf, verkrallte sich in der Decke unter ihm und sah zu Tony hoch.  
„Was….was zum...was war das...“  
„Gefällt dir das?“ Kicherte Tony und rieb erneut dagegen, ließ Stephen erneut laut aufstöhnen, ehe er hastig nickte.  
„Wohl auch was neues für dich.“ Tony zog Stephens Hüften etwas höher, schlang einen Arm um ihn und massierte mit der freien Hand seinen harten Schwanz, aus dem bereits die ersten Lusttropfen rannen.  
Der Milliardär wusste, würde er nun zu schnell sein, würde das alles sehr rasch vorbei sein.  
„T...Tony...mehr...bitte...bitte nimm mich endlich...“ flehte Stephen ihn schon fast an und Tony zog langsam seine Finger aus ihm zurück, ehe er ihn wieder auf den Rücken drehte.  
„Ich will dich dabei ansehen...Ich will dein Gesicht sehen.“ erklärte er, als er Stephens verwunderten Blick sah.  
„Wenn das okay für dich ist.“  
Der Arzt nickte und griff erneut zum Nachtschrank und holte eine Packung Gummis heraus.  
„Ähm...die sind abgelaufen...“ stellte Tony mit einem Blick auf das Verfallsdatum und sah wieder zu Stephen, der etwas enttäuscht aussah, aber auch Nachdenklich.  
„Dann...Dann ohne Gummi...“  
„Bist du sicher?“ fragte Tony, bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.  
„Ich vertraue dir vollkommen.“  
Tony nickte nun ebenfalls, nahm die Tube mit dem Gleitgel wieder zur Hand und verteilte die kühle Masse großzügig über sein bestes Stück.  
„Farbe?“  
„Gelb.“  
Tony rieb sich erst einmal nur ganz sanft gegen Stephens Hintern und küsste ihn gierig und hungrig, ehe er sich langsam in seinen Freund schob, der sofort die Arme um ihn schlang und sich in seinen Haaren verkrallte.  
Stephen verkrampfte sich ein wenig, machte es Tony ein bisschen schwer weiter vordringen zu können.  
Nur langsam entspannte er sich, als er merkte, dass es, anders als früher, nicht im geringsten weh tat.  
Tony war wirklich sehr vorsichtig, sah Stephen die ganze Zeit dabei ins Gesicht, um seine Reaktionen zu sehen und so im gegebenen Fall aufzuhören, sollte er dem Anderen Schmerzen zufügen.  
„F...farbe?“ fragte er, als er komplett in seinem Freund war, ohne sich zu bewegen.  
Stephen brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Seine Hände strichen weiterhin durch Tonys weiche Haare und runter zu seinen Schultern.  
„Grün.“ keuchte er dem Älteren dann mit einem Lächeln entgegen.  
„Das fühlt sich...gut an...“  
„Das ist sehr schön...“ Tony bewegte sich ein bisschen, veränderte mit jedem Stoß den Winkel ein bisschen um Stephens Prostata zu finden, als sich dieser auf einmal verkrampfte.  
„Argh...Stopp stopp….“ Der Magier hielt sich den Bauch.  
„Au...Das tat gerade echt weh...“  
„Oh Scheiße...Sorry mein Süßer...“ Tony küsste ihn entschuldigend. Scheinbar würde das so nicht klappen.  
Der Milliardär überlegte einen Moment und schnappte sich dann eins der Kissen vom Bett und schob es Stephen unter den Rücken, knapp überm Po, sodass seine Hüften etwas angehoben waren.  
Sehr viel vorsichtiger stieß er noch einmal zu.  
„So besser?“ fragte er und Stephen grinste wackelig zu ihm hoch.  
„Perfekt...“  
„Farbe?“  
„Grün. Tief dunkles Grün.“  
„Hmmm so wie deine Augen gerade.“ kicherte Tony, küsste ihn verlangend und machte weiter. Stephen stöhnte laut in den Kuss, schlang seine Arme und auch Beine um Tony und kratzte ihm leicht mit den Nägeln über den Rücken.  
Es war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl für ihn. Alles wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte, alles was er sich erhofft hatte, bekam er auf einmal von Tony. Geborgenheit, das Gefühl völligen Vertrauens, er wurde geliebt und nicht misshandelt, Stephen war in diesem Moment so unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
„Stephen….Was ist denn?“ Tony erschrak, als er die Tränen sah.  
„Tu ich dir etwa Weh...“  
„Keineswegs...“ Er zog seinen Freund zu sich, das Gesicht des Brünetten in den Händen, während er ihn voller Liebe anlächelte.  
Er fand keine Worte, um seinen Zustand richtig zu beschreiben, doch Tony fing auf einmal an zu lächeln, schien am Blick des Jüngeren schon erkannt zu haben was los war.  
„Stephen...“ Hauchte er und kam dem Anderen wieder sehr nahe.  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich dich auch...ich liebe dich Tony...“ Stephen umschlang Tonys Nacken und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich.  
Tony erwiderte den Kuss sofort, während seine Bewegungen in Stephen nun etwas schneller wurden.  
Der Kuss brach und Stephen warf laut stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Oh Gott...Tony...so...so gut...du...AWWWW!!“ Der Magier bäumte sich auf, als Tony seine Prostata mit einen kräftigen Stoß traf und er dadurch kleine Sternchen vor den Augen tanzen hatte.  
Tony grinste und stieß immer wieder gegen diese Stelle und wurde noch eine Spur schneller. Stephen sah gerade so unbeschreiblich heiß aus, der Milliardär konnte sich nicht sattsehen an dem Anblick, wie der Magier sich unter ihm sich ihm vollkommen hingab.  
Nur merkte Tony auch, sehr lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten können.  
„S...Stephen...Ich...ich komme...gleich...“ Ließ er seinen Liebsten wissen, der zu ihm hoch blickte.  
„D...darf ich...in dir...“  
„Ja...Ja bitte...“ stöhnte Stephen laut und kratzte Tony erneut über den Rücken.

Nach ein paar weiteren, tiefen Stößen konnte Tony nicht mehr. Er stöhnte laut auf und vergrub seine Zähne in Stephens Schulter, während er in ihm kam, aber dennoch weitermachte.  
So sehr sein Körper nun auch nach einer Pause bettelte, er machte weiter. Stephen war noch nicht gekommen und er würde seinen Freund nicht unbefriedigt hier liegen lassen.  
Er griff zwischen sie, umfasste Stephens Erektion und begann ihn im Rhythmus zu seinen Stößen zu streicheln.  
Sehr lange brauchte es aber auch für Stephen nicht mehr, um zu kommen. Er bäumte sich auf, stöhnte laut Tonys Namen und kam über dessen Hand und seinen eigenen Bauch, verkrampfte sich dabei aber auch arg und Tony hatte das Gefühl er würde ihm den Schwanz zerquetschen.  
Stephen entspannte sich aber recht schnell wieder und lag nun, nach Atem ringend auf dem Bett. Die Kerzen, die nicht im geringsten runter brannten erleuchteten seine Haut, die von einer feinen Schicht Schweiß bedeckt war. Tony grinste und leckte seinem Freund über die verschwitzte Brust, den Hals hinauf, bis zu seinen Lippen.  
„Gehts dir gut?“ fragte er und zog sich vorsichtig aus seinem Freund zurück.  
„Mehr als gut...“ Stephen grinste zu Tony hoch, der sich neben ihm aufs Bett legte.  
„Das freut mich.“ Der Milliardär war die weiche Decke über sie beide und Stephen kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Dass er mit Sperma beschmiert war schien keinen der Beiden zu stören.  
Er schnippte noch einmal und die Kerzen um sie herum gingen aus.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Ein warmer Sonnenstrahl, der zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch fiel und Stephen genau ins Gesicht schien, weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen auf. Er gähnte und wollte sich eigentlich aufsetzen, als er die Arme bemerkte, in denen er lag und den warmen Atem, der ihm in die Haare gepustet wurde.  
Er sah etwas hoch und grinste. Tony hielt ihn im Arm und schlief selber noch tief und fest.  
Sofort schmuste er sich wieder an seinen Liebsten und machte ebenfalls die Augen wieder zu, als die Schlafzimmertüre liebevoll mit einem Vorschlaghammer bearbeitet wurde.  
„STEPHEN!!! MACH DIE TÜR AUF, DU DUMMER ESEL MIT VIERFACHEM HIRNSCHADEN!!!“ Es war Wong, der da seine Zimmertüre versuchte zu zerlegen.  
Stephen grummelte, griff über Tony hinweg zu seinem Handy und sah auf die Uhrzeit.  
Es war erst 8:20, wozu nun das Drama?  
„Wong, was soll der Stress?“ Rief er zurück, wohl wissend dass er Tony damit wecken würde.  
„HIER STEHT EINE DAME, DIE NACH TONY STARK SUCHT!!!“  
„Was?!“  
„Wasn los?“ Tony war wach geworden, sah zu Stephen und schmuste sich direkt an ihn, Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen.  
„Bleib mit mir im Bett Süßer…“ schnurrte der Milliardär, als die Türe aufflog und Wong reinkam, gefolgt von Pepper.  
„Wong!! Schonmal was von Privatsphäre gehört?!?!“ Fauchte der Magier und setzte sich auf, während Tony noch an ihm hing, fast komplett unter der Decke versteckt, nur ein paar dunkle Haarspitzen lugten über den Rand.  
Pepper kam zum Bett und packte besagte Decke.  
„Tony!! Du hast um 9 Uhr ein wichtiges Meeting!“ Sie zog die Decke weg. Augenblicklich wurde sie knallrot, als sie die zwei Männer nun nackt vor sich hatte, Tony noch immer an Stephen geschmust lag und dieser gerade dabei war seinen Schritt mit einem Kissen zu verdecken.  
„Wie gesagt, Privatsphäre...“  
Pepper fing sich wieder, packte Tony am Ohr und zog ihn so von Stephen weg.  
„Ich rase wie eine Irre durch die Stadt und suche nach dir und du liegst hier im Bett und SCHNARCHST?!!?“ Fauchte sie, schnappte sich die Klamotten vom Boden, die sie für Tonys hielt und zog ihn auf die Beine.  
„Anziehen! Wir müssen los!“  
„Was? Ohne Frühstück?“ jammerte Tony, schlüpfte aber brav in seine Sachen, während Stephen schon ein Portal aufgemacht hatte und es unter Wong und Pepper bewegte.  
„Ich schick ihn pünktlich zum Stark Tower und jetzt Raus hier!!!“ Er ließ die Beiden durch das Portal in die Eingangshalle fallen.  
„So habe ich mir den Morgen nicht vorgestellt….“ Grummelte er und sah zu Tony, der wieder zu ihm aufs Bett gekrabbelt kam und Stephen erst einmal liebevoll küsste.  
„Dann noch mal von vorne, Guten Morgen mein Schatz.“  
„Guten Morgen Liebster.“ nun grinste Stephen, aber nur bis er aufstand und etwas gekrümmt stehen blieb.  
„Au….oh Gott mein Arsch...“ jammerte er und griff nach seinen Shorts.  
„Sorry...war wohl doch etwas zu heftig...“ Entschuldigte Tony sich, doch der ehemalige Chirurg grinste etwas.  
„Keine Sorge, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Geh doch schon mal vor zur Küche, ich komme sofort nach...“ Stephen ging oder eher humpelte leicht Richtung Badezimmer.  
Tony begab sich brav in die Küche, machte Kaffee und Toast und wartete dann dort auf seinen Freund, der auch wenig später, nur in Shorts und einem grauen Tanktop in der Küche erschien.  
Er grinste, als Tony ihm einen Kaffee reichte und ihn sanft küsste.  
„Na, was wirst du heute machen Schatz?“ fragte der Milliardär und setzte sich mit ihm an den Tisch.  
„Ich muss noch aufräumen und wahrscheinlich mich heute mit um die Rekruten im Kamar-Taj kümmern. Hila, eine unserer Trainerinnen ist ausgefallen, sie hat wichtiges zu tun, da muss ich dann wohl mal wieder ran.“  
„Klingt ja auch sehr spannend...Ich hab heute bis 16 Uhr nichts als Meetings...“ Tony nippte an seinem Kaffee und warf immer wieder Blicke auf die Uhr.  
„Ich komm dann vielleicht mal rum.“ kicherte Stephen und sah wie Tonys Blick sich sofort aufhellte und er breit grinste.  
„Oh ja bitte. Ich zeig dir dann mal meinen Tower.“  
„Sehr gerne.“ Stephen knabberte an einem Toast herum und sah auf die Uhr.  
„Dein Meeting ist in 10 Minuten und du stehst hier so...Lass mich dich etwas stylen.“ Er ging um Tony herum, leckte sich über beide Daumen, legte die Hände an Tonys Stirn an und strich so einmal über seinen Kopf und seinen gesamten Rücken, stylte und kleidete seinen Freund so in wenigen Sekunden um.  
Tony sah erstaunt zu ihm hoch und bewunderte den schicken Anzug, den er nun trug.  
„Wie praktisch.“ Kicherte er, drehte sich zu Stephen um, der mit einem Male eine blaue Robe, viele Verschnürungen an den Armen und dicke Stiefel trug. Der Schwebeumhang kam, wie gerufen in die Küche und heftete sich an seine Schultern.  
„Ich bin auch bereit für die Arbeit.“ Kicherte der Magier.  
„Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag Schatz.“

„HEY PETER!!“  
Als besagter Teenager sich umwandte, als nach ihm gerufen wurde, traf ihn eine Wasserbombe mitten im Gesicht.  
Jake Miller und seine beiden Kumpels, deren Namen Peter vergessen hatten, lachten.  
„Sag mal, dein Alter macht echt für jeden Typen die Beine breit oder?“ Jake warf Peter ein Magazin vor die nassen Füße.  
Ned, der neben Peter stand, hob es auf und sie sahen beide auf die offene Seite. Wieder ein Artikel über diese Gala und ein Bild von seinem Vater, wie er und Stephen Händchen hielten.  
„Dass du dich da nicht schämst, bei so einem Homo-Affen aufzuwachsen!“ Kommentierte einer von Jakes Kumpels, ein Typ von unglaublicher Größe, für sein Alter und strohblonden Haaren.  
„Sicher biste auch so schwul wie dein Vater!“  
Peter sagte nichts und zerdrückte das Heft in seinen Händen.  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sein Vater auch nur nen Stricher von der Straße gegabelt, um nicht zu alleine zu sein.“ Lachte Jake.  
„Aber von dem würde ich mir nicht mal ein Getränk reichen lassen, die Hände sehen echt widerlich aus. Kriegt man bestimmt wenn man zu vielen Typen am Schwanz rumspielt!“  
Ned hielt Peter schnell an der Schulter fest, der drauf und dran war, sich auf Jake zu stürzen.  
„Rede nicht so über meinen Vater oder über Stephen!!!“ Fauchte er Jake an. Dass sie mitten auf dem Flur standen störte niemanden, nicht mal die Umstehenden, die sich null dafür zu interessieren schienen.  
Jake aber lachte Peter nur aus.  
„Ach? Macht dein Vater dich etwa mit seinen Nutten vertraut? Darfste etwa auch gleich mitspielen? Manche Nutten machen für Geld ja alles.“  
Peter war nun mehr als geladen und Ned ließ ihn nun auch los. Der Junge stürzte sich stinksauer auf Jake, rammte ihm seine Schulter gegen die Brust und stieß ihn so zu Boden.  
Seine beiden Kumpels wollten Peter noch packen, der ihnen aber sehr geschickt auswich, sich über Jake hockte und ihm auf die Fresse schlug, immer und immer wieder, bis ein Lehrer auftauchte und ihn von Jake runter zerrte.  
Jakes Nase blutete, seine Lippen waren aufgerissen und er sah Peter entsetzt an.  
„Wage es dich….noch ein einziges Mal so über meine Familie zu sprechen….ich schwöre dir, dann polier ich dir Richtig die Fresse!!“ drohte Peter, etwas außer Atem, ihm, während Jakes Kumpels ihn zum Krankenzimmer und der Lehrer Peter zum Büro des Direktors brachte.

Peter saß vor dem Büro des Rektors, die Sekretärin hatte ihn im Blick dabei, als jemand klopfte und Steve, dicht gefolgt von Bucky zur Türe reinkam.  
Tony war zwar vom Rektor angerufen worden, doch er kam einfach nicht weg, man ließ ihn nicht mal für so was die Firma verlassen und so hatte er Steve angerufen, der ja, nach wie vor, ein Teil von Peters Leben war und außerdem hatte der Rektor ein bisschen Schiss vor dem gutgebauten Soldaten, da konnte man mit einer milderen Strafe für Peter rechnen.  
Bucky blieb bei Peter, während Steve zum Rektor reinging. Bucky versuchte beruhigend auf Peter einzureden, als Steve nach nur 10 Minuten schon wieder raus kam, absolut sauer und die zwei Wartenden finster ansah.  
„Wir gehen!“ Knurrte er, packte Peters Schultasche und verließ das Gebäude, während die Anderen ihm folgten.  
„Schatz, was ist passiert?“ wollte Bucky wissen, der seinen Freund am Arm festhielt.  
„Ja Paps….wie tief steck ich in der Patsche….“  
„Nicht tief, vorerst.“ sagte Steve ruhig und strich Peter über die Haare.  
„Für heute, ist Schule für dich gelaufen! Ich verstehe auch wieso du dich geschlagen hast, aber du weißt sowas macht man nicht. Gewalt ist da keine Lösung, auch wenn du nur Tony verteidigen wolltest.“  
„Jake redet dauernd schlecht über Dad aber auch über dich! Ich bin es so leid und nun hat er es auch auf Stephen abgesehen...“  
„Mag sein Peter, aber sowas musst du nicht tun. Dein Vater und ich haben uns nie daran gestört, was Leute gedacht oder gesagt haben. Bucky hier stört sich nicht dran und ich bin sicher dieser Stephen wird sich auch nicht daran stören. Oder was sagst du dazu Bucky?“ Steve sah zu seinem Freund, als dieser nichts sagte.  
„Bucky? Wasn los? Wo starrst du hin?“  
Bucky starrte in den Himmel rauf.  
„Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder schwebt da jemand in der Luft?“  
Peter und Steve sahen ebenfalls in die Richtung, in die Bucky nun zeigte und tatsächlich schwebte da eine Person, in gut 10 bis 15 Metern Höhe.  
„Oh das muss Stephen sein, er hat so einen coolen, roten Schwebeumhang.“ erklärte Peter, doch Steve legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Der da oben hat keinen Umhang um...und dein Vater ist das auch nicht...“  
„Was macht er da…“ murmelte Bucky, als auf einmal ein Geschoss auf die Drei zugeflogen kam. Steve zog Peter schnell zur Seite, als dieses Geschoss Buckys mechanischen Arm durchschnitt, als wäre dieser aus Butter.  
Steve packte nun auch seinen Freund und suchte mit ihnen hinter einem Baum Schutz.  
„Was zum Fick...Mein Arm!!“ fluchte Bucky laut. Es hatte ihm natürlich nicht weh getan, aber sein Arm war nun Schrott.  
Die Person, die auf sie geschossen hatte, landete elegant auf dem Gehweg vor ihnen und hob den zerstörten Arm auf.  
Er sah Stephen zum Verwechseln ähnlich, nur hatte dieser Mann einen wesentlich ernsteren Blick, die Haare strenger zurück gestyled und trug ein sehr eng anliegendes Outfit in Schwarz. Das Oberteil hatte einen langen Teil am Rücken, der wie ein Mantel aussah und an seiner Hüfte mit einem breiten roten Gürtel mit großer goldener Schnalle in Position gehalten wurde und die Hände steckten in dunkelroten Handschuhen.  
Noch mit Buckys Arm in der Hand ging er einfach blindlinks über die Straße und blieb auch allen ernstes stehen, als sich ein LKW näherte.  
Dieser hupte nur wie ein Irrer, doch der Mann ging nicht weiter, hob stattdessen nur die freie Hand und stoppte den LKW auf diese Weise. Zumindest die Vorderräder, denn das ganze 10 Tonnen Gefährt überschlug sich und krachte so auf die Straße, ohne den Fremden auch nur zu berühren oder zu interessieren.  
„Ist das nicht der Neue von deinem Ex?“ fragte Bucky entsetzt und Steve stellte sich vor Peter.  
„Es sieht so aus...“  
„Nein….das...das kann nicht Stephen sein...“ murmelte Peter und lugte über die Schulter seines Stiefvaters und duckte sich sofort wieder weg, als der Magier vor ihnen den Baum, hinter dem sie sich verbargen mit einer Handbewegung sauber fällte und die Drei aus der Deckung sprangen, um nicht unter dem Geäst begraben zu werden.  
„Endlich.“ Sagte der Fremde, der sogar wie Stephen klang.  
„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden, Peter Stark.“  
„Stephen? Was...was ist los?“  
„Ach, du kennst mich?“ Der Magier verneigte sich elegant vor den Dreien.  
„Doktor Stephen Strange, sehr erfreut.“  
„Was wird das hier?“ fragte Steve wütend, sah an Strange vorbei auf den zerstörten LKW, aus dem dem Fahrer bereits raus geholfen worden war.  
„Ich bin lediglich beauftragt worden, den Jungen zu holen.“ Strange sah abwechselnd zwischen Steve und Bucky hin und her.  
„Und ich bin befugt JEDEN aus dem Weg zu räumen, der mir dabei im Weg steht!“  
Steve trat vor, er überragte den Zauberer um einen halben Kopf und knackte laut mit den Knöcheln.  
„Fass meinen Sohn an und ich brech dir jeden Knochen in deinem Leib!“ drohte er, doch Strange hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah zu ihm hoch.

Dann ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung jagte er dem Soldaten zwei Finger gezielt in den Solar Plexus, was Steve sofort zusammen klappen ließ.  
Bucky zog ein Jagdmesser aus der Tasche und ging damit auf Strange los. Dieser wich den, doch sehr schnellen, Angriffen mühelos aus und reizte Bucky zusätzlich noch, indem er sehr laut Gähnte.  
„Sag mal, versuchst du es überhaupt, mich zu treffen?“ fragte er gelangweilt, was Bucky zum Rasen brachte und er nun wie ein Irrer versuchte den Magier zu erwischen, der ihm aber eins mit seinem eigenen Arm drüber gab. Bucky stolperte zur Seite weg, eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, was ihn aber nicht aufhielt und den Magier erneut angriff, der ihm nun aber das Messer aus der Hand kickte. Die Klinge bohrte sich in den Reifen des Umgestürzten LKWs und Strange nutzte nun die Chance wieder mit dem abgetrennten Arm auf den Brünetten einzuprügeln.  
Peter rüttelte wie ein Irrer an der Schulter seines Stiefvaters, der dann auch wieder zu sich kam und noch sah, wie Bucky zu Boden ging.  
„Das ich mich mal auf so ein Niveau herab begebe...“ Strange ließ, nahezu angewidert den blutverschmierten Arm des Wintersoldaten fallen und ging nun auf Peter zu.  
„Du kommst jetzt mit! Mein Meister will dich haben!“ knurrte Strange, während Peter immer weiter zurück wich.  
Steve packte Strange am Arm und drückte diesen auf den Rücken des Magiers.  
„Du wirst meinen Jungen NICHT Anrühren!“ keifte der Blonde, doch der Zauberer sah ihn nur böse grinsend an und schnippte mit der freie Hand.  
Aus dem Nichts erschienen dunkelrot leuchtende Ketten, die sich um Steves Hals wickelten und ihn vom Magier wegzerrten.  
„PAPS!!!“ Peter wollte Steve zur Hilfe kommen, doch stellte Strange sich ihm in den Weg.  
„Du kommst nun mit mir mit!“ Forderte er, ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, wodurch die Ketten sich noch enger um Steves Kehle schnürten.  
„Sei brav und mach keinen Scheiß, ansonsten würge ich den alten Mann zu Tode!“ Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte zogen sich die Ketten noch enger und Steve röchelte und würgte, während ihm die Luft abgedrückt wurde.  
„Nein! Bitte hör auf! Ich komm ja mit! Nur hör auf!“ Flehte Peter, den Tränen nahe und Strange grinste, holte einen Spiegel hervor, der unter seinem Gürtel versteckt gewesen war und warf ihn auf den Boden.  
Anstelle zu zerspringen öffnete sich nun ein Portal. Strange packte den Jungen am Arm und zerrte ihn zum Portal.  
„Stephen...Bitte was...“  
„Hier wird nicht geplappert!!! Und die korrekte Anrede ist Doktor Strange!“ Wurde er barsch angefahren, ehe Strange ihn durch das Portal schubste und ihm folgte.  
Kaum dass sich das Portal geschlossen hatte, lösten sich die Ketten in Luft auf und Steve sank zu Boden.  
Röchelnd und hustend rieb er sich über den Hals und sah auf.  
„Peter?! PETER!!!“ Doch der Junge war nicht mehr da. Alles was noch da war, war der kleine Spiegel und ein, noch bewusstloser, Bucky.  
Steve schnappte sich den kleinen Spiegel und eilte dann zu seinem Freund, dem Blut übers Gesicht lief.  
„Bucky? Schatz, wach auf...“ Er rüttelte sanft an dessen Schultern und zu seinem Glück, öffnete der Brünette dann die Augen und sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Argh….Welches Rhinozeros hat mich umgehauen….“ brabbelte er und setzte sich auf.  
„Boah...Mein Kopf...Wo ist der Scheißkerl...“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber er hat Peter mitgenommen...“ Steve zog Bucky auf die Beine, der noch seinen Arm aufhob, der nun völlig zerbeult war.  
„Was nun?“  
„Wir müssen zu Tony, er muss davon erfahren! Los komm, auf zum Stark Tower.“

Tony hatte noch keine Ahnung was los war und genoss eine Kaffeepause mit Stephen zusammen, der rum gekommen war und sich von Tony nun seine große Werkstatt zeigen ließ.  
„Wow…Es ist unglaublich woran du hier alles bastelst.“ bemerkte Stephen und sah sich die verschiedenen Kleinteile und auch die Iron Man Suits an, die in hübschen großen Glasvitrinen ausgestellt waren.  
„Danke. Ich bastel halt gerne in meiner Freizeit hier unten rum.“ Erklärte Tony ihm, führte ihn weiter, bis zu einem Arbeitstisch, auf dem ein Gerät stand, das Stephen nicht zuordnen konnte.  
„Und was macht das?“  
„Das ist ein Analysator. Er scannt und erkennt die Bestandteile von allem, was man auf diese kleine Waage legt. Nur zu, probiers aus. Leg was drauf.“  
Stephen stellte seinen Teebecher beiseite und nahm seinen Sling Ring zur Hand, um ihn in die Waage zu legen.  
Sofort erwachte der Apparat zum Leben und scannte das magische Schmuckstück und zeigte Größe, Gewicht, Dichte, Material, Durchmesser der Ringerlöcher und ein detailliertes Bild der Gravur auf einem Bildschirm an.  
Tony sah auf den Bildschirm und dann auf den Ring.  
„Hier stimmt was nicht...“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Hier steht, der Ring ist aus Messing...Aber die Dichte….dieser Ring hat die Dichte von Kalium…“ Tony nahm ihn von der Waage und merkte nun, wie Stabil und doch Federleicht der Ring war.  
„Liegt wohl daran, dass das ein magisches Objekt ist.“ kicherte Stephen und hielt, aus purer Neugierde, seine Hand unter den Scanner, der seine Hand wirklich bis in die kleinsten Bestandteile zersetzte und auflistete.  
„Das ist unglaublich Tony. Wie kamst du auf die Idee sowas geniales zu bauen?“  
„Keine Ahnung, mir war langweilig.“ gestand der Milliardär, nahm die Hand seines Freundes in seine und küsste sie.  
„Sir, Steve Rogers nähert sich der Werkstatt.“ Meldete Jarvis sich zu Wort.  
„Was will der de….“ Ehe Tony die Frage beenden konnte flog die Türe der Werkstatt auf. Steve und Bucky stürmten den Raum, doch blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Stephen sahen, der an seinem Tee nippte.  
„DU!!!“ Steve rannte nun quer durch den Raum und ehe der Magier reagieren konnte, hatte sich eine große Hand um seinen Hals geschlossen, ihn vom Boden gehoben und ihm wurde die Luft abgedrückt.  
Sofort war Tony bei den Beiden und packte Steve am Arm.  
„Was zur Hölle tust du da?! Hast du nun endgültig den Verstand verloren!? Lass ihn los!!“  
„Er hat uns eben in der Nähe von Peters Schule verdroschen!!“ meldete Bucky sich zu Wort, der noch immer blutete und seinen kaputten Arm mit sich schleppte.  
„Guck dir meinen Arm an!!“ der Soldat wedelte mit dem kaputten Teil vor Tonys Nase herum.  
„Und dann hat er Peter entführt!!“  
„WAS?! Peter? Wo ist mein Sohn!?!?!“ Tony sah Steve wieder an, der Stephen noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte und langsam gingen dem Magier die Lampen aus.  
„Steve, lass ihn AUGENBLICKLICH LOS!!!“ Tony rief den Handschuh eines Suits zu sich und zielte auf Steves Kopf.  
„Lass ihn los, oder ich puste dir ein Loch in den Schädel!“  
Nur sehr widerwillig ließ Steve los und Stephen knallte gegen den Arbeitstisch und dann zu Boden, wo er sich den Hals rieb.  
„Also, was soll er gemacht haben?!“ Fragte Tony und half seinem Freund auf die Beine.  
Bucky setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und erzählte, was ihnen eben widerfahren war.

Als er geendet hatte sah Tony zu seinem Freund.  
„Nun...Wer auch immer das war, er war es nicht, er ist seit über einer Stunde hier mit mir im Tower...“  
„Ich weiß, wer das war und ich weiß wo Peter jetzt ist.“ Sagte Stephen und deutete auf Steve.  
„Du hast da ein magisches Objekt in der Tasche, gib es mir.“  
Steve griff in die Tasche seiner Jeans und holte den kleinen Spiegel heraus, den Stephen sofort an sich nahm.  
„Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Spiegel...das ist ein Portal...“ erklärte der Magier den Dreien.  
„Ein Portal in die Spiegelwelt...“  
„Spiegelwelt?“ widerholte Steve und der Magier nickte, während er den Spiegel in seinen zitternden Händen hin und her drehte, darauf bedacht seine Reflektion nicht anzusehen.  
„Ja genau, eine parallele Welt zu der Unseren, mit diesem Spiegel kommt man dort hin.“  
„Und dort finden wir Peter?“ fragte Tony und sein Freund nickte.  
„Also? Worauf warten wir dann noch?!“ fragte Steve ungeduldig, als Stephen sich erhob.  
„Wir dürfen nichts überstürzen! Ich kann das Portal in die Spiegelwelt nicht hier im Tower öffnen und unbewaffnet sollten wir erst recht nicht in diese Welt gehen! Wir gehen erst mal ins Sanctum!“  
„Ins was?“ fragte Bucky, als Stephen sie alle vier mit einem Portal in sein Haus brachte. Da er den Stuhl nicht mitgebracht hatte, fiel Bucky nun direkt auf den Arsch und sah sich dann verwundert um.  
„Ach du heilige Scheiße, noch ein Magiespinner...“ er erhob sich etwas schwerfällig mit nur einem Arm, während auch Steve sich verwundert ansah.  
„Schatz, wann hast du dich umgezogen?“  
Steve sah nun an sich runter. Er hatte auf einmal seine volle Montur an und seinen Schild am Arm.  
„Wie gesagt, wir gehen nicht unbewaffnet.“ Erinnerte Stephen, der ebenfalls was anderes anhatte und sich Levi an seine Schultern heftete.  
„Tony, Mister Rogers und ich werden in die Spiegelwelt gehen.“  
„Und was ist mit mir?!“  
„Du bleibst hier und bewachst das Portal, zusammen mit nem Freund von mir.“  
Fast schon auf Kommando erschien Wong im Raum.  
„Hat es war mit der Kaecilius Sache von neulich zu tun?“ fragte der Mönch und Stephen nickte.  
„Jemand ist aus der Spiegelwelt hierher gekommen und hat Tonys Sohn Peter entführt! Wir drei gehen in die Spiegelwelt, du und Mister Barnes hier müsst das Portal für uns wieder öffnen.“ erklärte Stephen und reichte Wong den kleinen Spiegel.  
„Gib uns 5 Stunden, dann öffne das Portal, wenn wir nicht kommen, mach es wieder zu.“  
Wong mochte die Idee nicht, nickte aber.  
„Okay, mach das Portal auf.“  
Wong tat was Stephen wollte und öffnete ein Portal mit dunkelblauen Funken, durch das die Drei gingen und sich in einer Seitengasse wieder fanden.

Steve sah sich verwirrt um.  
„Das hier ist die Spiegelwelt? Sieht aus wie unsere...“  
„Ja, es ist ja auch eine Reflektion unserer Welt, mit einem entscheidenden Unterschied...“ Stephen verließ die Gasse und sah sich vorsichtig um.  
Tony und Steve lugten ebenfalls aus der Gasse, als Stephen sie wieder zurück zog.  
„Nichts sagen, nicht bewegen!“ zischte er, als ein Iron Man Suit an der Gasse vorbei flog und die Gegend scannte.  
Erst als nichts mehr zu hören war, kam der Magier wieder aus der Gasse.  
„War das Spiegelwelt Tony?“ fragte Steve, doch Stephen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das war nur ein leerer Suit, der Tony dieser Welt würde sich nicht dazu herablassen hierher zu kommen….“  
„Stephen, warst du schon mal hier?“ fragte Tony und sein Freund nickte.  
„Ich hab mich über diese Welt schlau gemacht und sie ein paar mal aufgesucht...“ Gestand der Magier.  
„Dann sag uns was du weißt und was uns erwartet, ehe wir in böse Überraschungen rennen.“ sagte Steve und Stephen seufzte.  
„Okay, also, die Spiegelwelt ist unserer sehr Ähnlich, hat aber ein paar Entscheidende Unterschiede. Die Avengers sind nicht die stärksten Helden dieser Welt, sie sind die größte Bedrohung gewesen. Tony Stark, dieser Welt, hat seine Kollegen hintergangen, ermordet und damit unglaublichen Ruhm geerntet. Neben Stark Industries ist er groß im Chemiebusiness vertreten, ich weiß nicht WAS er hier mischt, aber er hat jeden Tropfen Grundwasser mit seiner komischen Droge verseucht, die Leute sind süchtig, willenlos und folgen seinem Wort. Ihm gehört quasi diese Welt!“  
Stephen sah seinem Freund und dessen Ex ins Gesicht, beide hatten den Gleichen schockierten Blick drauf und wäre die Lage angenehmer, hätte Stephen sogar gelacht.  
„Stark ist genial, gerissen, bösartig und Brutal. Er und zwei weitere, sind alles was von ihrer Version der Avengers übrig ist.“ Stephen sah zu Steve.  
„Dein Gegenstück lebt noch, Captain Hydra, bösartig und unbeschreiblich blutrünstig und nun, mein Gegenstück. Der Doktor Strange dieser Welt war zwar auch, wie ich, ein hervorragender Arzt, doch seine Neugier und sein Drang zu experimentieren machten ihn mehr und mehr zu einer Mischung aus Doktor Frankenstein und Hannibal Lector, als er anfing Menschen zu verstümmeln und zu töten.“  
„Und dieses Trio aus Geisteskranken hat meinen Sohn?“ Knurrte Tony wütend.  
Stephen zeigte auf ein unglaublich hohes Gebäude.  
„Der Stark Tower dieser Welt. Peter ist garantiert dort oben! Zusammen mit dem kranken Gegenstück seines Vaters...“  
„Na dann, lasst uns da rein gehen und ein paar Ärsche zerreißen!“ Knurrte Tony finster grinsend.  
„Wenn das mal so einfach wäre...“ Murmelte Stephen leise. Er hatte ein wirklich sehr schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

Peter hockte zu dem Zeitpunkt im Stark Tower dieser Welt, ihm gegenüber saß Strange und beobachtete ihn ganz genau mit seinen kalten grünen Augen.  
Peter versuchte so still wie möglich zu sein und ließ den Blick doch so gut es ging durch den Raum wandern. Es sah aus wie ein Konferenzraum und auch wenn es 1 zu 1 aussah wie sein Zuhause, so wirkte alles doch kalt und fremd.  
Vom Flur aus waren Stimmen zu hören.  
„Es ist mir verfickt nochmal EGAL!! Bring die Scheiße in Ordnung!!“  
Peter sah auf. Das klang wie sein Dad. Strange grinste fies, als die Türe aufging und er erhob sich.  
„Ah, wie ich sehe bist du zurück.“ Der Mann, der hereingekommen war, klang und sah aus wie Tony, doch sofort merkte Peter, dass da etwas nicht stimmte und dass es nicht sein Vater war. Er sah zwar aus wie Tony, doch das was diesen Mann von Peters Vater unterschied waren die Augen. Peter hatte noch nie zuvor so kalte, fast schon seelenlose blaue Augen gesehen und das sie sich im Gesicht eines Mannes befanden, der aussah wie sein Vater, machte alles nur noch unheimlicher für ihn. Er wusste nicht einmal wo er nun war, Strange hatte ihm nichts gesagt.  
Der Magier ging auf den Mann zu, wurde am Kragen gepackt und zu einem doch sehr heftigen und nicht gerade liebevollen Kuss ran gezogen.  
Peter sank auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen, als Stark den Magier wieder von sich stieß und diesem Blut aus einer Bisswunde in der Unterlippe sickerte.  
Strange wischte es mit dem Handrücken weg und bleib neben der Türe stehen, während Stark sich gegenüber von Peter auf einen Stuhl setzte. Er lächelte und doch lief es Peter eiskalt den Rücken runter.  
„Endlich bist du hier...“ Sagte Stark ruhig.  
„Wo ist hier?“ fragte der Junge.  
„Wo bin ich hier...und wer sind SIE?! Wieso sehen Sie aus wie mein Vater?“  
„Wo du bist? Du bist endlich wieder zuhause, mein Junge. Dieser Mann, denn du deinen Vater nennst hat dich mir vor Jahren gestohlen. Diese Welt ist dein wahres Zuhause, dieser Tower ist dein Zuhause.“  
„Das kann nicht sein! Was für ein komischer Zauber ist das hier?!“ Peter war aufgesprungen und schlug Starks Hand weg, die er nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte.  
„Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Sie sind nicht mein Vater!!“  
„Ich hatte doch gesagt, diese Tour wird der Junge nicht schlucken...“ Kam es von Strange und Stark funkelte ihn mit seinen eiskalten Augen böse an.  
Er wandte sich von Peter ab, ging zum Magier, packte ihn an den Haaren und zerrte ihn so auf Augenhöhe.  
„Du schluckst gleich was anderes! Aber jetzt, HALT DIE SCHNAUZE!!“  
Peter wich zurück als Stark ausholte und Strange mehrmals ins Gesicht schlug.  
Der dunkle Magier stolperte zurück und leckte sich das Blut von der Unterlippe und grinste.  
„Sir, Notfall!“ Erklang die weiblich klingende Stimme einer K.I im Raum.  
„Was gibts Wednesday?“ fragte Stark und wandte sich von Strange ab.  
„Ich registriere drei fremde Personen in der Stadt. Parallel Läufer.“  
„Hmmm scheinbar ist man dir gefolgt!“ Knurrte Stark seinen Magier an, der sich die Haare wieder richtete.  
„Soll ich mich um die Drei kümmern?“  
„Ja und zwar SOFORT!! Nimm Captain Hydra mit, das faule Stück Scheiße kann sich mal wieder nützlich machen!“  
„Töten oder herbringen?“ fragte Strange und Stark grinste.  
„Überrasch mich.“ lachte Stark. Strange verneigte sich und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Solltest du sie töten, machs nicht zu schnell, du weißt ich sehe jeden Schritt in dieser Stadt!“  
Strange sagte nichts, wandte sich der Türe zu und verließ das Zimmer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorwort  
> So, da es nun dazu kommen wird das Personen mit den gleichen Namen an einem Ort sein werden, kurze Erklärung. Wenn ich von „Rogers“, „Stark“ oder „Strange“ schreibe, sind damit die Bösen gemeint, ich werde die Guten weiterhin bei ihren Vornamen benennen.  
> Nur damit sicher steht, wer jetzt wer ist^^  
> Und nun viel Spaß bei dem Kapi

Kapitel 17

„Gibt es einen Grund, dass wir uns hier durch die Gassen schleichen wie ein Haufen Krimineller?“ fragte Steve, während Stephen an jeder kleinen Kreuzung in alle Richtungen spähte um sicher zu sein, dass sie niemand sah.  
„Ja und der eine Grund ist ein verrückt gewordener Ex-Chirurg, ein Mann mit Gottkomplex und ein bösartiger Soldat, die sicherlich nicht zögern werden uns umzubringen, sollten sie uns entdecken.“ erklärte der Magier ruhig und sah auch nach oben.  
„Im Augenblick ist die Luft noch rein, aber wir müssen uns beeilen und zum Tower kommen, wir haben noch etwa vier einhalb Stunden, ehe Wong das Portal erneut aufmachen wird.“  
„Worauf warten wir dann noch?!“ fragte Steve genervt und sah zu Tony.  
„Sag du doch auch mal was!!“  
„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Ich will nur meinen Sohn retten!“ Knurrte Tony zurück.  
„Deswegen sind wir hier.“ Stephen eilte nun, doch recht schnell über die Straße, die anderen Beiden folgten, als ein Schild aus dem Nichts angeflogen kam und Steve seinen eigenen hob, um nicht getroffen zu werden.  
Der fremde Schild flog eine elegante Schleife und kam dann zu seinem Besitzer zurück, der in Begleitung des dunklen Magiers war.  
Der Schildbesitzer, Captain Hydra, sah fast genauso aus wie Steve, nur lagen seine Haare anders, seine Augen funkelten rot und sein Outfit war Schwarz und rot und nicht Blau, weiß und rot. Das Symbol von Hydra prankte auf seinem Schild, den er mit der linken Hand festhielt und das Trio vor sich breit angrinste.  
Strange schwebte hinter ihm und grinste.  
„Euer rum geschleiche hat ja nicht viel gebracht!“ Sagte er.  
„Freie Geister, wie die Euren, haben in Mister Starks perfekten Welt nichts verloren!“  
„Eine Welt, die mit Drogen unter Kontrolle gehalten wird ist niemals perfekt!“ Sagte Stephen und trat vor.  
„Wir sind nur aus einem Grund hier und wir gehen nicht bevor wir Peter wieder haben!“  
„Und du glaubst, ich würde das zulassen?!“ der dunkle Magier ließ ein Schwert in seiner rechten Hand erscheinen.  
„Nun denn Magier, versuch dein Glück!“ Strange griff Stephen mit erhobenem Schwert an.  
Tony aktivierte seine Rüstung und stellte sich dem dunklen Magier in den Weg, der aber nur lachte, als sein Schwert den Arm der Rüstung traf.  
„Nanotechnik? Ach nein, wie putzig.“ lachte er und schleuderte Tony von sich weg.  
Steve wollte den Beiden helfen, doch sein finsteres Gegenstück hatte sich bereits auf ihn gestürzt.  
Strange holte erneut mit seiner magischen Waffe aus, doch Stephen hatte seine eigene Waffe in Peto, die er beschwor und es gab ein ekeliges Geräusch, als die Klinge des Schwertes gegen die einer Streitaxt knallte.  
„Glaub nicht du wärst der Einzige der Waffen beschwören könnte!“ Knurrte Stephen den Magier vor sich an und drückte die Waffen zur Seite weg.  
Strange geriet ins Stolpern und sah sein Gegenüber finster an, ehe er ein zweites Schwert erscheinen ließ.  
„Mal sehen was du mit deiner klobigen Axt reißen kannst!“ Erneut stürzte der Finstere sich auf Stephen, griff ihn mit unglaublich schnellen Angriffen an, die Stephen mehr schlecht als Recht blocken konnte, als Strange auf einmal zur Seite geschleudert wurde.  
Tony hatte ihn sich gekrallt und hielt ihn nun fest.  
Strange aber lachte nur und löste sich in dunkelroten Rauch auf.  
„Was zum...“ Tony sah sich um, als ihm jemand ins Kreuz trat.  
„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich so ein lausiger drittklassiger Magier bin, wie der da!“ Strange zeigte auf Stephen.  
„Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer den es jemals gegeben hat!!“  
„Tony! Verschwende deine Zeit nicht an ihm!“ Rief Stephen und hob vom Boden ab um mit Strange auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Ich kümmere mich um ihn, versuch du zum Tower zu kommen!“  
Tony zögerte, nickte dann aber und machte sich auf zum Tower. Natürlich ließ Strange das nicht zu und folgte ihm, genau wie Stephen nun ihm folgte und sie Steve und sein böses Gegenstück zurückließen, die sich beide nichts schenkten.

Stephen holte den Finsteren sehr schnell ein, packte ihn am Bein und zog daran, sodass dieser seinen Zauber, den er auf Tony schießen wollte, locker 5 Meter daneben schoss.  
Wütend sah Strange auf den anderen Magier und trat ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Nun gut, wenn du zuerst sterben willst, dann kannst du das sehr gerne haben!“ Mit einer flinken Handbewegung seitens des Finsteren löste Levi sich auf einmal von Stephens Schultern und es wurde ein Knoten in den magischen Umhang gezwungen.  
Stephen klammerte sich nun an das Bein seines dunklen Gegenstücks, der ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht und an den Kopf trat, damit er losließ.  
Doch Stephen ließ nicht los, packte beim nächsten Tritt das Fußgelenk des Anderen und hielt sich nun an beiden Beinen fest.  
Levi war nach wie vor damit beschäftigt sich zu entknoten, als Strange Stephen an den Schultern packte und zu sich hochzog.  
„Du bist wirklich nervig, weißt du das?!“  
„Ja das haben mir schon einige gesagt.“ Stephen versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm seine Lage gerade so gar nicht passte.  
In einem Akt, der eher einer Verzweiflungstat näher kam, hob Stephen das Bein an und rammte es seinem Gegenüber in den Schritt, den das aber nicht im geringsten zu stören schien.  
„Also wirklich, was wird das nun?“ Fragte Strange, eher genervt als alles andere.  
„Beweise doch wenigstens ein bisschen Klasse wenn du...“ Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil Stephen ihm nun seinen Kopf ins Gesicht gedonnert hatte.  
Dem Finsteren blutete leicht die Nase, während er Stephen nun mehr als wütend ansah. Er stieß den Magier von sich weg und trat ihm noch einmal in den Magen.  
Stephen röchelte und stürzte nun Richtung Boden, Levi war nach wie vor verknotet, daher gab es keine Chance dass der Umhang ihn fangen würde.  
„Oh Scheiße!!“  
Der Boden kam immer näher, als ihn etwas, gerade noch Rechtzeitig auffing.  
Levi hatte es tatsächlich noch rechtzeitig geschafft sich zu entknoten und trug Stephen nun wieder rauf in den Himmel, zum Finsteren, der nicht im geringsten Glücklich war den Anderen wieder zu sehen.  
„Kannst du nicht einfach Verrecken!?“ Brüllte Strange ihm entgegen, nun wieder mit den Schwertern in den Händen.  
„Sorry, noch ist mein Ende nicht gekommen!“ Stephen ließ wieder seine Streitaxt erscheinen.

Während die Magier sich nun einen Kampf in den Lüften lieferten, hatte Tony den Stark Tower erreicht und sich durch ein Fenster Einlass verschafft.  
Der Tower war im Inneren genauso aufgebaut, wie sein eigener, daher war er damit vertraut und wusste wo er gerade war und hatte auch bereits eine Idee wo Peter gerade sein könnte.  
Sein erstes Ziel war das Privatbüro von ihm Bzw. seinem bösen Gegenstück.  
Dieses befand sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu seinem, in seiner Welt und er schoss die Türe aus den Angeln.  
Peter befand sich wirklich in dem Raum, mit Kabelbindern an einen Stuhl gefesselt und Klebeband über dem Mund.  
Er murmelte und nuschelte etwas, als Tony auf ihn zu kam.  
„Keine Sorge Peter, ich hol dich hier raus.“ Versicherte sein Vater ihm und zog das Klebeband ab.  
„Dad, das ist ne Falle!!“  
Diese Warnung kam aber leider zu spät. Aus der Zimmerdecke kam ein Gerät, das Tony einen dicken Metallring um den Hals legte, der augenblicklich unter Strom gesetzt wurde. Tony schrie unter Schmerzen auf, sein Suit verlor mit einem Schlag alle Energie und verschwand wieder, während das Gerät den Milliardär von den Füßen hob. Tony griff nach dem Ring, bekam dadurch aber nur noch stärkere Stromstöße ab, während Peter sich nach wie vor nicht bewegen konnte, um seinem Vater zu helfen, da seine Hände nach wie vor gefesselt waren.  
Verzweifelt zog und zerrte der Junge an den Kabelbindern, bis einer, anfing nach zu geben. Er riss nicht, doch Peter schaffte es seine Hand weit genug durch zu schieben dass sein Handgelenk frei lag.  
Auch wenn der Winkel ungünstig war, schoss er einen seiner Klebefäden gegen die Wand und zog sich dort hin. (Ja hier sind es echte Klebefäden aus seinem Handgelenk)  
An besagter Wand befand sich eine Kontrollanlage. Peter wusste zwar nicht wie diese funktionierte, doch viel Zeit und Optionen hatte er nicht und er schlug seinen Kopf mehrere Male dagegen.  
Das Gerät, das seinen Vater in der Mangel hatte öffnete sich und Tony fiel zu Boden. Seine Arme und Beine zuckten unkontrolliert und ihm lief Blut aus der Nase.  
„DAD!!! Dad, bitte wach auf!!“ brüllte Peter in völliger Panik, als die Türe zum Büro aufging und Stark reinkam, ein Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Na sieh mal einer an. Er ist tatsächlich drauf reingefallen.“ Lachend ging er zu Tony und stieß ihn  
mit den Fußspitzen an.  
„Hmmm Wednesday, lebt er noch?“  
„Ja Sir, Puls und Atmung sind noch vorhanden.“ Antwortete die K.I und Peter seufzte erleichtert auf, was Stark nicht entging, der Tony am Shirt packte und zum Fenster zerrte.  
„Nun das weiß ich zu ändern!“  
Mit Schwung holte Stark aus und warf Tony durch das geschlossene Fenster aus dem Tower. Die Scheibe zersprang klirrend in tausend Teile, während Tony, noch immer bewusstlos in die Tiefe stürzte.  
Da sich die Magier, nicht allzu weit weg vom Tower versuchten umzubringen, entging ihnen das natürlich nicht und beide wandten den Blick, um zu sehen was da gerade kaputt gegangen war.  
„TONY!!“ Stephen ließ sein böses Ebenbild einfach zurück und stürzte sich in die Tiefe, hinter Tony her, der nach wie vor, nichts mitbekam.  
Stephen streckte die Hand aus, doch konnte er seinen Liebsten nicht erreichen.  
„Levi! Rette ihn!“ Befahl er seinem Umhang, der ihn, wenn auch widerwillig los ließ, sich an Tonys Schultern heftete und ihn so vor dem weiteren Absturz bewahrte.  
Stephen war es aber nun wieder, der Richtung Boden stürzte, als er zur Seite und ins Gebäude gestoßen wurde.  
Die Scheibe zerschellte laut klirrend und der Magier wurde gegen eine Wand gedrückt.  
Strange drückte ihn an die Wand, ein bösartiges Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Nun hab ich dich. Es ist auch mit dir!“  
Stephen wusste erst nicht was er meinte, nur dass etwas definitiv nicht stimmte. Ihm klingelten die Ohren von dem schnellen Wind, der ihm beim Fall um die Ohren gebraust war und von dem zerbrechen der Fensterscheibe, die sich Stückchenweise in seine Schulter gebohrt hatte. Sein Körper war noch so mit Adrenalin geflutet, dass die Scherben ihm keine Schmerzen bereiteten.  
Doch je mehr Atemzüge er nahm, desto deutlicher spürte er, das etwas nicht richtig war. In erster Linie, weil jeder Atemzug von einem feuchten Blubbern begleitet wurde und er nun auch den metallenen Geschmack von Blut im Mund spürte.  
Strange ging etwas auf Abstand, seine Handschuhe waren noch dunkler als vorher und er deutete grinsend nach unten.  
Stephen folgte dem Fingerzeig und sah erst jetzt, die zwei Schwerter die bis zum Heft in seinem Bauch steckten und ihn so an die Wand gepinnt hatten.  
Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er mehr und mehr Blut verlor und mit zitternden Händen griff er nach den Waffen, die aber eine unerträgliche Hitze abgaben, sobald er auch nur den Versuch unternahm sie zu berühren.  
Strange sah sich das mit einem sadistischen Vergnügen an, wandte sich dann aber ab und ging zum zerbrochenen Fenster. Nun musste er sich Tony holen.

Steve war währenddessen immer noch in der Gasse und kloppte sich mit Captain Hydra. Der Dunkle kämpfte alles andere als fair, nutze Messer im Kampf und hatte Steve bereits eine unschöne Stichwunde am Arm verpasst.  
„Weißt du was dein Problem ist?!“ Rogers grinste, als er Steve die Beine weg zog und dieser auf den Rücken knallte.  
„Du bist einfach zu weich.“ Der Hydra Soldat stellte seinen Fuß auf Steves Brust.  
„Und dein Schild ist veraltet.“ Er drückte auf einen kleinen Kopf auf der Innenseite seines Schildes, dessen Rand nun mit Sägezähnen versehen war.  
„Schick oder? Hat Tony für mich designed. Er weiß halt wie man effektive Waffen herstellt.“  
Die Sägezähne begannen sich zu drehen, wie eine Kettensäge und Rogers kam damit gefährlich nahe an Steves Brust ran.  
„Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und Schrei laut und qualvoll für mich, ehe du stirbst.“  
Steve versuchte den Anderen von sich zu drücken, als sich die Zähne schon in sein Fleisch schnitten und er aufschrie.  
Rogers fing an zu lachen, ein irres Funkeln in den Augen, als er das Blut sah und drückte den Schild weiter nach unten.  
„Argh...Hey, weißt du eigentlich auch was dein Problem ist?“ knurrte Steve unter Schmerzen, packte das Bein seines Peinigers und schlug ihm, mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte gegen die Kniescheibe. Der finstere Soldat knurrte laut auf, als Steve ihn von sich stoßen konnte und Rogers zu Boden fiel. Sein Schild schlitterte über den Boden.  
„Du...du hast keinen Grund zum kämpfen außer deiner sadistischen Freude am töten! Du hast keinen in deinem Leben für den du kämpfst und für den du sogar dein Leben riskieren würdest!“  
Steve schnappte sich den schwarzen Hydra-Schild, der immer noch eingeschaltet war, holte aus und warf ihn dem Anderen entgegen.  
„Und das größte Problem mit dir ist:...“ Steve sah weg, als seinem Gegenüber der Kopf von den Schultern geschnitten wurde, als der Schild ihn traf.  
„Du bist völlig durchgeknallt.“  
Der Blonde wandte sich ab und hielt sich die Wunde an der Brust, ehe er seinen eigenen Schild vom Boden aufhob und schwankend die Gasse verließ. Er musste den Tower erreichen.

„Sir, Captain Hydra ist tot.“ Meldete sich Wednesday im Stark Tower.  
„WAS?!?!“ knurrte Stark und öffnete einen großen Bildschirm an der Wand, während Strange Tony und Peter mit magischen Fesseln in Position hielt.  
„Zeig mir seinen Aufenthaltsort!“ verlangte der böse Milliardär und bekam auch gleich ein Bild von der Seitengasse zugeschickt, in der sein Supersoldat kopflos am Boden lag.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!!“ Knurrte Stark und schlug mit der Faust in den Bildschirm.  
„Naja...was solls. Ich kann mir einen neuen Supersoldaten erschaffen...“  
„Ich glaub er kommt endlich wieder zu sich.“ Strange packte in Tonys Haare und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Tony kam wirklich wieder zu sich und sah sich um. Sah seinem irren Gegenpart ins Gesicht, der ihn angrinste, sah den dunklen Magier und neben sich seinen Sohn und auch Levi, der mit einer Nagelpistole, wie es schien, an den Boden getackert worden war.  
„Na, ausgeschlafen?“ fragte Stark und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Tony sah ihm in diese kalten, blauen Augen und sagte nichts, sondern wandte nur den Blick ab.  
„Naja was auch immer, bist ja nicht sonderlich Redselig….dabei dachte ich, dass auch mein Gegenstück aus der Spiegelwelt etwas gesprächiger wäre.“  
„Hä? Das hier ist doch die Spiegelwelt!“ warf Tony nun doch ein und zog seinen Kopf aus Strange‘s Griff, der ihm nun beiläufig mit der Hand über die Wange strich und dabei Stephens Blut dort verteilte.  
„Für euch ist das hier die Spiegelwelt, für uns ist eure Welt der Spiegel.“ erklärte der Magier gelassen.  
„Wo ist Stephen….“ war Tonys nächste Frage und Stark und Strange fingen an zu grinsen.  
„Vermutlich schon verblutet.“ kam die Antwort des Magiers und Tony wurde augenblicklich schlecht.  
„Was?“  
„Ist doch nur gerecht oder?“ Warf Stark ein und ging in die Ecke des Raumes, um sich einen Drink zu mischen.  
„Dein Soldat tötet meinen, dafür killt mein Magier deinen.“ Stark nahm einen Schluck seines Drinks und sah zu Strange.  
„Geh gucken ob der Magier wirklich verreckt ist und wenn ja, bring seine Leiche mit rauf, ich hab da so eine Idee.“  
„Und wenn er noch lebt?“  
„Dann ändere das!“

Strange schlenderte, sehr gelassen durch die Flure nach unten, wo er Stephen zurück gelassen hatte.  
Seine gelassene Art verschwand allerdings schlagartig, als er an der Wand nichts weiter als einen großen Blutfleck vorfand. Von dem Magier war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, selbst die Schwerter waren weg.  
„Was zum….Oh SCHEIßE!!“ Er sah sich um und bemerkte dann eine Blutspur auf dem Boden. Scheinbar wollte seine Beute noch ein wenig mit ihm spielen.  
Strange erschuf ein neues Schwert in seiner Hand und folgte der Blutspur.  
„Na los Doktor, komm schon raus.“ Lachte er und bog um eine Kurve.  
„Wenn du jetzt brav raus kommst wird es auch schnell gehen.“ Das war natürlich gelogen.  
Strange betrat einen Konferenzraum, der völlig im dunkeln lag. Er spürte, der andere Magier war auch hier drin. Das würde einfach werden, so dachte er zumindest.  
„BEI DEN FLAMMEN VON FALTINE!!!“  
Ein gewaltiger Flammenstoß schleuderte den dunklen Magier wieder aus dem Raum, der nun lichterloh brannte.  
Aus den, lila farbenen Flammen, kam Stephen heraus, die Wunde an seinem Bauch, nahezu verschwunden. Nur zwei Einstiche in seiner Robe und die großen Blutflecken zeugten noch davon, dass er dort verletzt worden war.  
Er sah den Anderen wütend an.  
„Du bist zu weit gegangen. Alles was wir wollten war Peter zurück holen, aber ihr müsst daraus gleich einen Krieg machen! Nun, wenn du den willst, dann sollst du ihn bekommen.“  
„Du willst also die großen Geschütze auffahren?! Sollst du haben!“ Strange warf seine Klinge beiseite, die sich in Luft auflöste.  
Er legte beide Hände um seinen Mund herum und holte tief Luft.  
„Bei den eisigen Ranken von Ikthalon!“ Er blies Stephen wortwörtlich einen Schneesturm entgegen, der die Flammen hinter ihm zu Eis erstarren ließ.  
Stephen heizte aber mit seinen Flammen von Faltine dagegen. Die zwei Zauber trafen sich und unter sehr lautem Zischen füllte sich die Etage des Towers mit dichtem Nebel.  
Keiner der Beiden sah noch irgendwas, genauso wenig wie Stark, der das ganze über seine Monitore beobachtete und genervt seufzte.  
„Meine Fresse, ich hielt meinen Mann für etwas nützlicher.“ knurrte er und wandte sich Tony und Peter zu.  
„Kriegt nicht mal diesen Drittklassigen Magier klein...aber gut, mache ich hier schon einmal weiter.“ Er ging auf Tony zu, der rechte Arm wurde von einer silbernen Rüstung überzogen.  
„Ich puste dir den Schädel weg und dann bleibt der Junge hier. Ich brauche ihn dringender als du!“  
„Mein Sohn ist doch kein Tauschobjekt!!“ Tony zeigte keinerlei Angst, wohl wissend dass ein Schuss aus der kurzen Distanz seinen Kopf sprengen könnte.  
„Wer redet denn hier von einem Tausch?“ Stark grinste, der Schuss in seiner Hand lud sich bereits auf.  
Peter bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
„Dad...ich will nach Hause….“  
„Keine Sorge Peter….ich...ich hab nen Plan….“ Natürlich hatte Tony KEINEN Plan, aber was sollte er nun sagen? Dass nun alles aus wäre?

Gerade als Stark den Schuss abfeuern wollte, war aus dem Flur ein lautes Poltern zu hören.  
Alle drei sahen zur Türe, als diese mit einem Flammenstoß aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und Stephen und Steve im Türrahmen standen.  
Der Blonde hatte den blutenden Strange fest im Griff und Stephen hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest, sah er doch nicht weniger ramponiert aus.  
Stark knurrte sie wütend an und richtete die Hand nun gegen Steve und Stephen. Der Blonde zerrte den dunklen Magier vor, hielt nun ihn wie einen Schild vor sich.  
„Würdest du wirklich soweit gehen und auf ihn schießen?“ knurrte der Soldat, der den Magier eisern in der Mangel hatte, der zu Stark rüber sah.  
„Tut mir leid….ich...ich hab...versagt...“  
„Ja das kann ich sehen!!“ fauchte Stark ihn an, doch entging keinem, dass seine Hand zitterte und sein Blick an Kälte verlor.  
Scheinbar lag diesem Irren etwas an seinem Magier.  
„Lass augenblicklich Tony und Peter gehen!“ Verlangte Stephen, beschwor erneut seine Streitaxt und hielt sie Strange an die Kehle.  
„Gib sie frei oder ich bring ihn um!“  
Stark ließ die Hand sinken, grinste aber wieder.  
„Ja und? Dann such ich mir eine neue Bitch.“  
Steve, Tony und auch Peter sahen etwas geschockt drein, doch Stephen fiel nicht drauf rein und zog die Axt etwas zur Seite weg, verursachte einen feinen Schnitt am Hals des anderen Magiers, was diesen etwas aufkeuchen ließ.  
Dieses Geräusch reichte aus, um Stark das Grinsen zu nehmen und sein Blick wurde nun ernsthaft besorgt.  
„NEIN!!!“  
„Ach? Doch keine einfache Bitch?“ grinste Stephen und zog Stranges Kopf an den Haaren zurück.  
„Letzte Chance!! Lass Tony und Peter frei!“  
Aus dieser Position des Kopfes aus, war es unmöglich den Schnitt am Hals von Strange zu übersehen, trotz all der anderen Wunden und auch Verbrennungen.  
„Tony…“ Wimmerte er nahezu und sah in die blauen Augen des Mannes, der nun auf seiner Unterlippe kaute.  
„N...Na fein!!“ Gab er schließlich nach.  
„Wednesday! Mach die Beiden hier vom Stuhl los!“  
Die K.I gehorchte und Tony und Peter waren in der Lage aufzustehen, doch Stark packte Tony direkt am Arm und hielt ihm seine Hand an die Schläfe.  
„Mach nun keine Tricks Magier, oder ich puste ihm den Schädel weg!“  
„Tu das und ich schlag Ihm hier, seinen ab!“ Knurrte Stephen, während Steve den dunklen Magier nach wie vor, fest in der Mangel hatte. Peter sah zwischen den Parteien hin und her, während er Levi vom Boden löste, der sich schützend um den Jungen wickelte, ohne ihn dabei irgendwie zu behindern.  
„Lasst beide bei 3 Los! Dann werden die Seiten getauscht!“ Sagte er und sowohl Stark als auch Steve nickten.  
Peter zählte langsam von 3 runter und bei 0 schubsten der Blonde und der Irre ihre Geiseln vor. Tony und Strange bewegten sich beide sehr vorsichtig und langsam. Strange hinkte stark, da Stephen ihm das rechte Bein versenkt hatte und Tony war nach wie vor etwas schwindelig von den Stromschlägen.  
Steve zog Tony schnell zu sich und Peter eilte zu den dreien rüber, während Stark seinen Magier stützte und ihm dann auf einen Stuhl half.  
„Dafür reiß ich dir heute Nacht den Arsch auf.“ knurrte er, aber es klang auch eine Spur Erleichterung in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Leute, uns läuft die Zeit davon!“ Bemerkte Stephen und ohne dass sie Stark noch einen Blick würdigten, eilten die Vier aus dem Tower.

Die Vier eilten so schnell sie konnten aus dem Tower. Steve musste Stephen auf seinem Rücken tragen, da dieser nahezu all seine magische Energie aufgebraucht hatte und daher viel zu geschwächt war um zu rennen. Tony wurde nun von Levi getragen und trug gleichzeitig seinen Sohn, damit es etwas schneller ging.  
„Wo war diese Gasse?!“ fragte Steve etwas besorgt und sah sich um.  
„Da vorne...Rechts rum...“ Murmelte Stephen erschöpft und zeigte in besagte Richtung. Er hatte sich den Weg sehr gut merken können.  
„Du hast ein gutes Gedächtnis Magier.“ Steve grinste und setzte ihn dann in der besagten Gasse, gegen eine Wand gelehnt ab.  
„Wir haben noch etwa 20 Minuten, ehe Wong das Portal aufmachen wird...Wir sollten uns ein wenig ausruhen...“ Stephen rann sich mit einer blutverschmierten Hand durch die Haare.  
Er hatte einiges an Schnitten und Hämatomen vorzuweisen. Tony hockte sich zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Gehts dir gut Liebster? Du siehst echt nicht gut aus...“  
Stephen grinste nur.  
„Keine Sorge, mir gehts gut. Nichts was sich nicht wieder richten lässt.“  
„Ich bin nach wie vor verwirrt, was das alles hier ist.“ Sagte Peter verwirrt, als vom Himmel aus, auf sie geschossen wurde.  
Alle Vier sahen sie hoch und sahen Stark über ihnen, in einem glänzenden silbernen Iron Man Suit.  
„Ihr habt doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, ich lass euch einfach so gehen!?“ fauchte er die Truppe an und Tony seufzte, aktivierte seine Rüstung, die sich wieder nutzen ließ.  
„Dann auf ein Neues! Dieses Mal bin ich dran!“


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Tony hob in seiner Rüstung ab und stellte sich seinem bösen Gegenstück, während Steve und auch Levi unten Stephen und Peter beschützten.  
„Mark 47 nehme ich an.“ Vermutete Stark, der Tonys eigenen Suit scannte.  
„War wirklich ein sehr niedliches Model, mir persönlich aber nicht tödlich genug.“  
„Nicht tödlich GENUG?!?“ Fauchte Tony zurück und offenbarte das Arsenal an Waffen und Raketen, doch sein Gegenüber schien unbeeindruckt.  
„Ja im Vergleich zu meinem Mark 59.“ sagte Stark gelassen und offenbarte ein dreimal so großes Arsenal an Waffen.  
Tony musste schlucken.  
„Scheiße...“  
Stark begann zu feuern und Tony gab sein Bestes, den Geschossen so gut wie Möglich auszuweichen, oder sie mit eigenen zu blocken und somit zum Explodieren zu bringen.  
„Jarvis! Wie viele Waffen kann man in diesen engen Suit quetschen?!“ fragte Tony seine K.I, die den anderen Iron Man darauf hin scannte.  
„Ich registriere eine zweite Lebensform in ihm Sir.“ kam Jarvis‘ Antwort.  
„Bitte Was?!“ Tony sah sein Gegenüber an, dessen Helm sich öffnete.  
„Jaja, da staunst du nicht wahr? Dieser Anzug lebt.“ Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte lösten sich kleine tentakelartige Auswüchse aus dem Suit.  
„Ich war so frei Mark 59 mit einem Aliensymbiothen zu verschmelzen. Beeindruckend oder?“  
„Eher krank und widerlich!“ Kommentierte Tony das ganze und wich erneut zwei Raketen aus, die auf ihn abgefeuert worden waren. Dies waren aber Lenkraketen und so kamen sie zurück und trafen ihn im Rücken, ließen ihn abstürzen und auf die Straße knallen.  
„Tony, so wird das nichts...“ Stephen half ihm wieder hoch und Tony klappte den Helm auf.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung von Aliensymbiothen?“  
Stephen sah ihn nun mehr als verwundert an.  
„Äh...ja ein bisschen, wieso?“  
„Der Suit von diesem Irren besteht aus einem! Wie kriegen wir das Kaputt oder wie lenken wir ihn lange genug ab, bis wir abhauen können!?“  
„Ich weiß da etwas, aber haltet euch dabei die Ohren zu!“ Stephen pfiff Levi zu sich und erhob sich in den Himmel.  
Stark fing an zu lachen.  
„Was willst du nun? Du hast kaum noch Kraft um dich auf den eigenen Beinen zu halten!?“  
„Ich brauch auch nur 10 Minuten um dich aufzuhalten!“ knurrte Stephen, vollführte ein paar Kunstvolle Bewegungen mit seinen Händen und legte sie sich dann an die eigene Kehle.  
„Bei der Macht der Todesfee von Saggoth!!“  
Stephen legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fing an, unnatürlich hoch und schrill zu kreischen.  
Steve, Tony und Peter pressten sich die Hände an die Ohren, Stark tat es ihnen gleich, während seine Rüstung vollkommen durch drehte und Fensterscheiben, um sie herum begannen zu zittern und zu brechen.  
Steve knurrte unter Schmerzen und taumelte zurück, als ihn eine Hand packte und rückwärts zu sich zogen.  
Er machte die Augen auf und fand sich in Buckys Arm wieder, der ihn angrinste.  
„Na, haben wir Euch warten lassen?“ fragte er, als Steve sich aber, die Hände wieder an die Ohren gepresst in das Portal lehnte, das Wong offen hielt und Peter und Tony anstieß um ihnen klar zu machen, dass es Zeit war heim zu gehen.  
Tony sah hoch zu Stephen, dem nun die magische Kraft völlig ausgegangen war und er aufhörte zu kreischen.  
Stark hing nach wie vor in der Luft und sein Suit beruhigte sich nun auch wieder, doch die Technik im Inneren spielte nach wie vor verrückt.  
Stephen schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung und steuerte nach unten auf das Portal zu.  
Als Tony ihn kommen sah, sprang er selber schon einmal hindurch.  
„Na, wie ist die Spiegelwelt?“ fragte Wong beiläufig.  
„Ekelhaft, Stephen ist gleich da, mach danach sofort zu, ich bitte dich.“ bat Tony und der Mönch nickte.  
„Nun, das war der Plan von Anfang a….“ er brach ab, als aus dem Portal ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören war, der sogar die Artefakte im Sanctum zum wackeln brachte.  
Ein zweiter Knall folgte, etwas leiser aber trotzdem unglaublich laut und Stephen wurde durch das Portal ins Sanctum geschleudert, krachte durch eine Glasvitrine hindurch und knallte gegen die Wand.  
„MACH ZU!!!“ Brüllte Steve, woraufhin Wong sofort das Portal schloss und den kleinen Spiegel zertrat.  
Tony und auch Peter waren sofort beim Magier, der stark blutend und schwer verwundet am Boden lag.  
„Schnell ruft einen Krankenwagen!!“ Rief Peter panisch und sah zu Steve, Wong und Bucky.

Anstelle einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, der das Sanctum eh nie rechtzeitig gefunden hätte, teleportierte Wong die gesamte Truppe direkt vor das nächste Krankenhaus. Steve, Tony und Peter waren zwar auch verletzt, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie Stephen, der schlapp und nahezu leblos in Steves Armen lag, als sie in das Krankenhaus stürmten.  
Schon auf dem Flur kam ihnen jemand entgegen den Tony schon kannte. Es war Christine Palmer.  
„Doktor Palmer!!“ Rief er laut und eilte zu ihr rüber.  
„Mister Stark was is….OH MEIN GOTT!!“ sie hatte Stephen gesehen, der wie tot in den Armen des Blonden lag.

Augenblicklich rief sie das nötige Personal zusammen, informierte ihren Verlobten und sie brachten Stephen in die Not-OP.  
Tony hatte mitgewollt, doch man hatte ihn nicht gelassen, musste er sich doch selber erst einmal medizinisch versorgen lassen.  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die letzten Raketen die Stark auf ihn geschossen hatte, ihm den Rücken aufgerissen hatten. Auch dass er sich den Nacken ausgerenkt hatte, durch das Hängen am, unter Strom stehenden, Halsring hatte er nicht bemerkt, doch die Ärzte und Schwestern kümmerten sich um alles.  
Ihm ging es aber nicht schnell genug. Er wollte raus aus diesem Zimmer, er wollte zu Stephen.  
„Brauchen Sie ein Schmerzmittel Sir?“ fragte ihn die Krankenschwester lieb und er sah auf.  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass sie fertig war.  
„Oh nein, danke.“ Tony erhob sich von dem Bett und schnappte sich sein, völlig zerrissenes Shirt und warf es sich wieder über.  
„Ähm...Sie sollten liegen bleiben, ihr Nacken...“  
„Ich komm schon klar. Wo ist hier die OP-Station? Mein Freund ist dort und ich würde gerne dort auf ihn warten, bis seine Operation beendet ist...“  
Die Schwester war so gut, ihn zur Station zu begleiten und man konnte durch eine dicke Glasscheibe in den OP schauen.  
Stephen selber konnte er nicht sehen, nur die ganzen Geräte, an die er angeschlossen war, sah wie eine Person einen leeren Blutbeutel vom Halter nahm und einen Neuen befestigte, sah den  
Herzmonitor, der unbeschreiblich langsam lief und dann sah er zu Doktor West und Doktor Palmer. Christine wirkte nervös und geschockt, während ihr Verlobter zwar angespannt, aber ruhig genug wirkte um mit den scharfen Instrumenten in seinen Händen zu arbeiten.  
Tony legte die Hand gegen die Scheibe und sah weiter bei der Operation zu. Er wusste, dort drinnen arbeiteten zwei der fähigsten Ärzte der Stadt aber er hatte dennoch Angst. Was wenn sie Stephen nicht retten könnten?  
Wenn sein Freund hier und jetzt starb? Tony war nicht bereit für sowas. War nicht bereit seine neu gefundene Liebe so schnell wieder zu verlieren. Er würde sich für den Rest seines Lebens Vorwürfe machen.  
„Dad?“ Peter kam zu ihm, einen dicken Verband um den Kopf gewickelt.  
„Wie geht es Stephen? Wird er wieder gesund?“  
„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht...“ Murmelte Tony und sah wie Christine und Doktor West anfingen zu diskutieren.  
Christine wedelte dabei aufgebracht mit den Armen durch die Luft, in denen sie blutverschmierte Instrumente hielt, während ihr Verlobter, aufgebracht, auf sie einzureden schien.  
Hören konnte Tony sie nicht. Es war rein gar nichts aus dem OP-Saal zu hören.  
„Wo ist Steve?“ fragte Tony beiläufig, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.  
„Noch in Behandlung, sie nähen die Wunde an seiner Brust...“ Peter beobachtete ebenfalls was da im OP geschah und griff nach dem Arm seines Vaters, als jemand den OP betrat und etwas auf den Tisch legte.  
Die Angst in Tony wuchs mit jedem Augenblick, den er bei dieser OP zusah, er begann zu zittern und ein Schluchzen entwich ihm. Peter zog seinen Vater daraufhin näher zu sich und legte die Arme um ihn.  
„Er wird es bestimmt schaffen...“ Versuchte der Junge seinen Vater zu beruhigen, war aber von seinen eigenen Worten nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
„Er muss es schaffen….Ich will ihn nicht so schnell wieder verlieren...“ Murmelte Tony gegen die Schulter seines Sohnes gedrückt, der ihn zu einem der Stühle führte, damit er sich setzen konnte.

Dort blieben sie für Stunden sitzen. Keiner der Beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort und keiner wagte es aufzublicken, bis Peter seinem Vater am Ärmel zog und auf die kleine Lampe über dem OP deutete, die ausgegangen war. Ein Zeichen, dass die OP vorbei war.  
Die Türen öffneten sich und die OP Schwestern fuhren ein Bett aus dem Saal, in dem Stephen lag, kaum noch zu erkennen, aufgrund der ganzen Verbände.  
Tony war aufgesprungen und war sofort beim Bett, doch Christine hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.  
„Mister Stark, auf ein Wort...“ sagte sie und ihr Blick machte Tony erneut wahnsinnige Angst.  
„J...Ja...was ist mit Stephen? Wird er wieder gesund?“  
„Es war wahrlich ein Kampf...aber ja. Ja er wird wieder gesund...“ Sagte sie, doch ihr Blick blieb traurig.  
„Allerdings...“ Sie suchte nach Worten, um es Tony nun so sanft wie eben möglich zu erklären.  
„Sein rechter Arm...seine Blutgefäße und Nervenbahnen sind dort völlig zerstört worden von, was auch immer ihn so übel verwundet hatte….“  
Tony schluckte schwer. Würde sie nun das sagen, was er glaubte das sie sagen würde?  
Doch bevor Christine was sagen konnte schaltete sich Doktor West ein, der nun den OP verließ.  
„Wir mussten den rechten Arm entfernen um sein Leben zu retten.“ sagte er und Christine sah kurz zu ihm und dann zu Tony, der das Gefühl hatte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
Die zwei Ärzte griffen nach ihm, da er wirklich dabei war auf der Stelle ohnmächtig zu werden und stützen ihn.  
„Mister Stark...Es tut mir so leid...“ Christine hob sein Gesicht an, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können.  
„Ihr...ihr habt ihm den Arm abgerissen!??!?!“ Brüllte er die Ärzte vor sich wütend an und nun hatte auch Peter mitbekommen was passiert war.  
„Wir mussten, ansonsten wäre er gestorben.“ Verteidigte Christine sich, die Tony noch am Arm festhielt, doch er riss sich los.  
„Das glaub ich nicht!! Es hätte eine andere Möglichkeit geben müssen!! Ihr solltet ihn Retten und ihn nicht verstümmeln!!“  
„Wir haben Stephen gerade das Leben gerettet!“ Warf West ein, doch Tony wandte sich ab und wollte den Flur runter stürmen, doch sein geschwächter Körper knickte ein und er knallte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Tony kam in einem Krankenzimmer wieder zu sich. Ein kühlender Lappen lag ihm auf der Stirn und Peter hielt seine Hand fest. Sein Gesicht war ganz nass und seine Augen verquollen. Hatte er etwa geweint?  
Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte Tony nun auch das Steve bei ihnen war. Er war blass und sah erschöpft aus und hatte einen Verband um die Brust gewickelt, aber ansonsten sah er okay aus.  
„Was ist passiert...“ Murmelte Tony und setzte sich langsam auf.  
„Du bist zusammen gebrochen, während du dich mit Doktor Palmer und Doktor West gestritten hast.“ Erinnerte Peter ihn und ließ seine Hand los.  
Tony nickte schwach, nun erinnerte er sich wieder.  
„Stephen? Wo ist Stephen?!“  
Steve nickte an ihm vorbei zum Bett.  
Tony erhob sich, wandte sich um und schob die Trennwand zur Seite. Der Anblick reichte aus, um ihn zurück aufs Bett zu zwingen.  
Stephen war fast im gesamten Gesicht bandagiert, er trug eine dicke Halskrause, sein linker Arm  
wurde in einer Vorrichtung hochgehalten, ein dicker Schlauch in seinem Mund versorgte ihn mit Sauerstoff, während die Maschinen, an denen er angeschlossen war, fleißig ihren Dienst taten und in einem gleichbleibenden Rhythmus piepsten.  
Auf wackeligen Beinen stand der Brünette erneut vom Bett auf, stolperte das kurze Stück zu seinem Liebsten rüber und musste sich an dessen Bett festhalten, um nicht gleich wieder umzukippen.  
Steve und Peter waren direkt hinter ihm und der Soldat stützte seinen Exmann, damit er nicht einfach nach hinten fiel.  
Tony tastete mit zitternden Händen über die Bettdecke, da wo eigentlich Stephens rechter Arm hätte sein müssen, doch da war nichts. Vorsichtig hob er die Decke an und es bestätigte sich, was Christine und West ihm gesagt hatten. Stephens gesamter rechter Arm war weg, direkt an der Schulter hatten sie ihn entfernt und ein Verband bedeckte die, frisch vernähte Wunde.  
Tony begann zu schluchzen und zu zittern.  
„Das ist nicht wahr….das darf jetzt nicht wahr sein...“ Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und er vergrub das Gesicht in der rauen Bettdecke.  
„Das ist alles meine Schuld...“  
„Nein Tony, es ist nicht deine Schuld...“ Warf Steve ein und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.  
„DOCH!!“ Der Milliardär sah zu seinem Ex hoch.  
„Das alles wäre nie passiert, wäre ich nicht gewesen!“  
„Tony, wenn hier einer Schuld hat, dann dieses Arschloch aus der Spiegelwelt!“  
Tony und Peter kamen nicht umhin nun etwas verwundert drein zu blicken, dass Steve Rogers, der Mann, der immer auf anständige Wortwahl achtete, nun so etwas sagte.  
„Er hat deinem Freund das angetan….und wenn nicht er, dann gib mir die Schuld. Wäre ich nicht so furchtbar zu dir gewesen….dann würden wir jetzt alle zuhause sein...Sowohl wir drei als auch er.“ Er zeigte auf Stephen.  
„Also bin doch ICH Schuld...Immerhin habe ich ihn aufgesucht und ihn fast schon dazu gedrängt Zeit mit mir zu verbringen...“ Tony wandte sich von seinem Ex und seinem Sohn ab, vergrub das Gesicht erneut in der Decke und heulte.  
„Lasst mich allein mit ihm...bitte!“

Nur sehr widerwillig verließen Steve und Peter das Zimmer. In erster Linie, weil eine Krankenschwester sie informiert hatte, dass jemand auf sie warten würde.  
Pepper war informiert worden und sie hatte keine zeit vergeudet und war, zusammen mit Bucky, der unbedingt mitwollte, zum Krankenhaus gefahren.  
Die Rothaarige stürmte durch die Flure und als sie Peter und Steve sah stürmte sie auf die beiden zu, knallte Steve erst einmal eine, ehe sie Peter in den Arm nahm.  
„Oh Peter...Wie geht es dir? Was ist passiert?! Und wo ist dein Vater?!“ sprudelte es aus Pepper heraus, während sie Peter wieder los ließ und sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm.  
„Mir gehts gut, ich bin von Dad, Paps und Stephen Strange gerettet worden und Dad ist bei Stephen im Zimmer und will niemanden sehen...“ Antwortete Peter in richtiger Reihenfolge auf die Fragen und Pepper sah zu Steve hoch.  
„Was ist GENAU passiert?“ verlangte sie vom Blonden zu wissen.  
Steve konnte Pepper dazu überreden mit ihm und Peter in die Cafeteria des Krankenhauses zu gehen, wo er ihr dann bei einem Kaffee und einem Kakao für Peter, alles in Ruhe erklärte.

Tony saß zu der Zeit auf seinem Bett und starrte Stephen weiterhin traurig an. Er war hundemüde, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Zu groß war seine Angst dass seinem Freund etwas geschehen könnte, würde er sich nun hinlegen.  
Dass Stephen ihn ebenfalls beobachtete, bekam er überhaupt nicht mit. Der Magier hatte in seinem bewusstlosen Zustand genug magische Energie sammeln können, um seine astrale Form von seinem Körper zu lösen, nur konnte er sich nicht sichtbar für Tony machen, der sich immer wieder über die Augen und Nase strich.  
Im Schneidersitz schwebte der Magier neben seinen Freund. Wie gerne hätte er nun mit Tony geredet, ihn geküsst und ihm gesagt, das alles okay wäre.  
In dieser Form war Stephen nicht in der Lage die Schmerzen seines Körpers zu spüren und auch dass sein rechter Arm fehlte störte ihn gerade nicht im geringsten.  
Er machte sich mehr Sorgen um Tony. Sein Freund sah so unglücklich aus, so besorgt und verletzt und das war nicht auf seine Wunden bezogen.  
„Leg dich schlafen Tony...dann kann ich mit dir reden...“ murmelte der Magier leise, denn er konnte seinen Freund in seinen Träumen aufsuchen und so mit ihm reden.  
Stephen musste fast eine Stunde warten, bis Tony vor Erschöpfung endlich die Augen zufielen und er seitlich aufs Bett kippte.  
Der Magier wartete noch einen Moment, um sich sicher zu sein, dass sein Freund wirklich tief und fest schlief und schlüpfte dann in seinen Traum rein.

Tony öffnete die Augen und befand sich in seinem Tower, in seinem Apartment. Nichts tat ihm weh, all seine Wunden waren verschwunden und sein Nacken fühlte sich gut an.  
War das alles wirklich passiert? Hatte er es geträumt? Oder Träumte er in diesem Augenblick?  
Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und merkte sofort, er musste träumen. Das Apartment war völlig leer und alles war absolut farblos.  
In der Mitte dieser Farblosigkeit stand Stephen, unverletzt, im Besitz beider Arme und grinste ihn liebevoll an.  
„Stephen!?“ Sofort war Tony bei ihm und warf sich seinem Liebsten in die Arme.  
„Träum ich etwa...“  
„Ja Tony….das hier ist nur ein Traum, aber nur hier kann ich im Moment mit dir reden...“ sagte Stephen traurig und Tony sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Stephen….es...es tut mir alles so unbeschreiblich leid...Ich wollte niemals, dass so etwas passiert.“ Tony rannen Tränen über die Wangen, die Stephen aber schnell wegwischte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste.  
„Ssshhh….Es ist alles gut Tony, mach dir da bitte keine Gedanken okay?“  
„Alles gut?! ALLES GUT!?!??! Stephen, dein Arm!!“  
„Ich weiß…aber es war ein Opfer, das ich bereit war einzugehen...immerhin wusste ich bereits, dass sowas passieren wird.“  
„Du wusstest es?! Wie?!“  
„Dadurch.“ Stephen hatte Tony zwar das Auge von Agamotto bereits gezeigt, ihm aber nie seine Macht erklärt. Nun hielt er es in seinen Händen und ließ es sich öffnen.  
„Siehst du den kleinen grünen Stein in seinem Inneren? Das ist der Zeitstein. Er ermöglicht es mir, in die Zukunft zu sehen.“ Erklärte Stephen ruhig, während Tony das magische Schmuckstück anstarrte.  
„Du hast damit in die Zukunft gesehen? Wann?“  
„Als wir im Spiegelwelt Stark Tower waren. Es zeigt mir zudem, mögliche Ausgänge von Kämpfen und Konflikten. Das Ende, was wir nun erreicht haben, ist das einzig Positive, auch wenn es mich den Arm gekostet hat.“  
„Was waren die Alternativen?! Wie schlimm hätten sie gewesen sein können!??!“ Wollte Tony wissen.  
„Ich sah drei mögliche Enden…das eine, ist das was wir erreicht haben, wo wir Stark besiegt und in seiner Welt festgesetzt haben. Ohne den Spiegel oder ein Portal aus unserer Welt kann er nicht mehr herkommen. Das zweite Ende hätte uns alle umgebracht. Inklusive Peter. Das dritte Ende…er wäre uns in unsere Welt gefolgt, hätte dich getötet und deinen Platz eingenommen. Er hätte die Spiegelwelt und unsere Welt beherrscht und unterdrückt.“ Erklärte Stephen ihm und sah in Tonys entsetztes Gesicht.  
„Siehst du nun? Wir haben das Richtige getan! Mein Arm gegen das freie Leben von über 7 Milliarden Menschen und noch viel wichtiger…“ Er legte eine Hand auf Tonys Wange.  
„Mein Arm für dein Überleben…Du bist der Erste, den ich seit ewigen Zeiten wirklich liebe Tony...Damit du und auch Peter sicher seid, würde ich noch viel mehr opfern...“  
Tony sah zu ihm hoch und ihm rannen erneut Tränen über die Wangen.  
„Ja...aber...aber...Was wird nun aus dir und deiner Magie?“  
„Es gibt bestimmt einen Weg für mich...Ich schaffe das schon...“  
„Nein, WIR schaffen das...“ Tony schlang die Arme um Stephen und drückte ihn an sich.  
„Ich liebe dich Stephen...ich liebe dich so sehr...bitte wach schnell wieder auf ja...“  
„Ich gebe mein Bestes Liebster, versprochen...“ Stephens Stimme wurde leiser, seine Gestalt verblasste langsam aber sicher, was in Tony die Panik weckte.  
„Was….was passiert hier? Wohin gehst du?!“  
„Shhh, keine Sorge. Meine Energie ist nur erschöpft, da ich sehr viel davon brauche um meine körperlichen Wunden zu heilen...sobald ich wieder genug Kraft habe, besuche ich dich wieder...und solange...sei nicht Traurig Tony, ich liebe dich.“ Und mit diesen Worten löste sich Stephens Gestalt komplett in Luft auf und Tony stand alleine da. Alleine im weißen Nichts, als ihn jemand aufweckte.  
Tony öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah auf. Pepper stand über ihm, sah immer wieder geschockt zwischen ihm und Stephen hin und her. Sie sagte irgendwas, aber er konnte nichts hören.  
„Wie geht es dir Tony?!“ Sagte sie nun lauter und endlich verstand er sie auch.  
„Etwas besser als tot...“ murmelte Tony und setzte sich wieder auf, sah erneut zu Stephen, der noch regungslos in seinem Bett lag und durch den Schlauch im Mund rasselnd atmete.  
„Das ist bei dir so gut wie perfekt...“ seufzte Pepper und sah auch zu Stephen.  
„Wird er wieder?“  
„Er muss….er hats versprochen...“

Die Tage zogen dahin.  
Peter war bereits nach zwei Tagen wieder in der Schule, hatte es ihn doch am wenigsten von allen erwischt. Tony und Steve waren ebenfalls entlassen worden, doch Tony verbrachte jede freie Minute die er hatte im Krankenhaus, am Bett seines Liebsten, der nach wie vor nicht aufgewacht war.  
Die Ärzte sagten ihm, sie wüssten nicht wie lange es dauern würde und gaben keine Garantie, dass Stephen je wieder zu sich kam, doch Tony machte sich keine Sorgen.  
Stephen besuchte ihn nahezu jede Nacht und beruhigte ihn, dass die Ärzte sich irrten und er wieder aufwachen würde. Aber auch er selber konnte nicht sagen, wie lange das dauern würde.  
Tony versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht von seiner Angst zerfressen zu lassen.  
Als er an diesem Mittag zum Krankenhaus fuhr und Stephens Zimmer betrat, sah er das dieser bereits Besuch hatte.  
Peter saß auf der Bettkante, ein Buch in der Hand und las laut daraus vor.  
„Hey Peter, schon Schule aus?“ fragte Tony ihn grinsend und Peter sah vom Buch auf.  
„Hi Dad, ja ich darf ja wegen meinem Kopf den Sportunterricht noch nicht mitmachen.“  
„Was liest du denn da?“  
„Mortal Engines Krieg der Städte.“ Er hielt das Buch hoch.  
„Ich hab das von Ned ausgeliehen bekommen und unsere Biolehrerin hat gesagt das Komapatienten vieles um sich herum mitbekommen und den ganzen Tag hier nur rum zu liegen muss sehr langweilig sein, daher dachte ich, ich lese Stephen was vor.“  
„Er ist nicht im Koma, er ist analgesodiert.“  
Peter sah seinen Vater komisch an.  
„Was ist mit seinem Hintern?“  
„Doch nicht Anal, Peter! Analgesodiert!! Das Fachwort für das, was wir als Künstliches Koma bezeichnen.“  
„Ach so….ich les ihm trotzdem vor...Ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass er uns hören kann...“ Peter strich über die Decke und über Stephens linken Arm, der eingegipst war.  
„Er wirkt irgendwie….entspannter, wenn man ein bisschen mit ihm geredet hat...so als wüsste er das wir da sind...“ Peter strich sich über die Augen und sah zu Tony hoch.  
„Dad…das hier...das ist meine Schuld oder?“  
„Was?! Peter wie kommst du auf so etwas?!?!“ Tony setzte sich zu seinem Sohn ans Bett.  
„Bevor du in diesem falschen Stark Tower warst hat dieser…dieser Typ, der wie du aussah lange mit mir geredet….das ich zu ihm gehören würde, sein Sohn wäre...und das er jeden töten würde, der versuchen würde mich ihm weg zu nehmen...“  
„Aber Peter, das macht dich noch lange nicht Schuldig an alle dem hier...“  
„Aber wenn ich einfach gesagt hätte...dass du verschwinden solltest...dann….“  
„Dann wäre ich nicht ohne dich gegangen!“ Tony strich seinem Sohn durch die Haare.  
„Peter, du bist mein Sohn, ich liebe dich und ich würde alles für dich riskieren.“  
„Aber Stephen…er…er kennt mich kaum und ist fast gestorben...und vielleicht stirbt er doch noch...oder er wacht nie wieder auf und dann ist das alles meine Schuld...“  
Tony zog Peter zu sich und nahm ihn fest in den Arm.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Peter und egal was noch passieren wird, es wird nicht deine Schuld sein...“  
Peter schmiegte sich gegen seinen Vater und sah dann noch einmal zu Stephen rüber.  
„Aber…wenn er nicht mehr aufwacht…was wirst du dann tun Dad? Ich meine...du liebst ihn doch...“  
„Ich werde warten.“ Tony strich über Stephens Fingerspitzen, der einzige Teil seiner Hand, der noch frei lag.  
„Ich werde solange warten, bis er wieder zu sich kommt und wenn es für immer dauert...er hat uns allen das Leben gerettet...Das bin ich ihm Schuldig...Meine Liebe gehört für immer ihm...“  
Peter schluchzte leise und wischte sich dann über die Augen.  
„Wir sollten über was schöneres reden.“ Schlug Tony vor und Peter setzte sich wieder neben ihn.  
„Ja...Ach ja Dad, darf ich am Wochenende ins Kino gehen?“  
„Sicher, wieder mit Ned?“  
„Ähm nein….mit….mit jemand...Anderem...“  
Tony sah auf, die Augen ganz groß. Hatte sein Sohn etwa ein Date?!  
„Son Typ aus der Oberstufe hat mich eingeladen...Sein Name ist Wade...ich hatte ihn schon mal erwähnt...“  
"Erzähl mir MEHR über ihn, ehe ich jetzt hier ja oder Nein sage!"


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Wade trat nervös von einem Bein aufs Andere, als Tony ihn mit ernstem Blick musterte und die Stirn runzelte.  
„So….Du willst also meinen Sohn ins Kino einladen?“  
„Ähm...ja Sir...“  
„Wann fängt der Film an?“  
„Wir wollten in die 16 Uhr Vorstellung gehen...und vielleicht danach noch irgendwo was futtern gehen.“ Wade kam sich vor wie bei einem Verhör und fluchte innerlich. Er hätte nicht die Lederjacke anziehen sollen. Tony sah das genau so, der Junge sah in seinen Augen aus, wie ein Möchtegern Biker, der zu viel „Sons of Anarchy“ geguckt hatte.  
„Also gut, du weißt wer ich bin richtig?!“  
„Sie sind Tony Stark...“ Wade wusste nicht wohin das nun führte.  
„Nein Junge, ich bin Iron Man! Bring meinen Sohn mit einem Kratzer und NACH 22 Uhr heim und ich spendiere dir einen Oneway Flug zum Mond!“  
„DAD!!!“ Peter packte seinen Vater am Arm.  
„Wir gehen doch nur ins Kino!“  
„Ich will nur sichergehen dass er weiß was auf dem Spiel steht wenn er auf dumme Ideen kommt….Rauchst du?!“  
Wade schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein Sir, mein Dad betreibt ne Bar in der das Rauchen erlaubt ist und ich muss da durch um das Haus zu verlassen, deswegen rieche ich wahrscheinlich nach Qualm.“  
„Okay...Na gut….“ Tony reichte seinem Sohn ein paar Scheine.  
„Macht euch nen schönen Tag, Jungs.“  
„Danke Dad. Was wirst du machen?“ fragte Peter, auch wenn er es schon wusste.  
„Ich geh Stephen besuchen, ich war heute noch nicht bei ihm.“  
„Ja gut, grüß ihn von mir.“ Peter verließ mit Wade zusammen den Tower, der ihn verwundert ansah.  
„Ist Stephen der Neue von deinem Dad?“ fragte er und der Jüngere nickte traurig.  
„Ja...Aber Stephen liegt im künstlichen Koma im Krankenhaus und das schon seit 2 Wochen...“  
„Oh...das...das tut mir leid zu hören...wird er denn wieder?“  
„Nun, die Wunden heilen, wie die Ärzte sagen, sehr gut, die Chancen stehen also sehr gut.“ Peter grinste zu Wade hoch, der ebenfalls grinste. Vor der Türe stand ein Motorrad und Peters Augen weiteten sich.  
„Ist das etwa deins?“  
„Gehört meinem Vater, aber ich darf und kann es fahren.“ Wade reichte Peter einen Helm.  
„Und keine Sorge, ich fahre vorsichtig.“

Während die Jungs sich einen schönen Mittag in der Stadt machten, fuhr Tony wieder ins Krankenhaus.  
Er klopfte an Stephens Zimmertüre und trat ein.  
„Guten Tag Natalie.“ sagte er und meinte die Krankenschwester im Raum. Natalie war eine junge Schwester, klein, blond und wirklich süß. Das Haare hatte sie, wie eigentlich jeden Tag in einen  
festen Knoten gebunden, über ihrem Pony, der aussah als würde sie ihn mit einem Lineal stutzen saß ein kleines Schwesternhäubchen, passend zu ihrer Uniform.  
„Wie ich sehe, heute wieder mit Einhörnern?“ Tony hatte ihre kleinen Ohrstecker bemerkt und sie grinste.  
„Ja, die Patienten sagen sie stehen mir gut.“ Sie kicherte und befestigte einen Beutel an einem Halter.  
„So Stephen...es gibt Mittagessen.“ Sie schloss den Beutel mit Flüssignahrung am entsprechenden Schlauch an.  
„Ich würde ja sagen guten Appetit…aber Sie müssen das zum Glück nicht schmecken.“  
Tony kicherte.  
„Oh und Ihr Mann ist hier. Ich lasse sie beide mal alleine.“ Natalie schenkte Tony ein Lächeln, sammelte alles zusammen und verließ das Zimmer.  
„Hey Stephen.“ Tony setzte sich zu ihm und betrachtete ihn. Die Verbände in seinem Gesicht waren zum größten Teil entfernt worden und die Wunden heilten wirklich sehr gut.  
„Wow...du siehst gut aus heute. Obwohl eine Rasur mal wieder fällig wäre.“ Tony sprach gelassen zu ihm, legte seine Hand etwas unter die Eingegipste seines Freundes und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Seinen.  
„Sorry, dass ich heute nicht früher kommen konnte, aber ich hatte nen Arsch voll Termine heute, dann kam Steve mit Bucky noch rum, wegen der Anpassung seines neuen Arms und ich musste Peters neue Bekanntschaft in Augenschein nehmen.“ Erzählte Tony ihm gelassen.  
„Ach ja, dein Kumpel Wong hütet zur Zeit dein Haus, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, hatte ich ja total vergessen dir zu sagen. Und wir haben deinen Umhang gestern in die Waschmaschine gezwungen. Hätte nie gedacht dass ein magisches Stück Stoff so Stur sein kann.“  
Tony streichelte Stephens Finger weiter mit seiner Hand, immer in der stummen Hoffnung, sie würden sich bewegen, doch mehr als das, immer gleiche Zittern, verspürte er nicht von Stephens Seite.  
„Ich wünschte du würdest endlich zu dir kommen...ich vermisse dich so sehr...Ich will dich endlich wieder richtig im Arm halten, nicht nur in meinen Träumen…Ich freue mich zwar jedes Mal wenn du kommst, aber das Aufwachen ist immer so schlimm für mich, wenn ich immer wieder realisieren muss, dass du nicht bei mir bist...“  
Tony legte den Oberkörper aufs Bett, die eine Hand nach wie vor bei der von Stephen, die Andere ruhte auf dem Brustkorb des ehemaligen Arztes und Tony konzentrierte sich auf den sanften Herzschlag den er spürte und wie sich die Brust sanft hob und senkte.  
„Träumst du eigentlich auch etwas?“ fragte er, wohl wissend dass er keine Antwort bekam.  
„Wenn ja, dann hoffentlich was schönes...immer wenn ich einschlafe habe ich Alpträume...Ich träume, dass ich in einem Meeting bin, dass die Türe auffliegt und Peter völlig verheult rein gerannt kommt, ein Telefon in der Hand und mir schluchzend sagt, dass du gestorben bist…Und...wenn ich dann hier ankomme ist dieses Bett leer und ich sehe dich nie wieder….ich erfahre nicht einmal wo du beerdigt wurdest, sodass ich dich nicht einmal da besuchen kann...“ Tony schluchzte leise und blieb so auf dem Bett liegen, beobachtete seinen Freund einfach nur, ohne was zu sagen oder sich groß zu bewegen.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Familie? Mit deinen Eltern? Oder hast du Geschwister? Ich erfahre schließlich immer, wer zu dir kommt, aber bisher kam dich noch niemand besuchen, den ich nicht kannte...Bist du so alleine in der Welt? So wie ich alleine bin ohne dich?“  
Langsam döste Tony ein, trotz der sehr unbequemen Pose und seine Alpträume suchten ihn erneut heim.  
Dieses Mal, war es nicht wie sonst, nicht die Szene in seinem Tower, dieses mal waren sie wieder in der Spiegelwelt.  
Er träumte, wie er gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl saß und Stark ihn dabei zusehen ließ, wie er und sein eigener Magier Stephen weh taten, ihn misshandelten und nicht im geringsten auf sein Flehen um Gnade eingingen. Tony weinte und zitterte, gezwungen dem Treiben zuzusehen, als Strange endlich auf das Flehen reagierte und seinen Freund aufschlitzte.

Tonys Kopf schreckte nach oben, er war hellwach, sein Körper von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt und er sah sofort zu seinem Freund, doch dem ging es, den Umständen entsprechend gut.  
Natalie betrat den Raum und sah Tonys verschreckten Zustand.  
„Mister Stark, alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie besorgt und kam zu ihm rüber.  
„Ja….Ja mir...mir gehts gut...ich...ich bin eingeschlafen und hatte einen Alptraum...“ Stammelte er und prüfte erneut, ob es Stephen gut ginge. Vorsichtig tastete er über dessen dünnen Leib, doch bemerkte er nichts ungewöhnliches.  
„Sie sollten nach Hause fahren...“ Natalie legte ihre Hände auf Tonys Schultern.  
„Die Besuchszeit ist auch vorbei und ich wollte nun mit der Abendpflege beginnen.“  
„Sie machen das?“  
„Sicher. Das ist nicht schwer und ich habe schon weitaus schwerere Patienten gepflegt.“  
„Nun...okay...dann will ich sie nicht stören...“ Tony beugte sich noch einmal übers Bett.  
„Bis morgen dann Schatz...“ Er küsste Stephen sanft auf die Wange, da seine Lippen aufgrund des dicken Schlauchs nach wie vor blockiert waren.

Schweren Herzens fuhr Tony nach Hause, in seine einsame Wohnung. Ein weiteres Wochenende voller nichts tun stand an. Nicht mal Lust in die Werkstatt zu gehen hatte er mehr, auch wenn er wusste, er musste noch Buckys neuen Arm fertig bauen. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen und warf sich die dünne Stoffdecke über, auch wenn es dafür langsam aber sicher zu warm wurde.  
Der Sommer war angebrochen, die Tage wurden langsam aber sicher richtig heiß. Bald begannen die Sommerferien und eigentlich hatte Tony da mit Peter verreisen wollen, doch ihm war alle Lust darauf vergangen, in sein Privathaus nach Malibu zu fliegen.  
Der Plan war gewesen dass Peter danach mit Steve und Bucky eine oder auch zwei Wochen verreisen würde, ein Plan, der Tony nun so gar nicht mehr schmeckte.  
Es war nicht so, dass er Steve es nicht gönnte mit Peter Zeit zu verbringen, oder um Peter die Ferien zu versauen. Es war einfach so, dass Tony nicht alleine sein wollte, denn genauso fühlte er sich gerade. Alleine gelassen. Niemand war da, der ihn aufbauen konnte, der ihn in den Arm nahm, der ihm wirklich versprechen konnte dass alles gut werden würde.  
Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er Thor anrufen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Oder sollte er Steve anrufen? Tony hob den Kopf und griff nach seinem Handy, doch noch während er danach griff verwarf er auch diesen Gedanken. Er wollte seinem Ex nicht unnötig auf die Nerven gehen, oder noch Streit mit Bucky anfangen.  
Nicht wissend was er mit sich anfangen sollte griff Tony nach der Zeitschrift, die auf den kleinen Tischchen lag.  
Es war so ein Klatschblatt, was Peter mal angeschleppt hatte. Es war schon älter und Tonys Herz wurde ihm schwerer, als er umblätterte und die Galafotos sah.  
Stephen auf diesen Bildern zu sehen, nervös guckend, aber gesund und an seiner Seite, trieb Tony erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Seine Finger strichen über die Bilder, Erinnerungen an den Abend fluteten seinen Kopf und die Tränen tropften auf das Papier.  
Stephen gab ihm vielleicht nicht die Schuld an dem, was passiert war, doch Tony gab sie sich selber. Er hätte mit Pepper zu dieser Gala gehen sollen oder gleich zuhause bleiben sollen. Dann würde es seinem Freund nun gut gehen. Sie wären dann zwar garantiert nicht zusammen, aber Stephen wäre unverletzt. Er würde in seinem Sanctum sein und nun nicht im Krankenhaus liegen und auf die Pflege Fremder angewiesen sein.  
Tony warf die Zeitschrift in die Ecke.  
Hier rum zu heulen brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Er musste sich zusammen reißen und Geduld haben. Stephen würde zu ihm zurück kommen und dann würde er der sein, der sich um ihn kümmert und er würde seinen Freund glücklich machen, egal was es auch kosten würde.  
Als Peter, pünktlich um 22 Uhr nach Hause kam, war sein Vater schon im Bett. Tony ging eigentlich NIE früh ins Bett, wenn er es nicht musste, doch in den letzten Tagen, bemerkte Peter, dass sein Dad ungewöhnlich viel schlief. Auch gerne mal am Tag und das sogar an Orten, wo man eigentlich keine Nickerchen machte. Mitten am Tag einfach in der Werkstatt einzuschlafen, während die Geräte noch liefen, war eigentlich nicht seine Art.  
Der Junge versuchte nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken und ging ebenfalls ins Bett.  
Diese Nacht war er es, der von Stephen besucht wurde.

Peter stand auf dem Dach des Towers in seinem schicken Spiderman Anzug. Er wollte über die Dächer der Stadt schwingen und nahm bereits Anlauf um von der Kante zu springen, als ihn jemand an der Schulter packte.  
„Ich glaube, Tony hatte mal gesagt, dass du NICHT vom Dach des Towers springen sollst.“ Stephen lächelte den Jungen an, der fast augenblicklich die Maske abnahm.  
„Stephen?!  
„Hallo Peter.“ Sofort wurde der Magier von dem Jungen feste Umarmt.  
„Ich kanns nicht glauben...ist...ist das ein Traum?“  
„Ja. Ja tatsächlich ist das ein Traum. Du liegst im Bett, es ist kurz vor 23 Uhr, aber nur so habe ich die Chance mit dir oder deinem Vater zu reden.“  
„Also ich träume alles um uns herum, nur du bist nicht erträumt?“ fragte Peter verwundert und Stephen grinste nur etwas.  
„Vielleicht bin auch ich nur ein Objekt deiner Traumwelt, aber dann willst du mich wohl auch hier haben, wenn du schon von mir träumst.“  
„Wenn das Magie ist, dann solltest du zu Dad gehen...oder die Magie nutzen und Aufwachen!“  
„Meine Magie reicht noch nicht aus um eine Analgesodierung zu durchdringen. Da brauch ich noch etwas mehr Zeit.“  
„Wie viel Zeit? Dad ist am verzweifeln...er hat jeden Tag mehr Angst um dich.“ Erklärte Peter und Stephen nickte traurig.  
„Ich weiß...ich kann euch hören. Ich bin auch jetzt gerade hier, um dich zu bitten, auch weiterhin gut auf Tony aufzupassen. Ich bin in vielleicht einer oder zwei Wochen wieder da. Dann kann alles wieder gut werden.“  
„Wie kann alles gut werden? Hast du deinen Körper nicht gesehen?!“ fragte Peter und Stephen seufzte traurig.  
„Meinst du das hier?“  
Und mit einem Mal stand Stephen nicht mehr in normaler Kleidung vor dem Jungen, sondern in Krankenhauskleidung, Barfuß, der eine Arm weg, der Andere eingegipst, Verbände am ganzen Körper und wieder an Kabeln und Schläuchen angeschlossen.  
Peter wich zurück.  
„Natürlich weiß ich, wie mein Körper aussieht und ich weiß wie eingeschränkt ich nun wirklich sein werde, doch ich lasse mich davon nicht aufhalten. Nicht noch einmal...Der Verlust meiner gesunden Hände, hatte mich fast zerstört, doch ich habe einen Halt in der Magie gefunden. Ein abgetrennter Arm, ist zwar die absolute Steigerung davon, aber ich lasse mich nicht noch einmal so fallen...“ Der Schlauch fiel Stephen aus dem Mund und er ging lächelnd auf Peter zu, der ganz weiss im Gesicht geworden war.  
„Und selbst wenn ich fallen sollte weiß ich, dass dein Vater mich wieder auffangen wird.“  
„Nicht nur Dad wird dich fangen.“ Peter sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Ich auch! Dad liebt dich und ich mag dich auch. Damit gehörst du zur Familie und als solche muss man für einander da sein.“  
Stephen lächelte ihn an und strich ihm mit einer Hand sanft über die Haare.  
„Ich lasse dich nun in ruhe weiter träumen. Immerhin wolltest du noch etwas durch die Gegend schwingen, kleine Spinne.“  
Stephen ging etwas auf Abstand und wurde langsam immer durchsichtiger.  
„Ach ja, wenn du das nächste Mal zu mir kommst, bring bitte das Buch wieder mit. Ich würde gerne wissen ob London seinen Beutefeldzug erfolgreich durchführen kann.“  
Und mit diesen Worten löste Stephen sich komplett auf und Peter war wieder alleine.

Peter war am nächsten Morgen nicht sicher, ob er Tony was davon sagen sollte oder nicht. Er war sich nicht mal selber sicher, ob er nicht einfach nur geträumt hatte. Er musste gestehen, es hatte sich sehr real angefühlt, aber sicher war er sich nicht, deswegen sagte er nichts. Tony sah an  
diesem Morgen auch nicht sonderlich Aufnahmefähig oder wach aus.  
„Dad...was machst du da?“ fragte Peter, nachdem sein Vater sein Handy in seinen Kaffee tunkte und es sich zwischen die Zähne schob, während er dabei versuchte mit den Donut in seiner anderen Hand zu schreiben.  
„Dad...hast du schon wieder nicht geschlafen?“ Peter zog ihm das Handy aus dem Mund und Tony sah ihn an.  
„Hä?“  
Der Blick des Älteren war eindeutig genug für seinen Sohn, dass er nicht gut oder nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Wahrscheinlich beides.  
Peter packte Tony am Arm und zog ihn aus der Küche, was erstaunlich leicht ging, denn Tony stolperte brav hinterher, viel zu Müde um zu rebellieren.  
„Pete, was wird das?“ fragte er, als sein Sohn vor seinem Bett halt machte.  
„Hinlegen! Ausschlafen! Dad du bist völlig fertig.“  
Peter ließ keine Diskussion zu, schubste Tony aufs Bett und verließ den Raum, um Pepper anzurufen und Tony für den Tag krank zu melden. In seiner Verfassung konnte er nicht arbeiten.  
Tony widersetzte sich der Aufforderung zu schlafen nicht, sondern kuschelte sich in sein Kopfkissen und versuchte zu schlafen.  
Doch der Alptraum, den er so oft hatte kam wieder zurück.

Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter um ihn zu wecken. Tony hob den Kopf und ein Blatt Papier klebte ihm noch an der Wange.  
Pepper stand vor ihm.  
„Tony, du alte Schnarchnase, wir müssen in 10 Minuten bei einem Meeting sein, komm jetzt.“ Sie zog ihn genervt auf die Beine, während Tony als Antwort nur sehr laut Gähnte.  
„Ich hatte nicht genug schlaf...“ murmelte er, während sie ihn zum Konferenzraum Nummer 82 zerrte, in dem man sie schon erwartete.  
„Guten Tag Mister Stark.“ Wurde er begrüßt und setzte sich an das Kopfende, des länglichen Tisches.  
Einer der Herren im Anzug stand auf, sammelte seine Papiere zusammen und fing an zu reden.  
Tony hörte nicht wirklich zu und knabberte gelangweilt an einem Bleistift.  
Er wusste bereits worum es ging. Es ging um die US-Weite Ausbreitung der saubereren Variante zur Energiegewinnung, der Starks-Energy, wie er sie genannt hatte.  
Da er den Plan dazu selber konzipiert und diese Infos selber verfasst hatte, wusste er nicht wirklich wieso er hier sitzen musste und sich sein eigenes Geschriebene nun anhören musste.  
Wenn er sich zu Tode langweilen wollte dann trug er Jarvis auf ihm irgendwelche Groschenromane vorzulesen, oder sowas wie Twilight oder Fifty Shades.  
Mehr als genervt sah er zur Wanduhr links von ihm. Es war erst fünf vor Zwölf. Wenn der Typ es schaffen würde noch vor halb Eins auzuhören zu labbern, würde Tony es noch schaffen innerhalb der Mittagspause zu Stephen zu fahren.  
Dieses Meeting wurde je unterbrochen, als jemand gegen die Türe erst hämmerte und sie dann fast aus den Angeln haute.  
Alle sahen zum Türrahmen, in dem Peter stand, das Gesicht verheult, ein Telefon in der Hand, während er schluchzend zu Tony sah.  
„Dad….das...das Krankenhaus hat angerufen...“ Jammerte er, während mehr Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.  
„Stephen ist in den frühen Morgenstunden gestorben...“

Tonys Kopf schreckte hoch, die Augen weit aufgerissen sah er sich um. Er war in seiner Wohnung, im Schlafzimmer.  
Erleichtert atmend ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.  
Schon wieder dieser Traum. Wieso nur träumte er immer so etwas? Wieso hatte er so eine Angst, wo er doch von allen Ärzten versichert bekommen hatte dass Stephen NICHT sterben würde? Keine der, noch vorhanden Wunden war in der Lage ihn umzubringen. Wieso also hatte er so eine Angst davor?  
„Sir, Sie wollten doch noch Mister Barnes Arm reparieren.“ Erinnerte Jarvis ihn und Tony nickte, ehe er sich streckte und erhob.  
„Ja gute Idee...etwas Ablenkung wird mir gut tun.“

Unten in seiner Werkstatt fiel es Tony wesentlich leichter sich abzulenken. Buckys neuer Arm war die Art von Herausforderung, die Tony seit langem gebraucht hatte.  
Bisher war der Arm hohl und er arbeitete nur an der Beweglichkeit der Finger und der Gelenke.  
Er schob seinen eigenen Arm hinein, wie in einen Handschuh und probierte ihn quasi an. Er schloss die Hand, drehte das Handgelenk, krümmte den Ellenbogen, alles bewegte sich geräuschlos und vollkommen ohne zu klemmen.  
„Bis jetzt muss ich sagen, perfekt…wie alles was ich baue.“ Tony grinste etwas.  
„Jarvis, ruf Steve für mich an!“  
Man hörte das tuten eines Telefons und dann Steves Stimme.  
„Ja, Hallo Tony, was gibts?“  
„Hey Steve, schick mir mal dein, halbwegs okay aussehendes, Bückstück, mit dem verendeten Tier auf dem Kopf, rüber für eine Armanpassung!“  
„ICH KANN DICH HÖREN!!!“ Kam es aus dem Hintergrund von Steves Telefon und Tony lachte.  
„Beweg deinen platten Arsch hierher oder ich mach aus deinem neuen Arm Konservendosen.“  
„Jaja, ich komme ja!!“ Keifte Bucky und man hörte ein Kussgeräusch.  
„Schatzi, fährst du mich?“  
„Sicher. Also, bis gleich Tony, wir sind so gut wie da.“  
„Will ich für euch hoffen. Die Stanze ist schon warm gelaufen, gleich ist der Arm platt und nen zweiten baue ich bestimmt nicht….zumindest nicht für ihn!“  
„Jaja Tony, wir haben verstanden, sind so gut wie da!“ Steve legte auf und Tony grinste sich einen zurecht.  
Steve und Bucky waren in weniger als 10 Minuten bei ihm. Bucky versteckte seine freie Schulter nicht. Er kam gelassen in Jeans und Tanktop zu ihm in die Werkstatt, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt nur einen Arm zu haben.  
„Hoffe Stephen wird auch mit so einer Selbstsicherheit hier herumspazieren.“ Sagte Tony, als der Langhaarige sich zu ihm setzte und Tony ihm seinen neuen Arm präsentierte.  
„Wenn er aufwacht, wird das sicher ein paar Wochen dauern, bis er sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt hat.“ Sagte Bucky und betrachtete sein neues Gliedmaß, dass der Milliardär ihm vorführte.  
„Es ist aus dreifach gehärtetem Titan gefertigt, Edelstahllegierung mit Chromeoptik und einem Kern aus Nadeleisenerz. Das Ding haut dir so schnell keiner zu Klump.“ Erklärte er und öffnete die Schutzklappe, die an Buckys Schulter befestigt war, um die inneren Kabel vor Schmutz und Wasser zu schützen.  
„Solltest du dir den aber abreißen lassen und wieder damit vermöbelt werden, sieh dich schon als, so gut wie Tot an.“ Tony legte die Kabel frei, die Buckys Nervenbahnen mit dem neuen Arm verbinden würden und ließ Jarvis diese Scannen, damit er eine Ahnung hatte was für eine Technik in ihm verbaut war.  
„Ach du Scheiße….Diese Kabel werden seit den 70ern nicht mehr genutzt….“ Murmelte Tony und sah sich alles in Buckys Arm genau an.  
„Wenn ich jetzt noch Quecksilber in dir finde wundert mich das gar nicht….“  
„Mir wurde immer gesagt, es sei hochmoderne Technik.“ Verteidigte Bucky sich und Tony lachte.  
„Ja...Als du und Steve da noch jung wart vielleicht, das ist alles total veraltet...solche Kabel findet man höchstens noch in alten Röhrenmonitoren...“ Der Milliardär zog an einem Kabel.  
„Ist das Klebeband?“  
„Irgendwie musste ich die Kabel schützen.“ Sagte Steve, der etwas abseits saß.  
„Ja okay...also Bucky, stell dich drauf ein, dass ich dir den ganzen Kabelsalat hier aus dem Arm reißen muss und alles neu verkabeln und verlöten werde, mit so was kommst du nicht mehr weit...fehlt nur noch dass ich jetzt ein Batteriefach oder sowas finde...Oh ein USB-Anschluss von 2001...“ Tony wühlte in dem kurzen Armstück aus Kabeln und Metallteilen herum und Bucky sah aus, als käme er sich verarscht vor.  
„Tony...das ist doch jetzt ein Witz gewesen oder?“  
„Was? Dass ich einen USB-Anschluss gefunden habe oder das ich dir den ganzen Rotz hier raus rupfen werde?“  
„Beides!“  
„Okay nen USB-Anschluss hast du nicht hier drin, aber ich hol dir trotzdem alles hier raus und mache alles von Grund auf neu! Fehlte nur noch dass du mit Diesel läufst, das ist wirklich veraltete Technik...“  
„Kannst du es nicht einfach drin lassen und den neuen Arm an diese Kabel anschließen?“ fragte Steve und kam nun näher.  
„Steve, schau dir diese Kabel mal an.“ Tony zeigte sie ihm im Scann und auch Bucky sah genau hin.  
„In der Theorie könnte ich das mit dem neuen Arm verbinden, aber das würde nicht lange gut gehen und deinem Freund hier würde die Schulter, aufgrund von Kabelbrand in Flammen aufgehen. Diese alten Kabel sind zudem schräg abgetrennt worden, die muss ich so oder so ersetzen und wenn ich dann schon mal dabei bin, wieso nicht gleich das Gesamtpaket erneuern? Außer du willst das Bucky in Flammen aufgeht. Hab gehört lange Haare brennen vorzüglich und dann stinkt die Bude nach Schwefel.“  
„Du kannst mich immer noch nicht leiden oder?“ fragte Bucky und Tony grinste ihn frech an, ehe er ihm die Haare komplett zerstrubbelte.  
„Ich zähle nur Fakten auf, du Strubbelbirne.“  
„Aber...er hat deine Eltern getötet...“ erinnerte Steve ihn und Tony sah zu ihm hoch, ließ Jarvis noch einen Scann durchführen.  
„Ja, mag sein dass ER diesen Mord ausgeführt hat...aber Hydra hat es zu verantworten.“ Tony hatte sich über alles was geschehen war schlau gemacht. Bucky hatte die Tat ausgeführt, aber nicht aus freien Stücken.  
„Hast du Peter eigentlich davon erzählt?“ fragte der Langhaarige und zu seiner und Steves Überraschung schüttelte Tony den Kopf.  
„Nein, der Junge muss das nicht wissen. Das war lange vor seiner Geburt, er hat seine Großeltern nie gekannt und es wird ihm besser gehen, wenn er weiterhin denkt es war ein Flugzeugabsturz der sie getötet hat.“  
Steve und Bucky sahen sich an und sahen dann wieder zu Tony.  
„D...dein Ernst?“ stammelte Bucky verwundert.  
„Soll ich es Peter sagen? Soll ich ihm sagen dass sein Paps den Mörder seiner Großeltern dated?“  
„Nein!! Nein bitte….“ Warf Steve sofort ein.  
„Wir sind nur beide….verwundert, dass...nach allem was ich dir angetan habe, du nicht versuchst uns das Leben zur Hölle zu machen...“  
„Oh glaub mir, ich kenn bessere Wege um euch Zwei vor Angst ins Schwitzen zu bringen.“ Tony grinste fies.  
„Ich stell euch einfach den Arm und all die Arbeitskosten hier in Rechnung.“  
„WAS?!?!?“ Steve wurde augenblicklich blass.  
„Oh ja. Alleine für das Material was ich schon verarbeitet habe schuldet ihr mir 5000$!“  
„5000?!?!?!“ Auch Bucky wurde blass und die beiden Soldaten sahen Tony geschockt an.  
„Mit neuen Kabeln, dem Innenleben des Arms und der Anpassung...plus Wartung alle 6 Monate kommen wir auf….“ Tony tat so als müsste er überlegen, während sich ein rotzfreches Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich.  
„Hmmmm sagen wir ich geb euch einen Rabatt, das ganze zusammen plus die ersten 2 Jahre Wartung Gratis für nur 40.000$.“  
Bucky fiel mit dem Stuhl hinten über, Steve musste sich an dem Arbeitstisch festhalten, Jarvis beschwerte sich, weil Bucky sich während des Scanns bewegt hatte und Tony grinste nun richtig breit.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?!?! Das ist mehr als ich verdiene!!“ Protestierte der Blonde und Tony seufzte gespielt.  
„Tja, dann muss ich diesen wundervollen Arm leider wieder einschmelzen.“  
„Tony, Bucky braucht einen neuen Arm!!“ Widersprach Steve sofort und sein Ex grinste weiterhin.  
„Wie gesagt 40.000 und der Arm gehört ihm, ansonsten kriegt Stephen ihn.“  
„Was will er denn mit zwei linken Armen?“ konterte Bucky, der sich wieder aufsetzte.  
„Ich hab keinen linken Arm, ihm fehlt er rechte, also was soll er damit?“  
Tony grinste weiter, doch innerlich fluchte er. Die Zwei hatten ihn durchschaut.  
„Okay, ich mach euch einen Vorschlag.“ Sagte er dann, als ihm eine bessere Idee gekommen war, etwas, was nützlicher für ihn war.  
„Ihr viel mehr Bucky bekommt den Arm wenn DU“ Tony zeigte auf Steve.  
„Für mich zu ALL den ätzenden Elternsprechtagen fährst, solange bis Peter aus der Schule raus ist! Und natürlich legst du mir dann detaillierte Berichte vor, was gesagt wurde, nicht dass du dich da noch drückst und einfach nicht hingehst.“  
Steve knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hasste diese Elternsprechtage genauso sehr wie Tony und früher, als sie noch verheiratet waren hatten die Streichhölzchen gezogen, wer hinfahren musste und sich den Scheiß anhören musste.  
Bucky sah verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her.  
„Was sind Elternsprechtage?“  
„Das sind zwei Stunden gebündelte Langeweile und Nerventötung alles halbe Jahr, während Lehrer über irgendeinen Scheiß reden, für den sich kein normaler Mensch interessiert und sie dir von angeblichen Problemen oder Sorgen erzählen, die das eigene Kind angeblich hat oder macht und am Ende ist es nichts als heiße Luft...“ Knurrte Steve und seufzte dann.  
„Na gut Tony, du hast gewonnen! Ich werde mir das antun!“  
„Sehr schön, danke Stevie.“ Tony lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, griff in die kleine Schachtel die da stand und schob sich einen Donut zwischen die Kauleisten.  
Steve seufzte erneut.  
„Du isst diese Dinger viel zu oft...“  
„Ich hab schon sechs davon verdrückt.“ ließ Tony ihn stolz wissen und Bucky sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Wo futterst du das alles hin? Die Dinger sind nichts als leere Kalorien...“  
„Ich lebe von Donuts und Kaffee.“  
„Dein Freund ist Arzt, ich glaube nicht dass er das zulassen wird.“ Steve grinste.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, er wird versuchen es dir auszutreiben.“  
„Dann würde Stephen etwas versuchen, was du in 10 Jahren nicht geschafft hast!“ Konterte Tony und schob sich den gesamten Rest des Zuckergebäcks in den Mund.  
„Unf fafur muff Stfeeffen erft wiefer zu fif koffen.“  
„Nimm noch nen Bissen Tony, dann verstehen wir dich besser.“ sagte Bucky trocken und Steve lachte, während der Milliardär den Bissen runter würgte.  
„Ich sagte, dass Stephen erst einmal wieder zu sich kommen muss.“  
„Das wird er, da bin ich mir sicher.“ sagte Steve ruhig und legte Tony eine Hand unters Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an.  
„Ich bin mir da zu 100% sicher.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich habs in seinen Augen gesehen, er ist ein Kämpfer. So leicht wird er nicht aufgeben.“  
„Dein Wort in die Ohren aller Götter die es vielleicht gibt...“ Murmelte Tony, schüttelte die aufkommende Traurigkeit wieder ab und wandte sich wieder Bucky zu.  
„Den Scann müssen wir wiederholen, du hast dich bewegt.“


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Der Sonntag verflog ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse und Tony schnarchte am Montag morgen in seinem Büro, mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch.  
Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu bekommen. Er hatte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden dann in der Werkstatt weiter an Buckys Arm gebastelt.  
Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter um ihn zu wecken. Tony hob den Kopf und ein Blatt Papier klebte ihm noch an der Wange, welcher er rasch abzupfte und zurück auf den Tisch legte.  
Pepper stand vor ihm.  
„Tony, du alte Schnarchnase, wir müssen in 10 Minuten bei einem Meeting sein, komm jetzt.“ Sie zog ihn genervt auf die Beine, während Tony als Antwort nur sehr laut Gähnte.  
„Ich hatte nicht genug schlaf...“ murmelte er, während sie ihn zum Konferenzraum Nummer 82 zerrte, in dem man sie schon erwartete. Tony stockte als er die Zimmernummer sah. Das alles kam ihm erschreckend bekannt vor und er begann zu zittern.  
„Guten Tag Mister Stark.“ Wurde er begrüßt und setzte sich an das Kopfende, des länglichen Tisches.  
Einer der Herren im Anzug stand auf, sammelte seine Papiere zusammen und fing an zu reden.  
Tony hörte nicht wirklich zu und spielte nervös mit einem Stift zwischen seinen Fingern herum. Das alles war wie in seinem Alptraum!  
Er wusste demnach bereits worum es ging. Es ging um die US-Weite Ausbreitung der saubereren Variante zur Energiegewinnung, der Starks-Energy, wie er sie genannt hatte.  
Da er den Plan dazu selber konzipiert und diese Infos selber verfasst hatte, wusste er nicht wirklich wieso er hier sitzen musste und sich sein eigenes Geschriebene nun anhören musste.  
Die pure Angst krabbelte ihm in die Glieder und ihm brach kalter Schweiß aus.  
Immer wieder sah er zur Wanduhr, es war gleich fünf vor Zwölf. Wenn es wie in seinem Traum sein würde, würde gleich die Türe aufgehen. Frage war nur, wer würde durch diese Türe kommen? Peter war in der Schule.  
Dann, kaum dass der Minutenzeiger auf die 11 gerutscht war und es nun fünf vor 12 war, klopfte es an der Türe.  
Tony rutschte instand das Herz in die Hose, sein Gesicht wurde bleich wie Kreide, als die Türe aufging und seine Sekretärin rein kam.  
„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals die Störung.“ sagte sie und sah zu Tony.  
„Mister Stark, das Krankenhaus hat angerufen.“  
„J...ja?“ Tonys Kehle war unglaublich trocken, sein Herz schlug ihm aus Furcht bis zum Hals, als seine Sekretärin plötzlich anfing zu lächeln.  
„Ihr Freund ist aufgewacht.“

Das erste was Stephen wirklich spürte, als er die Augen öffnete, war ein Gefühl der Verwirrung und der Desorientierung.  
Obwohl er in astraler Form viele Stunden außerhalb seines Körpers verbracht hatte, fühlte es sich sehr komisch an, nun in diesem zu erwachen, auch, weil er sich sicher gewesen war, dass es noch eine weile dauern würde, bis er wieder genug Kraft hatte um seinen Körper zu stemmen. Die astrale Form entband ihn von allen körperlichen Notwendigkeiten, wie schlafen, essen und sogar Atmen. Gerade letzteres schmerzte zuerst ungemein und seine gegipste Hand wanderte zu seinem Mund, versuchte den dicken Schlauch zu packen und zu entfernen, doch er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen und er steckte ihm viel zu tief in der Luftröhre, als dass er ihn einfach so hätte raus ziehen können.  
Noch völlig kraftlos, versuchte er irgendwie, jemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er war alleine im Zimmer. Seine müden Augen, noch nicht in der Lage alles wirklich zu 100% zu erkennen und scharf zu stellen, wanderten durch den Raum, doch er nahm nichts anderes als Weiß war.  
Der beste Weg um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, war wohl ein kleiner Notfall, wie Stephen entschied und so schaffte er es irgendwie das Kabel, seines Pulsmessgeräts zwischen die Finger zu wickeln und so von seinem Körper zu entfernen.  
Das Gerät, das zuvor noch gleichbleibend gepiept hatte, gab nun einen langen Piepton von sich und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte Stephen das dumpfe Geräusch von Schritten wahrnehmen, die sich ihm näherten und dann das aufgehen einer Türe.  
Wer da zu ihm ins Zimmer gepoltert kam, konnte Stephen nicht erkennen. Es bewegten sich nur verschwommene Wesen über ihm, als ihn jemand im Gesicht berührte, sein rechtes Auge weiter öffnete und mit einem hellen Licht hineinschien. Fast Augenblicklich kniff er die Augen zu und sein rechtes Auge tränte etwas.  
Es wurde etwas gesagt, was er wieder nicht richtig verstand. Alles was er heraushörte war Stark. Vermutlich würde Tony nun informiert werden. Stephen konnte es nur hoffen.  
Jemand beugte sich über ihn und ein süßlicher Parfümduft stieg ihm in die Nase. Das war Natalie, die kleine Krankenschwester, die sich immer so liebevoll gekümmert hatte.  
„Sie bleiben bei ihm Natalie. Unterhalten Sie sich mit ihm, machen Sie Reaktionstest, egal was, nur halten Sie ihn bitte wach.“ Wurde sie angewiesen.  
„Wir informieren Mister Stark.“  
Die Krankenschwester nickte, während die Ärzte und Pfleger, die mit ihr gekommen waren, das Zimmer verließen.  
Natalie war erst ein bisschen überfordert, schnappte sich dann aber ihre Utensilien und machte kleine Tests um Stephens Reaktionsvermögen zu testen.

Tony fuhr erstaunlich gelassen Richtung Krankenhaus, nun, so gelassen wie man zur Zeit der Mittagspause eben sein konnte und so gelassen wie man dabei sein konnte, wenn gefühlt GANZ New York unterwegs war um zu Mittag zu essen.  
Mit lautem Hupen verschreckte er die College Studentinnen, die unbeschreiblich lahmarschig über die Straße gingen und eine schüttete ihm dafür ihren Latte über die Motorhaube, doch gerade konnte es ihm nicht egaler sein.  
Als diese Weiber endlich von der Straße waren gab er Gas, holte aus seinem Sportwagen raus, was er konnte und bremste dann etwas später mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Krankenhaus.  
„Guten Tag Mister Stark.“ Begrüßte ihn der junge Mann an der Rezeption, der den Milliardär inzwischen täglich sah.  
„Tag Marcus...“ Murmelte Tony, ging zum Aufzug und fuhr rauf in den Vierten Stock, wo Stephens Zimmer war.  
Er klopfte kurz und ging dann rein.  
Natalie saß am Bett und hatte ihn scheinbar gar nicht bemerkt.  
„Sehr gut machen Sie das Stephen.“ Lobte sie seinen Freund, der den Kopf leicht Richtung Türe drehte und Natalie seinem Blick folgte.  
„Oh Hallo Mister Stark.“ Sie erhob sich und grinste nochmal zu Stephen runter.  
„Ich komm später nochmal wieder, nun wollen Sie sicher mit Ihrem Freund alleine sein.“  
Sie verließ das Zimmer und Tony kam näher. Stephen sah ihn mit müden Augen an, er war noch sehr blass und kraftlos, doch Tony hatte, nun da er wach war, die Hoffnung, es würde sich sehr schnell alles wieder richten.  
Man hatte ihm den Schlauch aus dem Mund genommen und eine Simplere Atemmaske an dessen Platz angebracht.  
Tony setzte sich auf die Bettkante, sah Stephen weiterhin in die Augen und strich ihm über die Wange.  
„Ich….ich weiß….nicht was ich nun sagen soll...“ gestand er und Stephen grinste ein wenig, eine simple Geste, die Tonys Herz höher schlagen ließ.  
„Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst...“ Immer noch strich seine Hand über Stephens Wange und durch den, doch etwas wilden, Bart.  
Stephen machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, doch es war so leise und durch die Maske gedämpft dass Tony nichts verstehen konnte.  
Doch der Milliardär lächelte trotzdem, auch wenn er nichts verstand. Stephens warmer Blick reichte aus, um ihm zu versichern, dass es etwas positives war.  
Langsam hob der Magier den eingegipsten Arm, was ungewöhnlich schwer war für ihn und wollte damit seinen Freund berühren, doch reichte seine Kraft dafür noch nicht aus. Tony bemerkte den Versuch aber und legte seine Hand rasch unter die von Stephen, der ihm nun mit den Fingerspitzen über die Handfläche streichelte.  
Tony lächelte, doch sein Blick wurde wieder etwas traurig, als Stephen versuchte sich zu bewegen und er wieder deutlich sah, was seinem rechten Arm widerfahren war.  
„Es ist meine Schuld oder?“ fragte er und Stephen sah ihn nun etwas verwundert an, ehe ihm klar wurde worauf Tony hinauswollte.  
Ganz sacht schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Du...du bist nicht böse deswegen?“  
Stephen schüttelte erneut den Kopf und verrenkte diesen ein bisschen, wischte sich mit den Wangen über Kissen, bis Tony raffte, was er da versuchte.  
Er wollte die Atemmaske loswerden.  
Tony wusste nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war, doch er nahm Stephen das Ding ab, der daraufhin kurz röchelte und hustete.  
„Ich…..bin nicht böse...“ Sagte er leise und mit trockenem Hals.  
„D...Das...sagte...ich dir doch bereits...“  
„Ich war mir nie wirklich sicher, ob ich es nur Träume oder nicht...“ Gestand Tony, mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Denn du warst so oft nicht da….ich habe dich in meinen Träumen so oft sterben sehen, ich hatte so eine Angst um dich...“  
Tony warf sich Stephen in die Arme, das Gesicht vergraben im rauen Krankenhaushemd, das sein Freund trug und laut schluchzend begann er zu weinen.  
Stephen hätte ihn nun unglaublich gerne in den Arm genommen, doch sein verbliebener Arm war jeder Bewegung beraubt. Daher schmiegte er seine Wange sanft gegen Tonys strubbelige kurze Haare und hoffte, ihn so irgendwie beruhigen zu können.  
Tony schien die Gestik unterbewusst zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren, denn sein Körper hörte auf zu zittern, sein Schluchzen ließ nach und er hob schließlich den Kopf.  
„T...tu ich dir weh…?“ fragte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass er auf seinem Freund lag, doch dieser lächelte nur müde zu ihm hoch.  
„Tony...küss mich...bitte...“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Ich….ich will wissen...ob ich wirklich wach bin….oder ob ich träume...“ Stephen grinste immer noch.  
„In...meinen Träumen...schmeckst du nach Zimt...“  
Tony kicherte ein wenig, beugte sich über seinen Liebsten und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die trockenen, kühlen Lippen. An Stephens Lippen klebte der Plastik- und Gummigeschmack des Beatmungsschlauchs, doch Tony störte es nicht, konnte er doch auch noch genug von seinem Freund selber schmecken, der ihm zaghaft oder eher kraftlos mit der Zunge gegen die eigenen Lippen stupste.  
Tony ging sehr vorsichtig darauf ein, hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für Stephens Atmung. Würde sein Freund zu schlecht Luft bekommen, so würde er den Kuss abbrechen müssen, damit er wieder Luft bekam.  
Sanft strich seine Zunge gegen die von Stephen, die nicht weniger trocken war, als seine Lippen, was verständlich war. Stephen bekam alle seine Nährstoffe und sein Wasser über Schläuche, nichts über den Mund, da war klar, dass dieser nun so trocken war, wie ein Stück Sandpapier.  
Dennoch wusste Tony es zu genießen, nahm Stephens Gesicht ganz sanft in die Hände und vertiefte den Kuss etwas.  
Als er allerdings hörte wie sein Freund anfing etwas hektischer zu atmen unterbrach er den süßen Kuss und setzte ihm die Atemmaske wieder auf.  
„D...danke...“ murmelte Stephen, lächelte aber und sein bleiches Gesicht war etwas gerötet, was ihn wieder lebendiger aussehen ließ.  
„Ich träume nicht….denn du schmeckst nicht nach Zimt...“  
Tony lachte etwas und sah zu ihm runter.  
„Ich liebe dich Tony…“  
„Ich liebe dich auch Stephen und ich werde dich für immer lieben.“ Tony küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Werd sehr schnell wieder fit ja?“  
„Ich geb mein bestes.“

Gegen Mittag kam Peter ins Krankenhaus. Schule war aus und er nahm die Treppen rauf bis zu Stephens Etage, klopfte an seine Zimmertüre und ging rein.  
„Hey Stephen.“ Sagte er, so wie immer und machte die Türe zu.  
„Hallo Peter.“ kam, zur Überraschung des Jungen, ebenfalls eine Begrüßung und er eilte zum Bett rüber.  
Stephen war alleine, Tony hatte wieder zurück in die Firma gemusst und nun grinste er Peter freundlich an, dem wirklich alles aus dem Gesicht fiel.  
„Stephen...s...seit wann….“  
„Seit heut Vormittag...Dein Vater war schon hier, er weiß es bereits.“  
„Und wieso erfahre ich es erst jetzt?“ Peter zog eine Schnute und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Stephens Bett fallen.  
„Naja, du warst in der Schule, du musstest was lernen.“  
Peter zog weiterhin eine süße kleine Schnute, ehe er seinen Rucksack hochhob und ein Buch heraus zog.  
„Ich hab das Buch wieder mitgebracht. Soll ich weiter vorlesen?“  
„Ich bitte darum Peter, es ist wirklich eine gute Story.“  
Peter setzte sich gemütlich hin, schlug das Buch auf und begann an der Stelle, wo er das letzte Mal aufgehört hatte, weiter vorzulesen.  
Stephen lag ruhig da und lauschte der ruhigen Stimme des Jungen, lauschte der Geschichte, die er ihm vorlas und fühlte sich auch bei ihm nicht weniger wohl, als bei seinem Vater Tony. Das war etwas, was ihn selber überrascht hatte.  
Auch wenn Stephen es sich nie hatte anmerken lassen, er konnte Kinder und Teenager eigentlich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Laut, nervig und Respektlos, so hatte er, vor allem, Teenager immer gesehen. Junge Halbstarke, die sich auch gerne mal unerlaubt vors Sanctum setzen, dort alles voll müllten oder auch seine Hauswände besprühten, was er dann mühsam wieder entfernen konnte oder die sich in aller Öffentlichkeit benahmen wie Affen.  
Stephen hatte über Jahre immer einen Bogen um Teenager und Kinder gemacht, sich nie auf mögliche Partner eingelassen, wenn diese schon Kinder hatten, aber bei Peter störte es ihn nicht im Geringsten und das nicht nur, weil Tony sein Vater war.  
Peter war einfach anders, als andere Kinder in seinem Alter. Er war in gewisser Weise reifer, höflicher, klüger. Im Großen und Ganzen einfach sehr viel angenehmer. Stephen hatte nicht das innere Bedürfnis dem Jungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, er sorgte sich auch ein wenig um ihn, vor allem nachdem was in der Spiegelwelt geschehen war und oft hatte er in Astraler Form den Tower aufgesucht und Peter und Tony beobachtet.  
Es hatte ihn beruhigt zu sehen, wie gut Peter das alles verdaut und verarbeitet hatte.

Stephen sah auf, als jemand seine Schulter berührte. Das Peter aufgehört hatte zu lesen, hatte er kaum mitbekommen.  
Natalie stand über ihm.  
„Ich bringe Ihnen Ihre Medikamente Stephen.“  
„Ich will die nicht nehmen...ich kenne diese Medikamente, die machen einen instand Müde und ich hab wirklich genug geschlafen, finden Sie nicht?“ Jammerte der ehemalige Arzt und wandte den Blick ab von der Schwester. Peter hatte das Buch weggelegt und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.  
„Aber wenn du die nicht nimmst wird dir sicher was weh tun.“ sagte der Junge besorgt.  
„Früher oder später muss ich mich dran gewöhnen...“  
„Aber noch nicht heute.“ Peter sah ihn ernst an.  
„Du musst erst wieder zu Kräften kommen! Muss ich Dad anrufen und ihm davon erzählen?“ Er zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.  
„Muss ich Dad sagen, das du so stur bist?“  
Stephen grinste nun etwas.  
„Na okay….ich nehm das Zeug...“ gab er sich geschlagen und Natalie ließ die Medikamente über eine Kanüle in Stephens Arm in seine Blutbahn fließen.  
Er verzog das Gesicht, als er es mehr als deutlich spüren konnte, wie da etwas seinen Körper betrat, was da unter normalen Umständen nichts zu suchen hatte.  
Peter beobachtete ihn und Stephen gähnte auf einmal.  
„Das wirkt aber schnell...“ teilte er seine Verwunderung mit und Natalie nickte.  
„Das muss es auch. Seine Verletzungen brauchen noch eine ganze Weile um richtig abzuheilen...vor allem sein Arm...“  
„Ist doch nur gebrochen...“ Meinte Peter, doch die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich meine den Rechten...“  
„Aber...aber der ist doch ab...“ Peter verstand nicht ganz.  
Natalie seufzte und erklärte Peter, was es mit Phantomschmerzen auf sich hatte, während Stephen schon eingeschlafen war.  
Anders als sonst, war Stephen nun nicht in der Lage in astraler Form seinen Körper zu verlassen. Die Medikamente hielten ihn, wie mit Ketten in seinem Leib.  
Daher konnte er auch seinen Alpträumen nicht ausweichen, oder entkommen.  
Peter beobachtete das, sah wie Stephen zitterte und sich leicht hin und her wälzte, soweit es ihm eben möglich war.  
Der Junge strich Stephen beruhigend über den linken Oberarm, doch als das nichts brachte und der Magier sich nicht zu beruhigen schien und ihm schon der kalte Schweiß ausbrach, kuschelte Peter sich zu ihm und hielt ihn sanft im Arm.  
„Alles gut….Nur ein Alptraum...Keine Sorge.“ Sagte er beruhigend und es schien bis zu Stephen durch zu dringen, denn nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich wirklich und lag nun ruhig und entspannt in seinem Bett.

„Zum letzten Mal Tony, ich weiß NICHT wo Peter ist!“  
„Er geht nicht an sein Handy!!“  
„Tony, bitte beruhig dich, ihm wird schon nichts...“  
„WAS WENN DIE BASTARDE AUS DER SPIEGELWELT ZURÜCK SIND!?!??!“  
Steve musste sein Handy eine Handbreit vom Ohr weghalten, als Tony so brüllte.  
„Das glaube ich kaum, die würden doch eher uns umlegen! Zudem hat dein Freund doch gesagt, sie könnten nicht zu uns oder vertue ich mich da….Bucky nicht jetzt!!“  
„Aber mir ist langweilig Schatzi….“  
„Du hast eine Playstation!“  
„Mit einem Arm?“  
Steve seufzte und wandte sich wieder dem Telefon zu.  
„Ruf doch mal im Krankenhaus an, vielleicht ist Peter noch da.“  
„Stimmt… Danke..“ Tony legte auf, ließ alles stehen und liegen und fuhr stattdessen zum Krankenhaus.  
Es war kurz vor 19 Uhr. Besuchszeit war lange vorbei, aber vielleicht war Peter trotzdem noch da und keiner hatte es bemerkt.  
Der Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus war ungewöhnlich leer und Tony parkte so nah an der Türe wie eben möglich, ehe er das Krankenhaus betrat.  
„Mister Stark, die Besuchszeit ist schon vorbei...“ Informierte ihn die Nachtschicht.  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich glaube nur, ich hab was bei meinem Freund im Zimmer vergessen, ich seh nur rasch nach, dann bin ich wieder weg.“  
Er nahm das Treppenhaus, bis rauf in den Vierten Stock und zu Stephens Zimmer. Er klopfte und kam rein, sah seinen Freund wach im Bett liegen. Der Fernseher, der schräg unter der Decke hing lief und er sah sich die Nachrichten an.  
Stephen sah zur Türe, als Tony reinkam und schaffte es, den Arm soweit zu heben, dass er sich den Finger an die Lippen legen konnte, ein Zeichen, dass Tony ruhig sein sollte.  
Zuerst verstand der Brünette nicht, wieso er nun leise sein sollte, denn Stephen trug zum Fernsehgucken Kopfhörer, doch beim näherkommen sah er wieso und er musste lächeln.  
Peter lag, nach wie vor auf Stephen und schlief seelenruhig, den Kopf auf der Brust des Magiers gebettet.  
Tony setzte sich zu seinem Freund auf die Bettkante.  
„Er liegt hier schon den ganzen Tag...“ Ließ Stephen ihn wissen, während Tony dem Jungen durch die Haare strich und den anderen Arm um seinen Liebsten schlang.  
„Er hat dich wirklich sehr sehr gern.“ sagte Tony und sein Freund nickte etwas.  
„Was mich verwundert, der Junge kennt mich doch fast gar nicht...“  
„Und du kennst ihn auch so gut wie nicht und du warst dennoch bereit dein Leben zu riskieren, um ihn zu retten.“  
„Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschieht…“ Stephen strich Peter über die Haare.  
„Du hast wirklich einen ganz tollen Jungen großgezogen...“  
„Hast du Kinder?“ fragte Tony, doch sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und um deine Frage von vor ein paar Tagen zu beantworten...ich habe keine Geschwister mehr. Meine Schwester Donna...sie ist schon seit Jahren tot...und meine Eltern...nun...die wollen nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben...“  
„Wieso denn das? Oh und mein Beileid wegen deiner Schwester.“  
„Donna starb als ich erst 5 Jahre alt war, ist also schon ein Weilchen her...“ Stephen seufzte traurig.  
„Meine Eltern haben mir schon vor langer Zeit den Rücken gekehrt...Ich denke es fing alles schon zu Collegezeiten an… Vater war sauer auf mich, war ich doch nicht in seine Fußstapfen getreten und war Architekt geworden. Aber ich denke mit einem Neurochirurgen in der Familie kann man auch ganz gut leben. Der wahre Krach ging los, als ich ihnen meinen, damals ersten, Freund vorgestellt habe...Ich erinnere mich noch gut an ihn.“ Stephen sah zu Tony hoch.  
„Sein Name war Damien, groß, lange schwarze Haare, son Gothic Typ, stand total auf alles Viktorianische. Ich studierte Humanmedizin, er Tiermedizin, so lernten wir uns kennen und mein Vater war gar nicht begeistert darüber...“  
„In wie fern, nicht begeistert?“ fragte Tony vorsichtig und Stephen lachte kurz auf.  
„Er hat Damien rausgeworfen und ich hab die Prügel meines Lebens von ihm bekommen. Mum saß weinend in einer Ecke, erschüttert darüber dass ihr einziges, noch lebendes Kind, mit einem Mann zusammen war...“  
Tony fiel die Kinnlade fast auf den Fußboden.  
„Er...er hat dich geschlagen?!“  
„Oft. Das gehörte zu meinem Alltag mit dazu, als ich noch zuhause gewohnt habe. Deswegen bin ich schon mit 17 ausgezogen und nach der Sache mit Damien habe ich sie nie wieder aufgesucht oder auch nur angerufen. Sie haben sich zwar bei mir gemeldet, als ich Chirurg wurde, doch ich hab den Anruf nie angenommen. Die Beiden existieren für mich nicht mehr...“ Stephen sah zu Tony hoch.  
„Sie würden auch dich nicht akzeptieren, obwohl du Tony Stark bist...Sie sind einfach zu Homophob...“  
„Verstehe...Sorry dass ich gefragt habe, ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern.“ Tony strich seinem Freund sanft über die Schulter, doch Stephen schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ist schon okay. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen.“ Stephen machte den Fernseher aus. Die Fernbedienung ließ sich auch mit gegipstem Arm benutzen und Tony legte sie, für ihn, auf den kleinen Nachttisch.  
„Kann ich was für dich tun?“ fragte der Brünette und strich nun Peter über die Haare, um ihn aufzuwecken.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, hol mich hier raus, aber ich weiß selber, ich muss hier noch eine Weile ausharren...“ Seufzte der ehemalige Arzt und sah zu Peter runter, der langsam aber sicher aufwachte.  
„Dieses Bett ist so unbequem...die Matratze viel zu hart...ich will zurück in mein Sanctum...“  
„Das glaub ich dir...Hey Peter...aufwachen...“ Tony rüttelte nun sanft an Peters Schulter, der laut gähnte und sich die Augen rieb.  
„Hä? Oh hi Dad...Wasn los?“  
„Es ist zwanzig nach sieben, junger Mann und du pennst hier im Krankenhaus.“  
„Ach...was, echt jetzt?“ Peter sah auf und Stephen grinste.  
„Oh..Sorry Stephen...“ schnell kletterte Peter vom Bett.  
„Ich hoffe ich hab dir nicht weh getan...“  
„Ach was, alles gut Kleiner.“ Stephen sah zu Tony hoch, der ihm kurz die Atemmaske vom Gesicht nahm und ihn küsste, während Peter sich das breit grinsend ansah.  
„Wir kommen morgen noch einmal vorbei ja?“  
„Ich bitte darum, Schatz.“

Es dauerte noch fast einen ganzen Monat, bis man Stephen endlich erlaubte das Bett verlassen zu dürfen.  
Tony hatte sich an diesem Tag einfach selber von der Arbeit befreit und war zum Krankenhaus gefahren, während Peter seine letzte Schulwoche vor den Sommerferien durchstehen musste. Oder eher, durch schnarchen musste, denn in der letzten Woche passierte nicht mehr wirklich was interessantes.  
„So heute kommt der Gips ab.“ freute Natalie sich für Stephen mit und sie und ein kräftiger Pfleger, der Tony ein bisschen an Steve, mit roten Haaren, erinnerte, halfen Stephen erst mal in eine sitzende Position.  
Sitzen war nicht das Problem. Stephen war von den Ärzten angewiesen worden so oft wie nur möglich aufrecht im Bett zu sitzen, damit sein Kreislauf sich wieder daran gewöhnt. Aus dem Bett raus, hatte er aber nicht gedurft.  
Ein weiterer Pfleger stand dabei, einen Rollstuhl vor sich, nur für den Notfall.  
Tony sollte sich zwar eigentlich raus halten, doch machte er sich in so fern nützlich, als dass er Stephen die Hausschuhe überzog, die er besorgt hatte, ehe Natalie und der Pfleger dem ehemaligen Arzt aus dem Bett halfen und er zum ersten Mal seit fast 2 Monaten wieder auf den eigenen Beinen stand.  
Stephen stand wackeliger auf den Beinen als ein Kleinkind das seine ersten Schritte machte. Er schwankte vor und zurück und da sein Arm gerade nicht wirklich zum ausbalancieren half, musste der Pfleger ihn an der Schulter festhalten.  
„Ganz Ruhig Doktor Strange.“ sagte er in ruhigem Ton.  
„Gehen Sie es langsam an.“  
Es war mehr ein Schlurfen, als ein gehen, aber Stephen schaffte es sich langsam vorwärts zu bewegen und man sah seinem Gesicht an, wie sehr er diese Situation gerade hasste.  
Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass er nicht aufstehen und sofort einen Marathon hätte rennen können, aber derart auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein, stank ihm gewaltig.  
Der Pfleger hatte seinen linken Arm sanft gepackt, während Natalie ihren Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte und sich leicht gegen ihn lehnte, damit er nicht nach Rechts weg kippen konnte. Für Stephen, war das alles einfach nur erniedrigend und doch war er den beiden Pflegekräften mehr als Dankbar, dass sie ihm halfen.  
„Möchten Sie laufen, oder wollen Sie sich setzen?“ fragte der Pfleger, der noch hinter dem Rollstuhl stand.  
„Ich möchte, soweit es geht selber laufen.“ murmelte der Magier und sah zu Tony, der sich das ganze bisher nur stumm angesehen hatte.  
„Ich sag Bescheid, wenn ich nicht mehr kann.“  
„Wehe wenn nicht.“ Warnte Tony ihn und kam näher zu ihm.  
„Erst deine Gesundheit, dann dein Stolz okay?“  
Stephen nickte und lehnte sich etwas vor um Tony zu küssen, der grinste und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.  
„Und nun ab zum Arzt.“

Natalie und der Pfleger, der tatsächlich Steve hieß, zeigten eine wirkliche Engelsgeduld mit Stephen. Sie kamen wirklich nur unbeschreiblich langsam voran, doch keiner beschwerte sich, sie ermutigten Stephen eher, wie gut er das machen würde.  
„Er ist für einen Patienten, der solange im Bett lag sogar unglaublich schnell und hat sehr viel Ausdauer.“ ließ der Pfleger, der den Rollstuhl nebenher schob, Tony wissen.  
„Die meisten schaffen es gerade mal bis zur Zimmertüre und sind dann schon erschöpft.“  
Tony drehte sich um, um zu sehen wie weit sie schon gekommen waren und sah, dass sie bereits den gesamten Korridor entlang gegangen waren. Gut, es hatte 10 Minuten gedauert, aber es war ein gutes Zeichen und ein Schritt in Richtung Genesung für seinen Freund.  
Vor dem Behandlungszimmer musste Tony allerdings warten. Natalie durfte mit rein, genauso der Pfleger mit dem Rollstuhl. Nun standen er und Pfleger Steve auf dem Flur und warteten.  
„Wissen Sie….“ Begann Tony und sah zu dem jungen Mann hoch.  
„Sie erinnern mich ein wenig an meinen Exmann...“  
„Oh, Sie meinen Captain America?“ der Pfleger wurde etwas rot um die Nase.  
„Das...das ist tatsächlich beabsichtigt...Er ist mein großes Vorbild.“  
„Ach wirklich?“ Tony fing an zu grinsen und der Pfleger wurde noch röter.  
„Ja...schon als Kind fand ich ihn unglaublich toll und ich wollte immer so sein wie er...ich wollte ein Held sein.“  
„Das sind Sie doch auch.“ sagte Tony und der rothaarige Steve sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Sie sind in einem Krankenhaus tätig, Sie kümmern und helfen hier den Leuten, die Ihre Hilfe benötigen. Ist es nicht das, was Helden machen? Anderen helfen?“  
„Sagen Sie es mir Mister Iron Man.“  
Tony kicherte etwas und lächelte zu dem jungen Mann hoch.  
„Sicher, es ist was Anderes dort draußen die Mächte des Bösen zu bekämpfen, aber ohne Leute wie Sie, würde diese Welt auch irgendwann zu Grunde gehen. Auf Leute wie Sie wird jeder einmal angewiesen sein. Die Helden des Alltags sind im Grunde stärker und Mutiger als die Avengers es je sein könnten.“  
Steve sah zu ihm runter und nickte etwas, dachte über Tonys Worte nach.  
„Hey, lachen Sie doch mal. Denken Sie doch mal nach, Sie alle hier im Krankenhaus retten täglich mehrere Hundert Menschen. Sie versorgen sie, päppeln sie wieder auf, tun alles damit es ihnen hier so gut wie eben möglich geht, damit sie wieder in ihr altes Leben zurück können.“  
„Ja aber Sie haben auch schon viele Leben gerettet.“  
„Sicher, das bestreite ich nicht.“ Tony grinste immer noch.  
„Aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Sie hier leisten Steve. Sie und ihre Kollegen hier, das sind die wahren Helden.“  
Nun grinste der Rothaarige, auch wenn sein Gesicht sich nun seiner Haarfarbe angepasst hatte.  
„Danke Sir. Wir geben hier tagtäglich unser Bestes.“  
„Und dafür haben Sie sich alle hier meinen Respekt verdient.“

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile ging die Türe wieder auf und Stephen kam, gestützt von Natalie aus dem Raum.  
„Endlich bin ich diesen Gips los.“ grinste der Magier und auch Tony grinste.  
„Alles gut verheilt?“  
„Naja, Armdrücken sollte ich so bald nicht versuchen, aber er tut nicht mehr weh und ich hab endlich wieder eine Hand frei.“ Stephen ballte seine Hand ein paar mal zur Faust und entspannte sie wieder. Es tat gut, sie wieder frei zu haben.  
„Und nun bringe man mir bitte Papier und einen Stift, ich muss das schreiben wieder ganz neu lernen, bin schließlich Rechtshänder.“  
„Ja gleich Stephen, erst mal gehts zurück zum Zimmer.“ Tony nahm Natalies Platz ein und stützte seinen Freund, auf dem Weg zurück. Auch beim Rückweg verweigerte er den Rollstuhl, auch wenn Tony merkte, wie er sich mehr und mehr hängen ließ.

Im Zimmer angekommen setzte Stephen sich aufs Bett, Natalie und Steve mussten weiter zu anderen Patienten.  
Kaum war die Türe zu, verflog Stephens positive Stimmung mit einem Schlag. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, strich mit der Hand über seine rechte Schulter und seufzte traurig und entmutigt.  
„Was hast du Schatz?“ fragte Tony und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
„Dreimal darfst du raten...“ Stephens Tonfall war barsch und doch traurig.  
„Hast du schmerzen?“  
„Nein!! Die Schmerzen sind nur Einbildung! Wie soll mir etwas weh tun, was nicht mehr da ist?!“  
„Du weißt genau, so funktioniert das mit dem Phantomschmerz nicht...“  
„Ach sei still!!“ Stephen stand auf, hielt sich am Bett fest, umkreiste dieses und ging ans Fenster. Er sah nicht hinaus, er betrachtete sich in der Spiegelung.  
Er sah wieder so schäbig aus wie Damals, nach seinem Autounfall und der Zeit nach dem er im Krankenhaus war.  
Er hatte Tony zwar gesagt, er würde es verkraften, doch nun merkte er erst, dass das leichter gesagt als getan war. Dies war mehr als „nur“ ein Zittern in den Händen, ihm fehlte seine starke Hand. Mit Links konnte er fast gar nichts und er war wirklich besorgt, was seine Magie anging. Er wusste, es ging auch ohne Hand, aber gleich ohne Arm?  
Stephen senkte den Blick und lehnte die Stirn gegen das warme Glas. Die Sonne schien schon den ganzen Tag in sein Zimmer.  
Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihn und Tony drückte sein Gesicht sanft gegen Stephens Rücken. Sanft küsste er Stephen über die Wirbelsäule und erst jetzt wurde dem Arzt selber wieder bewusst, dass diese Krankenhausteile hinten offen waren und nur ein kleines Schleifchen im Nacken sie zusammen hielt. Er wurde rot, als Tony die kleine Schleife öffnete.  
„Was machst du da Tony?“ fragte er und sah über die Schulter zu seinem Freund runter.  
„Ich bin wirklich nicht in Stimmung für sowas...“  
Tony aber sagte nichts und schob das Kleidungsstück von Stephens rechter Schulter, was dieser sofort unterbinden wollte, den Stoff fest umklammerte und sich zu Tony umdrehte.  
„Was tust du denn da!?!“ Fragte der Magier grob, verlor aber, aufgrund der schnellen Drehung den Halt auf den Beinen und Tony fing ihn auf.  
Der Milliardär führte ihn zurück zum Bett, wo sie sich setzten.  
„Ich hatte dir, in unserer ersten Richtigen Nacht zusammen gesagt, dass du wunderschön bist Stephen, Narben hin oder her.“  
Stephen nickte langsam, er erinnerte sich daran, doch wusste er nicht genau worauf Tony hinauswollte damit.  
„Und es hat sich nichts daran geändert.“ Fuhr der Milliardär fort und legte Stephens Schulter nun frei. Der Verband war ab, seit ein paar Tagen. Alles war recht gut an der Stelle verheilt, nur sah es auf den ersten Blick seltsam aus, das musste sich auch Tony eingestehen.  
Doch davon ließ er sich nicht irritieren, zog seinen Freund zu sich und verteilte kleine Küsse auf der Stelle, wo bis vor knapp 2 Monaten noch Stephens Arm gewesen war.  
Der ehemalige Arzt wurde sofort rot um die Nase und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei genau. Es fühlte sich so seltsam und doch irgendwie schön an.  
Tony sah zu ihm hoch, seine whiskeybraunen Augen trafen auf die gletscherfarbenen seines Freundes.  
„Ich liebe dich nach wie vor Stephen und ich werde alle in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dir zu helfen.“ Erneut küsste er Stephens Schulter.  
„Ich werde dir deinen Arm ersetzen.“


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

„TOOOOONY!!!!!!“ Der Ruf hallte durch den gesamten Stark Tower und übertönte sogar Tonys ACDC Musik in seiner Werkstatt. Der Brünette begann sehr breit zu grinsen und wartete gespannt darauf, dass die Türe zur Werkstatt aufging.  
Dies ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und Steve, gefolgt von einem, komplett vermummten Bucky, betrat den Raum.  
„ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!!!!“ Oh, der volle Name wurde ausgepackt, Tony wusste, es gab Ärger und er konnte es nicht erwarten.  
„Was denn Stevie?“ fragte er scheinheilig.  
„WAS HAST DU IN BUCKYS ARM VERBAUT?!?!?!“  
„Hmmmm einiges, wieso fragst du?“ Tony tat ganz unschuldig, er wollte es sehen.  
Steve knurrte Wütend und zerrte Bucky zu sich und nahm ihm die Kapuze ab und offenbarte, dass sein Freund auf einmal eine Fliederfarbene Haut hatte. Nicht komplett, eher fleckig und uneben, wie schlecht gemischtes Eis.  
Dass Bucky dabei extrem bedröppelt guckte ließ Tony vor lachen rücklings von Stuhl fallen und er rollte über den Boden.  
Nachdem er gefühlt einmal durch die ganze Werkstatt gerollt war, vor lachen, packte Steve ihn vorne am Shirt und zog ihn auf die Beine.  
„WAS zum FICK ist das?!?!“  
„Steve, Achte auf deine Wortwahl.“ Lachte Tony und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.  
„Das ist nur ein kleines `Extra´. Keine Sorge, es wird ihm nicht schaden oder ihn umbringen.“ Tony hing, aufgrund von Steves Griff in der Luft, nur gehalten an seinem Shirt und packte nun auch Steve vorne am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich, oder eher sich näher an den Blonden heran.  
„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt ich spiele ihm keinen Streich oder? Ihm? Dem Mörder meiner Eltern?“  
„Was für eine Art von Rache ist das?!“  
„Eine, die ihn bis auf die noch verbliebenen Knochen blamiert ODER er kriegt Schweißausbrüche wenn er sich versteckt.“  
„Tony, das ist Kindisch!“  
„Sagt der, der bis heute nicht ohne Teddybären im Bett schlafen kann!“  
„Sag nichts gegen Cappy!“  
„Cappy?“ meldete sich Bucky kichernd zu Wort und Steve wurde rot.  
„Ist doch egal! Also, wie lange wird mein Freund nun Fliederfarben bleiben?“  
„Maximal zwei Wochen, das verblasst mit der Zeit, keine Sorge.“  
Steve ließ Tony wieder los, der sich wieder an seinen Tisch setzte, auf dem etwas lag, was bereits wie ein weiterer Arm aussah.  
„Was bauste denn da wieder?“ fragte der Blonde neugierig.  
„Neuer Suit?“  
„Nope, der Arm ist für Stephen.“ Murmelte Tony, setzte sich seine Schweißerbrille auf und machte das kleine Gerät an, um an den kleinen Details zu arbeiten.  
„Ach? Der Magier will eine mechanischen Arm?“  
„Ob er ihn will oder nicht, weiß ich nicht...Ich schenke ihm den Arm trotzdem, das bin ich ihm schuldig...Ich bin nur am Rätseln, wie das mit seiner Magie dann funktionieren soll….“  
„Frag doch mal seinen Kumpel.“ schlug Bucky vor, der sich wieder die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.  
„Du meinst Wong? Joa...den könnte ich fragen, solange Stephen noch im Krankenhaus ist. Der Arm wird eine Überraschung.“ Tony grinste breit.  
„Ach ja, Steve, morgen ist Elternsprechtag.“

Tony schaute, nach seinem Besuch bei Stephen, beim Sanctum vorbei.  
Er war seit Tagen nicht mehr dort gewesen und fragte sich, ob Levi wohl noch sauer auf ihn war, wegen der Sache mit der Waschmaschine.  
Er klopfte an die Türe und zuerst rührte sich aus dem Inneren gar nichts, ehe Wong ihm dann doch öffnete und ihn skeptisch ansah.  
„Was möchtest du Stark?“ Fragte er, ließ Tony, mit seiner verdächtig aussehenden Tasche in der Hand hinein.  
„Ich hab ein Attentat auf dich vor.“ sagte der Milliardär ohne Umschweife, stellte die Tasche auf den Boden und öffnete sie.  
„Ach? Was ist es denn?“ wollte der Mönch wissen, also Tony ihm den gebauten Arm präsentierte, noch im Rohbau.  
„Ich brauch deine Hilfe, wie ich diesen Arm weiterbauen kann, damit Stephen damit seine Magie wirken kann.“  
Wong sah ihn unbeeindruckt an.  
„Wie soll ich dir dabei helfen? Denkst du, du musst da irgendein Kanalsystem einbauen, damit seine Magie ihren Weg in die Fingerspitzen findet?“  
„Äh...Ja so dachte ich das….“ Gestand Tony ihm und Wong grinste etwas.  
„Magie ist nichts, was man wie Strom leiten kann. Stephen weiß wie es geht. Solange dieser Arm die Bewegungen vollführen kann, die er machen will, sollte es keine Probleme geben.“  
„Du klingst erstaunlich gelassen, wegen der ganzen Situation.“  
„Was soll ich denn machen? Mir die Haare raufen?“ Wong sah Tony ernst an.  
„Wehe du sagst jetzt was Falsches.“  
Tony, der einen Kommentar raus hauen wollte, machte den Mund lieber schnell wieder zu.  
„So ist es brav! Ach ja, eine Bitte habe ich noch.“  
„Ich stecke Levi nicht wieder in de Waschmaschine!“  
„Sollst du auch nicht...also zur Zeit nicht. Es geht um was anderes...“ Wong strich sich über den Kopf und seufzte.  
„Solange Stephen so ein Handycap hat kann er sich nicht um seine Pflichten hier im Sanctum kümmern und selbst ne Laie, wie ich, sieht, dass dieser Arm, den du da hast noch lange nicht fertig ist.“  
„Es ist erst das Grundgerüst, ich muss ihn noch verstärken und ein Schulterstück bauen, durch den ich den Arm an Stephens Schulter befestigen kann.“ Erklärte Tony kurz und Wong nickte.  
„Also kurz um: Kann Stephen solange bei dir wohnen?“  
Tony sah ihn etwas verdutzt an, nickte aber.  
„Ja Sicher kann er bei mir bleiben...Weiß er denn, dass er nicht hierher kann im Moment?“  
„Ja weiß er, ich war heute schon bei ihm. Wir haben über alles gesprochen und er sieht ein, dass er ein Haus voller magischer und teils Gefährlicher Objekte nicht verwalten kann, wenn er es kaum schafft auf sich selber zu achten.“ Wong sah Tonys ernsten Blick.  
„Hey, er hat das so gesagt, nicht ich.“  
„Er hat das gesagt?“  
„Er weiß sehr gut, wann er sich etwas zumuten kann und wann nicht. Das hier ist zudem mehr als nur ein Haus, es ist ein Tempel, einer der drei Tempel, um die Welt vor der Finsternis zu wahren. Für diese Aufgabe ist er im Moment nicht bereit.“ Wong sah zu Tony rüber.  
„Zudem…ich könnte ihm zwar helfen, aber alleine die Vorstellung ihm im Bad helfen zu müssen….das ist ein dickes, fettes NO-GO für mich! Ich achte Stephen zu sehr dafür!“  
„Hat dich und Pepper aber nicht daran gehindert einfach ins Schlafzimmer zu stürmen.“ Erinnerte Tony den Mönch der daraufhin den Blick ab wandte.  
„Das war ihre Idee gewesen, nicht meine...“  
„DAS glaube ich dir sogar.“  
Tony packte den Arm wieder in die Tasche, doch ehe er den Reißverschluss zu machen konnte, sah Wong sich das Teil aus der Nähe mal genauer an.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dieser Arm wird funktionieren?“ fragte er und Tony sah ihn an, als wäre er nun tödlich beleidigt.  
„Ich bin Tony Stark! Ich kann ALLES bauen! Ich habe schon einen voll funktionsfähigen Arm gebaut, einen zweiten kriege ich daher noch einfacher hin.“  
„Ich wollte nur 100% sicher sein, immerhin vertraue ich dir meinen besten Freund an.“  
„Du weißt, ich liebe Stephen, ich würde ihn niemals großen Gefahren aussetzen. Ich werde den Arm mehreren Tests unterziehen, ehe er ihn auch nur sehen wird.“  
„Sehr gut. Dann bereite mal ein Gästezimmer vor, du weißt in einer Woche wird er entlassen.“

Noch am gleichen Nachmittag hatte Tony Besuch in seinem Apartment.  
„Bruce, na auch mal wieder im Lande, alter Grünling?“ freute Tony sich, als sein Freund Bruce vor ihm auf der Matte stand.  
„Ich war wohl arg lang weg...“ Lachte dieser und wurde hereingebeten.  
„Du warst über Monate weg! War Texas so toll?“  
„Du weißt doch, meine Schwester hat da eine Rinderfarm und wir hatten reichlich Arbeit.“  
Sie begaben sich in die Küche.  
„Das sehe ich. Meine Fresse hast du Muskeln entwickelt und wie braun du bist….“ Tony musterte seinen guten Freund von oben bis unten.  
„Heilige Scheiße, da können Steve und Thor bald einpacken...da brauchste den Hulk ja gar nicht mehr.“  
„Oh danke...Das passiert wohl, wenn man sich über 4 Monate mit Rindviechern rum schlagen muss...und mit Huftieren auch.“ Scherzte Bruce und Tony stellte lachend zwei Tassen Kaffee auf den Tisch.  
„Also, was habe ich so verpasst? Hab 4 Monate in der absoluten Pampa verbracht, kein TV, kein Radio, was ist so passiert? By the way, du siehst echt gut aus Tony.“ wollte Bruce wissen und sah Tony begierig an.  
„Du hast NICHTS mitbekommen?“  
„Ich war von allem abgeschnitten, hatte nicht mal WiFi...wieso?“  
„Steve und ich haben uns scheiden lassen.“ Begann Tony und Bruce spuckte seinen Kaffee quer über den Tisch.  
„WAS?! Wann?! Wieso?! Wie geht es dir?!“ Brabbelte Bruce drauf los und Tony begann alles genau zu erzählen.

In der Zwischenzeit war auch Peter von der Schule gekommen und öffnete die Haustüre mit einem herzhaften Gähner.  
„Hey Dad...Bin wieder da...“ murmelte er, warf seine Schultasche in eine Ecke und ging zu seinem Vater und Bruce in die Küche.  
„BRUCE!!!“ Freudig sprang der Junge dem Mann um den Hals. Bruce und Pepper waren Peters Paten, hatten sich aber auf den Onkel und Tante Status beim Jungen hochgearbeitet.  
Bruce erwiderte die Umarmung und strich Peter über die wilden Haare.  
„Hey Peter, na wie gehts dir?“  
„Gut, danke.“ Der Junge musterte seinen Patenonkel auf etwas Distanz und staunte nicht schlecht.  
„Wow...Warste im Fitnessstudio? Du siehst ja echt gut aus.“  
Bruce lachte und trank seinen Kaffee.  
„Verbring mal vier Monate auf einer Rinderfarm in Texas, dann siehst du auch so aus. Aber nun bin ich ja wieder hier und kann mich wieder der Wissenschaft widmen.  
„Und deine schönen Muskeln wieder verkommen lassen.“ lachte Tony und schenkte sich neuen Kaffee ein.  
„Ich brauche sie hier ja auch nicht. Die Muskeln überlasse ich Hulk, Thor und Steve.“  
„Ach ja, Peter, nun da du hier bist, wir werden ab nächste Woche einen Gast hier bei uns haben, ich hoffe doch es stört dich nicht.“  
Peter sah zu seinem Vater hoch.  
„Ja ich weiß, Stephen zieht für ne Weile bei uns ein.“  
„Woher weißt du das?“ wollte Tony wissen und Peter grinste.  
„Hat Wong mir gesagt. Ich war vorhin noch beim Sanctum um mit Levi etwas raus zu gehen. Wer hätte gedacht dass ein magischer Umhang Auslauf braucht. Wir waren aber nur auf dem Dach.“  
„Ja...wer hätte sowas nur gedacht...“  
„Wo wir dabei sind Dad...“  
„Du kriegst KEIN Haustier!!“  
„Was?! Warum denn nicht?“ Peter sah ihn traurig und beleidigt an.  
„Du in Kombination mit Tieren ist ein vorprogrammiertes Chaos! Muss ich dich an das eine Mal erinnern, wo du und Ants-in-his-pants der Meinung waren, mit seinen vergrößernden Waffen rum zu werfen und ihr sein Reittier Ant-Thony getroffen habt?“ Tony sah seinen Sohn ernst an.  
„Und wie dieser dann panisch durch den Tower gerannt ist und ihr wie die Idioten hinterher? Oder wo ihr Zwei die Ameisenfarm gebaut habt, aber den Deckel nicht richtig drauf gepackt habt und eine Armee aus Blattschneideameisen anfingen den Tower zu zerlegen? Die Putzkräfte finden heute noch Ameisen beim sauber machen!“  
„Dad, das ist lange her!“  
„Das war dieses Frühjahr! Du und Scott habt nur Blödsinn im Kopf gehabt mit seinen kleinen Krabbelviechern.“  
„Darf er deswegen nicht mehr auf Peter aufpassen?“ fragte Bruce, der sich das grinsend angehört hat.  
„Das Verbot kam von Steve. Er hatte die Blattschneideameisen gefunden.“ Tony fing an zu kichern.  
„Als diese sich in seiner Schublade und seiner Unterwäsche befunden haben, den Rest muss ich glaub ich nicht erklären oder?“  
Bruce fing an zu kichern und auch Peter musste grinsen.  
„Armer Paps. Aber kann ich denn nicht was Kleines als Haustier haben?“ bettelte Peter weiter, doch Tony schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hast die kleinsten Tiere die man sich halten kann gehabt und damit brach das Chaos hier aus. Es gibt KEIN Haustier Peter!“  
„Du bist gemein.“ Peter zog eine Schnute.  
„Bedank dich bei Ants-in-this-Pants dafür.“  
„Nenn ihn nicht immer so! Scott ist nett und ich mag ihn!“  
„Ja, nett ist er...nur nicht wirklich reif für sein Alter.“  
„Und das kommt von dir Tony.“ Lachte Bruce und erntete einen bösen Blick des brünetten Mannes.  
„Sei du mal ruhig, Grünling im Verzug.“  
Bruce aber lachte nur und strubbelte Tony durch die Haare, die heute eh mehr nach Nest und weniger nach Frisur aussahen.  
„Ich muss aber nun auch los, mein Kühlschrank zuhause ist absolut leer und du wolltest hier ja sicher noch ein Zimmer für deinen Geliebten herrichten.“  
Bruce ging Richtung Türe.  
„Wir sehen uns ihr Beiden. Und kommt mal vorbei, ich bin neugierig deinen neuen Lover kennen zu lernen.“  
Bruce verließ die Wohnung und ließ Peter und Tony alleine zurück.

Das neue Gästezimmer vorzubereiten war nicht wirklich viel Arbeit. Nachdem er Steve rausgeworfen hatte, hatte Tony dessen Trainingsraum zu einem Gästezimmer umbauen lassen. Der erste Gedanke dahinter war, dass wenn er wieder für längere Zeit weg musste, dass derjenige, der auf Peter solange guckte, nicht auf der Couch schlafen musste, da in erster Linie Thor, der ja doch recht groß war, über Nackenschmerzen geklagt hatte. Dem würde er nun entgegen wirken und hatte das Zimmer sehr hübsch einrichten lassen.  
Peter hatte mitbestimmen wollen und daher waren zwei Wände nun in knalligem Rot gestrichen worden, die anderen beiden waren Weiß geblieben um dem Rot die Härte zu nehmen.  
Die Deko war schlicht gehalten. Tony hatte nicht wirklich Ahnung von sowas und Peter auch nicht wirklich.  
Das Bett war frisch bezogen und die Fenster offen, damit frische Luft reinkam.  
„So ich denke, so können wir Leute hier rein lassen oder?“ Tony sah zu Peter runter, der zufrieden grinsend nickte.  
„Und du hast wirklich nichts dagegen dass Stephen für eine Weile bei uns wohnen wird?“  
„Wieso sollte ich? Ich mag ihn.“ Antwortete der Junge.  
„Und außerdem sind wir ihm was Schuldig, ohne uns wäre das doch alles sicherlich nie passiert….“  
„Vielleicht...“ Tony seufzte traurig, als Peter ihm gegen den Arm knuffte.  
„Nicht traurig sein Dad, ich hab gesehen was du für ihn baust, er wird begeistert sein davon.“  
„Na hoffentlich.“

Peter hatte ein übelst breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als er sein Jahreszeugnis erhielt und sich nicht im geringsten beklagen konnte.  
Mal wieder, nur Einsen und Zweien dieses Jahr und das trotz des Stresses mit seinen Vätern und der Entführung.  
Sehr zufrieden mit sich packte er sein Zeugnis in die Tasche und verließ mit Ned das Schulgebäude.  
„Und? Was hast du diesen Sommer vor?“ fragte Peter ihn.  
„Oh meine Eltern und ich fliegen runter nach Miami und du?“  
„Dad und ich holen nun seinen neuen Freund ausm Krankenhaus ab, er wird bei uns wohnen.“ erklärte Peter und Ned sah ihn verwundert an.  
„So schnell zieht er bei euch ein?“  
„Vorübergehend nur, so ist zumindest der Plan.“  
Tony wartete bereits vor dem Gebäude in seinem roten Cabrio auf Peter, der sich beeilte zum Wagen zu kommen.  
„Ich melde mich bei dir, Ned. Viel Spaß in Miami.“  
„Ja dir auch schöne Ferien Peter. Tag Mister Stark.“  
„Tag Ned, hab nen schönen Sommer.“ grinste Tony und setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille auf, als Peter auf die Rückbank sprang und sich anschnallte.  
„So, holen wir nun Stephen ab?“ fragte er und Tony startete den Wagen.  
„Jupp, so ist der Plan.“  
Tony fuhr den Wagen zum Krankenhaus und kaum dass sie Beide ausstiegen, ging auch schon die große Eingangstüre auf und Stephen kam raus.  
Er sah nach wie vor sehr blass, dürr und kränklich aus. Er bewegte sich sehr langsam, hatte eine Sweatjacke über seinem grauen Shirt an, wo jemand einen Knoten in den rechten Ärmel gemacht hatte.  
Der Pfleger Steve folgte ihm und trug eine Tasche, mit den wenigen Sachen die Stephen im Krankenhaus hatte, die er nun an Tony übergab, der sie wieder rum Peter reichte und Stephen erst einmal in den Arm nahm.  
Stephen erwiderte diese Umarmung sofort und verkrallte sich richtig in Tonys Shirt, ehe er ihn auf die Wange küsste.  
„Ist das etwa alles was ich bekomme?“ fragte Tony, gespielt traurig und sah seinen Freund an, der bei dem niedlichen Blick kichern musste und Tony einen richtigen Kuss gab.  
Peter und Pfleger Steve kicherten.  
„Nun Doktor, ich wünsche Ihnen dann alles Gute.“ sagte der Pfleger lächelnd.  
„Hoffentlich brauchen Sie nicht so schnell zu uns zurück zu kommen.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch.“ Gestand Stephen und grinste zu dem Pfleger hoch.  
„Auch wenn Ihre und Natalies Gesellschaft sehr angenehm war. Grüßen Sie die Kleine bitte von mir.“  
„Vielen Dank, mache ich.“ Steve winkte kurz und ging wieder ins Krankenhaus rein, während Tony seinen Freund zum Auto führte und dieser sich auf den Beifahrerplatz fallen ließ.  
Mit nur einer Hand war es etwas schwierig den Sicherheitsgurt anzulegen, doch mit etwas zerren und dem Einsatz der Zähne gelang Stephen es, sich ohne Hilfe anzuschnallen, als Tony bereits den Wagen startete und sie zum Tower fuhren.

„Macht es wirklich keine Umstände, wenn ich bei euch bleibe?“ fragte Stephen, etwas unsicher, als sie den Wagen in der Tiefgarage parkten und rauf zum Apartment gingen.  
„Wieso sollte es irgendwelche Umstände machen?“ kam Tonys Gegenfrage, der Stephens Hand sanft in seiner hielt.  
„Du bist hier jederzeit und immer willkommen, Liebster.“  
„Wir haben gerne Gesellschaft.“ Grinste Peter und schloss die Türe zum Apartment auf und alle drei betraten dieses.  
Tony führte seinen Freund zum Gästezimmer und legte die Tasche aufs Bett.  
Stephen sah etwas verwundert aus.  
„Der Raum ist neu, kann das sein?“ fragte er und sah sich um.  
„Jain...Der Raum selber nicht, war nur früher Steves Trainingsraum, wir haben ihn grundsanieren lassen.“ Erklärte Tony und beobachtete Stephen, der sich im Raum genau umsah.  
„Gefällts dir nicht?“  
„Oh doch, es ist wirklich sehr hübsch.“ grinste der Magier und kam zu Tony rüber, grinste weiterhin und küsste ihn auf die Nase.  
„Hoffe aber, es stört nicht wenn ich Nachts mal zu dir rüber komme…ich habe lange genug alleine in einem Bett verbracht...“  
„Mein Schlafzimmer steht dir jederzeit offen Liebster.“ Tony zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn.  
Stephen erwiderte den Kuss sofort und legte seinen Arm um Tony, der wieder rum seine Arme um Stephens Hüfte schlang und ihn näher zu sich zog.  
Ganz langsam nur wanderten die Hände des Älteren weiter nach unten, doch ehe er sie auf den wohlgeformten Hintern seines Freundes legen konnte, ging die Türe auf und Peter kam rein.  
„Wolln wir zum Abendessen heute was bestellen?!“  
Die zwei Männer sahen den Jungen verdutzt und mit geröteten Wangen an.  
„Oh Sorry, hab ich euch beim Unanständig sein gestört?“ Peter kicherte und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.  
„Sehr witzig Peter und wir haben zudem noch Auflauf im Backofen!“ Erinnerte Tony ihn.  
„Ja aber der reicht niemals für Drei.“  
„Dann schmier ich mir eben ein Brot.“ Entschied der Milliardär und sah auf die Uhr.  
„Und überhaupt, es ist 14 Uhr, was denkst du schon übers Abendessen nach?“  
„Ich hab halt hunger.“ Antwortete Peter schulterzuckend und Stephen fing an zu kichern.  
„Geht das immer so ab bei euch beiden?“  
„24/7.“ Seufzte Tony und küsste seinen Freund auf die Lippen, während Peter grinsend ins Wohnzimmer ging.  
„Gibt es was bestimmtes, das du machen möchtest?“  
„Nun….“ Stephen überlegte kurz.  
„Eigentlich, nur Ausruhen, diese Medikamente machen mich so müde und schlapp.“ Stephen holte eine Dose aus seiner Tasche.  
„Dreimal pro Tag….so viele Tabletten….“ Er seufzte und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
Tony setzte sich zu ihm und betrachtete die Dose, die in drei Kammern unterteilt war, für Morgens Mittags und Abends.  
„Was sind das alles...“  
„In erster Linie Schmerzmittel, dann Mittel gegen die Nebenwirkungen der Schmerzmittel, Anti-Depressiva und Tabletten gegen deren Nebenwirkungen….Dabei habe ich nicht mal Depressionen...“  
„Wieso hast du dann sowas verschrieben bekommen?“ wollte Tony wissen und Stephen nickte zu seiner rechten Schulter rüber.  
„Viele Menschen entwickeln Depressionen nach einer Amputation.“ Erklärte er.  
„Sie fühlen sich kaputt, gebrochen und versinken dadurch halt in Depressionen.“  
„Und du glaubst dir wird das nicht passieren?“ Tony hoffte es innerlich natürlich, dass Stephen keine Depressionen bekam, doch sicher war er sich da nicht, hatte er doch gesehen, wie er reagiert hatte, als sie im Krankenhaus alleine gewesen waren.  
„Anders als Andere, bin ich trotzdem nicht vollkommen auf Hilfe angewiesen, wie ich bemerkt habe.“ Stephen grinste, hob die linke Hand und neben ihnen begann seine Tasche zu schweben.  
„Einfache Schwebe- und Bewegungszauber kriege ich auch mit einer Hand hin, das wird mir zumindest den Alltag erleichtern.“  
„Darüber bin ich nun tatsächlich sehr erleichtert.“ gestand Tony ihm lächelnd und schnappte sich die Tasche, ehe sie richtung Zimmerdecke fliegen konnte.  
„Dann kann ich ja auch mal ruhigen Gewissens für einen Nachmittag in der Werkstatt verschwinden oder? Ich arbeite da an etwas ganz Besonderem.“  
„Ach? Woran denn? An einem neuen Arm für Mister Barnes?“  
„Nee, der hat seinen neuen Arm schon, ich arbeite an etwas viel Wichtigerem.“ Er küsste Stephen sanft.  
„Aber ich verrate es dir nicht.“  
„Und wieso nicht?“ Stephen grinste ihn an, als Tony sich vom Bett erhob.  
„Ist ne Überraschung.“ Grinste der Brünette und küsste seinen Freund erneut.  
„Kann ich dich hier eine Weile mit Peter alleine lassen?“  
„Sicher Tony, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mach ruhig alles so wie immer, ich halte dich da nicht auf.“  
„Ich will aber auch nicht dass du dich vernachlässigt fühlst...Immerhin bist du mein Gast hier.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Schatz, ein paar Stunden auf Peter gucken werde ich schon überstehen. Geh ruhig basteln, wir rufen dich, wenn es Abendbrot gibt okay?“  
„Na gut.“ Ein weiterer Kuss und Tony verschwand nach unten in die Werkstatt, während Stephen seine Medikamente nahm und sich zu Peter auf die Couch setzte, der eine Play Station angeschlossen hatte und am spielen war.  
„Was spielst du da?“ fragte der Magier und sah das konzentrierte Gesicht des Jungen.  
„Dark Souls die Remastered Version von Teil 1…“  
„Sagt mir ehrlich gesagt nichts...“ Gestand Stephen und sah Peter beim Spielen zu.  
„Ich würde ja eigentlich fragen, ob du es mal versuchen willst...aber...naja….“  
„Ja ich weiß schon, mein Arm. Aber ich guck dir gerne etwas zu.“ Stephen lehnte sich zurück und sah zu wie Peters Spielfigur sich durch Hüfthohen Matsch kämpfte, umgeben von riesigen Mückenartigen Viechern und feuerspeienden Spinnenviechern.  
„Sieht Schwer aus….“ Bemerkte der Magier und Peter nickte nur.  
„Ist es auch...Ich HASSE Schandstadt!! Immer werde ich hier vergiftet!!“  
„Wieso spielst du es, wenn du es hasst?“  
„Ich hasse nur den Bereich in dem ich gerade bin, aber ich muss hier durch um Queelag zu besiegen, damit ich eine der zwei Glocken läuten kann, um danach in Sens Festung zu gelangen, von wo aus ich nach Anor Londo kommen kann.“  
Stephen sah Peter nur verwirrt an, sagte dazu nichts und sah ihm lieber stumm beim Spielen zu, ehe die Medikamente anfingen zu wirken und er auf der Couch einschlief.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Tony kam nach einigen Stunden von selber wieder aus der Werkstatt nach oben. Er musste den Kopf frei bekommen. Im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher und Stephen und Peter lagen beide schlafend auf der Couch. Stephen lag auf den Rücken auf einem der Zierkissen und Peter lag halb auf und halb neben ihm, während Stephen seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte.  
Tony grinste und sah sich das eine Weile an.  
Es war erstaunlich wie gut die Zwei zurecht kamen. Als er damals Steve heim gebracht hatte, hatte Peter drei Wochen gebraucht um auch nur mit Steve alleine in einem Raum sein zu wollen. Gut, er war damals auch wesentlich jünger gewesen, aber dieser Unterschied war wirklich erstaunlich. Aber auf der anderen Seite, waren Steve und Stephen so verschieden wie es nur ging, wenn man mal von der Ähnlichkeit ihrer Namen absah.  
Tony lächelte, als Peter sanft im Schlaf grummelte und sich enger an Stephen kuschelte, das Gesicht in dessen Shirt vergraben. Gerne hätte Tony sich dazu gekuschelt, doch dafür war die Couch nicht groß genug.  
Stattdessen ging er in die Küche, nahm sein Handy mit und bestellte, wie Peter es sich gewünscht hatte, Abendessen.  
Mit einer Tasse Kaffee begab Tony sich anschließend auf den großen Balkon und setzte sich dort hin, betrachtete die Stadt und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Er war sehr zufrieden mit sich und seiner Arbeit, auch wenn er die Reflexe des neuen Arms noch neu Einstellen musste, da diese noch etwas zu kraftvoll waren.  
Seine größte Frage war nur, wie er ihn anbringen würde. Bei Bucky war das nicht schwer gewesen, der Arm war nur ein Ersatz, aber bei Stephen brauchte er noch ein Verbindungsstück und er musste die Kabel irgendwie mit seinen Körper verbinden. Er hatte, noch, keine Idee wie er das machen sollte.  
Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und hörte leise Schritte hinter sich.  
Stephen schlurfte auf ihn zu, legte den Arm um Tonys Mitte und den Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab.  
„Hmmmm ich rieche Kaffee...und meinen Freund, der eine Dusche braucht.“ Noch leicht verpennt grinste er Tony an und küsste ihn auf den etwas verschwitzten Hals.  
„Hmmm Na, bist du ausgeschlafen?“  
„Ein bisschen...Hör mal...Peter sagte ihr wolltet zusammen in den Urlaub fliegen...nach Malibu.“  
„Stimmt, wir wollten am Montag los, wieso?“ Tony kraulte ihm durch die Haare.  
„Haste deine Badeklamotten vergessen einzupacken?“  
„Mach ich euch nicht den ganzen Urlaub kaputt?“  
„Wieso solltest du?“ Tony wandte sich seinem Freund zu, der ihn mit müden Augen ansah. Scheinbar war er noch lange nicht ausgeschlafen.  
„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mit uns nach Malibu kommen würdest. Du machst uns damit den Urlaub nicht kaputt.“ Der Milliardär nahm die Hand seines Freundes und küsste diese.  
„Außerdem glaube ich, dass es auch dir ganz gut tun würde, mal aus New York raus zu kommen und ein bisschen Sonne tanken hat noch keinem geschadet.“  
„Mag sein aber….mein Arm….Würde ich da nicht die Leute verschrecken?“  
„Wieso? Die würden dich alle eher angucken, weil du so hübsch bist.“ Tony grinste und strich seinem Freund die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dieser sah aber nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus.  
„Wir müssen ja nicht runter ans Meer, wir können auch in den Pool.“  
„Aber das würde dir doch sicher den Urlaub etwas versauen oder….“  
„Stephen, du kannst auch hier bleiben wenn du das möchtest, du musst nicht mitkommen...wir zwingen dich zu nichts...“ Der Brünette sah zu seinem Freund hoch, der Blick ein bisschen traurig.  
„Ich würde mich aber sehr freuen, wenn du mit uns kommen würdest...“  
„Nun...ich….“ Stephen strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah auf die Stadt. Er hatte schon Lust mal aus New York raus zu kommen und einfach mal ein wenig zu entspannen. Seit er das Sanctum hütete, war er nicht mehr wirklich herum gekommen und verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit drinnen, zwischen alten Büchern und magischen Reliquien.  
„Ich müsste dann aber vorher nochmal zum Sanctum und ein paar meiner Sachen holen, ich hab ja kaum was hier.“  
„Wir können da morgen mal hinfahren und deine Sachen holen.“ Tony trank seinen Kaffee aus und nahm die Hand seines Freundes.  
„Ich zwinge dich wie gesagt zu nichts, ich möchte einfach dass es dir gut geht.“  
„Mir geht es gut Tony, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich komm schon klar...mit ein wenig Hilfe...“  
Tony sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus, doch Stephen grinste schwach und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend geht es mir bestens. Ich bin halt immer noch wahnsinnig geschwächt und Müde...“  
„Siehst du? Da würde dir ein wenig frische Luft und weniger Stadtlärm gut tun und zur Not KAUFE ich den gesamten Strand vor meinem Haus, dann haben wir da unsere absolute Ruhe...und ich kann mich nackt bräunen.“  
Nun fing Stephen an zu lachen und Tony grinste breit. Das hörte sich so schön an in seinen Ohren, dass sein Freund einfach mal wieder lachen konnte.  
„Oder Sex am Strand.“ Schlug er weiter vor, doch Stephen schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
„Dann liegst DU unten und ich reite dich. Dann hast du den ganzen Sand in der Arschritze.“  
Tony sah zu ihm hoch und ein freches Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
„Ach wirklich? Du stehst auf die Reiterstellung?“  
Stephen wurde nun etwas rot um die Nase.  
„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich damit gute Erinnerungen habe, aber das könnte ich über jeden Sex sagen, den ich hatte bevor ich dich kennen lernte…“ er sah zu seinem Freund und wurde noch etwas röter.  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht neugierig bin, was man noch alles machen kann oder was DU noch alles mit mir machen könntest.“  
„Oho, glaub mir, ich kann dir viele heiße Stunden bescheren mein Hübscher.“ Tony schlang die Arme um Stephens Mitte und zog ihn zu sich.  
„Der Trainingsraum ist Schalldicht, wenn man die Türe zumacht, wie wäre es wenn ich dir heute Nacht ein bisschen was zeige?“  
„Das klingt verlockend.“ Stephen beugte sich das kurze Stückchen zu Tony runter um ihn zu küssen, als von der Balkontüre ein lautes Räuspern zu hören war.  
Peter stand im Türrahmen, mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Ihr wollt Schweinkram machen? Während ich im Haus bin? Ich glaub ja mal nicht so.“  
„Ach? Seit wann bestimmst du denn hier Peter?“ grinste Tony und packte Stephen direkt mit beiden Händen an den Hintern.  
Peter war recht flott bei ihnen und haute seinem Vater auf die Finger.  
„Stephen muss sich ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen! Das was du vor hast ist da eher weniger Hilfreich!“  
„Sex ist gut für die Seele.“  
„Dad du hast sie nicht mehr alle!“  
„Das ist dir erst jetzt aufgefallen?“  
Stephen fing wieder an zu lachen und schlüpfte aus Tonys Armen, um wieder rein zu gehen.  
„Ich warte dann nachher im Schlafzimmer auf dich Schatz.“ sagte er, ehe er rein ging und Tony seinen Sohn triumphierend angrinste.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und sowohl Stephen, als auch Tony lagen atemlos auf dem Bett, schweißgebadet und mit dem Sperma des jeweils anderen beschmiert.  
„Also….das...das war...heftig...“ brachte Stephen hervor und sah zu seinem Freund, der ihn angrinste.  
„Habs dir doch gesagt…“ Er strich seinem Freund über den Mundwinkel.  
„Du hast da noch was...Meine Fresse, ich dachte eben wirklich du saugst mich komplett leer...“  
„Das..das war der Plan...“ Etwas schwerfällig rollte Stephen sich zur Seite und hockte nun über Tony, der zu ihm hoch blickte. Stephens Haare waren völlig zerzaust, er war verschwitzt und ihm klebte immer noch etwas von Tonys Sperma am Bart und doch war er gerade der schönste Mensch den der Milliardär sich vorstellen konnte.  
Sofort zog er den Jüngeren zu einem innigen Kuss zu sich, der auch sofort erwidert wurde und Stephen sich sanft auf seine Brust legte.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Hauchte der Brünette und Stephen lächelte ihn süß an.  
„Ich dich auch.“ Er schlang seinen verbliebenen Arm um Tonys Nacken und kraulte ihm durch die völlig zerzausten Haare.  
„Du bist einfach unglaublich...nie hätte ich gedacht einmal mit so einem tollen Mann zusammen sein zu dürfen. Dabei war ich anfangs wirklich skeptisch und überrascht.“  
„In wie fern denn überrascht?“ wollte Tony wissen und strich seinem Freund sanft über den Rücken.  
„Naja...ich hab niemals im Leben damit gerechnet dass der große Tony Stark gerade zu mir kommt für Therapiestunden. Immer hin hatte ich weniger als 10 Patienten zu der Zeit und kaum einer wusste wer ich war.“  
„Ich muss gestehen, meine Freundin Pepper hat mir deine Visitenkarte gegeben, die sie wieder rum von einer Bekannten aus ihrem Yogakurs bekommen hat.“ Gestand Tony ihm und Stephen fing an zu kichern.  
„Und dann rufst du direkt bei mir an?“  
„Man hatte dich mir empfohlen und ich bin bis jetzt mehr als zufrieden mit meiner Therapie. Sie scheint ausgezeichnet zu funktionieren.“  
„Du kleiner Spinner.“ lachte Stephen und kuschelte sich nun an ihn, den Kopf auf Tonys Brust, während der kleine Reaktor sein Gesicht blau leuchten ließ.  
„Aber wie gesagt, ich war wirklich überrascht...Vor allem als wir uns dann auch noch näher kamen, ich war wirklich unsicher, was ich davon halten sollte.“  
„Wieso hast du dich trotzdem auf mich eingelassen?“ wollte Tony wissen und Stephen sah zu ihm hoch mit einem Grinsen.  
„Weil du süß bist.“ kam es als Antwort und Tony grinste.  
„War das der einzige Grund?“  
„Süß, charmant, bisschen Vorlaut, liebevoll, witzig...du hast alles was ich an einem Mann mag.“ Stephen hob die Decke und schaffte es sie beide damit zu bedecken.  
„Und im Moment, bist du das bequemste Kissen, das ich je hatte.“  
Tony lachte etwas und kraulte seinem Mann durch die Haare.  
„Dann sollten wir nun auch schlafen gehen. Ich denke wir sind beide so ziemlich KO...“  
„Gute Idee...“ nuschelte der Magier, doch erhob er sich nochmal und krabbelte, so gut das mit drei Gliedmaßen eben ging zum Nachttisch und griff dort nach einer Dose.  
„Ich hab meine abendlichen Medikamente noch nicht genommen...“  
„Und wieso nicht?“ wollte Tony wissen, eine Spur der Besorgnis in der Stimme. Nicht dass Stephen sich nun um seine Medikamente drückte und es ihm dadurch wieder schlechter ging, doch sein Freund grinste ihn nur an, ehe er sich die handvoll Pillen in den Mund warf und mit Wasser nachspülte.  
„Sie machen müde und dann wäre ich dir während des Akts noch eingeschlafen und das wollte ich nicht.“ Er kuschelte sich wieder zu Tony.  
„Keine Sorge, ich drück mich schon nicht um die Medizin...“  
„Will ich hoffen, ansonsten muss ich sie dir noch unterjubeln.“  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Als ehemaliger Arzt weiß ich selber, wie wichtig es ist Medikamente zu nehmen. Die werden ja nicht zum Spaß verschrieben...“ Stephen gähnte laut. Die Wirkungen kickten immer sehr schnell rein und er kuschelte sich an Tony und schloss die Augen.  
„Immerhin...kann ich nun….besser einschlafen...“ murmelte er noch, ehe er einschlief.

Peter war der Erste, der sich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett Richtung Küche bewegte.  
„Guten Morgen Sir.“ begrüßte Jarvis ihn, als Antwort auf Peters lautes Gähnen.  
„Morgen Jarvis...Kaffeemaschine und Wasserkocher an, bitte...“ murmelte Peter noch leicht verschlafen, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und holte das Milchpaket aus dem Kühlschrank, während Jarvis besagte Geräte in Gang setzte.  
„Sie sind erstaunlich früh wach, junger Herr.“ ließ die K.I. den Jungen wissen, der den Herd anmachte und eine Pfanne aus dem Schrank holte.  
„Da konnte auch einer kaum schlafen, weil irgendeiner heute in den frühen Morgenstunden scheinbar aus nem Bett getreten wurde...“ grummelte Peter.  
Vor knapp einer bis zwei Stunden war er von einem lauten Poltern geweckt worden und hatte dann nicht mehr einschlafen können.  
„Mister Strange ist beim Toilettengang ausgerutscht.“ Ließ Jarvis ihn wissen und Peter haute ein paar Eier in die Pfanne.  
„Du beobachtest uns wohl in wirklich jedem Raum oder Jarvis?“  
„Im Badezimmer nur, wenn dort etwas geschieht.“ antwortete Jarvis ihm und ließ die Rolladen im ganzen Apartment hochfahren. Es war ein sehr sonniger, schöner Morgen, der einen genauso schönen Tag versprach.  
Peter verquirlte die Eier in der Pfanne zu Rührei, packte dies in eine Schüssel, ehe er Toast in den Toaster schob und Kaffee und Teewasser, in Kannen, auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Jarvis...haben wir überhaupt Tee im Haus?“ fiel ihm jetzt erst ein und Jarvis machte von sich aus, einen der Küchenschränke auf, in dem sich zwei Pakete mit Tee befanden.  
Der Junge nahm beide heraus und betrachtete sie. Er hatte keine Ahnung was für eine Sorge Stephen nun bevorzugte, also stellte er einfach beide auf den Tisch.  
Als der Tisch gedeckt war, ging er los um Tony und Stephen aufzuwecken.  
Da er sie die ganze Nacht an sich nicht gehört hatte, vermutete er die Beiden im ehemaligen Trainingsraum, womit er auch recht behielt.  
Tony lag auf dem Bett, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und schnarchte leise, mit weit offenem Mund, während Stephen, fast schon katzenartig eingerollt neben ihm lag, den Kopf auf Tonys Schulter.  
Peter grinste kurz, das sah irgendwie niedlich aus, ehe er reinging und sanft an Stephen Schulter rüttelte, um ihn zu wecken.  
„Hmmmm…?“ Etwas verpennt sah Stephen zu dem Jungen hoch, der ihn lieb angrinste.  
„Frühstück ist fertig.“  
„Oh...das ist schön...“ Stephen setzte sich auf, streckte sich und gähnte laut.  
„Hey Tony, aufstehen.“  
Tony aber drehte sich nur auf den Bauch, vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und pennte weiter.  
„Dad nun komm schon, sonst essen wir alles alleine auf.“ Peter kletterte aufs Bett und setzte sich auf den Rücken seines Vaters und hopste so etwas auf ihm herum.  
„Na los, aufstehen!“  
„Hmmm Pete, runter von mir...“ grummelte Tony und drehte sich, noch mit seinem Sohn auf ihm drauf, herum und sah verpennt zu ihm hoch.  
„Nur Stephen darf mich reiten, verstanden?“  
„Bläh Dad!! Nicht am frühen Morgen!“ Peter kletterte wieder vom Bett und ging zur Türe. Stephen folgte ihm und warf sich dabei ein T-Shirt über, welches Tony gehörte und somit sehr eng anlag und auch ein bisschen kurz war.  
„Hmmm Sexy.“ Kicherte Tony und stolperte nun selber aus dem Bett und schnappte sich auch ein Shirt zum drüber ziehen, welches ihm zu groß war, da er nun Stephens Shirt trug.  
„Stephen...musst du in ALLE Shirts nen Knoten machen?!“ fragte er laut, da er nicht durch den rechten Ärmel kam.  
Stephen und Peter, die bereits in der Küche waren grinsten.  
„Joa, so ziemlich.“

Während des Frühstücks machten Peter und Tony Pläne für den Tag.  
„Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen zusammen packen, für unseren Trip am Montag nach Malibu.“ Erklärte Tony und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Das sollte höchstens 2 bis 3 Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. Wie siehts bei dir aus Peter, hast du schon gepackt?“  
„Soweit hab ich alles, was ich mitnehmen wollte, aber wir haben ja auch vor Ort schon recht viel, es wird wohl nicht tragisch sein, wenn ich etwas vergesse.“ Murmelte Peter und schaufelte sich etwas Rührei in den Mund.  
„Argh...Heiß!!!“  
Tony kicherte und sah zu Stephen.  
„Beim Sanctum wollten wir auch noch vorbeischauen.“ Erinnerte er sich und der Magier nickte.  
„Soll ich mit ihm dahin?“ fragte Peter sofort.  
„Ich hab Zeit und wir können die Bahn nehmen.“  
„Jarvis kann euch auch fahren.“ warf Tony ein, doch die K.I. meldete sich sofort zu Wort.  
„Sir, ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Peter ist zu jung und Mister Strange körperlich nicht in der Lage zu fahren, das würde Fragen und Ärger aufwerfen, sollten wir angehalten werden.“  
„Oh...ja stimmt...“ Tony nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und überlegte.  
„Wir können die Bahn hinnehmen und Wong kann uns sicher wieder zurück bringen.“ warf Stephen ein und grinste.  
„Wir schaffen das schon Tony, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, bereite du vor, was du vorbereiten musst.“  
„Du kommst jetzt doch mit nach Malibu oder?“ fragte nun Peter an Stephen gewandt, der gerade an seinem Tee nippte.  
„Ja...ja ich denke ich komme mit...War noch nie in Malibu.“  
„Dann wird es Zeit.“ Peter schlang sein Essen nun schnell in sich rein und erhob sich.  
„Ich zieh mich schon mal um.“ Er eilte in sein Zimmer davon und Tony und Stephen sahen sich verwundert an.  
„Der Junge ist leicht für Ideen zu begeistern...“  
„Wem sagst du das Stephen….“

„Ist dir nicht warm?“ fragte Peter und betrachtete Stephen von oben bis unten, ehe sie los wollten. Stephen hatte nicht nur eine lange Jeans an, bei fast 30 Grad, sondern trug auch eine schwarze Sweatjacke über seinem grauen T-shirt, wieder mit Knoten im Ärmel.  
„Doch...“  
„Dann lass die Jacke doch hier.“ Peter ließ keine Widerworte zu und nahm dem Magier besagte Jacke auch sofort wieder ab.  
„Ignoriere doch einfach was andere sagen oder denken würden, wenn sie sehen dass dir ein Arm fehlt.“  
„Das sagst du so leicht...“ Stephen seufzte, ließ die Jacke dann aber im Tower und folgte Peter die ganzen Stufen runter ins Erdgeschoss. Der Aufzug hatte heute einen Defekt und alle Leute mussten Treppen steigen.  
Stephen sagte nichts und hatte die Hand in der Hosentasche, während er Peter raus in den Sonnenschein folgte, wo der Junge sich sofort eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte.  
„Haben wir überhaupt Geld dabei?“ fiel es Stephen gerade ein.  
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich hab Dad Kohle aus den Rippen leiern können.“  
„Das klingt nicht richtig Peter! Dein Vater ist nicht dein persönlicher Geldautomat!“  
„So sehe ich ihn auch nicht, war doch nicht böse gemeint, er hat mir das Geld von sich aus gegeben, also, alles gut.“ Peter grinste zu dem Magier hoch und sie begaben sich in die Innenstadt.  
Wie erwartet wurde Stephen fast durchgehend angestarrt, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren und sah dabei auf den Boden, während Peter versuchte ihn mit lustigen Geschichten oder Fragen abzulenken.  
An der Haltestelle für die Straßenbahn ging das Geglotze weiter. Peter stellte sich dicht neben Stephen, um zumindest ein bisschen den Blick auf seine rechte Schulter zu verdecken, aber dafür war der Junge einfach noch nicht groß genug.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso die alle so glotzen...“ Knurrte der Junge und sah sich unauffällig mit den Augen um.  
„Haben die etwas noch nie jemanden gesehen, dem der Arm fehlt?!“  
„Scheinbar nicht...“ Seufzte Stephen und sah zur Seite, wo ihn eine ältere Dame anstarrte und erst wegsah, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
„Das einen sowas in New York noch wundert...“  
„Es ist eigentlich unglaublich.“ Peter seufzte.  
„Unglaublich dumm!!“  
Die Bahn rollte an, sie stiegen ein, doch da es so voll war, mussten sie beide stehen.  
Stephen hielt sich an einer der Haltestangen fest und Peter hielt sich an ihm fest.  
„Ist das wirklich okay für dich?“ fragte der Junge und sah zum Magier hoch.  
„Sicher, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, so schnell und holprig fährt die Straßenbahn schon nicht.“ Versicherte Stephen ihm und sah dann aus dem Fenster der Bahn, die doch arg schaukelte, aber nicht stark genug um wen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Bei der Bleekerstreet angekommen stiegen sie aus und nahmen das kurze Stück zu Fuß, bis zu Stephens Sanctum.  
„Sag mal Stephen…Wie konntest du dir so ein großes Haus und all das im inneren leisten?“ fragte Peter neugierig, als das Sanctum bereits in Sicht war.  
„Was heißt hier leisten? Das Sanctum Santorum gehört mir doch gar nicht. Ich bewache es nur.“  
„Wovor?“ wollte Peter wissen und wich einem Typen aus, der nur auf sein Handy fixiert war.  
„Vor den Gefahren aus anderen Welten und Dimensionen. Das Sanctum ist ein Tempel, ein Stützpfeiler quasi, um die magische Barriere aufrecht zu erhalten, die unsere Welt hier vor den Gefahren anderer Welten schützt. Ich bin der Hüter dieses Tempels und solange ich diese Pflicht erfülle und im Sanctum sauber mache, darf ich da kostenfrei drin wohnen.“  
„Du bist also der Hausmeister?“  
„Eher...Hausverwalter...Hausmeister klingt so abwertend...“ Stephen stieg die zwei Stufen zum Sanctum hoch und klopfte.  
Aus dem Inneren war ein Poltern zu hören, ehe die Türe aufging und ein arg gestresster Wong sie ansah.  
„Stephen?! Was in Vishantis Namen machst du denn hier?“ fragte er, ließ ihn und Peter dann aber hinein.  
„Nur ein paar Sachen holen...was geht denn hier vor sich...“ Stephen starrte auf ein wahres Chaos.  
„Dein Umhang, das geht hier vor sich. Der dreht die letzte Zeit völlig am Rad.“ erklärte Wong und aus dem Obergeschoss war erneutes Scheppern zu hören.  
„Ich kümmere mich drum.“ Stephen ging eiligst die Treppe nach oben.  
„Hey Levi!! Wo steckst du?“  
Peter und Wong folgten ihm nach oben und als Stephen eine Türe aufmachte, flog ihm besagter Umhang ins Gesicht, umschlang ihn, wie in eine Umarmung und schmuste sich an ihn.  
„Hast du mich so vermisst, alter Freund?“ lachte der Magier und strich über den weichen roten Stoff.  
Levis Kragen strubbelte Stephen durch die Haare und strich über seine Wangen. Er hatte seinen Meister wirklich sehr vermisst und schlang sich, wie ein Schal um dessen Hals. Als Levi aber bemerkte, dass Stephen ein Arm fehlte schreckte er zurück und fing verängstigt an zu zittern und zu rascheln.  
„Was hast du denn?“ Stephen strich Levi über den Kragen.  
„Mach dir mal um mich keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut okay?“  
Levi strich über Stephens rechte Schulter und dieser schob den Ärmel hoch, sodass der rote Stoff seine blanke Haut dort traf. Obwohl Levi nur ein Umhang war, so schien er zu verstehen und er schmuste sich erneut an seinen Magier.  
Peter und Wong sahen sich das mit etwas Abstand an, ehe Peter vortrat.  
„Sag mal Stephen...soll Levi vielleicht mitkommen?“  
„Wohin mitkommen?“ wollte Wong nun wissen.  
„Wir wollten am Montag nach Malibu fliegen.“ sagte der Junge, doch Wong schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Der Umhang der Levitation muss im Sanctum bleiben und auf die Rückkehr von Stephen warten, ihr könnt ihn nicht einfach mitnehmen.“  
Peter sah zu Stephen hoch, der aber nur traurig seufzte.  
„Wong hat recht Peter. Levi muss hier bleiben und warten.“  
„Wie Schade...“ Peter sah etwas enttäuscht aus, genauso wie Levi, der sich weiter an Stephen schmuste und ihn wohl nicht gehen lassen wollte.  
„Aber wir sind ja hier, um ein paar meiner Sachen zu holen, in erster Linie brauch ich meine Klamotten.“

Mit Peters und auch Levis Hilfe hatte Stephen seinen Kleiderschrank sehr schnell leer geräumt und alles so gut es ging in zwei Taschen verstaut.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du soviel brauchst?“ fragte Wong, der sich alles angesehen hatte.  
„Nein, aber ich hab lieber ne Hose zu viel als zu wenig.“  
„Auch wieder wahr...Soll ich euch zurück zum Stark Tower bringen?“ bot Wong an und sowohl Stephen als auch Peter nickten brav.  
„Na dann bring ich euch mal zurück und Stephen, erhol dich gut, ich möchte dich so schnell wie eben möglich wieder hier vor Ort sehen. Ach und wenn ihr zurück in New York seid, komm bitte mal hierher. Vater will dich sehen und mit dir reden.“  
„Wer?“ Stephen sah den Mönch verwundert an, der grinste.  
„Oh ja stimmt, Meister Hamia für dich.“  
„Meister Hamia ist dein Vater?!?!“ Stephen sah ihn mehr als verwundert an, als Wong ein Portal erschuf und sie beide hindurch fallen lies.

Stephen und Peter fielen nebeneinander auf die Couch im Tower, ihnen folgten die Taschen mit Sachen und das Portal schloss sich wieder. Etwas irritiert sahen die beiden sich an.  
„Okay...das war mal ein Mittag...“ murmelte Peter, als das Portal über ihnen nochmal aufging und ein Beutelchen auf Stephens Schoss fiel. Daran war ein Zettel befestigt.  
„Iss genug.“ Stand drauf und dem Beutelchen entwich ein Duft, den Stephen nur zu gut kannte und er grinste, ehe er es aufknotete und sich im Inneren ein kleiner Bambusteller befand, auf dem Sechs kleine Momos lagen.  
„Ach Wong, du meinst immer mich bemuttern zu müssen.“ lachte er und Peter starrte die kleinen Teigbeutelchen verwundert an.  
„Was ist das?“ fragte er, als Stephen sich bereits eins nahm und genüsslich rein biss.  
„Hmmm….Das nennt sich Momo. Oh bei Vishanti, die sind immer wieder köstlich...Nimm dir ruhig eins.“  
Peter sah nach wie vor verwundert aus, nahm sich aber eins der Momos und biss, etwas zaghaft hinein.  
„Wow, die schmecken super!!“ freute er sich und futterte es in wenigen Bissen auf, während Stephen seins richtig genoss.  
„Wolln wir deinem Vater auch welche davon abgeben?“ Fragte der Magier und Peter nickte.  
„Gute Idee, er wird sie sicherlich auch mögen. Aber ich bring sie ihm. Du wartest hier.“  
„Wieso? Verbirgt er was vor mir unten in seiner Werkstatt?“ Stephen hob eine Augenbraue und sah den Jungen fragend an.  
„Ja tatsächlich tut er das, es ist eine Überraschung, also komm nicht runter.“

Tony hatte unter dessen alles was er brauchte, um den Arm für Stephen auch in Malibu fertig stellen zu können eingepackt, als Peter mit einem Teller zu ihm runter kam.  
„Hey Dad, wir sind wieder da.“ Ließ er seinen Vater wissen, auch wenn es offensichtlich war.  
„Hab dir was zu Essen mitgebracht.“  
Tony sah nicht weniger verwundert auf die kleinen Teigbällchen als Peter es getan hatte, fragte aber nicht mal was das war und biss in eins rein.  
„Ich glaube Stephen ahnt was du hier unten machst.“  
„Ich bin so gut wie fertig, ich hab alle Daten zusammen, die ich brauche um ihn anbringen zu können. Ich muss ihn nur noch lackieren und letzte Feinheiten ausbügeln.“  
„Ich bin wirklich gespannt was Stephen dazu sagen wird.“ Peter betrachtete den Arm, der noch auf dem Arbeitstisch lag.  
„Ist er denn auch lang genug?“  
„Sicher, ich hab seinen linken Arm, als er im Krankenhaus war, genau ausgemessen und ich hab die Röntgenaufnahmen bekommen, ich hab, wie gesagt, alle Daten die ich brauche.“  
„Ist das Ding Wasserfest?“  
„Natürlich ist es Wasserfest Peter, was denkst du denn von mir? Diese Teile sind lecker!“ Tony schob sich noch ein Momo in den Mund und Peter kicherte, ehe er den Teller abstellte und sich zum gehen wandte.  
„Du magst Stephen aber auch sehr, kann das sein Peter?“  
Peter sah seinen Vater an und grinste, mit leicht geröteten Wangen.  
„Ja tue ich...irgendwie...irgendwie erinnert er mich an Mum.“  
„An Amanda?“ Tony sah ihn verwundert an und Peter nickte.  
„Die dunklen Haare, die blauen Augen...die Art wie er mit mir redet...Es erinnert mich alles an Mum...und das gefällt mir sehr.“ Peter grinste und ging nun die Treppe nach oben zurück in die Wohnung.

Den Sonntag verbrachten die Drei im Central Park, zusammen mit Pepper, ihrem Mann Dan und deren Tochter Morgan.  
Das Wetter war einfach zu schön, um in der Wohnung zu hocken und so trafen sich die zwei Familien im Park für ein kleines Picknick.  
Dass Stephen und Dan sich kannten, hatte niemand in der Truppe erahnt und so war es eine große Überraschung, als die zwei sich umarmten wie alte Freunde.  
„Stephen, altes Haus, dass man dich nochmal wiedersieht.“ Lachte Dan und schlang den Arm um Stephens Schulter und drückte ihn an sich.  
Pepper und auch Tony sahen sich verwundert an.  
„Ihr kennt euch?“ fragte Tony und die Zwei nickten.  
„Wir haben uns eine Bude zu Collegezeiten geteilt.“ Erklärte Stephen und grinste.  
„Und Dan, was haste aus dir gemacht? Welchen medizinischen Rang haste erreicht?“  
„Ich bin jetzt Radiologe und du?“  
„Ich war Neurochirurg...dann hatte ich nen Unfall, konnte nicht mehr operieren und hab eine Umschulung zum Therapeuten gemacht.“  
„Und hast dir gleich mal den reichsten Mann New Yorks gekrallt.“ Dan grinste zu Tony rüber, der mehr verwundert, als alles andere aussah.  
Die Erwachsenen setzten sich an einen der vielen Holztische an dem Bänke gleich mit befestigt waren, während Peter sich den mitgebrachten Ball schnappte und mit Morgan spielen ging.  
„Wie geht es dir denn eigentlich Stephen?“ fragte Pepper mit besorgter Stimme und Blick auf seine Schulter.  
„Mir gehts gut, keine Sorge.“ Versicherte der Magier ihr und strich über seine Schulter.  
„Es ist ungewöhnlich, aber ich komm schon klar...mit Tonys Hilfe versteht sich.“  
Tony grinste stolz von einem Ohr zum Anderen, während er allen was zu Trinken einschenkte.  
„Ich passe gut auf ihn auf, hörst du Pepper?“  
„Ja ich habs verstanden Tony.“ sie grinste und nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft.  
„Und? Wie geht es Steve?“  
„Meines Wissens nach gut, er und sein Lover haben zur Zeit andere Sorgen.“ Tony grinste frech, wohl wissend, dass Bucky nach wie vor gesprenkelt sein müsste.  
„Was auch immer du wieder gemacht hast Tony, das war nicht nett und du solltest dich schämen.“ tadelte Pepper ihn und als Tony zu Stephen hoch sah, nickte dieser nur.  
„Sie hat recht Tony, schäm dich.“  
„Oh...ja ich bin sicher, heute Abend finde ich ein paar Minuten Zeit um mich dafür zu schämen.“  
Stephen lachte und strubbelte seinem Freund durch die Haare.  
„Du kleiner Spinner.“  
„Ich bin ein Genie, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf! Und ich bin nicht klein! Ich bin einfach nur auf das Beste reduziert worden.“  
„Natürlich Tony und wir alle lieben dich dafür.“ kicherte Pepper, erschrak sich allerdings als Peters Fußball auf den Tisch knallte und Stephen im Gesicht traf.  
„Au….PETER!!“  
„Sorry!!“ Besagter Junge kam zu ihnen rüber gerannt um sich seinen Ball zu holen.  
„Das war wohl etwas zu weit...“  
„Definitiv...“ Stephen wischte sich über die Nase, die zum Glück nicht blutete.  
„Sorry nochmal...“ Peter sah ihn schuldbewusst an, doch Stephen winkte ab.  
„Ist schon gut, nur schieß in Zukunft woanders hin…“  
Der Junge nickte und eilte mit dem Ball wieder zu Morgan rüber, die noch auf ihn wartete, damit sie weiter spielen konnten.

Wieder bei der Kleinen trat Peter ihr den Ball zu und sie ihn wieder zurück, als sich von einer Seite ein Junge den beiden näherte und etwas warf.  
Peter reagierte, dank seiner hoch sensiblen Sinne, sehr schnell und wich dem Geschoss aus, das sich als volle Coladose herausstellte.  
„HEY!!! Stark, du elender Wichser!!“  
Peter seufzte, es war Jake.  
Natürlich wandten alle Erwachsenen am Tisch nun den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer da so brüllte und sie sahen einen kräftig gebauten Jungen auf Peter zugehen und wie er ihm einen festen Schubs verpasste.  
„Du Elender Penner, wegen dir steck ich knietief in der Scheiße!“ Er packte Peter vorne am Shirt und zog ihn zu sich.  
„Was hab ich denn nun wieder gemacht?“  
„Der Wichser, den du einen Vater nennst, hat meinen Dad angerufen und ihm erzählt was ich von dir und deinen Homos so halte! Und nun lässt er mich zur Strafe dafür den ganzen Sommer lang irgendwelche Scheißjobs machen!!“  
„Und was lernen wir daraus? Homophobie wird bestraft.“ Peter grinste, als Jake schon ausholte und ihm eine knallen wollte, doch jemand hielt die Hand des Jungen fest.  
„Na Na, so nicht!“ Stephen stand von jetzt auf gleich hinter Jake und hielt ihn fest, während die Drei übrigen am Tisch sich verwirrt ansahen, weil keiner gesehen hatte wie Stephen aufgestanden war.  
„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!!“ Jake riss sich los und ließ dabei auch Peter los, der Morgan schnell zurück zu den Anderen brachte, da sie noch erschreckend nah bei ihm gestanden hatte.  
„Was wollen SIE denn nun?!“ Fauchte Jake Stephen an, der ihn mit sehr ernstem und vor allem kalten Blick ansah.  
„Wage es noch EINMAL dich an dem Jungen zu vergreifen oder Scheiße über ihn oder seinen Vater zu reden, ich schwöre es dir, du wirst keine ruhige Nacht mehr schlafen können!“  
„Glauben Sie ich….“ Jake versuchte tough zu bleiben, doch der Blick in Stephens Augen war so kalt, er hatte Minusgrade erreicht.  
„Das war keine Drohung, junger Mann, das war ein Versprechen!!“  
Jake schrumpfte in sich zusammen und machte sich so schnell er nur konnte wieder vom Acker.  
Stephen seufzte und sah zu den Anderen, die ihn mit großen Augen ansahen.  
„Was denn?“ fragte der Magier und Tony kam unsicher näher.  
„Schatz…alles gut bei dir?“  
„Ja wieso?“  
„Du hast das Gras unter dir eingefroren...“  
Stephen sah runter und war selber etwas erstaunt, dass das Gras unter seinen Füßen wirklich steif gefroren war.  
„Oh...da sind wohl gerade die Emotionen mit mir durchgegangen.“ verlegen setzte er sich wieder zu Pepper, Dan und nun auch Morgan, die zwischen ihnen saß.  
Peter stand neben dem Tisch und grinste breit.  
„Ich fand das gerade cool von dir.“ Sagte er und Tony fing an zu lachen.  
„Was denn?“ fragte Dan und alle sahen Tony an.  
„Versteht ihr, Cool? Weil Kalt und...AU!!“ Stephen hatte Tony gegen den Hinterkopf gehauen.  
„Schatz, bitte sei ruhig.“

Während sie sich etwas zu essen gönnten erzählten Dan und Stephen peinliche Storys aus der Studienzeit.  
„Und eines Morgens kam Dan noch völlig zugedröhnt von der vorherigen Nacht in die Küche, hat das Glas mit Tomatensoße aufgeschraubt und draus getrunken, mit der Begründung: es sei doch das gleiche wie ein Smoothie.“ erzählte Stephen und Pepper prustete in ihren Nudelsalat, während ihr Mann rot anlief.  
„Nun so ganz falsch liegt er damit ja nicht.“ kicherte Peter und schenkte sich Saft nach.  
„Aber Stephen, vergiss nicht von der Party nach den ersten Semesterprüfungen zu erzählen, wo du LSD ausprobiert hast.“  
Stephen lief augenblicklich knallrot an.  
„Du hast LSD genommen?“ Tony sah seinen Freund mehr als erstaunt an und Dan erzählte weiter.  
„Eine Pappe hat gereicht und er war so durch. Er war der festen Überzeugung ein Igel zu sein und hat sich für den restlichen Abend auf der Couch eingerollt.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass das LSD war?“ fragte Pepper nun und Dan zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es war auf jeden fall witzig anzusehen und Stephen konnte sich am nächsten Morgen an nix erinnern und wunderte sich gute zwei Wochen lang, wieso ihn jeder Sonic nannte.“  
Nun fing Tony an zu lachen und Stephen wurde wieder rot.  
„Ich wusste nicht mal was Sonic bedeutet...“ Murmelte er und griff nach seinem Glas.  
„Selbst ICH weiß wer Sonic ist.“ Sagte Peter grinsend und Tony seufzte.  
„Ja weil du zu viel Zeit am PC und an deiner Konsole verbringst...“  
„Ich hatte nie eine Konsole oder sowas, die waren nicht so weit verbreitet, als ich ein Kind war.“ Erklärte Stephen dem Jungen grinsend.  
„Ich hatte ne SEGA Konsole als Kind.“ warf Tony ein.  
„Die habe ich aber mit...ich glaub 12 auseinander gebaut und was neues draus gemacht...ich glaub es war ein Bodenstaubsauger.“  
Pepper kicherte und Peter sah seinen Vater entsetzt an.  
„Das wäre so typisch für dich Tony. Und? Wann wollt ihr los nach Malibu?“  
„Morgen bereits.“ antwortete Stephen ihr, mit einem Grinsen und nahm Tonys Hand.  
„Ich freu mich schon drauf.“


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Tonys Sommerhaus in Malibu lag auf einer Anhöhe, abseits der nahen Stadt mit perfektem Blick auf das Meer.  
Peter war der Erste, der aus dem Privatjet sprang und über die grüne Anlage Richtung Haus rannte.  
„Was hat der Junge es so eilig?“ fragte Stephen verwundert und schnappte sich einen der Koffer.  
„Er muss auf Klo. Er geht NIE in Flugzeugen auf die Toilette, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber das macht er schon seit Jahren so.“ erklärte Tony und nahm die übrigen Taschen und Koffer.  
„Nun, wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt so? Die Anlage ist frisch begrünt worden und der Pool ist gereinigt, wir können sofort anfangen uns wohl zu fühlen.“  
„Es sieht Hammer aus hier...“ Stephen sah sich um und sah dann zum großen Haus hoch.  
„Aber?“ Tony sah zu seinem Freund hoch.  
„Das klang gerade als müsste noch ein Aber an den Satz….“  
„Es gibt kein Aber...nur...eine Erkenntnis...“ Stephen folgte Tony ins Innere, was nicht weniger Nobel eingerichtet war, als der Stark Tower in New York.  
„Was ist das für eine Erkenntnis?“  
„Die Erkenntnis wie wenig ich dir eigentlich bieten kann...“ Stephen stellte die Sachen ab und setzte sich auf die Couch.  
„Ich meine, wie viele Häuser besitzt du Tony?“  
„Mit dem Stark Tower zusammen…..nur 6, wieso?“  
„NUR? Ich besitze nicht ein einziges Haus, geschweige denn eine Wohnung...“  
„Und das Sanctum?“  
„Das Gehört mir doch gar nicht, ich hüte es doch nur...Ich habe wirklich gar nichts, was ich dir geben könnte Tony...Das wird mir immer wieder klar...ich...“ Tony legte Stephen einen Finger auf die Lippen und er verstummte sofort.  
„Ich hoffe es liegt an den Medikamenten, dass du nun so etwas sagst, denn du hast mir bereits soviel gegeben, dass ich schon keine Ahnung mehr habe, wie ich es DIR zurück geben kann.“ Der Milliardär setzte sich auf den Schoss seines Freundes und strich ihm durch die dunklen Haare.  
„Du hast mir so oft geholfen Stephen, du warst für mich da, du hast mir zugehört, mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben….hast dein Leben riskiert um Peter und mich zu retten und du glaubst nun das sei Nichts?“ Tony nahm Stephens Gesicht in die Hände und sah ihm in die Augen, die im Sonnenlicht hellblau strahlten.  
„Dass du bei mir bist...dass du mich liebst, das ist mir mehr wert als alles andere auf der Welt.“ Er küsste Stephen sanft auf die Lippen und grinste ihn an.  
„Und ich will nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, weil du siehst was ich besitze, denn es gehört uns, nicht nur mir. Du sollst dich hier genauso wohlfühlen wie Peter und ich es tun.“  
Stephen sah zu ihm hoch und nickte sacht. Das war unglaublich süß von Tony und er schlang seinen Arm um den Brünetten und grinste.  
„Also, wenn ich mich auch wohlfühlen soll, solltest du mir mal unser Schlafzimmer zeigen.“  
Tony grinste und erhob sich.  
„Gerne und danach zeig ich dir die ganze Anlage.“  
„Klingt nach einem Plan.“ Stephen erhob sich ebenfalls und ließ sich von Tony rum führen.

Nachdem sie die Anlage durchwandert waren und ihre Sachen verstaut hatten, wollte Peter runter ans Meer.  
Der Junge stand, nur in Badehosen vor den Beiden, einen Schwimmreifen unterm Arm. Tony sah Stephen an.  
„Wollen wir runter ans Meer gehen? Oder willst du lieber hier im Haus bleiben wegen...“ er wies mit einer Hand auf Stephens rechte Schulter.  
Der Magier folgte dem Wink mit den Augen und grinste dann.  
„Ich sagte ja, ich will euch den Urlaub nicht ruinieren.“ Sagte er lachend.  
„Lasst uns ans Wasser gehen.“  
Tony grinste und verschwand nochmal kurz im Schlafzimmer um sich seine Badehosen anzuziehen und sich einzucremen, während Stephen in seinen knielangen Shorts blieb. Er wollte eh nicht ins Wasser, zumindest nicht komplett.  
Vom Haus aus, führte eine stabile Treppe nach unten, bis an den Strand, der gut besucht war.  
Peter vertrödelte keine Zeit, rannte durch den heißen, weißen Sand und stürzte sich mit seinem Schwimmring in die Fluten.  
„Na komm schon Dad!“ Rief er und winkte Tony zu sich.  
„Das Wasser ist herrlich!“  
Tony, der Stephens Hand hielt, sah zu seinem Freund hoch.  
Dieser grinste ihn lieb an.  
„Na los, geh ruhig, ich setz mich in einen der Strandkörbe hier.“ Er gab Tony einen sanften Kuss und dieser nickte.  
„Okay Süßer, wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht...“  
„Absolut nicht, geh ruhig.“ Stephen nahm das Shirt entgegen, welches Tony ihm nun reichte, ehe er  
seinem Sohn ins Wasser folgte. Stephen grinste, als Tony urplötzlich stehen blieb und ihm ein  
Schauer den Rücken runter lief und sich ihm die Haare aufstellten.  
„Das ist Fucking kalt….“ Jammerte er vor sich hin, während Stephen sich grinsend in einen der nahen Strandkörbe setzte, die Schuhe auszog und die Füße im Sand vergrub.  
Einfache Zauber waren auch mit einer Hand machbar, wie er gemerkt hatte und so erschuf er sich eine Sonnenbrille, setzte sie sich auf die Nase und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. So ließ es sich tatsächlich gut aushalten. Das Rauschen der Wellen, der laue Wind, der den Sand aufwirbelte, Strandgäste die lachten, schwammen und spielten.  
Es war, als wäre das Leben endlich mal „Normal“ für ihn, ein doch etwas ungewöhnliches Gefühl, aber eins, das er genoss.  
Obwohl Stephen an diesem Mittag seine Medikamente noch nicht genommen hatte, wurde er recht schnell müde und döste im Strandkorb weg, während Tony und Peter durch die Wellen schwammen und sich gegenseitig aus dem Schwimmring warfen.  
„Sag mal Dad, wie weit biste denn jetzt?“ fragte Peter, als sie beide am Schwimmring hingen. Er meinte den Arm.  
„Ich bin tatsächlich fertig.“ Gestand Tony stolz.  
„Nun kommt der...schwierige Part...irgendwie muss ich Stephen dazu überreden sich erneut unters Messer zu legen...“  
„Wieso denn das?“  
„Wenn ich den Arm nicht mit seinen Nervenbahnen verbinde, ist er so nützlich wie eine Prothese aus Plastik...Aber an den Nerven herum zu spielen ist extrem Schmerzhaft...und ich kenne da einen guten Arzt, der sich der Sache annehmen würde...wir brauchen nur noch Stephens Einverständnis für diesen Eingriff.“  
„Na viel Glück damit...Ich glaub nicht, dass er sich unters Messer legen will oder darf, wegen seiner Medikamente...“  
„Keine Sorge, ich hab alles schon geregelt.“ Tony ließ den Schwimmring los und tauchte ab in das kristallklare Wasser, während Peter es sich im Ring bequem machte.

Stephen verpennte den ganzen Mittag im Strandkorb. Tony kam zu ihm, mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht und einem kleinen Krebs in der Hand.  
„Na na, das würdest du nicht wagen!“ knurrte Stephen, als Tony mit dem Krebs gefährlich nahe an ihn heran kam.  
„Was? Ich dachte du pennst...“  
Stephen nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und grinste ihn frech an.  
„Falsch gedacht. Lass das Tierchen los.“  
Brav setzte Tony den Krebs in den Sand und setzte sich zu Stephen in den Korb.  
„Na, wie fühlste dich?“  
„Ausgeruht.“ Stephen grinste und strich Tony, etwas ungeschickt, ne Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er war mit der linken Hand nach wie vor nicht so gut, wie mit der Rechten.  
Tony warf sich sein Shirt über, obwohl er noch nass war, sprang wieder aus dem Korb und reichte Stephen die Hand.  
„Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang?“ fragte er und sein Freund grinste nur und ergriff Tonys dargebotene Hand.

Der Strand wurde immer leerer und sie spazierten durch das seichte Wasser, Hand in Hand die Finger ineinander verflochten und ignorierten die Blicke der letzten Strandbesucher.  
„Sag mal, gibts nen Grund, wieso du vom Krankenhaus keine Prothese bekommen hast?“ fragte Tony nach einer Weile und sah zum Anderen hoch, der auf das Wasser hinaus geschaut hatte.  
„Sie hatten mir eine Angeboten, aber ich hab abgelehnt.“  
„Und wieso?“  
„Weil ich mir das Teil nicht leisten kann...Ich bräuchte eine die voll funktionsfähig wäre...Bewegliche Finger und alles, das würde ich niemals bezahlen können, da ich kaum Geld habe. Das bisschen was im Monat reinkommt, reicht gerade so aus um über die Runden zu kommen...“  
„Was würde so eine Prothese denn kosten?“ fragte Tony, aus purer Neugier.  
„Zwischen 45.000 und 80.000 Dollar...“  
„Oh...da hab ich Steve und Bucky ja wirklich nen guten Deal gemacht, als ich ihnen den Arm für 40.000 Dollar gegeben habe...“  
Stephen sah Tony überrascht an.  
„Du hast die Beiden für den neuen Arm blechen lassen?!“  
Tony aber fing an zu kichern.  
„Wollte ich zuerst, aber Steve übernimmt nun dafür die wirklich ekeligen Elternsprechtage bis zum Ende von Peters Schullaufzeit als Bezahlung und er muss mir ausführliche Berichte vorlegen, als Beweiß dass er wirklich dort war.“  
„Du kleiner Spinner.“  
„Ich weiß, aber hör mal, ich hätte dir die Prothese doch…  
„NEIN! Ich will dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen Tony...“ Stephen ließ seine Hand los und wandte sich ab von ihm.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du mir irgendetwas bezahlst...was ich mir nicht selber leisten kann, bekomme ich halt nicht, so einfach ist das...Und...Und ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand denken könnte, ich würde es auf dein Vermögen abgesehen haben. Dein Geld könnte mir nicht egaler sein.“  
„Du würdest mich also auch dann noch lieben, wenn ich von heute auf Morgen wirklich ALLES verlieren würde und auf der Straße landen würde?“ fragte Tony und Stephen sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht wie du das schaffen willst aber ja. Ich würde dich immer noch lieben...du und Peter könntet zu mir ins Sanctum kommen...Auch wenn ich dann das letzte Geld wahrscheinlich für eine Menge Feuerlöscher ausgeben müsste.“  
Tony kicherte erneut und kam näher an seinen Freund ran.  
„Und was, wenn ich dir so eine Prothese schenken würde? Würdest du sie ablehnen?“ fragte er und Stephen sah ihn verwundert an, doch überlegte.  
„Du weißt, es wäre unhöflich ein Geschenk abzulehnen.“  
„Worauf willst du hinaus Tony?“  
Der Milliardär nahm Stephens Hand.  
„Komm, ich muss dir was zeigen.“  
Tony führte Stephen zurück zum Haus und dort in den Keller, der eine Werkstatt war und der im Stark Tower sehr ähnlich sah.  
„Du kannst nicht ohne Bastelkeller oder?“ kicherte Stephen und sah sich um, während Tony einen länglichen Koffer auf die Werkbank stellte und die Schnallen öffnete.  
„Ich möchte dir das Ergebnis meiner Arbeit zeigen Schatz. Komm näher.“  
Stephen kam auch brav näher und Tony öffnete den Koffer.  
Im inneren, gepolstert durch schwarzen Schaumstoff lag ein dunkelblauer mechanischer Arm. Die Fingerspitzen waren golden gefärbt, genauso die vielen Gelenke und das Schulterstück.  
Der Magier bekam kein Wort raus und betrachtete das wirkliche Schmuckstück das Tony da gefertigt hatte.  
„Er ist robust, vollends beweglich und doch unglaublich leicht.“ Erklärte der Milliardär und nahm ihn aus dem Koffer. Er sah zu Stephen hoch.  
„Und er ist für dich.“  
„Was? Für...für mich?“  
„Ja für wen denn auch sonst? Ich kenne sonst niemanden, der seinen rechten Arm gelassen hat, um meinen Sohn und mich zu retten….naja und Steve auch. Außerdem hatte ich dir doch versprochen, dass ich dir den Arm ersetzen werde.“  
„Ja hattest du gesagt, ich hatte aber nicht gedacht dass du das so wortwörtlich meinst...“ Stephen sah ihn immer noch etwas fassungslos an, ehe er mit den Fingerspitzen über den gebauten Arm strich.  
„Gefällt er dir etwa nicht? Ich kann ihn umfärben wenn du...“  
„Nein...nein ich finde ihn wirklich sehr schön, aber...“  
„Aber?“ Tony hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Willst du ihn nicht?“  
„Ich hab ihn nicht verdient...“ Stephen wandte den Blick ab und seufzte traurig.  
„Du redest die ganze Zeit darüber wie ICH Peter gerettet hätte...Das war keine Heldentat Tony! Ich musste es tun, weil Peter nur wegen MIR überhaupt entführt wurde!“  
„Was? Was redest du denn da?“ Tony legte den Arm zurück in seinen Koffer und klappte den Deckel zu.  
„Ich hatte meinen Ex...Meinen Peiniger in die Spiegelwelt verbannt und doch konnte er jeden Schritt sehen, den ich tat. Er hat dich gesehen, er hat Peter gesehen und er hat gewusst das Stark keinen Sohn mehr hat. Was lag da näher als einen Deal mit ihm zu machen? Seine Rückkehr in diese Welt, gegen Peter. Deswegen hat Strange Peter auch so schnell gefunden und mitgenommen. Alles nur weil ich dachte, die Spiegelwelt wäre ein gutes Gefängnis!“ Stephen wandte Tony den Rücken zu und schluchzte leise.  
„Das mir nun der Arm fehlt ist nur gerecht...die gerechte Strafe für meine unbeschreibliche DUMMHEIT!!“  
„Nein! Nein das ist keineswegs gerecht!“ Kam es von der Türe und die beiden Männer sahen auf.  
Peter stand in der Türe und hatte alles mit angehört.  
Schnellen Schrittes kam der Junge auf Stephen zu, drückte sich an ihn und schlang die Arme um ihn.  
„Du hast sowas nicht verdient Stephen, du hast ein gutes Leben verdient.“ Peter sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Es ist egal wie es zu meiner Entführung kam, wichtig ist nur, dass auch du nicht eine Sekunde gezögert hast um mir zu helfen, obwohl wir uns kaum gekannt haben...du hast dich um meinen Dad gekümmert und warst für ihn da. Du hast soviel für uns getan, du verdienst viel viel Gutes im Leben.“  
„Da hat Peter recht.“ sagte Tony und schmuste sich von hinten an Stephen, der nun in einer Stark‘schen Umarmung von beiden Seiten „gefangen“ war.  
Der Magier bekam kein Wort raus und sah abwechselnd zu Tony und zu Peter.  
„Und zudem haben wir dich beide lieb.“ Peter grinste zu ihm hoch.  
„Und du bist ein Held! MEIN Held zusammen mit Dad.“  
„Ich bin kein Held, Kleiner...“ murmelte Stephen und Tony überlegte schon, seine Medikamente aus dem Fenster zu werfen, wenn sie ihn dauerhaft so negativ stimmten.  
„Wieso denkst du sowas? Was denkst du denn macht einen Helden aus?“ fragte Peter ruhig und grinste, als Stephen scheinbar nichts wirklich dazu einfiel.  
„Für mich bist du einer. Du hast mich gerettet und du hast meinen Dad vor der Einsamkeit gerettet. Er kann nicht gut alleine sein, weißt du.“  
„Peter!! Ich kann sehr gut alleine sein!“ widersprach Tony und sein Sohn hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ja ich kann gut alleine sein…..nur eben nicht für Lange….Außer ich bin in der Werkstatt!!“  
Stephen kicherte ein bisschen und strich erst Peter und dann Tony hinter sich über die Haare.  
„Man merkt sehr deutlich dass ihr miteinander verwandt seid.“  
„Also was ist nun Liebster? Nimmst du den Arm oder soll ich nen vollautomatischen Bodenstaubsauger draus machen oder ne Saftpresse? Ne Saftpresse ist ne gute Idee, sowas habe ich noch gar nicht gebaut...“ Tony verfiel ins Grübeln.  
„Nimm ihn an Stephen, es wird dir damit alles viel leichter fallen.“ Ermutigte Peter ihn.  
Stephen überlegte erneut.  
„Überleg mal Schatz, eine Prothese, die sich besser bewegen lässt als alles was du sonst so auf dem Markt kriegen kannst, ein Einzelstück nur für dich. Zur Not, frag Bucky wie gut sowas funktioniert.“  
„Ich würde ihn wirklich gerne annehmen...Aber...Wie willst du den zum funktionieren bringen Tony?“ fragte der Magier und Tony und Peter sahen sich, etwas alarmiert an.  
„Ich meine, willste den an meine Schulter ankleben?“  
„Ähm...nein...dafür...“ Tony und auch Peter ließen Stephen los und der Milliardär sah zu seinem Freund hoch.  
„Dafür wäre eine...Operation von Nöten...“  
Stephen hatte es zwar schon geahnt, doch er konnte nicht verhindern blass zu werden und schwer zu schlucken.  
„Du….du meinst wieder ins Krankenhaus? Wieder unter Narkose gesetzt werden?“  
„Ich fürchte ja, anders gehts nicht. Komm ich erkläre es dir.“  
Tony schaltete einen Bildschirm am Tisch an, auf dem das 3D Model eines Menschen zu sehen war.  
„Siehst du hier müsste er angebracht werden.“ Tony deutete mit einem Stift auf das Schultergelenk in der Abbildung, während Stephen sich zu ihm setzte.  
„Hier oben müssten deine Nervenbahnen mit dem Arm verbunden werden. Durch zwei Metallringe, einer unter der Haut und einer darüber, würde der Arm dann fest geschweißt werden, die Verbindung der Kabel mit den Nerven und Muskeln sorgt dann dafür, dass du ihn bewegen kannst. Obwohl auch die Nerven verbunden sind, übernimmt der Arm, natürlich, keine Schmerzreize, du kannst damit also unbeirrt auf Herdplatten fassen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso du sowas machen solltest, aber du könntest.“  
Stephen kicherte leise über diesen dummen Scherz und sah sich weiter die Grafik an.  
„Also...Müsste die vernähte Stelle an meiner Schulter wieder geöffnet werden?“  
„So siehts aus.“ bestätigte Tony und sah Stephen an.  
„Ich weiß, dass dir die Vorstellung nun Angst macht...dein letzter Ausflug ins Krankenhaus und in einen OP hat all das hier erst nötig gemacht aber glaub mir, ich habe alles doppelt und dreifach, bis zehnfach durchgerechnet. Es wird funktionieren und es wird dir danach besser gehen...“  
„Solange nicht wieder Doktor West meine OP übernimmt...der hat es bereits zweimal verkackt...“ seufzte Stephen leise. Ja Doktor West hatte erst seine Hände und nun seinen Arm nicht retten können, Stephen lag wirklich nichts daran sich erneut von diesem Mann operieren zu lassen.  
„Am Ende amputiert er mir noch was anderes...was wichtiges...“  
„Keine Sorge, ich kenne da einen wirklich hervorragenden Arzt, der sich der Sache annehmen will und ich werde auch da sein und helfen, immer hin weiß nur ich wie das mit dem Arm geht.“  
„Und wann hattest du vorgehabt mir diesen Arm anschrauben zu lassen?“ fragte Stephen, während Peter die Arme von hinten um ihn legte und ihm über die Schulter sah.  
„Wenn du dir 100%ig sicher bist, dass du das machen willst. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dann so schnell wie eben möglich, der besagte Arzt arbeitet auch hier in Malibu, von daher eignet sich die Lage hier gerade sehr gut.“  
Stephen sah Tony verwundert an.  
„Wie weit im Voraus hast du geplant?“ fragte er und Tony grinste.  
„Bis auf dein Einverständnis ist bereits alles geplant und vorbereitet.“  
„Und du erwartest jetzt sofort ein Ja oder nein von mir?“ Stephen fühlte sich nun unter Druck gesetzt, doch Tony schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, du kannst dir Zeit lassen. Soviel Zeit wie du eben brauchst. Ich habe aber wohl schon ein Gesprächstermin mit besagtem Arzt vereinbart für Morgen Nachmittag….“  
„Du denkst wirklich an Alles.“ Stephen grinste und küsste Tony auf die Wange.  
„Nun gut...ich will mir zumindest mal anhören, was dieser andere Arzt zu sagen hat und eine Nacht...oder auch zwei oder drei, darüber schlafen.“  
Tony nickte bei dieser Antwort, machte den Bildschirm aus und erhob sich, genauso sein Freund, der ihn nun in die Arme nahm und ihn, obwohl Peter noch an ihm hing, leidenschaftlich küsste.  
Tony sah ihn nun etwas verwundert an, damit hatte er nun doch irgendwie nicht gerechnet, während Stephen ihn liebevoll anlächelte.  
„Danke. Du bist einfach unglaublich...Dass du sowas für mich tust...“  
„Weil ich dich liebe Stephen. Du bedeutest mir sehr sehr viel und ich will dich schließlich Glücklich machen.“ Tony schlang die Arme um ihn und sah dann Peter etwas grimmig an.  
„Lass meinen Mann los!“  
Der Junge kicherte leise und ließ Stephen dann auch brav los.  
„Willst du nicht mal Duschen gehen Dad? Du hast Sand und Salz in den Haaren.“  
Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare und tatsächlich rieselte feiner Sand auf seine Schultern.  
„Ja...ne Dusche wäre ne gute Idee...“ Er grinste zu Stephen hoch.  
„Willste mitkommen?“  
„Sehr gerne.“


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

„DAS war die seltsamste Arztpraxis in der ich jemals in meinem gesamten 40 Jahre langen Leben gewesen bin!!“  
Stephen und Tony standen vor der Praxis, nach dem Gespräch mit Doktor A. Wesker. Stephen hatte schon beim reingehen ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, dass dieser Arzt sehr speziell sein würde, doch dass dieser besagte Arzt, mit Sonnenbrille auf, ein Gespräch mit ihnen führen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Noch mehr hatten ihn die vier Fachkräfte verwundert. Eine große blonde vollbusige Schönheit, der fast ihr langer Pony ins Gesicht fiel und ihre Augen bedeckte, eine etwas kleinere verstrubbelte, kurzhaarige Blonde, die an der Rezeption gehockt und ein Metalmagazin gelesen hatte, dann eine weitere kleinere mit kurzen dunklen Haaren und auffallend dunklem Makeup und einer Menge Piercings, die die Akten sortiert hatte und zuletzt noch eine Dunkelhaarige mit Undercut und blau gefärbten Seitenpartien, die sich angeregt mit der Dunkelhaarigen unterhalten hatte und ihr beim Sortieren geholfen hatte.  
Die Vier hatten sehr seltsam ausgesehen in dieser, doch sehr schlicht gestalteten Praxis. Stephen war sehr unsicher gewesen, doch nach dem Gespräch mit Doktor Wesker, der nebenher auch im lokalen Krankenhaus aushalf, da die dortigen Ärzte „Dumme Stümper sind, die ihre Promotion in der Cornflakes Packung gefunden haben“ wie er gesagt hatte, fühlte sich Stephen nun doch etwas zuversichtlicher.  
Der Mann war arrogant, eingebildet, narzisstisch mit dem Anflug eines Gottkomplexes auf dem medizinischen Gebiet. Kurz: Stephen mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Diesem Arzt konnte er sich sicherlich  
anvertrauen und sich von ihm aufschneiden lassen.

Tony sah zu Stephen hoch.  
„Und? Meinst du, du könntest dich von ihm behandeln oder eher operieren lassen?“ fragte er unsicher und Stephen grinste.  
„Ich denke schon. Er scheint Ahnung zu haben...“ gestand Stephen und seufzte leise.  
„Aber erst mal muss ich die Medikamente absetzen, ansonsten wird das ja nix.“  
„Ja stimmt...meinst du denn du kommst ohne die Schmerzmittel aus?“ Tony sah ihn besorgt an, ehe er Stephens Hand nahm und sie durch die Straßen schlenderten.  
Peter wartete im Sommerhaus auf sie, wahrscheinlich saß er an der Play Station.  
Tony hatte aber noch keine Lust zurück zu gehen, also schlenderte er, mit Stephen an der Hand, etwas durch die Straßen des Ortes, in dem sich die Touristen tummelten und sie in der Menschenmenge gar nicht mehr auffielen.  
Hier starrte tatsächlich niemand auf den einarmigen Magier, was diesem mehr als Recht war. Er hatte das Geglotze so satt gehabt zuhause in New York. Dass es hier keinen zu interessieren schien, war eine wirklich angenehme Abwechslung.  
Vor einer Eisdiele hielt Tony an und grinste, ehe er sein Portmonee raus fischte.  
„Auch ein Eis Schatz?“ fragte er und hoffte innerlich, dass Stephen ja sagen würde. Der Magier aß sehr wenig und Pepper hatte beim Picknick auch schon gesagt, er „Esse wie ein kleiner Spatz“. Selbst Morgan hatte mehr gegessen als er.  
Tony beobachtete seinen Freund, der sich die verschiedenen Eissorten ansah und zu grübeln schien.  
Tony stellte sich zu ihm und die junge Dame hinter den Tresen wartete geduldig, bis die Beiden sich entschieden hatten.  
„Wie viel darf ich mir aussuchen Schatz?“ fragte Stephen dann und Tony grinste breit.  
„Soviel du haben willst.“  
„Dann hätte ich gerne zweimal Schokolade mit Sahne.“ bestellte Stephen bei der Dame, die sich sofort an die Arbeit machte. Sie ersparte sich die Frage ob das Eis in einen Becher oder in eine Waffel sollte. Sie hatte längst Stephens Handycap bemerkt und sagte nichts dazu.  
„Und für Sie Sir?“ fragte sie, nachdem sie Stephen seine Eiswaffel gereicht hatte.  
„Zweimal Nuss und einmal Schokolade.“ bestellte der Brünette und grinste wie ein kleines Kind, als er die große Eiswaffel bekam, beide bezahlte und genüsslich dran schleckte.  
„Gott, ich LIEBE Eiscreme.“  
Stephen kicherte und genoss sein Eis ebenfalls.  
„Das einzig Doofe ist nun, ich kann nun deine Hand nicht mehr halten...“ bemerkte Tony, als sie weiter durch die Straßen zogen.  
„Tja, das ist das Problem, wenn man nur eine hat.“ Entgegnete Stephen ihm und leckte über ein kleines Rinnsal an seiner Waffel, denn das Eis schmolz schneller als er essen konnte. Es sah etwas ungeschickt aus und Tony kicherte leise, musste dann aber selber schneller machen, da auch sein Eis zu laufen begann.

Während sie ihr Eis vernichteten, schlenderten sie weiter durch die Straßen.  
„Wir sollten Peter besser nicht sagen, dass wir ein Eis ohne ihn hatten, oder er wird uns für den Rest des Urlaubs hassen.“  
„Okay dann sagen wir besser nichts.“ Stephen knusperte die Waffel weg, als er jemanden aus versehen anrempelte. Die ältere Dame erschrak und ließ ihre Tasche fallen.  
„Oh verzeihen Sie, Ma‘am.“ Der Magier bückte sich und hob die Tasche auf, doch als er sie ihr reichen wollte, erstarrten sowohl er als auch die Frau und sie sahen sich mit großen Augen an.  
„Ähm...alles okay?“ fragte Tony verwirrt, während die Dame die Tasche nahm und näher an Stephen ran kam.  
„Das kann nicht sein….Stephen? Bist du es wirklich?“ Sie streckte die Hände nach ihm aus, doch Stephen wich zurück mit einem Blick, als stünde ein Geist vor ihm.  
„Ja...ja ich bin es….Mutter...“  
„MUTTER?!?!?“ Tony fiel die Kinnlade auf den Boden und er sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her.  
„Junge...wo warst du all die Jahre? Dein Vater und ich haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ sagte die Dame, die Tony völlig ignorierte und ihn sogar zur Seite schob, doch als sie erneut nach ihrem Sohn griff wich dieser erneut zurück.  
„Ihr? Euch Sorgen machen?? Um mich? Niemals!“ fauchte Stephen gereizt, als ein Mann aus dem Shop zu ihrer Rechten kam und auf die Frau zukam.  
„Evelyn, was ist denn?“ fragte er und folgte ihrem Blick.  
Tony hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass das Stephens Vater sein musste, die beiden sahen sich erschreckend ähnlich.  
„Stephen? Mein Gott, Junge...du...du Lebst?“  
„Ja, ganz offensichtlich lebe ich noch!“  
Sein Vater legte einen Arm um seine Mutter und sah seinen Sohn immer noch an wie eine Erscheinung.  
„Uns wurde gesagt du wärst tot….vor knapp 5 Jahren gestorben...“  
„Ich weiß...bei Vishanti, da ist man einmal für ein paar Jährchen nicht im Lande und schon füllen sie einem hier den Totenschein aus...“  
„Aber wo warst du?“ Wollte seine Mutter wissen, während sein Vater nun Tony beäugte.  
„Und wer ist der Typ da?“  
„Dieser ‚Typ‘ wie du ihn nennst, Vater, ist Anthony Edward Stark!“ Stephen ergriff Tonys Hand.  
„Und er ist mein fester Freund!“  
Tony sah zu Stephen hoch und dann zu seinen Eltern und sah sofort, wie sich die Mienen der Beiden verhärteten. Stephen hatte ihm ja erzählt, dass seine Eltern arg homophob waren, aber würde es sie nun auch stören? Nun da ihr totgeglaubter Sohn wieder vor ihnen stand?  
Sein Vater seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in einer Hand.  
„Du lernst es nie oder Junge?“  
„Gibt es denn keine nette Frau in deinem Leben, Stephen?“ Fragte seine Mutter, etwas netter, aber ihr Blick ruhte auf den Händen von Tony und Stephen.  
„Willst du denn wirklich niemals Kinder haben?“  
„Er hat einen Sohn, also...So gesehen...“ begann Stephen und Tony grinste.  
„So gesehen ist er Stiefpapa.“ haute Tony hinten dran und der Magier grinste seinen Freund an.  
„Und außerdem, er ist 40 Jahre alt! Ich denke nicht dass er sich noch vor Ihnen beiden rechtfertigen muss!“  
„Und Sie glauben, Sie könnten das Entscheiden?!“ Stephens Vater sah Tony ernst an und verschränkte die Arme, genauso der Milliardär, der sich nun vor Stephen stellte.  
„Ja das denke ich! Ich liebe ihn und will deswegen nur das BESTE für ihn! Verdammt nochmal, Sie haben geglaubt er wäre TOT!! Und nun, wo Sie ihren Sohn endlich mal wiedersehen haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun, als ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, weil er mit einem anderen Mann zusammen ist?! Und ich dachte immer mein Vater wäre ein Idiot gewesen!!“  
„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen Freundchen!“ Stephens Vater hob mahnend den Zeigefinger und ging auf Tony zu, der locker einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er.  
„Reizen Sie mich nicht unnötig, oder es könnte unangenehm für Sie werden!“  
Tony aber lachte nur.  
„Unangenehm für mich? Sind Sie sich da sicher? Sie haben wohl gerade nicht verstanden WER ich bin, kann das sein?“ Tony grinste breit und sah zum Anderen hoch.  
„Ich bin Tony Stark! Wagen Sie nun auch nur einen dummen Move und Sie haben alle meine Anwälte am Hals und werden Ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh!“  
„Tony, Schatz bitte.“ Stephen legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich.  
„Ich kann das schon selber regeln, danke.“ Er gab seinem Freund einen Kuss, schon alleine, um seine Eltern zu ärgern und sah diese nun ernst und auch etwas verletzt an.  
„Mutter, Vater….Fickt euch! Ich komme seit Jahren sehr gut ohne euch klar, nun braucht ihr euch auch nicht mehr in mein Leben einzumischen. Es geht euch doch eh nicht um mich, sondern um den Ruf unserer Familie.“  
„Doch! Es geht uns auch um dich!“ Widersprach seine Mutter, doch Stephen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr seid beide, gerade so dermaßen drauf fixiert, dass ich, wieder, einen Mann als Partner habe, dass ihr nicht mal merkt dass mir ein Arm fehlt? Oder wieso habt ihr dazu noch nichts gesagt?“  
Erst jetzt schien es seinen Eltern wirklich aufzufallen und seine Mutter wurde mit einem Schlag bleich während sein Vater Tony ansah.  
„Ich nehme mal an, dass das Ihre Schuld ist, oder Mister Iron man?“  
„Ach, Sie wissen ja doch wer ich bin.“  
„Nein! Es war NICHT Tonys Schuld! Und es geht euch beide auch nichts an!“ Stephen ergriff Tonys Hand.  
„Komm Schatz, Peter wartet noch zuhause auf uns!“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort von irgendjemandem zu warten, zerrte Stephen seinen Freund mit sich die Straße runter, ließ seine Eltern stehen, ohne sich nochmal nach ihnen umzudrehen.  
Er war verletzt, enttäuscht und in erster Linie wütend, was er, ohne es selber richtig zu merken, Tony spüren ließ, indem er kräftiger an dessen Arm zerrte, als dieser mit den doch sehr raschen Schritten des Magiers nicht mithalten konnte. Tony stolperte, fiel aber zum Glück nicht hin, Stephen zerrte an ihm mit einem wirklich eisernen Griff und achtete gar nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung oder auf seinen Freund.  
Zurück im Ferienhaus ließ Stephen Tony augenblicklich los, eilte ins Schlafzimmer und schepperte die Türe hinter sich zu.  
Peter, der vorm Fernseher saß, zuckte zusammen, als Stephen die Türen so knallte und sah seinen Vater an, der nur seufzend mit den Schultern zuckte und zum Schlafzimmer ging.  
Stephen lag auf dem Bett, den Rücken zur Türe gedreht. Er bewegte sich nicht und sagte auch nichts, als Tony reinkam und zu ihm aufs Bett kletterte.  
„Nimm dir das doch jetzt nicht so zu Herzen...“  
„Nicht so zu Herzen nehmen?!?! Du hast gut reden!!“ Knurrte Stephen nur, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Hat dein Vater je gedacht dass du ein Fehler bist! Ein UNFALL oder das Unglück der Familie, nur wegen deiner Sexualität mit der du geboren wurdest?!“  
„Nein, aber ich hatte stehts das Gefühl nicht gut genug zu sein...ich hab 100% gegeben und er hatte 150% erwartet….ich schrieb 1en in der Schule und wurde gefragt, wieso keine 1+. Ich stand immer unter Druck.“  
„Er wollte halt das Beste für dich...“ Stephen rollte sich auf den Rücken und legte den Arm über die Augen.  
„Nun da ich die Beiden wieder gesehen habe, kommen all diese Erinnerungen wieder hoch...All dieses Wissen, dass Egal was ich tu, ich bin niemals gut genug...“  
„Stephen? Hast du deine Medikamente genommen?“  
„Nein hab ich nicht...und ich werde sie auch nicht mehr nehmen, immer hin muss ich für den Eingriff doch weg von dem Zeug….“ Stephen wandte sich ab und Tony seufzte leise.  
„Ich mag es nicht, dich so traurig zu sehen...“ gestand er und strich Stephen durch die Haare.  
„Ich weiß, sie sind deine Eltern aber, vergiss sie. Sie scheinen dich nicht mal ansatzweise so gut zu kennen wie ich es bis jetzt schon tue.“ Tony packte Stephen an der Schulter und drehte ihn so auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, damit er nicht mehr die Chance hatte sich abzuwenden.  
Der ehemalige Arzt sah zu Tony hoch.  
„Du bist ein unglaublicher Mensch Stephen. Du bist alles, nur kein Fehler. Du hast eine Kraft in dir...das ist unbeschreiblich...So oft hat man schon versucht dich zu Boden zu drücken und doch stehst du immer wieder auf und machst weiter. Du bist ein Kämpfer und kein Versager! Nach allem was dir schon widerfahren ist...Ich glaube ich wäre nach sowas stark traumatisiert und Suizidgefährdet...“  
„Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte noch nie mit diesem Gedanken gespielt oder gar versucht mein Leben zu beenden?“ kam Stephens Gegenfrage und Tony wurde bleich.  
„Was?“  
„Ich hab zweimal schon versucht mir das Leben zu nehmen Tony...“ Stephen lachte bitter.  
„Selbst dafür bin ich zu blöd...“ Er sah zu Tony hoch, dem dicke Tränen in den Augen standen.  
„Wieso?“  
„Einmal nach dem Verlust meiner Hände...ich wollte von einer Brücke springen...“  
„W...woran ist es gescheitert?“  
„Weiß ich gar nicht mehr, ich bin frierend und nass am Flussufer wieder zu mir gekommen...keine Ahnung, wie ich das überlebt hatte...und dann nochmal Jahre später...wo die Älteste starb...und ich so schlimm verwundet wurde...ich hab Aktiv die Ärzte behindert und alles getan um zu verhindern, dass sie mein Leben retten...Ehe sie mich mit einem Schlafzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt haben...“  
„Und dann erzählst du mir, du brauchst keine Anti-Depressiva?!“ Fauchte Tony und seine Tränen tropften von seinem Gesicht auf das von Stephen.  
„Ich habe nie welche genommen und danach auch keine gebraucht…Im Kamar-Taj findest du andere Wege dich mit sowas auseinander zu setzen...komm her...“ Er zog Tony zu sich runter und küsste ihn auf die zitternden Lippen.  
„Es tut mir leid Liebster...ich wollte dich nicht traurig oder besorgt machen…“  
„Du...du wirst sowas nicht wieder versuchen oder?“ fragte Tony, die Stimme zittrig vor Angst. Allein die Vorstellung Stephen irgendwann tot aufzufinden war einfach nur grausam für ihn.  
„Nie wieder, keine Sorge. Ich schwöre es dir.“ erneut küsste Stephen seinen Freund und schlang den Arm um ihn. Tony schlang die Arme um Stephens Hals und vertiefte den Kuss, während er sich gemütlicher auf seinen Freund legte.  
„Du bist trotzdem ein Kämpfer Schatz.“  
„Danke, aber du genauso, auf mehr als nur eine Art und Weise.“ Stephen lächelte sanft und ließ sich von Tony durch die Haare kraulen.  
„Ähm...wieder alles gut bei euch...“ Kam es zaghaft von der Türe und die beiden sahen auf zu Peter, der unsicher im Türrahmen stand.  
Stephen wurde sofort blass.  
„Wie...wie viel...hast du gehört?“  
„Nur so viel dass du irgendwas nie wieder versuchen würdest...“ Gestand Peter und die Beiden sahen sich an, ehe Stephen den Jungen näher zu ihnen winkte und Peter brav zu ihnen kam und aufs Bett kletterte.  
„Was wirst du nie wieder versuchen?“ wollte der Junge wissen, während Tony sich neben Stephen hockte und dieser sich aufrecht hinsetzte.  
„Nun ich...ich hatte einige sehr schwere Jahre im Leben und...ich hab Versucht dem ganzen zu entgehen.“  
„Hast du angefangen zu trinken? Tante Pepper sagte oft, Leute versuchen ihren Verantwortungen und Pflichten im Leben auf diese Weise zu entkommen.“  
Stephen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nun, Pepper hat nicht unrecht, viele versuchen ihre Sorgen im Alkohol zu ertränken, ich hatte…Andere Gedanken...“  
Scheinbar machte es nun Klick bei Peter, denn sein Gesicht wurde nun auch extrem bleich.  
„Du hast versucht dich umzubringen?“ fragte er und als Stephen nickte, bildeten sich Tränen in Peters Augen und er krallte sich an Stephens T-Shirt, drückte sich eng an ihn und weinte.  
„Tu sowas nie wieder….NIE Wieder!!! Hörst du!?!? Dad braucht dich...“  
Stephen strich dem Jungen durch die Haare, genau wie Tony, der sich an Stephen schmiegte.  
„Habe ich auch nicht vor Kleiner, wie du gehört hast, habe ich versprochen, sowas nie wieder zu versuchen. Ich bin glücklich hier bei dir und deinem Dad, es gibt keinen Grund für mich nun aussteigen zu wollen...“ Er küsste Tony sanft auf die Wange.  
„Immer hin habe ich nun endlich wieder einen Sinn im Leben gefunden.“  
Tony lächelte ihn verliebt an und küsste ihn.  
Peter grinste nun, auch wenn er noch Tränen in den Augen hatte und kuschelte sich enger an die beiden Erwachsenen heran.  
„Hab euch beide Lieb.“  
„Wir haben dich auch lieb Peter.“ Kicherte Stephen, während Tony seinem Sohn durch die Haare wuschelte, der seinen Vater dann etwas grimmig ansah, sich ihm näherte und anfing zu schnuppern.  
„Du riechst nach Haselnuss und...Schokolade...Habt ihr etwa OHNE MICH Eis gegessen!?!??!“ Peter zog eine Schnute und drehte sich weg.  
„Ich hab euch nicht mehr Lieb!“  
„Was können wir tun, damit du uns wieder lieb hast?“ fragte Stephen grinsend und Peter überlegte.  
„Hmmmm….Wir gehen heute Abend da essen wo ICH hinwill und danach, macht euch auf einen Filmmarathon gefasst! Wir gucken ALLE Harry Potter Filme!“  
„WAS?!?!?“ Tony fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, während Stephen nur Fragezeichen überm Kopf kreisen hatte.  
„Was denn?“ fragte er verwirrt und sah zu Tony.  
„Harry Potter?? ALLE Filme?!?! Peter, die gehen zusammen fast 20 Stunden!!“  
„Tut es oder ich hab euch nicht mehr lieb!“ Peter grinste frech und sah wie sein Vater sich seufzend geschlagen gab.  
„Na gut...mit etwas Glück pennst du eh mitten drin ein...“  
„Ich werde Wach bleiben!“ Schwor Peter den Beiden mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, Film 3 lief, Stephen war davon gelangweilt, Tony kannte sie auswendig und Peter schnarchte mit dem Kopf auf Tonys linkem Bein und sabberte ihm dabei die Hose voll.  
„Hab doch gesagt, er pennt mitten drin ein.“ Seufzte Tony und schob ein Kissen unter Peters Kopf, sodass er aufstehen konnte ohne den Jungen zu wecken, während Stephen die Wolldecke von der Rückenlehne über ihn legte.  
„Also ich geh ins Bett, wie siehts aus, Stephen, kommste mit?“  
„Sicher.“ Der Magier erhob sich und ließ sich von Tony ins Schlafzimmer führen.  
Er bemerkte sofort Tonys Grinsen, als dieser die Türe hinter ihnen schloss.  
„Was hast du vor Süßer?“ fragte der Jüngere und wurde sofort von Tony aufs Bett gedrückt und leidenschaftlich geküsst.  
„Was glaubst du denn? Jarvis, schließ die Türe ab und mach den Raum Schalldicht.“  
„Natürlich Sir.“ Meldete die K.I. sich und Stephen hörte das klicken der Türe, als diese sich verschloss.  
„Du hast wieder was schmutziges vor?“ Stephen grinste zu Tony hoch, der direkt nickte und Stephen erneut küsste.  
„Aber dieses mal will ich, dass das Licht an bleibt.“  
„Wieso willst du das Licht dabei anlassen?“ wollte Stephen wissen, während Tony ihn schon aus seinem Shirt schälte.  
„Weil ich dein süßes Gesicht dabei sehen will.“  
„Süß? Ich bin doch nicht süß?“ widersprach der Magier, ließ aber weiterhin zu, dass Tony ihn auszog.  
„Oh doch, das bist du.“ Der Milliardär wanderte mit den Händen über Stephens schlanken Körper, runter zu seinen kräftigen Beinen.  
Der Magier grinste und beobachtete Tony dabei, wie er ihm sanft über den Unterschenkel küsste.  
„Ich liebe wirklich jeden noch so kleinen Millimeter deiner Haut...“ Seufzte Tony grinsend gegen Stephens Bein, woraufhin dieser anfing zu kichern.  
„Du bist der Erste, der sowas zu meinen Beinen sagt.“  
„Dann wurde es Zeit, dass es jemand sagt.“ Tony beugte sich über ihn, um ihn erneut zu küssen und zog sich anschließend ebenfalls aus.  
„Lehn dich zurück Tony, ich kümmere mich heute Nacht um dich.“ Stephen drückte Tony nach hinten in die Kissen und grinste zu ihm runter.  
„Bleib einfach liegen und entspann dich.“

Die Nacht ging alles andere als leise von statten, doch Peter bekam von allem nichts mit und schlief seelenruhig auf der Couch weiter.  
Er wachte auch nicht auf, als ihm jemand sanft durch die Haare strich und sich die Hintertüre schloss.  
Tony pennte ebenfalls noch, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und laut schnarchend. Dass Stephen das Ferienhaus verlassen hatte, hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen.  
Er merkte es erst eine gute Dreiviertel Stunde später, als er endlich wach wurde und das Bett neben sich leer vorfand.  
Gähnend erhob er sich, sammelte seine Klamotten zusammen und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Peter bereits hockte und Cornflakes futterte.  
„Morgen Peter...“  
„Morgen Dad.“ Peter knusperte weiter seine Cornflakes und sah sich die Nachrichten an, während sein Vater gähnend in die Küche ging um sich Kaffee zu holen.  
„Sag mal, wo ist Stephen?“  
„Hä? Woher soll ich das denn wissen?“ kam die Antwort des Jungen und Tony kam zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Er war nicht im Schlafzimmer….“  
„Nun, hier ist er auch nicht.“  
Etwas verwundert nahm Tony einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Der kommt sicher gleich wieder, wo auch immer er hin ist.“ Versicherte Peter ihm und Tony nickte. Stephen war erwachsen, er musste sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen.  
Der Magier tauchte erst nach knapp einer Stunde wieder im Haus auf, in Tanktop, Yogapants und Turnschuhen. Er war verschwitzt und hatte eine leere Wasserflasche in der Hand.  
Durch die Hintertüre kam er in die Wohnung und sofort sah Peter auf, der sich noch nicht dazu bequemt hatte aufzustehen.  
„Hey Stephen.“ begrüßte er den etwas Atemlosen, der ihn angrinste und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Wo biste gewesen?“  
„Joggen.“ Kam die Antwort und Stephen brachte die leere Flasche in die Küche.  
„Ich muss wieder anfangen, was für meine Linie und meine Gesundheit zu tun und es war zu verlockend heut früh los zu laufen.“  
„Hmmm versteh ich gut.“ Peter grinste und sah ihn über die Sofalehne hinweg an.  
„Aber rutscht das Shirt nicht die ganze Zeit von deiner Schulter?“  
„Nö.“ Stephen schob den Träger etwas zur Seite und offenbarte darunter tatsächlich einen Streifen Doppelseitiges Klebeband.  
Peter fing an zu kichern.  
„Jarvis, informier doch bitte Dad, dass Stephen wieder da ist.“  
„Sehr wohl Sir.“  
„Wenn Tony hier einschneit, sag ihm, ich bin duschen, ich bin völlig verschwitzt.“ Stephen ging zum Badezimmer um sich zu duschen.  
„Klar, mach ich.“ Peter grinste und erhob sich und ging in sein Zimmer.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Der Urlaub der Drei flog so schnell vorbei. Kaum dass sie richtig angekommen waren, gings auch schon im Privatjet wieder zurück nach New York.  
Stephen sah aus dem Fenster des Privatjets, während die Stewardess Tony einen Drink brachte.  
„Was guckst du denn so Schatz?“  
„Hmm?“ Stephens Kopf schreckte hoch. Er war in Gedanken gewesen.  
„Du guckst so traurig.“  
„Ich bin nicht traurig...nur etwas...Naja besorgt.“  
„Ist es wegen dem Eingriff nächste Woche?“ fragte Tony weiter und Stephen nickte.  
Er hatte die zwei Urlaubswochen viel darüber nachgedacht, hatte seine Medikamente eingestellt und war nun „clean“ genug, um sich dem Eingriff zu unterziehen.  
Doktor Wesker hatte einen Termin im Krankenhaus klar gemacht und Tony hatte den Arm schon vor Ort abgeliefert, damit er sterilisiert werden konnte.  
Wieso sie nun doch zurück flogen lag nur daran, dass Peter zurück sollte, weil er die nächsten zwei Wochen mit Steve und Bucky verbringen würde.  
Was sein Ex-Mann geplant hatte wusste Tony nicht, aber soweit vertraute er Steve noch, dass er wusste was er Peter zumuten konnte und was nicht.  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, es wird alles gut gehen und danach wird alles wieder gut im Leben.“  
„Mein Leben ist gerade auch nicht schlecht. Etwas eingeschränkt, aber nicht schlecht.“ gestand Stephen und stupste Tonys Fuß mit dem Seinen an, da sie sich gegenüber saßen.  
„Nichts ist schlecht, solange du bei mir bist.“  
Tony grinste breit.  
„Du bist Süß. Ich würde ja gerne sagen, ich halte während der OP dein Händchen, aber ich brauche meine beiden Hände um deinen neuen Arm an zu bringen.“  
„Händchen?“ Stephen sah auf seine verbliebene Hand.  
„Meine Hand ist größer als deine, du bist der mit den Händchen hier. Es gibt nur eine Hand voll Dingen, die bei dir größer sind als bei mir.“ Stephen grinste frech.  
„Das wären deine Klappe, deine Augen, dein Appetit, deine Kaffeesucht und dein Schwanz.“  
Tony grinste frech.  
„Ja und gerade letzteres gefällt dir ja besonders gut. Wundert mich eigentlich, dass du gerade da so gechillt sitzen kannst, nachdem was wir letzte Nacht gemacht haben. Du solltest öfters Wein trinken, macht dich noch heißblütiger.“  
Stephen wurde rot. Er hatte es mit dem Rotwein wirklich etwas übertrieben und danach im Schlafzimmer den Hals nicht voll kriegen können. Eigentlich trank er nicht so viel, aber lieblicher italienischer Rotwein knallte unsagbar schnell rein und er hatte fast im Alleingang zwei Flaschen geköpft.  
„Ich sitze auf einem Schonkissen.“ gestand Stephen und bewegte sich nur minimal, damit Tony das blaue Kissen sehen konnte, auf dem sein Freund saß und er fing an zu lachen.  
„Jaja, lach nur, warte nur ab, bis ich mir deinen Arsch mal vorknöpfe!“  
„Du? Du willst dir meinen Hintern vornehmen?“ Tony beugte sich vor und grinste Stephen frech an.  
„Sorry wenn ich das so sage, aber du wirkst nicht wie der Typ Mann, der im Bett die Kontrolle will. Wirkt auf mich immer eher so, als würdest du es unheimlich genießen dominiert zu werden.“  
Stephen wurde noch roter und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.  
Tony grinste noch eine Spur breiter und nahm die Hand seines Freundes.  
„Daran ist doch gar nichts schlimm. Jeder hat so seine Vorlieben und Neigungen.“  
„Aber du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass DU die Dominanz in der Kiste hattest als du noch mit Steve zusammen warst.“  
„Das nicht unbedingt, aber so unterwürfig, wie du es im Bett bist, war ich nie und werde es auch niemals sein.“  
„Ich bin doch nicht unterwürfig...“ Stephen sah ihn an, noch röter als zuvor.  
„Doch bist du und mir gefällt es sehr und das aus einem wichtigen Grund und ehe du was sagst, der Grund ist Nicht der Fakt, dass ich es geil finde.“ sagte Tony und Stephen schloss den Mund, nachdem er was hatte sagen wollen.  
„Ich mag es sehr, weil ich spüre, dass du mir völlig vertraust. Du hast mir deine Ängste und Vorlieben gesagt und gezeigt, gibst dich mir mit soviel Leidenschaft hin, sowas habe ich noch nie zuvor erlebt.“  
„Nun...Es ist halt wichtig sowas klar zu machen...ich will ja auch nichts machen, was du nicht willst oder magst.“ gestand Stephen und setzte sich nun neben Tony.  
„Und ja, ich vertraue dir vollkommen. Das letzte Mal wo ich es tat war es ein Fehler aber bei dir fühle ich mich sicher.“  
Tony legte den Arm um ihn und strich ihm über die Schulter.  
„Du kannst mir auch vertrauen. Ich hintergehe nie jemanden, schon gar nicht die Menschen, die mir was bedeuten.“  
Tony küsste seinen Freund, als Peter aus dem vorderen Teil des Jets kam und sich auf Stephens Platz fallen ließ, mit einer Dose Sprite in der Hand.  
„Ähm Peter, wir haben einen romantischen Moment hier!“  
„Und ich hab ne Sprite.“ erwiderte der Junge nur, grinste die Beiden frech an und holte sein Handy raus um darauf was zu zocken.

Endlich wieder zuhause war Tonys und Stephens erster Weg runter zum Waschraum. Tony hatte einen ganzen Raum, nur für Wäsche mit fünf Waschmaschinen und fünf Trocknern.  
„Warte mal, was tust du da Tony?“ fragte Stephen, als Tony alles zusammen in eine Waschmaschine stopfen wollte.  
„Waschen?“ kam die Antwort und Stephen sprang dazwischen, ehe Tony die Maschine anwerfen konnte.  
„Du kannst nicht alles zusammen waschen, das müssen wir trennen!“  
„Wie trennen?!“ Tony kratzte sich verwirrt am Hinterkopf und sah niedlich verpeilt aus.  
„Du machst sehr selten die Wäsche, kann das sein...“ Stephen seufzte, holte sich Wäschekörbe ran und begann alles sorgsam zu trennen.  
„Du bist wirklich aufgeschmissen ohne deine Putzkräfte, kann das sein?“  
„Ich hab seit Jahren nicht mehr selber gewaschen.“ gestand der Milliardär und Stephen grinste ihn lieb an.  
„Nun haste ja mich, ich zeig dir wie das geht.“  
„Och nö. Ab morgen sind die Putzkräfte ja wieder im Einsatz, ich überlasse es denen.“  
„Tja, oder so.“ Stephen entleerte einen der Wäschekörbe in eine der Maschinen und stellte sie an, ehe er die Anderen befüllte.  
„Okay, das dauert nun erst mal ne Weile, lass rauf gehen.“

Wieder oben im Apartment wurden sie bereits erwartet. Nicht von Peter, der saß gelassen auf der Couch, sondern von Wong, der neben dem Jungen stand und ihm beim Zocken zusah.  
„Wong? Was führt dich denn hierher?“ fragte Stephen verwundert und der Mönch drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Dreimal darfste raten, mein Freund. Du wirst im Kamar-Taj erwartet.“ Wong grinste, als er Stephen von oben bis unten musterte.  
„Du siehst gut aus. Hat dir wohl wirklich gut getan, mal eine Weile abzuschalten.“  
„Ja, es war ein guter und schöner Urlaub.“  
Wong öffnete ein Portal neben dem Fernseher an der Wand.  
„Wollen wir?“  
Stephen ging auf das Portal zu, als Peter ihm an Saum des Shirts packte.  
„Darf ich mitkommen? Ich würde diesen Ort nur zu gerne einmal sehen.“  
Stephen sah erst den Jungen, dann Wong und dann Tony verwundert an, nicht sicher was er sagen sollte.  
„Nun...das Kamar-Taj steht eigentlich nur den Magiern und den Novizen offen...“ Begann Wong und sah Peters große Welpenaugen, als auch schon Tony näher kam.  
„Wir würden es beide sehr gerne sehen.“ sagte er und Wong seufzte.  
„Nicht heute, ich werde aber mit dem Rat darüber sprechen, ob ihr mal mitkommen dürft.“ der Mönch packte Stephen am Arm und zog ihn mit sich durch das Portal, das sich sofort schloss.  
„Schade...“ Peter wandte sich wieder seinem Spiel zu und Tony räumte weiter Sachen weg.  
„Was die da wohl zu verbergen haben...“  
„Vermutlich viel Hokus Pokus Zeug.“ vermutete Tony, ehe er in die Küche ging um Kaffee zu machen.  
„Ich bin noch was in der Werkstatt, Peter. Such du schonmal zusammen, was du mit zu Steve nehmen willst, er kommt dich morgen Nachmittag schon abholen.“  
„Alles klar, mach ich Dad!“

Tony verzog sich nach unten. Seine Werkstatt hatte etwas Staub gefangen, doch das war nicht weiter von Bedeutung für ihn. Die Putzkräfte hatten immer ein bisschen Schiss da unten sauber zu machen, aus Angst irgendwas könnte explodieren oder sie anspringen.  
Anstelle irgendwas neues anzufangen sammelte Tony alles zusammen, was er brauchen würde um Stephens Arm nächste Woche anbringen zu können. Er selber war deswegen auch etwas nervös, nicht mal ansatzweise so sehr wie Stephen selber, aber auch er bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, wenn er daran dachte.  
Er war sich seiner sicher, aber Probleme konnten immer auftreten und die Angst war groß, dass sein Freund danach wieder für Wochen bewusstlos im Krankenhaus liegen würde.  
Tony schüttelte den Kopf, das würde schon nicht passieren. Dieses Mal waren sie besser vorbereitet. Es würde keine Not-Op sein, die Sache war bis ins Detail geplant, es würde gut laufen.  
Als er alles sicher und sauber verstaut hatte und Tony wieder hochging, wurde es schon dunkel und Peter saß erneut auf der Couch und starrte auf den Fernseher, wo ein News Reporter gerade mit doch etwas hitziger Stimme sprach.  
Tony hörte nur beiläufig zu, als der Sprecher was von Vier Leichen erzählte, eine in einer seltsamen Robe gekleidet.  
„So eine trägt Stephen auch...“ Konnte er Peters Selbstgespräche hören und sofort war der Milliardär im Wohnzimmer und sah auch zum Fernseher.  
„Was ist passiert?“ fragte er und sah kurz zu Peter runter.  
„Ein Forscherteam hat wohl am Fuße des Everest vier Leichen gefunden, ohne Anhaltspunkte, wer die sind oder wie sie dahin kamen.“ erklärte Peter und Tony sah erneut zum Bildschirm, wo die vier, doch recht gut erhaltenen, Toten gezeigt wurden. Der Sprecher sagte etwas von seltsamen Symbolen auf den Stirnen der Vier.  
„Jarvis, Zoom mal näher ran.“  
Jarvis tat wie geheißen und zoomte an den einzigen der Vier näher ran, der nicht komplett von der Natur zerfressen worden zu sein schien.  
„Was ist denn mit dem Dad?“ fragte Peter und neigte den Kopf fragend zur Seite, während Tony das Symbol genau ansah, was dem Weißhaarigen Mann in die Stirn gebrannt zu sein schien.  
„Ich kenne das Zeichen…“ murmelte er und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wenn ich nun nicht komplett bescheuert bin…dann ist das...Stephens Ex...“  
„WAS?!?!“ Peter sah geschockt zwischen dem Fernseher und seinem Vater hin und her, sah dabei die klaffende Wunde am Hals des Toten und rechnete auf seine Art und Weise 1 und 1 zusammen.  
„Stephen kann diese Portale machen...glaubst du...er hat diesen Mann da...“  
„Nein!! Nein er war das sicher nicht. Es gibt noch mehr Magier auf der Welt, sicher hat der Typ da sich mit den Falschen angelegt...“  
Peter sah erneut zum Fernseher, betrachtete das Standbild, was Jarvis gemacht hatte und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Was fand Stephen denn an DEM!? Der ist alt und hässlich...ich meine du bist auch Alt aber immerhin siehst du noch gut aus.“  
„WIE WAR DAS?!?!“  
„Du bist ALT DAD!!!!“ Peter grinste zu ihm hoch und sah Tonys Schmollgesicht.  
„Aber dafür siehste noch gut und vor allem cool aus.“  
„Ich sag Steve, er soll dir die ersten drei Tage nur durch gekochten Brokkoli servieren.“ grummelte Tony vor sich hin und ging ins Bad für eine Dusche.

Erst spät in der Nacht kam Stephen zurück zum Tower. Sein Blick war ernst und besorgt. Tony und auch Peter waren schon im Bett, doch Stephen ging nicht zu Bett oder zu Tony ins Zimmer, sondern steuerte seinen „Computerraum“ an, wie er es immer nannte.  
Er setzte sich vor Tonys Rechner ohne das Licht anzumachen.  
„Jarvis, wärst du so gut den Computer hier hoch zu fahren, ich muss Nachforschungen anstellen.“  
„Natürlich Doktor.“ Meldete die K.I. sich.  
„Übrigens hat Mister Stark sich bereits Sorgen gemacht, wo Sie wohl bleiben. Sie haben nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert.“  
„Hatte mein Handy nicht mit...“ Murmelte Stephen, als der PC hoch fuhr. Mit nur einer Hand so ein High Tech Gerät zu bedienen war gar nicht mal so einfach und Stephen war so vertieft in seine Suche, dass er nicht mal hörte wie die Türe aufging.  
„Schatz...Was machst du denn da?“ Tony schlang verschlafen die Arme von hinten um ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Tony? Warum bist du noch wach?“  
„Hab auf dich gewartet...Das Bett wird einfach nicht warm ohne dich. Komm schon...“ Tony schmiegte das Gesicht gegen Stephens Nacken, sein Bart kratzte über die Haut, was dem Magier eine leichte Gänsehaut verpasste.  
„Was suchst du denn überhaupt?“ Wollte der Milliardär wissen.  
„Die News über den Fund am Everest...“ Stephens Finger zitterten noch mehr als sonst.  
„Einer davon ist dein Ex, stimmts?“ fragte Tony und sein Freund erstarrte regelrecht.  
„Woher...“ Er sah Tony mit großen Augen an.  
„Hab die News heute gesehen und das Zeichen auf der Stirn des Weißhaarigen erkannt...“ Tony nahm Stephens Hand in seine, drehte sie und sah das Zeichen, eingebrannt in sein Handgelenk.  
„Also das war der Typ...der dich immer so gequält und dich fast getötet hat?“  
„Ja...Kaecillius...so hieß er...“  
„Sicher dass das ein Name und keine seltene Form von Zahnfleischentzündung ist?“ fragte Tony und Stephen fing kurz an zu lachen.  
„Ganz sicher, das ist ein Name...“  
„Stephen...hast du...hast du ihn umgebracht?“  
Stephen schwieg einen Moment, drehte sich dann mit dem Drehstuhl zu Tony um und sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Ich wollte es. Aber mein Gegenstück aus der Spiegelwelt kam mir zuvor. Ich habe die Leichen lediglich in die Eiswüste vorm Everest gebracht...ich hatte gehofft man würde sie nicht so schnell oder am besten gar nicht finden.“  
„Naja...das hat nicht so wirklich geklappt...“ Tony gab Stephen einen Kuss.  
„Ich bin aber froh, dass du ihn nicht getötet hast, auch wenn du es gewollt hast...“  
„Wieso?“  
„Dann musstest du deine Hände nicht mit seinem Blut besudeln. Er ist es nicht wert. Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er es nicht wert war.“ Tony küsste seinen Freund erneut.  
„Na komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen...bitte.“  
Stephen erhob sich vom Stuhl.  
„Jarvis, mach bitte alles wieder aus.“ sagte er und der PC fuhr wieder herunter.  
„Na gut, lass uns ins Bett gehen.“  
Tony grinste wie ein kleines Kind, zog Stephen aus dem Zimmer und rüber ins Schlafzimmer.  
Stephen ließ sich in die frisch gewaschenen Laken fallen, während Tony sich dazu legte und sich an ihn schmuste. Er merkte sofort sein Magier war verkrampft und angespannt.  
„Denk nicht mehr dran, Stephen.“ Tonys Finger glitten durch die dunklen Haare des Anderen.  
„Er ist fort und nur das sollte für dich zählen. Du bist ihn los...Sie werden die Leichen entsorgen und damit ist er für immer aus der Welt geschafft.“  
„Ich hoffe es...“  
„Denk an was Schönes.“  
„Zum Beispiel?“  
„An mich.“ Tony grinste ihn in der Dunkelheit an. Stephen grinste schwach zurück und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Du kleiner Spinner.“  
„Aber ich bin DEIN kleiner Spinner.“  
„Und das Beste was mir je passiert ist.“ Stephen drehte sich auf die Seite, den Arm unterm Kissen und sah Tony einfach nur an.  
„Die Novizen im Kamar-Taj sind neugierig dich mal zu treffen.“  
„Ach? Wieso denn das?“ Tony sah ihn verwundert an und Stephen seufzte.  
„Naja, die wollen den berühmten Tony Stark halt mal kennen lernen.“  
„Ihr….ihr kriegt da noch was mit, was in der Welt abgeht?“ Tony hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Wir haben sogar fließendes Wasser und Wlan dort Tony. Es ist ein magischer Ort ja, aber deswegen leben wir da nicht wie die Wilden.“ Lachte Stephen und strich seinem Freund durch die Haare.  
„Ich hab mir allerdings auch dumme Sprüche bieten lassen müssen...“  
„Von wem?“ Wollte Tony sofort wissen.  
„Wer redet schlecht über dich? Denjenigen mach ich fertig!“  
„Mir wurde heute mehrfach gesagt, dass man es mir nicht zugetraut hätte ein...ein Gigolo zu sein...“  
Im Raum herrschte stille. Tony sagte keinen Ton, Stehen wurde knallrot im Gesicht und dann fing der Milliardär an zu lachen.  
„Du? Ein Gigolo? Wohl kaum Süßer.“ Tony lachte und lachte, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
„Wer denkt denn sowas? Und vor allem, warum?“  
„Meister Hila denkt das. Sie ist der Meinung ich hätte dich verführt und du würdest mir mein Leben finanzieren usw….Und der Novize At-Ye denkt du bist mein Sugar-Daddy.“  
„Das auch noch. Die denken wirklich du wärst so oberflächlich, dass du es nur auf meine Kohle abgesehen hast?“  
„Ja denken die...Als ich noch als Chirurg gearbeitet habe war ich nicht gerade arm. Ich hab in einem sehr teuren Viertel gelebt, hatte zwei Autos, konnte mir nahezu alles leisten, aber ich verlor in Rekordzeit alles, als meine Hände zerstört wurden und ich habe mein ganzes Geld für OPs ausgegeben, die nichts brachten und mit meinem letzten Rest bin ich nach Kathmandu geflogen um dort Heilung zu suchen und so kam ich zum Kamar-Taj...“  
„Wieso brachten die OPs nichts?“ wollte Tony wissen.  
„Ich meine, du hast dich ja nicht von Stümpern operieren lassen...“  
„Nein, es waren keine Stümper...ich hab es ihnen damals zwar an den Kopf geworfen, aber sie waren gute Ärzte...“ Stephen seufzte leise und besah sich seine zitternde Hand.  
„Ich hatte ja gesagt, es war ein Autounfall, der das verursachte. Meine Hände wurden, wortwörtlich, in die Amature gequetscht.“  
Tony verzog das Gesicht bei der Vorstellung.  
„Jupp, da ich beide Hände am Steuer hatte, hatte das zumindest den Vorteil, dass keine Finger nach außen gebrochen wurden, die hätte ich dann wahrscheinlich verloren.“  
„Also...Glück im Unglück?“  
„Kann man so sagen. Bei dem Crash wurde alles in meinen Händen beschädigt. Das Problem ist...alles hat ein Zeitlimit. Wenn man einen Bruch zu spät behandelt, kann es zu Deformationen kommen, da die Knochen schief zusammenwachsen. Bei Muskeln kann das ebenfalls zu einer Deformation führen. Bei stark beschädigten Nerven…nun...dann passiert sowas...“ Stephen strich mit der Hand über Tonys Wange.  
„Gefühlsverlust in den Fingern und dieses Zittern...Fühlt sich an guten Tagen an, wie wenn einem die Hand eingeschlafen ist.“  
„Und an schlechten Tagen?“  
„Hmmm...Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn dir die Finger draußen vor Kälte schon fast steif werden und dann gehst du in einen warmen Raum und sie fangen an so richtig unangenehm zu schmerzen?“  
„Oh ja, das kenn ich, das ist so ein ekeliges Gefühl...“  
„Und jetzt stell dir vor, du hast das über Tage.“  
Tony verzog das Gesicht erneut.  
„Ich hätte mir die Kugel gegeben...“ Sagte er, ohne nachzudenken.  
Stephen lachte bitter.  
„Hätte ich damals gemacht, ich konnte mir nur keine Waffe mehr leisten und selbst wenn, ich hätte sie nicht laden oder den Abzug drücken können. Aber zurück zu deiner eigentlichen Frage, wieso man meine Hände nicht mehr richten konnte, die Nerven in meinen Händen sind halt, wie schon gesagt, sehr stark beschädigt worden. Das ist in unter vier Stunden nach der Beschädigung noch zu heilen. Es ist kompliziert zu erklären, aber es geht. Nun….es hat fast 6 Stunden gedauert, ehe man mich aus dem Wrack meines Lambos geholt hat...Dazu kam, meine Karre lag halb in einem Fluss, Unterkühlung kam also noch oben drauf.“  
„Das klingt, als könnte man von Glück sagen, dass du noch lebst...“  
„Tja...ich bin dem Tod schon einige Male von der Schippe gesprungen.“ Stephen küsste Tony sanft auf die Lippen.  
„Aber weißt du wem wir nicht weiter ausweichen sollten? Dem Schlaf.“  
Kaum dass Stephen „Schlaf“ gesagt hatte, fing Tony an zu gähnen.  
„Ja...gute Idee...“ Er schmuste sich an den Jüngeren und machte die Augen zu.  
„Schlaf gut Stephen...“  
„Ja du auch Tony.“

Mit einer Pünktlichkeit, die jede Stechuhr erblassen lassen würde, stand Steve am nächsten Tag vor der Apartmenttüre, zusammen mit Bucky.  
Eigentlich hatte Tony nicht gewollt, dass Steve je wieder rein kam, doch Peters Taschen runter zu schleppen, war dem Milliardär zu anstrengend gewesen. Das konnte nun der starke Supersoldat erledigen.  
Stephen öffnete ihnen die Türe und ließ den Blonden und seinen Lover eintreten. Buckys Augen weiteten sich, als er das Apartment betrat und der Mund klappte ihm auf.  
„HIER hast du gewohnt?!“ fragte er an Steve gewandt und dieser nickte.  
„Jupp, fast 10 Jahre lang war das hier mein Zuhause.“  
„Und sowas gibst du auf, für mich?“ Bucky bekam einen richtig schwärmenden Blick.  
„War ja nicht so, als hätte er eine Wahl gehabt, nachdem ich ihn rausgeworfen habe!“ Meldete Tony sich zu Wort, der an der Türe zur Küche lehnte und Steve einen ernsten Blick zu warf.  
„Du bist noch sauer deswegen oder?“  
„OH JA!! Und dann betrügst du mich mit...mit….Was auch immer das da ist!“ Er zeigte auf Bucky.  
„Hey…ich hab auch Gefühle...“ Bucky zog eine Schnute, als Stephen ihn sanft am Arm packte.  
„Na komm, lassen wir die Beiden mal in ruhe zanken. Magst du einen Tee?“ Stephen führte Bucky in die Küche, während Tony und Steve ins Wohnzimmer gingen und Steve seinem Ex die Urlaubspläne für die Kommenden zwei Wochen mitteilte.  
Bucky setzte sich an den Küchentisch, während Stephen den Wasserkocher anstellte und zwei Tassen und eine Kanne aus dem Schrank holte.  
„Wie gehts dir eigentlich?“ fragte Bucky, eine Frage, die sich definitiv auf Stephens fehlenden Arm bezog.  
„Könnte besser aber auch schlechter sein, ich komme klar.“ antwortete der Magier und setzte sich zu Bucky, während das Wasser köchelte.  
„Und bei euch? Sind Steves Wunden gut verheilt?“  
„Ja alles bestens. Was sagste eigentlich dazu?“ Bucky präsentierte den Arm, den Tony für ihn gemacht hatte.  
„Schick oder?“  
„Oh ja, der sieht klasse aus.“ gestand Stephen und strich mit den Fingern über die fein gearbeiteten Metallplatten.  
„Ich krieg meinen Ende der Woche operativ befestigt.“  
„Echt? So schnell schon? Is ja cool.“  
„Ja...dann hab ich das alles hinter mir...“  
„Hinter dir?“ Bucky fing an zu lachen, während Stephen das kochende Wasser in zwei Tassen goss.  
„Du musst erst mal lernen, mit so einem Arm umzugehen, danke.“ Bucky nahm die Tasse an, die Stephen ihm reichte.  
„Das geht nicht mal eben so, da steckt ne Menge Kraft drin.“  
„Ich krieg das schon hin.“ Versicherte der Magier ihm und sie verfielen in einen Smalltalk, über dies und das.

Nach einer Weile des Redens kam Steve in die Küche, schmuste sich von hinten an Bucky und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, Ladys, aber wir müssen los.“  
„Och wie schade, Stephen hat mir gerade von seinem Kamar-Taj erzählt.“ Bucky trank seinen Tee aus.  
„Du kannst es gerne zuhause Nachkochen, aber wir müssen jetzt los.“ sagte Steve und Stephen und auch Bucky fingen an zu lachen, was dazu führte dass Bucky den letzten Rest Tee durch die Nase wieder raus prustete.  
„Was denn?“ fragte Steve verwundert und sah vom Magier zu seinem Geliebten, der sich nun eine Servierte gegen die Nase drückte.  
„Kamar-Taj ist ein ORT und kein Futter.“ Lachte Stephen und wischte den Tee vom Tisch.  
„Hast du wieder Hunger Schatz?“ Bucky grinste und half noch rasch beim Saubermachen, als Tony und Peter in der Küche erschienen.  
„Was ist so lustig? Wir wollen mitlachen.“ fragte der Junge, doch Stephen winkte ab.  
„Nun denn Peter, ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und vergiss niemals die Wichtigste Regel.“ Stephen blieb vor Peter stehen.  
„Ähm, welche wichtige Regel? Keinen Unfug anstellen?“  
„Nein. Wenn du scheiße baust, schieb sie wem anderes in die Schuhe.“ Der Magier sah den Jungen ernst an.  
„Das ist die wichtigste Regel, die es zu beachten gilt, verstanden?“  
Peter sah Stephen mit sehr großen Augen an, nickte dann aber.  
„Okay...“  
„Sehr gut, dann hab Spaß.“

Peter, Steve und Bucky waren aus der Wohnung, als Tony sich zu Stephen in die Küche setzte.  
„Und? Was machen wir zwei Hübschen nun?“ fragte er grinsend, während Stephen sich noch eine Tasse Tee gönnte.  
„Weiß nicht. Was willst du denn machen?“ kam die Gegenfrage des Magiers und er sah das freche Grinsen des Milliardärs.  
„Du weißt, wir können nun so laut sein wie wir wollen.“  
„Wir werden es nun nicht hier in der Küche oder so treiben Schatz, ich bin nicht in Stimmung.“ Stephen trank in aller Ruhe seinen Tee.  
Tony sah ihn verwundert an, grinste dann aber.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich damit sagen, dass wir uns zusammen den Metallica Film anschauen und dabei das neue Soundsystem nutzen dass ich installiert habe.“ lachte er und strich Stephen über die Wange, der rot wurde.  
„Aber deine versauten Gedanken gefallen mir auch.“  
„Ach sei Still.“ Stephen stellte seine und Buckys Tasse in die Spüle und strich sich die Haare zurück, die er sich an diesem Morgen nicht gestyled hatte. Er war nicht in Stimmung gewesen und sah deswegen etwas verstrubbelt aus.  
Tony grinste weiterhin. Ihm gefiel sein zerstrubbelter Freund und auch dessen versaute Gedanken.  
„Wie kamst du eigentlich drauf, dass wir Sex in der Küche haben sollten? Oder eher nicht haben sollten?“  
„Deine Aussage, dass wir Laut sein dürfen, war mehr als eindeutig, da wir ja sonst immer versuchen leise zu sein, damit Peter es nicht mitbekommt.“  
„Nur weil er uns nicht hört, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht weiß was wir machen.“ sagte Tony, erhob sich und schlang die Arme um Stephens Mitte.  
„Denkst du wirklich der Junge glaubt, wir würden die ganze Nacht über Karten spielen oder nur rum schmusen? Er weiß was wir machen.“  
„Und das stört ihn so gar nicht?“  
„Hmmm….Definiere stören in diesem Fall. Er ist es gewöhnt dass ich einen Mann als Partner bevorzuge.“  
„Wieso eigentlich? Du hast einen Sohn und du hattest eine Ehefrau. Kommt da keine Frau mehr für dich in Frage?“  
Tony überlegte kurz, die Hände weiterhin an Stephens Hüften.  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich Frauen nicht mehr mögen würde, es hat sich einfach nur so herausgestellt, dass mich Männer mehr reizen. Zudem...Amanda war etwas ganz besonderes für mich, sie war ein wahrer Engel und ich denke nicht, dass ich je wieder eine Frau wie sie finden würde...“ Tony schwieg und auch Stephen wusste erst mal nichts dazu zu sagen. Er merkte, dass Tony traurig wirkte, nun da er ihn wieder an seine verstorbene Frau erinnert hatte. Er strich dem Brünetten über die Haare.  
„Sag mal, darf ich mal ein Bild von ihr sehen? Du hast sie mir zwar schon einmal beschrieben aber ich habe sie noch nie gesehen.“  
Tony sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Ich habe sie dir noch nie gezeigt?! Oh das müssen wir sofort ändern, komm!“ Er zog Stephen am Arm ins Wohnzimmer, holte ein Fotoalbum aus dem Regal und blätterte durch die Seiten.  
„Hier, das ist sie.“ Er holte ein Foto heraus und reichte es Stephen.  
„Das war während unserer Hochzeitsreise in die Karibik, da war sie 27.“  
Stephen betrachtete das Foto. Darauf zu sehen war eine wirklich sehr hübsche junge Frau. Ihre Haut war sonnengebräunt, ihr dunkelbraunes Haar war mit einer Klammer hochgesteckt und stand lustig wie ein Pinsel von ihrem Kopf ab. Sie trug einen sonnengelben Bikini und posierte elegant für die Kamera, oder wohl eher für den Fotografen, der eindeutig Tony sein musste und lächelte dabei, mehr als nur glücklich mit sich und ihrem Leben.  
Tony beobachtete Stephen, der das Bild eine weile stumm betrachtete.  
„Sie ist wunderschön.“ sagte der Magier schließlich mit einem Lächeln.  
„Von ihr hat Peter also diese dunkelbraunen Augen.“  
„Ja Peter kommt sehr nach seiner Mutter.“ erwiderte Tony und betrachtete ebenfalls das Bild.  
„Ich muss aber nun auch sagen, du hast einen komischen Geschmack Tony...Ich meine, Amanda hier, Steve und auch ich...wir haben mal so gar nichts gemeinsam...wie kam es dazu?“  
„Müsst ihr was gemeinsam haben?“ kam die Gegenfrage und Tony packte das Bild zurück ins Album.  
„Nein, aber es wundert mich nur, wie du von so einer Schönheit wie Amanda zu einem wie Steve gewechselt bist...und von einem wie Steve zu einem wie mich…“  
„Es geht nicht immer nur ums Äußere Stephen.“  
„Ja ich weiß, aber so ein riesiger Unterschied...von einer schönen, fast schon exotisch wirkenden Schönheit, zum blonden und blauäugigen Supersoldaten zu einem blassen, schon grau werdenden Ex-Chirurgen...“  
„Jeder von euch ist auf seine Art und Weise schön. Und auch wenn Steve und ich nicht wirklich im Guten auseinander gegangen sind und das letzte Jahr mit ihm mehr einem Alptraum glich, so bereue ich es nicht, ihn geliebt zu haben, da er bei mir war, als ich ihn gebraucht habe und genauso bereue ich nicht, nun dich an meiner Seite zu haben.“ Tony ergriff Stephens Hand und küsste ihn sanft auf die Fingerknöchel.  
„Ich liebe dich Stephen, einfach alles an dir und dass deine Haare schon grau werden, das stört mich nicht im geringsten. Ich finde sogar, es sieht schick aus.“  
„Schick? Ich werd Alt Tony...“  
„Du bist 5 Jahre jünger als ich, halt mal den Ball flach Schatzi.“  
„Du bist noch nicht grau!“ Stephen machte eine Pose, als wolle er die Arme verschränken, was mit nur einem Arm doch etwas seltsam aussah.  
„Das liegt daran, dass ich mir die Haare färbe...“  
„Das ist sehr ungesund für deine Haare und deine Kopfhaut.“  
„Die Farben sind Organisch und ohne Ammoniak.“ Tony ging zu einem anderen Regal und holte eine DVD heraus.  
„Also was ist nun? Wollen wir uns den Metallica Film ansehen?“


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Tonys Handy vibrierte auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch. Mit schnellen Fingern schnappte der Milliardär es sich und nahm ab.  
„Ja hi Pepper, was gibt es?“  
„Hey Tony, ich wollte dich nur an das Abendessen heute erinnern.“  
„Welches Abendessen?“ Tony war verwirrt.  
„Hast du es etwa vergessen? Du hast heute Abend ein Essen mit dem Vorsitzenden der Newsland Corp. Also beweg deinen Arsch und mach dich fertig!“  
„Pep, ich kann nicht. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen.“  
„Was soll das heißen du kannst dich nicht bewegen? Tony, was treibst du schon wieder?“  
„Warte, ich zeigs dir.“  
„Nein!! ich will es denke ich, gar nicht sehen!!“ Brüllte Pepper zurück, als Tony bereits ein Bild vom Grund seines Festsitzens machte.  
Der Grund war, dass Stephen eingeschlafen war und mit dem Kopf auf Tonys Oberschenkeln lag.  
Er schickte Pepper das Bild und rief sie daraufhin sofort wieder an.  
„Siehst du? Wie soll ich mich bewegen wenn Stephen gerade so süß schläft?“  
„Weck ihn auf und nimm ihn mit! Tony, ich hole dich in einer Stunde ab, WEHE du stehst dann nicht unten und bist bereit!“ Pepper legte auf und Tony seufzte.  
Ganz sanft strich er Stephen die Haare aus dem Gesicht, seine Wange entlang und stupste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger sanft gegen die Nase. Tony wusste, da war Stephen kitzelig.  
Der Magier grummelte leise, drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu Tony hoch, während er sich über die Augen rieb.  
„Huch...bin ich etwa eingeschlafen...“ murmelte er und Tony strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Hast nur etwas gedöst wie es scheint Schatz.“  
„Ach so...was gibts denn?“  
„Ich hab gleich noch ein Geschäftsessen...“ Tony klang gar nicht begeistert und erhob sich von der Couch, auf der Stephen einfach liegenblieb.  
„Oh, verstehe.“  
„Willst du hier bleiben oder mitkommen?“ fragte Tony, der den Fernseher abstellte und Richtung Badezimmer ging.  
„Ganz ehrlich, da bleib ich lieber hier...Sowas ist nichts für mich und ich habe bei Stark Industries ja nichts zu melden oder wüsste was da abgeht, ich würde also nur das stumme fünfte Rad am Wagen sein.“  
„Nun, wenn du lieber hier bleibst, ist das völlig in Ordnung.“ rief Tony ihm aus dem Bad zu, während er sich rasierte.  
„Es wird eh nicht sonderlich spät werden, ich mag solche Geschäftsessen nicht sonderlich. Da esse ich nie viel und will mich auch nicht lange dort aufhalten.“  
„Hmmm okay. Ich lass dir dann noch was vom Abendessen übrig, was ich mir nachher kochen werde.“  
Tony steckte den Kopf aus der Türe des Bads.  
„Schaffst du das denn, mein einarmiger Schatz?“ kicherte er frech und Stephen zeigte ihm nur den Finger.  
„Klar schaff ich das. Ich bin doch nicht blöd.“  
„Nein aber eingeschränkt.“ Tony verschwand vom Bad im Schlafzimmer zum umziehen und kam nach gut 10 Minuten wieder raus, gekleidet in einen schicken Anzug.  
„So. Kann ich so aus dem Haus gehen?“  
Stephen grinste, erhob sich von der Couch, ging zu Tony rüber und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Jetzt kannst du.“  
Tony sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Nun mag ich nicht mehr weggehen, ich bleib bei dir.“  
„Tony, die Arbeit ruft.“ Stephen küsste ihn erneut.  
„Und ich werde dann im Bett auf dich warten.“ Sein sanftes Knurren in der Stimme gab mehr als deutlich zu verstehen, was Stephen damit meinte und der Brünette fing breit an zu grinsen.  
„Alles klar Schatz, dann bis später.“

Pepper holte Tony zeitlich ab und Stephen war nun im Stark Tower alleine. Eine Weile tigerte er planlos durch die Räume, ehe er ein Klopfen an der Balkontüre hörte. Verwundert, was oder wer das sein konnte ging er nachsehen und fand doch tatsächlich Levi auf dem Balkon vor.  
Etwas verwundert machte er die Balkontüre auf und der magische Umhang kuschelte sich sofort an ihn.  
„Levi? Was machst du denn bitte hier? Bist du etwa abgehauen?“  
Levi raschelte etwas und strich mit dem Kragen über Stephens Wangen.  
„Hat Wong wieder versucht dich in die Waschmaschine zu stecken, wo du doch die gründliche Reinigung mit deiner weichen Bürste brauchst?“ fragte Stephen weiter und Levi machte eine Bewegung, die einem Nicken sehr nahe kam.  
„Och mein armer Umhang.“ Der Magier strich über den roten Stoff.  
„Wenn ich wieder zuhause bin rede ich mal mit Wong darüber.“ versprach er und ging raus auf den Balkon, während Levi sich an seine Schultern heftete.  
Der Abend war noch jung, die Sonne noch nicht ganz untergegangen und es wehte ein angenehmer, warmer Sommerwind, zumindest soweit oben.  
„Levi mein Freund...Lass uns noch einmal zusammen über diese Stadt fliegen.“ Stephen grinste.  
„Das haben wir schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht.“  
Levi raschelte begeistert und der Magier merkte, wie sich der Griff des Umhangs an seinen Schultern festigte.  
Stephen ging gelassen bis an den Rand des Towers und sah hinunter. Da ging es verdammt tief runter, aber Höhenangst war etwas, was er nicht kannte.  
„Ich verlasse mich auf dich.“ Er streckte den Arm aus und ließ sich vom Tower fallen.  
Der Wind brauste ihm durch die Haare und ließ seine Kleidung flattern, ehe Levi ihn wieder nach oben zog.  
Ein Baukran kam ihnen in den Weg, über den Stephen einfach drüber lief, ehe er wieder absprang und sich wieder von Levi tragen ließ.  
Hatte er am Anfang noch seine Bedenken gehabt, ob Levi ihn auch wirklich tragen konnte, so waren diese Bedenken längst vergessen. Sein Umhang war unbeschreiblich stark und Levi schien es selber zu genießen, nun endlich mal wieder mit Stephen zusammen über die Dächer New Yorks fliegen zu können.  
So weit oben waren sie ungestört, die Straßen waren in der langsam aufkommenden Dunkelheit nicht mehr als leuchtende Streifen am Boden, die Autos nur noch bewegende Punkte im schwächer werdenden Schein der untergehenden Sonne.  
Nach einer Stunde des Fliegens meldete sich aber Stephens Magen und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er eigentlich Abendessen haben wollte.  
Er griff in die Tasche seiner Jogginghose, die er trug und holte einen Zehner heraus. Das würde locker für eine große Pizza ausreichen und irgendwie war ihm auch genau danach.  
Normalerweise war er nicht so der Typ für Fast Food und er versuchte es Tony auch so gut es ging auszureden, sich nur von so einem Fraß zu ernähren und etwas mehr Gemüse in seinen Speiseplan einfließen zu lassen, aber gerade konnte der Magier sich nichts besseres vorstellen, als sich irgendwo nieder zu lassen, mit einer großen Doppelkäsepizza.

„Levi, so lässt es sich doch gut aushalten oder?“ Stephen grinste seinen Umhang an, der noch an seinen Schultern hing, während Stephen einen Pizzakarton auf dem Schoss hatte und zufrieden seine Pizza mampfte.  
„So einen geilen Ausblick hat man nicht mal vom Stark Tower aus.“  
Stephen grinste, zog sein Handy und machte ein Foto von seinem Sitzplatz aus, bewusst mit dem Pizzakarton drauf zu sehen und schickte es an Tony. Er war gespannt, ob Tony erraten konnte, wo er gerade war.  
Die Antwort seines Freundes ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
„Wo zur Hölle bist du? Und wieso isst du Pizza ohne mich? DX“ war Tonys Antwort und Stephen grinste, ehe er noch ein Bild machte.  
„Levi, Selfietime.“  
Sein Umhang wusste inzwischen was Selfies waren und er machte eins und schickte es erneut an Tony, der nun, aufgrund des Gebildes im Hintergrund wissen musste wo er sich befand. Erneut kam die Antwort sehr schnell.  
„Du sitzt ernsthaft auf dem Kopf der Freiheitsstatue und isst Pizza?!“  
„Ja, wieso denn auch nicht?“ schrieb Stephen die Gegenfrage und legte sein Handy in den Schoss, ehe er weiter futterte.  
Erneut kam eine Nachricht von Tony rein.  
„Und ich knabbere hier auf einem Gartensalat herum und muss mir hirnrissige Geschäftsideen antun, während du deinen Spaß hast…Nicht Fair! Das müssen wir auch mal zusammen machen!“  
„Klar, machen wir. Levi und ich gehen eh gleich zurück und ich lass dir was von der Pizza übrig.“ Versprach Stephen ihm, ehe er das Handy verstaute und die Hälfte der Pizza aufaß und zu Levi schaute, der sich an ihn kuschelte.  
„Oh yeah, mir gehts gerade echt gut.“

Als Tony, locker zwei Stunden später und mit Rotwein besuddelt, den Tower betrat war seine Laune auf den nahen Nullpunkt angekommen.  
Stephen saß auf der Couch und sah auf, als Tony die Türe hinter sich zu schepperte.  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“ fragte der Jüngere, als er den Wein bemerkte, der Tony aus den Haaren tropfte, während dieser vor sich hin knurrend Richtung Badezimmer ging. Stephen folgte ihm, nur um gegen eine verschlossene Badezimmertüre zu rennen.  
„Schatz? Was ist denn passiert?“  
Es kam keine Antwort.  
Erst nach knapp 15 Minuten kam Tony wieder aus dem Bad, nun nicht mehr voller Wein, aber immer noch sehr Angepisst guckend.  
„Hast du noch Pizza übrig?“ War das erste was Tony fragte und als Stephen stumm nickte, schob sich der Milliardär an ihm vorbei und ging in die Küche.  
„Tony, was ist denn passiert?“ Stephen folgte ihm. Sein Freund schob sich erst mal ein Stück Pizza in den Rachen, ehe er antwortete.  
„Dieser Typ…so ein homophobes Stück Scheiße!! Ich musste mir soviel Dreck heute Abend anhören, ich bin geladen! Seine Frau, auch so ein widerliches Miststück und er hatte seine vielleicht 20 Jährige Tochter dabei, die immer versucht hat sich an mich zu werfen….von ihr bekam ich die Rotweindusche...Dieser Abend war ein beschissener Reinfall!“ Tony schob sich noch ein Stück in den Mund.  
„Und der Deal ist auch geplatzt! Es hat sich nicht mal gelohnt, diese Firma ist ein Haufen Scheiße, nichts wert und dennoch spielt der Typ sich auf, als würde ihm die Hammer Corp gehören...“  
Stephen schwieg einen Moment. So richtig wusste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.  
„Ich deute dein Schweigen mal als Zustimmung, dass der Abend verschwendete Zeit war...“  
„Es klingt zumindest wie eine Verschwendung, deiner wertvollen Zeit.“ bestätigte Stephen und  
Tony klatschte das Pizzastück, halb gegessen zurück in den Karton.  
„War es auch! Ich wäre viel lieber hier bei dir geblieben...und dann gönnst du dir auch noch Pizza ohne mich...“  
„Ich machs wieder gut Schatz, versprochen.“  
„Wirst du, aber nicht mehr heute, wir sollten ins Bett gehen...wir müssen Morgen nach Malibu zurück. Bist du schon aufgeregt?“  
„Nervlich angespannt trifft es eher...“ Stephen seufzte, ehe Tony seine Hand nahm und sanft darüber strich.  
„Sei unbesorgt Schatz, ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir irgendwas passiert während der OP. Ich bin die ganze Zeit bei dir und werde aufpassen. Es wird alles gut gehen und danach wirst du wieder zwei Arme haben...auch wenn einer aus Metall sein wird.“  
Stephen grinste ein bisschen.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich keine Angst haben muss, aber etwas mulmig ist mir dennoch...Komplikationen können immer auftreten...“  
„Stephen, du warst doch selber Chirurg. Gab es je große Probleme bei einer OP am Arm?“  
„Nein, das nicht, aber man muss immer auf alles vorbereitet sein.“  
„Ja sicher, aber mach dir da mal keinen Kopf.“ Tony nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Jetzt denken wir aber nicht mehr dran und du versüßt mir nun den Abend und schmust mich.“

Der Tag der Op stand an und Stephen ging im Krankenzimmer auf und ab. Er hatte Angst, wahnsinnige Angst. Tony war nicht bei ihm, der musste bei den Vorbereitungen helfen. Eine kleine Beruhigungstablette lag auf dem Nachttisch, doch Stephen hatte sie nicht eingenommen. Er wollte am liebsten nicht sehnlicher als abhauen, doch er wusste, er musste da nun durch.  
Jemand klopfte an die Türe und eine Krankenschwester kam zu ihm rein.  
„Mister Strange, bitte legen Sie sich hin, wir bringen sie nun in den OP.“ Ihr folgten zwei Pfleger und Stephen nickte nur, der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde noch dicker, während er sich ins Bett legte.  
Während die Pfleger das Bett durch die Gänge schoben, zählte Stephen die Lampen über sich, um sich zu beruhigen. Es würde alles gut werden, redete er sich in Gedanken ein.  
Alles würde gut werden. Das würde nicht in Wochenlangem Koma enden. Nicht schon wieder.  
Vor dem OP-Saal angekommen musste er auf die vorbereitete Liege wechseln und bekam seine Kanüle für das Narkosemittel gesetzt.  
Er sah auf, in die Gesichter der Ärzte über sich, doch erkannte er keinen.  
„Wo...wo ist...Tony...“ fragte er, als das Narkosemittel in seine Blutbahn lief.  
„Schon im OP, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, alles wird gut. Er wartet dort auf Sie.“ ließ ihn eine Ärztin wissen und strich ihm sanft über die Wangen.  
„Entspannen Sie sich, alles ist gut.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft und ruhig, ihre Hände noch nicht mit Handschuhen bedeckt, während sie Stephen weiter beruhigend über die Wangen streichelte, da sie ihm ansah, wie er sich gegen das Narkosemittel auflehnte. Stephen tat das nicht einmal bewusst, es war eine Art Reflex in ihm. Er wollte zu Tony, er wollte ihn zumindest noch einmal sehen, bevor es los ging.  
Die Ärztin schien das auch so zu verstehen und wandte sich einem ihrer Kollegen zu.  
„Holen Sie kurz Mister Stark hierher...“  
Stephen hörte kaum noch was sie sagte, wehrte sich aber dennoch gegen das Mittel, als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte.  
„Schatz, keine Angst, ich bin da.“ Tony hockte neben Stephen und strich ihm nun auch über die Wange.  
„Tony?“  
„Ja ich bin hier, mach dir keine Sorgen, entspann dich. Je schneller du jetzt einschläfst, desto schneller ist alles geschafft und desto schneller sind wir wieder zuhause.“  
Natürlich wusste er, es würde nicht so schnell und so einfach sein, aber aufmunternde Worte waren im Augenblick das Beste was er geben konnte.  
Stephen sah benebelt an die Zimmerdecke und nickte sanft, ehe er sich dem Mittel hinab, die Augen schloss und wirklich einschlief.

**Ich überspringe die OP, da ich KEINE Ahnung habe, wie sowas ablaufen könnte, ich bin leider kein Arzt oder so**

Als Stephen die Augen wieder öffnete, lag er in einem Bett, an einem Fenster und die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie Matsch und er war noch immer Hundemüde, also drehte er sich lediglich auf die linke Seite, schnappte sich die Decke und wollte schon weiterschlafen, als sein Gehirn aufzuwachen schien und er in der Bewegung stoppte.  
Er lag auf der linken Seite und hatte die Decke gepackt, doch sein Arm lag unter seinem Kissen. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder an alles zu erinnern. Langsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken zurück und tastete seine rechte Schulter ab. Unter dem rauen Stoff des Nachthemdes war ein Arm zu spüren, fest und hart, doch da war etwas. Immer wacher werdend, erinnerte er sich endlich wieder, wo er war und warum er da war. Die Müdigkeit war völlig verschwunden, als er sich aufsetzte und die rechte, neue Hand hob, als wäre diese nie weg gewesen.  
Der mechanische Arm, den Tony in so mühevoller Kleinarbeit gebaut hatte, glänzte im Sonnenlicht und reagierte wie ein normaler Arm auf jede Bewegung die Stephen mit ihr vollführen wollte, ganz so, als wäre es sein richtiger Arm.  
Stephen war so fasziniert davon, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
Tony stand in der Türe und grinste, während er Stephen dabei zusah, wie dieser die Hand in alle Richtungen drehte, die Finger bewegte, sie zur Faust ballte und wieder entspannte.  
„Morgen Schatz, na was sagst du?“ fragte Tony und kam näher. Stephen sah auf und grinste.  
„Das ist….es ist unglaublich...“ stammelte er und griff mit seiner neuen Hand nach der Wasserflasche auf dem Nachttisch, nur um diese Umgehend zu zerdrücken.  
„Oh….Uups...“  
„Ja, da steckt eine menge Kraft in deinem neuen Arm. Das müssen wir noch üben in den Griff zu bekommen.“ Tony fing an zu grinsen.  
„Get it? In den ‚Griff‘ bekommen.“  
Stephen warf mit seinem Kissen nach Tony.  
„Du kleiner Spinner.“  
„Immer noch DEIN kleiner Spinner, vergiss das nicht.“ Tony beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen.  
„Wie lange habe ich flach gelegen?“  
„Die OP ist seit 5 Stunden um. Das ist eine moderate Zeit zum schlafen, sagte zumindest Doktor Wesker. Der Eingriff hat lange gedauert, länger als erwartet, aber es ist gut verlaufen, wie du siehst. Wenn du dich fit genug fühlst gehen wir zurück zum Penthaus und fliegen so schnell es geht zurück nach New York.“  
„Das klingt wirklich gut...“ Stephen lehnte sich zurück, stoppte aber.  
„Tony.“  
„Ja?“  
„Hol mir mein Kissen zurück.“

Als die zwei Verliebten wieder in New York waren, meldete sich auch Peter endlich bei ihnen, via Videoanruf.  
Tony übertrug das auf den großen Fernseher im Wohnzimmer, wo er mit Stephen zusammen auf der Couch hockte.  
„Hi Dad, Hi Stephen!“ Peter grinste breit. Sein Gesicht war schmutzig und verschwitzt und man konnte sehr deutlich einen starken Wind hören.  
„Hey Peter, wo bist du gerade?“ fragte Tony ihn und Peters grinsen wurde, soweit dies ging, noch weiter.  
„Paps, Bucky und ich sind auf nem Berg, hab den Namen vergessen.“ Er zeigte den Beiden die Aussicht.  
„Und da habt ihr Empfang?“ fragte Stephen verwundert, während Peter die Kamera auf Bucky richtete, der grinste und ihnen zuwinkte.  
„Hier in der Nähe ist ein Gasthaus, das WiFi hat, ich konnte es anzapfen.“ erklärte Peter und nun kam Bucky der Kamera sehr nahe.  
„Hey Strange, wie ich sehe haste nun auch so einen tollen Arm. Zeig mal genauer.“  
Stephen grinste, erhob sich und hielt den Arm in die Kamera des Fernsehers. Er hinterfragte nicht einmal wieso der Fernseher eine Kamera hatte.  
Bucky sah beeindruckt aus, genau wie Steve, der sich nun ins Bild quetschte.  
„Wirklich schick.“  
„Danke.“ Stephen grinste.  
„Aber noch habe ich nicht wirklich alles unter Kontrolle...ich hab Probleme diese Kraft richtig zu kontrollieren…ich hab heut Morgen dem Paketzusteller aus versehen das Handgelenk damit zerquetscht…“  
Bucky kicherte leise.  
„Das Problem kenne ich, aber ich kenne auch die Beste Lösung dafür.“ Sagte er grinsend.  
„Es klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich bescheuert, aber versuch mal mit deiner neuen Hand zu masturbieren.“  
„Bitte was?“ Stephen sah ihn verwundert an und Tony, im Hintergrund, verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee.  
„Er soll WAS?!?!“  
„Ja. So bescheuert es auch klingt, das hilft. Wenn du nicht gerade der Obermasochist bist, solltest du vorsichtig sein, um dir nicht den Schwanz zu zerquetschen und das gibt dir ein Gefühl dafür vorsichtiger mit deiner Kraft zu sein.“  
„Ergibt irgendwie Sinn...“ Bestand Stephen, als Bucky eins gegen den Hinterkopf bekam.  
„Red nicht über SOWAS wenn Peter dabei ist!!“ knurrte Steve seinen Lover an, der sich den Kopf hielt.  
„Worüber? Ich hab gerade nicht zugehört...“ Gestand Peter und sah die zwei Verwundert an.  
„Ach gar nichts Peter, wir haben über...“  
„Habt ihr übers Wichsen geredet?!“ Fragte Peter weiter und alle wurden sie Still.  
„Leute, ich bin fast 14, ich weiß was das ist!“  
Tony und Steve waren vollkommen still nach dieser Aussage und Bucky und Stephen fingen an zu lachen.  
„Habt ihr Zwei wirklich gedacht, Peter würde nicht wissen was Selbstbefriedigung ist?“ fragte Stephen und sowohl Tony als auch Steve wurden knallrot.  
„Nun...wir hatten Nie diese Art von Gespräch...“ Murmelte Steve, was Bucky vor lachen über den Boden rollen ließ.  
„Schon mal was von Sexualkunde gehört, Rogers? Sowas lernt man recht früh heutzutage in der Schule.“  
„Sowas hats zu meiner Zeit NICHT gegeben!!“  
„Zu deiner Zeit habt ihr euch sicher einen auf Schaufensterpuppen im Badeanzug gekeult.“ lachte Tony vom Sofa aus und Stephen schlug sich gegen die Stirn.  
„Ich habe sowas NIE gemacht!“ verteidigte Steve sich und nahm das Handy von Peter ansich.  
„Wir reden heute Abend weiter. Tony, vergiss nicht, heute Abend ist ein Avengers Meeting, ich erwarte dass du dort auch auftauchst….und nimm Strange mit, wir können ihn sicher gebrauchen.“  
„Bitte was? Ich bin doch kein Avenger...“ warf Stephen ein und Steve grinste.  
„Jetzt schon. Willkommen im Team.“ und ehe der Magier noch etwas sagen konnte, machte Steve das Handy aus.  
Stephen sah zu Tony, der grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Wenn unser Teamführer das sagt, bist du wohl dabei.“  
„ER ist der Anführer? Ich dachte du hast das sagen?“  
„Ich? Nein, ich stelle das Equipment zur Verfügung und bezahle alles und ich streite mich gerne, aber mehr zu melden habe ich nicht wirklich.“ Tony nahm noch einen Schluck seines Kaffees.  
„Aber ich denke wirklich, dass es Zeit wird, dass du auch mal den Rest des Teams kennen lernst. Ich denke Thor kennst du schon oder?“  
„Thor Odinson? Ja ich kenne ihn und auch seinen Bruder Loki.“  
„Kennst du noch jemanden aus unserem Team?“  
„Nicht das ich wüsste….“ Gestand der Magier und Tony grinste breit.  
„Dann wird es Zeit. Die Meetings finden meist hier im Tower statt, wir haben also genug Zeit.“ der Milliardär lehnte sich zurück und winkte seinen Freund, nur mit seinen Augen, zu sich. Stephen kam zu ihm und legte den Kopf auf Tonys Schoss.  
„Und? Was machen wir noch, bis das Meeting beginnt?“ fragte er und Tony wollte schon was sagen, als sie beide, wie durch ein Loch im Boden fielen.

Tony schlug zuerst auf einem harten Steinboden auf, ehe Stephen auf ihm landete und sich die Stirn rieb, mit der er auf den Stein geknallt war.  
„Au...ein einfaches Fragen, ob wir Zeit hätten war wohl zuviel verlangt oder...“ Grummelte der Magier und setzte sich auf, wusste er doch wo sie waren.  
Er sah auf und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig als ein Kampfstab nur knapp seinen Kopf verfehlte.  
„Master!! Heute werde ich Sie besiegen!!“  
Stephen stöhnte sehr genervt und erhob sich von Tony.  
„At-ye, wie oft denn noch?! Du wirst KEIN Meister der Magie, wenn du mich in einem Kampf besiegst und das haben wir doch alles schon so oft durch gemacht!“  
„Was ist los?“ Tony setzte sich auf, sah zu der Person, mit der Stephen sprach und bekam erst einmal einen Schreck.  
„WAS IST DAS!?!?!?!“  
„Tony, schrei nicht so rum, das ist At-Ye, ein Schüler des Kamar-Taj….wo wir uns gerade auch befinden...“ Erklärte Stephen ihm gelassen und machte eine Geste mit der Hand in At-Ye‘s Richtung, dass er doch bitte den Kampfstab senken sollte.  
Tony sah sich verwundert um, ehe er vom Boden auf stand.  
„Und...nun...was genau ist er?“ er meinte damit At-Ye, der aussah, wie eine Kreuzung aus Mensch und Gottesanbeterin.  
„Ich bin ein Kamacuras.“ erklärte der Junge selber, ehe Stephen was sagen konnte.  
„Er kommt aus einer anderen Dimension und will hier im Kamar-Taj lernen.“ Fuhr der ehemalige Arzt fort und drehte dem Jungen den Rücken zu.  
„Er lernt hier und hat sich mich irgendwie als Ultimative Prüfung rausgesucht….“ Er hob die linke Hand und fing, auch ohne hinzuschauen, den Kampfstab ab, den At-Ye nach ihm geschwungen hatte.  
„At-Ye!! Es ist nun Schluss!! Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mich schon wieder mit dir anzulegen!!“  
„Du konntest ihn nicht einmal besiegen, als er nur einen Arm hatte, wie soll das nun gehen?“ kam eine Frauenstimme von links und eine hübsche Frau mitte 30 kam aus dem Inneren eines Gebäudes und umarmte Stephen.  
„Hallo Hila.“  
„Hallo Stephen.“ sie grinste und sah zu Tony runter, sie war mit Stephen auf Augenhöhe.  
„Also das ist der berühmte Tony Stark?“ Fragte sie und der Magier nickte grinsend.  
„Ich hatte ihn mir...größer vorgestellt.“  
Tony sah etwas beleidigt zu den Beiden hoch.  
„Sorry dass ich meine Plateaus gerade nicht anhabe, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet durch die Couch zu fallen...“ Grummelte er und Hila fing an zu lachen.  
„Er ist Niedlich Stephen, behalt ihn.“  
„Hatte ich auch vor.“ Gestand dieser und fing nun mit Rechts den Kampfstab des Jungen ab.  
„At-Ye, noch einmal und du kannst was erleben!“ Knurrte er und der Stab zerbrach zwischen seinen Fingern.  
„Ich bin NICHT in der Stimmung für diesen Schwachsinn, also lass es bleiben!!“ Stephen zog dem Insektenjungen den Stab aus den Händen und warf ihn in die Ecke.  
„Aus dir wird nie etwas werden, wenn du weiterhin diese Einstellung hast! Deine magischen Fähigkeiten wachsen nicht, wenn du mich mit deinem Kampfstab besiegst!“  
„Ach? Wie werde ich denn Eurer Meinung nach besser Doktor?!“ Knurrte At-Ye zurück und Stephen grinste.  
„Na so wie jeder Meister hier groß wurde: Durch lernen und Üben, mit Ruhe und Geduld.“  
„Er hat Recht At-Ye, nur so wird etwas aus dir werden.“ Bestätigte Hila und sah zu Tony.  
„Oder Mister Stark? Wie wurden Sie so erfolgreich?“  
„Gute Noten in der Schule, viel ausprobieren und immer weiter machen und nie aufgeben.“  
At-Ye knurrte leise und die kleinen Fühler, die aus seinen Moosgrünen Haaren guckten, zitterten unheilvoll, doch dann wandte er sich ab und ging Richtung Archiv davon. Kurz vor der Türe, drehte er sich aber noch einmal zu ihnen um und zeigte auf Stephen.  
„Eines Tages aber werde ich Sie herausfordern!! Und dann mach ich Sie platt!“  
„Nur zu At-Ye, bis dahin musst du aber noch viel üben.“ Stephen grinste, während der Junge ins Archiv ging.  
Nun wandte er sich Hila zu.  
„Wer hat uns eigentlich hierher gebracht?“  
„Ich denke wirklich, dass es At-Ye war, du kennst ihn ja.“ Hila seufzte.  
„Aber ich kann euch auch wieder zurück schicken, wenn du das möchtest.“  
Stephen sah zu Tony runter und lächelte dann.  
„Noch nicht, ich denke, wenn wir schon mal hier sind, kann ich Tony ja auch mal etwas herumführen.“  
Tony grinste breit und Hila schmunzelte.  
„Sicher, tu das, aber lass ihn nichts anfassen.“  
„Sicher doch, keine Sorge.“ Stephen nahm Tonys Hand und führte ihn ins Hauptgebäude des Kamar Taj.

Tony ließ sich alles zeigen und war wirklich sehr überrascht.  
„Es sieht aus wie in einem dieser alten asiatischen Kampffilmen...“ murmelte er vor sich hin und Stephen kicherte.  
„Wir lehren hier auch Kampfsport, so ist es nicht.“  
„Du kannst Kampfsport? Wusste ich gar nicht...“  
„Ich kann drei Arten besonders gut, in erster Linie den waffenlosen Kampf.“ Erklärte Stephen ihm.  
„Ich beherrsche Jiu Jutsu, Judo und Kung Fu, darüber hinaus den Kampf mit dem Stab, Peitsche und den Kampf mit einer Streitaxt, das letzte habe ich mir aber selber beigebracht, da es doch etwas...naja...Primitiv wirkt so ein Ding zu schwingen.“ er grinste zu Tony runter.  
„Und was kannst du alles?“  
„Ich hab meinen Suit und kann mit Schusswaffen umgehen...“ murmelte er.  
„Ist doch super. Du bist der Fernkämpfer, ich ein Nahkämpfer. Ein gutes Team also.“  
„Wir sind so oder so ein gutes Team.“ Grinste Tony, als Stephen eine Türe aufmachte und sie in einem kleinen, engen Zimmer standen.  
„Was ist das hier für ein Raum?“ fragte Tony verwundert und sah sich um.  
Der Raum war wirklich eng, hatte ein kleines Räumchen, das sowas wie ein Badezimmer war, ein Bett in der Ecke und einen kleinen Tisch mit Stuhl direkt neben der Türe.  
„Das ist mein Zimmer.“ erklärte Stephen ihm.  
„Hier drin habe ich gewohnt, als ich hierher kam...“  
„Du hast in dieser Besenkammer gepennt?“ Tony sah sich noch einmal um, was schnell erledigt war, bei dem kleinen Raum.  
„Wie hast du das ausgehalten?“  
„Wer ins Kamar Taj kommt, kommt hierher um zu lernen und nicht um Luxus zu genießen.“ Stephen setzte sich auf das, etwas harte, Bett und zog Tony zu sich auf seinen Schoss.  
„Luxus ist nicht alles im Leben Schatz.“  
„Macht es aber einfacher.“ Tony küsste ihn auf die Stirn und grinste.  
„Wieviele Kissen hast du hier?“  
„Nur Drei.“ lachte Stephen und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich.  
Als er sich von Tony löste sah er auf die Uhr.  
„In knapp 10 Minuten beginnt das Grundtraining für die Novizen. Willst du auch mal mitmachen?“  
Tony grinste ihn breit an.  
„Wenn ich darf, dann klar doch.“


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

„Okay...das war anstrengend...“  
„Du bist nur nicht gut in Form, das ist alles Tony.“  
„Mir tut alles weh...ich sterbe...“  
„Das ist nur Muskelkater, stell dich nicht so an.“ Stephen strich seinem Freund durch die dichten braunen Haare, als sie endlich wieder zuhause waren und Tony in der heißen Badewanne lag.  
Tony hatte die Trainingsrunde im Kamar Taj mitgemacht und da er nun wirklich nie sonderlich viel Sport machte, war er nun mehr als nur fertig.  
„Du weißt, wir müssen in knapp zwei Stunden runter zu diesem Meeting ja?“  
„Ja ich weiß, aber bis dahin, will ich einfach nur hier im Wasser liegen und leiden.“ jammerte Tony und sank bis zur Nasenspitze in das heiße Wasser.  
Stephen rollte mit den Augen und kraulte seinen Freund weiterhin durch die Haare.  
„Ich muss aber sagen, für deinen ersten Versuch, hast du dich gar nicht mal so schlecht angestellt heute, ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich hab damals beim Training sicher ziemlich dumm ausgesehen...“  
Tony blubberte etwas vor sich hin und grinste breit, packte Stephen an den Schultern und zog ihn, in einem Überraschenden Moment, zu sich in die Wanne.  
Laut platschte eine gütige Menge Wasser auf den Boden und Stephen erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als er mit einem Male bei seinem Freund in der Wanne lag.  
„Tony! Du flutest noch das ganze Badezimmer!“  
„Is mir sowas von Egal, ich brauch jetzt was zum schmusen...“ Tony schlang die Arme um Stephen und schmuste sich an ihn. Das nun kaum noch Wasser in der Wanne war, störte den Milliardär nicht im geringsten.  
„Tony...“  
„Du bist Arzt! Du musst dich nun um mich kümmern, nun da ich Schmerzen habe und dabei bin zu sterben.“  
„Tony, wie gesagt es ist NUR Muskelkater…“ Stephen seufzte laut.  
„Warst du schon immer so weh leidig?“  
„Schon immer, Doktor.“ Meldete sich Jarvis zu Wort, der natürlich auch im Badezimmer installiert war.  
„Äh...danke Jarvis, aber das war eine rhetorische Frage...“  
„Natürlich Doktor.“  
„Jarvis liebt es alle Fragen zu beantworten die gestellt werden.“ Kicherte Tony.  
„Pass auf: ich wundere mich, wie wohl heute das Wetter in Puerto Rico ist...“  
„Das Wetter in Puerto Rico ist heute Sonnig und klar, eine Höchsttemperatur von 27.3°C ist zu erwarten, Niederschlagsrate ist 0%.“ kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von der K.I.  
„Siehst du? Er antwortet auf alles.“  
„Hast du ihn so programmiert oder wieso antwortet er auf alles?“  
„Ich hab ihn schon so programmiert, das war schon so geplant.“  
„Okay...Ach Tony, mir fällt gerade auf, du bist ja gar nicht mehr wehleidig. Du bist geheilt und kannst weiter leben.“ Stephen grinste und kletterte wieder aus der Wanne, ließ seinen Mann dort mit einem traurigen Welpenblick drin sitzen.  
„Aber...aber...Stephie...“  
„Oh gott, nenn mich nicht Stephie, das klingt so...so komisch...“  
„Findest du? Ich finds süß.“ Tony folgte ihm nun aus der Wanne und schnappte sich eins der Handtücher, die an einem Handtuchhaken hingen, bevor er Stephen das andere reichte, der sich gerade aus den nassen Klamotten schälte.  
„Du kannst ALLES zu mir sagen, aber nicht Stephie...bei Vishanti...nun verstehe ich wieso Steve das nicht mag, wenn Bucky ihn so nennt...“ Er rubbelte sich die Haare trocken.  
„Übrigens...wieso hat ein Mann der James Barnes heißt, den Nicknamen Bucky?“  
„Ich hab ehrlich gestanden keine Ahnung.“ Tony wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und ließ das Wasser aus der Wanne.  
„Kannst ihn nachher beim Meeting ja selber fragen.“  
„Übrigens...was soll ich da anziehen?“  
„Das was dir am besten gefällt.“

Das Meeting der Avengers fand zwei Stockwerke unter Tonys Wohnung statt und es waren auch schon alle versammelt und der große Monitor lief, auf dem Bucky und Steve zu sehen waren, die es sich in ihrem Hotelzimmer bequem gemacht hatten.  
Einzig Tony fehlte noch.  
„Ich glaub es nicht, er wohnt hier und kommt doch tatsächlich zu spät!“ Natascha sah auf die Uhr und seufzte.  
„Tja, was willste machen? Tony war schon immer so.“ Bestätigte Rhodey und Clint nickte zustimmend.  
„Tony ist eine Trantüte!“ Grummelte Natascha weiter und lehnte sich gegen Bruce‘s Arm. Sie war mehr als beeindruckt gewesen, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Die Muskeln gefielen ihr.  
Thor nippte an einem Glas Saft und sah zur Uhr und dann zur Türe.  
„Ich muss heute Nacht noch Arbeiten, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit.“ Grummelte er leise.  
„Ach ja, stört dich das eigentlich so gar nicht in einem Club zu strippen?“ fragte Clint und der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nö wieso? Es macht Spaß.“  
Steve und Bucky, auf dem Bildschirm, seufzten laut, als die Türe aufging und Tony, dicht gefolgt von Stephen ins Zimmer kam.  
„Sorry, wir sind etwas spät.“ sagte er gelassen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, während Stephen an der Türe stehen geblieben war.  
„Und das ist?“ Fragte Rhodey und beäugte Stephen misstrauisch.  
„Unser neustes Mitglied, hat Steve etwa noch nix gesagt?“  
Bruce, der gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas genommen hatte, sah zu Stephen und spuckte das Getränk quer über den Tisch.  
„ER? Er ist unser neues Mitglied?!“ Bruce erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging auf Stephen zu, der etwas zurück gewichen war.  
„Der berühmte Neurochirurg Stephen Strange? Oh mein Gott, ich habe all Ihre Werke gelesen, Sie sind ein wahres Genie!!“ (Bruce im Fanboy-Modus)  
„Oh...Vielen Dank Doktor Banner.“ Stephen lächelte ihn freundlich an und sah dann in die Runde, während Tony ihm einen Stuhl anbot.  
„Also haben wir nun einen Arzt im Team?“ fragte Rhodey neugierig, während Stephen und auch Bruce sich setzten.  
„Könnte von nutzen sein, so oft wie wir uns immer weh tun.“  
„Nun...ich bin kein praktizierender Arzt mehr...“ Gestand Stephen und sah in die Runde. Thor sah ihn fast schon argwöhnisch an und strich sich rasch die Haare hinter die Ohren.  
„Bist du mir immer noch sauer, wegen der Sache mit deinen Haaren?“  
„OH JA!!!“ Thor rutschte von Stephen weg und dieser fing an zu lachen.  
„Wie? Sie sind kein Arzt mehr?“ fragte Rhodey weiter und Stephen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich praktiziere nun etwas...Anderes.“ Um seine Worte nahezu künstlerisch zu untermalen machte Stephen eine schwungvolle Bewegung mit der rechten Hand und ein Schwarm kleiner blauer Schmetterlinge erschien und flatterte durch den Raum. Sie flatterten leise umher und zerplatzten dann wie Seifenblasen.  
„Wow….“ Natascha war begeistert von den schönen kleinen Geschöpfen und keiner sagte ein Wort, während sie alle Stephen ansahen, der weiterhin lächelte.  
„Ein Magier also?“ schlussfolgerte Clint und der ehemalige Arzt nickte.  
„Auch cool.“ Grinste Rhodey und alle sahen zum Monitor zu Bucky und Steve.  
„Also Cap, was genau steht an?“

Es war ein einfaches Meeting. Zur Zeit stand nichts weiter an, doch regelmäßige Besprechungen schienen normal zu sein, wie Stephen feststellte.  
In erster Linie ging es um Updates und Verbesserungen von Waffen und Fluggeräten. Stephen selber konnte da nicht wirklich mitreden, er wusste von alledem nichts, also saß er still auf seinem Platz, hörte brav zu und machte sich gedanklich ein paar Notizen. Tony, neben ihm, schien sich zu langweilen. Er hatte den Kopf auf den linken Arm gestützt und sah mit glassigem Blick zum Bildschirm, wo Steve irgendwas erklärte.  
Gedankenverloren wanderte Tonys freie Hand unter den Tisch und auf Stephens Knie. Der Magier warf ihm einen unauffälligen Seitenblick zu, doch Tony grinste nur und ließ seine Hand langsam nach oben wandern.  
Stephen wurde etwas rot um die Nase, versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen, was zum Glück auch keiner zu bemerken schien, da alle mehr oder weniger gebannt Steve zuhörten.

„So. Noch Fragen?“ fragte der Blonde nach einer Weile und niemand sagte etwas. Thor schlürfte laut die letzten Reste aus seinem Glas und Bucky, hinter Steve, gab ein lautes Schnarchen von sich.  
„BIST DU ETWA EINGEPENNT!?!?“ Steve nahm sich ein Kissen und alle kicherten, als er damit auf Bucky einschlug.  
„Hu? Sorry Stevie aber du hast so eine beruhigende Stimme.“ Hörten alle Bucky murmeln, der sich mit einem Rabennest von Frisur aufsetzte und laut gähnte.  
„Okay, wenn keiner Fragen hat dann….“  
„Ich muss los!“ unterbrach Thor den Supersoldaten und sprang auf.  
„Ich muss in 20 Minuten zur Arbeit!“  
„Ich muss auch los.“ Bruce erhob sich, genauso Clint und Rhodey.  
„Okay, Meeting beendet. Macht euch nen Schönen Abend.“ Steve machte die Webcam aus und alle erhoben sich von ihrem Plätzen.  
Tony steuerte schon die Treppe nach oben zur Wohnung an, als er merkte dass Stephen ebenfalls Richtung Ausgang ging.  
„Hey...Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?“ fragte er verwundert.  
„Oh...Ich muss zurück ins Sanctum.“ Sagte Stephen ruhig und kramte seinen Slingring aus der Hosentasche.  
„Du weißt...nun da ich mich wieder meinen Pflichten widmen kann, muss ich da wieder zurück hin...“  
„Oh….Ja stimmt….“ Tony ließ etwas den Kopf hängen, als Stephen zu ihm rüberging und sein Gesicht anhob und ihn anlächelte.  
„Ich prüfe alles und bin dann wieder bei dir...oder möchtest du mitkommen?“  
„Ich komm mit!“ Sagte Tony sofort und Stephen grinste.  
„Wong wird sich freuen, wenn ich endlich wieder da bin.“

„Wurde auch Zeit dass du faule Socke dich hier mal wieder blicken lässt!“ war die Begrüßung die Tony und Stephen bekamen, als sie das Sanctum durch ein Portal betraten.  
„Freut mich auch, dich mal wieder zu sehen...“ Kam Stephens staubtrockene Antwort und er seufzte laut.  
„Du hast mich kein bisschen vermisst oder?“  
„Es war schön ruhig hier.“ gestand Wong, kam näher und packte Stephen am neuen Arm, um sich den mal genau anzusehen.  
„Schick schick...Und der Funktioniert?“  
„Sicher.“ Stephen bewegte seinen Arm in alle Richtungen und bewegte die Finger.  
„Wow...ich muss gestehen, ich bin beeindruckt und nun zurück zu deinen Pflichten hier.“  
„Gib mir ein Feed Back, was hier so passiert ist, während ich weg war.“  
Stephen und Tony folgten Wong durch die langen Flure, die endlos schienen, während er dem Magier alles erzählte.  
Es schien ruhig geblieben zu sein, während Stephens Abwesenheit, bis Wong vor einem Schrank stehenblieb.  
„Was ist damit?“ fragte Tony, als der Schrank anfing zu rappeln und zu ruckeln.  
Sofort ging der Milliardär auf Abstand, doch Stephen seufzte.  
„Was ist da drin?“  
„Wenn ich mich nicht irre dann entweder ein Portal zur Achten Dimension des Karthagas oder nur ein paar Irrwichtel, die sich einen Spaß erlauben.“  
Stephen seufzte noch lauter und beschwor seine Streitaxt.  
„Ich hoffe wirklich es ist das Portal und nicht die Irrwichtel...die Viecher sind so nervtötend!“ Stephen öffnete die Türe, aus der ein riesiger Tentakel kam, ihn packte und in den Schrank zog.  
„STEPHEN!!!“ Brüllte Tony in Panik, während Wong ganz gelassen blieb.  
„Scheinbar doch ein Portal in die achte Dimension...“ sagte er gelassen, nahezu amüsiert, als der Schrank nun richtig anfing zu rappeln und zu Wackeln.  
Tony trat nahezu panisch von einem Bein aufs Andere und sah zum Mönch rüber.  
„Sollen wir denn nichts tun? Stephen ist in Gefahr!!“  
„Nein, ist er nicht, keine Sorge, ihm gehts gut.“ Wong sah zur großen Wanduhr, als die Schranktüren wieder aufgingen und Stephen auf den Boden klatsche, überzogen mit einem ekelig Erbsengrünen Schleim.  
„Okay….Portal ist zu...“ Grummelte er und strich sich mit einer Hand den Schleim aus dem Gesicht.  
„Gute Arbeit, ich dachte wirklich es wären die Irrwichtel, deswegen hab ich nicht nachgeschaut.“ Sagte Wong gelassen, während Tony seinem Freund auf die Beine half.  
„Was ist das für ein Zeug?“ fragte der Milliardär, während er den Schleim an seiner Hand betrachtete.  
„Nun...ich könnte es dir nun im Detail erklären, aber im großen und ganzen ist das Kotze.“  
„BLÄH!!!“ Tony schüttelte seine Hand um das Zeug los zu werden, während Stephen einfach nur einmal mit den Fingern schnippte um wieder Sauber zu werden.  
„Wie kommt so ein Portal Ding in deinen Schrank?“ fragte der Brünette weiter, nachdem sein Lover auch seine Hand gereinigt hatte.  
„Passiert schon mal.“ Stephen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Manche Haushalte erleiden nen Stromausfall oder nen Rohrbruch, wir haben Random Portale im Haus.“  
„Wird wohl nie langweilig hier...“ Seufzte Tony, während er Stephen und Wong weiter durchs Haus folgte.  
Ansonsten war wohl nichts weiter vorgefallen, weswegen sie es sich sehr bald im Kaminzimmer bequem machten, Stephen einen Wasserkessel übers Feuer hing und sie die Füße hochlegten.  
Obwohl es Hochsommer war, war es im Sanctum doch arg kühl und Tony fröstelte etwas, weswegen er den Sessel näher ans Feuer schob.  
„Kalt?“ Fragte Stephen, als Levi zu ihnen kam und sich an seine Schultern heftete und schmuste.  
„Ja etwas...es ist wirklich kühl in deinem Haus...“ gestand Tony, als Levi sich nun an seine Schultern heftete, ihn aus dem Sessel hob und auf Stephens Schoss absetzte. Beide sahen den Schwebemantel verwundert an, der sich dann wie eine Decke um die Beiden wickelte und sich anschmuste.  
„Hmmm jetzt ist mir warm.“ Kicherte Tony und sah zu Stephen hoch, der ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare gab.  
„Sehr gut.“ Stephen lächelte, während Tony sich enger an ihn kuschelte.  
„Weiß du...dein Sanctum hier...es ist schon irgendwie...komisch und auch etwas gruselig, aber dennoch fühl ich mich hier irgendwie zuhause.“  
„Wieso denn das?“ fragte Stephen, schlang sanft die Arme um Tonys Mitte und legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab.  
„Weil du hier lebst.“ Tony grinste seinen Freund breit an, der sanft lächelnd, Tony auf die Wange küsste.  
Der Brünette griff hinter sich und kraulte Stephen durch die Haare, ehe er den Kopf drehte und sie sich richtig küssten.  
„Ich liebe dich Stephen.“  
„Ich dich auch Tony. Du kleiner Spinner.“  
„Dein kleiner Spinner.“ korrigierte Tony ihn kichernd, als Wong zu ihnen ins Kaminzimmer kam, mit zwei Büchern unterm Arm.  
„Sagt mir bitte ihr zwei habt was an….“ grummelte er, denn Levi verdeckte die beiden Liebenden fast vollständig.  
„Nope!“ Log Tony lachend und schmuste sich enger an seinen Freund, während Levi sich auch enger um sie wickelte.  
„Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach...“  
„Mein Sanctum, meine Regeln Wong.“ Unterbrach Stephen den Mönch mit frechem Grinsen.  
„Übrigens, ist noch was im Kühlschrank? Tony bleibt über Nacht und wir kriegen Hunger.“  
„Dann kocht euch selber was!“ Wong verschwand durch eine Türe und im Sanctum war es still.

„Du kannst wirklich echt gut kochen.“ grinste Tony und haute sich eine zweite Portion Lasagne auf seinen Teller, während Stephen noch mit seiner ersten Portion beschäftigt war.  
„Danke, aber das Rezept ist wirklich sehr sehr einfach. Nahezu idiotensicher.“ gestand der Magier grinsend.  
„Mir fällt gerade auf, du hälst die Gabel ja völlig ruhig und sicher in der Hand. Scheinbar gewöhnst du dich endlich an diese unglaubliche Kraft in deiner neuen Hand.“  
„Ja auf jeden Fall.“ Stephen grinste ihn an und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.  
„Was bin ich dir eigentlich nun schuldig?“  
„Wieso schuldig? Wofür?“ Tony sah ihn etwas verwundert an.  
„Na wegen dem Arm...der kostet doch umgerechnet bestimmt 100.000$ oder?“  
„146.956,86$ um ganz genau zu sein. Ich habe eine Menge hochwertiges und teures Material darin verbaut.“ gestand Tony und sah wie seinem Freund die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und er die Gabel fallen ließ.  
„So...soviel Geld….Für mich?“  
„Viel? Stephen ich bin stinkreich! Ich könnte halb New York kaufen, wenn ich das wollte. Wenn ich von heute an keinen Cent mehr verdienen würde, würden meine Ururururururenkel noch genug Geld haben.“  
„Woraus gesetzt wir bekommen keine Wirtschaftskrise oder du einen verschwenderischen Urenkel. Und ich weiß wie du das meinst Tony, aber das ist dennoch eine ganze Menge Geld...“  
„Und es war es wert! Dir scheint es dadurch deutlich besser zu gehen und das alleine macht alles wet.“  
„Aber...was wenn wir uns irgendwann mal trennen sollten?“ Fragte Stephen.  
„Also nur mal angenommen, was dann? Sägst du mir dann im schlaf den Arm wieder ab?“  
„Nein, ich leg dir einen Eisenring an und halte dich in meinem Keller, weil ich dich nicht gehen lassen würde.“ Tony grinste und seinem Freund fiel ein zweites Mal die Gabel aus der Hand. Der Milliardär fing an zu lachen.  
„War doch nur ein Scherz Stephen. Als würde ich dir sowas antun. Aber sollte es wirklich irgendwann aus sein zwischen uns...behältst du den Arm natürlich. Ich habe ihn dir geschenkt und man verlangt Geschenke nicht wieder zurück. Zudem wüsste ich nicht wie man den wieder abkriegen sollte ohne dir weh zu tun...“ Er ergriff Stephens linke Hand, hob diese an und küsste die Fingerknöchel.  
„Aber ich hoffe doch, dich nicht so schnell wieder zu verlieren.“  
„Also an mir solls nicht scheitern.“ Stephen erhob sich und räumte die leergegessenen Teller weg, während Tony den Rest der Lasagne in den Kühlschrank packte.  
„So...was machen wir nun?“  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Ausflug über die Dächer der Stadt?“ schlug Stephen vor und Tony grinste breit.  
„Das klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee, hol deine magische Tischdecke.“

Die Nacht war klar, der Himmel noch nicht ganz dunkel, am Horizont zeigte sich noch ein heller Streifen, die Menschen der Stadt schlenderten noch durch die Straßen. Doch viele duckten sich oder sprangen sie zur Seite, als Iron Man mit einem Affenzahn sehr nah am Boden durch die Straßen flog, dicht gefolgt von einer Gestalt in rotem Umhang.  
Stephen hatte tatsächlich kein Problem damit, mit dem Tempo von Tonys neuster Rüstung mit zu halten. Tony flog in einem 90Grad Winkel wieder nach oben und Stephen folgte ihm, wo sie kurz in der Luft stehenblieben.  
„Ich bin beeindruckt wie schnell dein Umhang fliegen kann.“ gestand Tony und klappte den Helm auf.  
„Levi ist halt was ganz besonderes.“ Stephen strich über den Roten Stoff an seinen Schultern.  
„Und dir Tränen nicht mal die Augen von dem Gegenwind?“  
„Schutzzauber.“ grinste der Magier und ließ den Zauber Sichtbar werden, der sein Gesicht wie ein Helm schützte.  
„Als würde ich bei dem Tempo, ohne Schutz fliegen können, das würde mir doch die Augen in den Schädel drücken.“  
„Das wäre Unschön.“ Tony kam näher und schlang seine Arme um Stephens Hüften.  
„Gönn Levi eine Pause, ich trage dich.“  
„Na wenn du meinst.“ Stephen grinste und Tony flog in einer Schleife weiter nach oben. Der Magier hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, während Iron Man den Hudson River ansteuerte.  
Sie sanken in der Höhe, flogen knapp über der Wasseroberfläche, in die Stephen seine metallenen Finger tauchte und so das Wasser für wenige Zentimeter teilte und es ihm auf die Robe und die Schuhe spritzte.  
Tony grinste hinter seiner Maske und gewann wieder etwas an Höhe, worauf hin Stephen wieder beide Arme um seinen Hals schlang.  
Tony folgte weiter dem Fluss und brachte sie dann zur Freiheitsstatue, wo er Stephen absetzte und neben ihm landete.  
Der Helm verschwand und er setzte sich neben seinen Freund, der ihn angrinste.  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, wir würden hier oben zusammen sitzen...allerdings fehlt die Doppelte Käsepizza.“ Lachte der Milliardär und sah zum Himmel, wo gerade der Mond aufging.  
Stephen sah ebenfalls hinauf zum Himmel und mit ganz verträumtem Blick sah er die Sterne aufleuchten, wie sie den Nachthimmel begannen zu schmücken.  
„Wirklich wunderschön...“ Murmelte der Magier leise und legte seine Hand auf Tonys.  
„Selten sah New York so wundervoll aus bei Nacht….“  
„Finde ich auch.“ Bestätigte Tony, wobei er die Stadt gar nicht beachtete und nur seinen Freund ansah, dessen Gesicht vom Mondlicht beschienen wurde und seine Augen weiß leuchten ließ.  
Tony rückte näher und drehte Stephens Gesicht sanft in seine Richtung.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr.“  
„Ich dich auch Tony...mehr als jeden Anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt...“  
„Zählt das auch für die ganzen anderen Dimensionen die du bereist hast?“  
„Ich verliebe mich eigentlich nicht in Wesen aus anderen Welten.“  
Beide grinsten und ein liebevoller Kuss band sie für einige Augenblicke.  
„Ich würde dir die Welt zu Füßen legen, Stephen.“ Grinste Tony, ihre Lippen nur Millimeter von einander entfernt.  
„Ach, mein kleiner Spinner...wozu brauche ich die Welt, wenn ich dich habe?“


	28. Chapter 28

Epilog

Tony sah in den Spiegel vor sich und seufzte. Jeden Tag mehrten sich die kleinen Fältchen in seinem Gesicht und es schien, als hätten sich schon wieder neue in seinen Augenwinkeln gebildet. Er strich mit dem Finger darüber und seufzte erneut. Das waren definitiv keine Lachfalten.  
Er verließ das Badezimmer wieder und schloss seinen Koffer, der im Schlafzimmer wartete.  
Erneut stand der Urlaub vor der Türe. Er hatte seinem Liebsten eine Kreuzfahrt zum 45. Geburtstag geschenkt, die sie nun machen würden.  
Er ging nochmal alles im Kopf durch. Erst würde er Stephen beim Sanctum abholen, dann würden sie zusammen Peter abholen, der nun auf dem Campus der New York University wohnte und dann würden sie eine schöne Reise machen.  
Es war unglaublich wie die Zeit verflogen war. 5 Jahre war er nun mit Stephen schon zusammen und er bereute nicht einen einzigen Tag mit seinem Freund.  
Sicher, es hatte Unstimmigkeiten gegeben, einmal sogar so schlimm, dass es beinahe zum Aus gekommen wäre, aber sie hatten sich wieder versöhnt, nach einem langen Gespräch und einer schlaflosen, leidenschaftlichen Nacht.  
Naja Unstimmigkeit war das falsche Wort, Tony hatte unerlaubt was im Sanctum angefasst, wodurch er Stephen, aus versehen, in eine Parallele Welt geschickt hatte, die von Ektoplasmischen Riesenschnecken bewohnt war, die sich von magischer Energie ernährten.  
Stephen hatte vier Tage gebraucht um da wieder weg zu kommen und nochmal vier Tage um den gesamten Schneckenschleim wieder abzukriegen.  
Das hatte dann zum Zoff geführt, doch sie hatten sich wieder gefangen, auch wenn Stephen seither eine gewisse Phobie vor schleimigen Kriechtieren hatte. Tony hatte es seitdem auch vermieden ihn in französische Restaurants auszuführen.  
Richtig zusammen lebten sie auch nicht. Stephen musste ja sein Sanctum hüten, kam aber jeden Abend/Nacht, je nachdem wie viel er zu tun hatte zu Tony in den Tower.  
Im Tower war es still geworden, seit Peter ausgezogen war und nun am College wohnte. Tony fühlte sich sehr oft einsam.  
Stephen hatte ihm zwar, für genau solche Augenblicke, ein besonderes Artefakt geschenkt, aber es brachte ihm nicht viel, wenn sein Magier selber nicht im Haus war.  
Das Artefakt war ein magischer Schlüssel, mit dem Tony jederzeit eine Art Türe öffnen konnte, die ihn direkt ins Sanctum bringen würde. War so ähnlich wie Stephens Portale, nur konnte Tony damit wirklich nur ins Sanctum und zurück in den Tower und sonst nirgends hin.  
Nun aber würde er das Auto nehmen um zum Sanctum zu kommen und seinen Liebsten abholen.

„Hey Stephen, Tony müsste bald hier sein und...was machst du da?“ Wong stand in der Schlafzimmertüre und sah Stephen auf seinem Koffer rum hüpfen.  
„Was machst du da?“  
„Ich krieg den nicht zu!“ jammerte der Magier etwas verzweifelt.  
„Soviel habe ich nicht eingepackt und ich krieg ihn auf einmal nicht mehr zu!“  
Wong hob eine Augenbraue und kam näher.  
„Ich hab da so eine Vermutung…“ Murmelte er, schob Stephen zur Seite und klappte den Deckel hoch. Er wühlte ein bisschen zwischen den Sachen herum, bis er den Zipfel eines roten Stoffes zu packen bekam und dann tatsächlich Levi aus dem Koffer zog.  
„Aha, da haben wir den Übeltäter ja.“ grinste Wong und ließ den Schwebeumhang los.  
„Levi? Was machst du in meinem Koffer? Du weißt, dass du beim jährlichen Urlaub nicht mitkommen kannst.“ erklärte Stephen ruhig und bekam nun auch endlich den Koffer zu.  
„Es sind nur 2 Wochen Levi, das wirste auch ohne mich hier schaffen.“  
Levi ließ sich hängen und raschelte traurig.  
„Danach bin ich doch wieder da, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen und Wong wird dich in den Zwei Wochen auch NICHT in die Waschmaschine stecken.“ versprach der Magier grinsend.  
„Wenn ich wieder da bin und du brav warst, bekommst du deine Lieblingswaschung.“  
Levis Kragen stellte sich auf.  
„Ja auch mit dem Lavendel-Weichspüler den du so magst.“  
Das schien den Schwebeumhang wieder aufzumuntern und er schmuste sich an den Magier, ehe dieser sich zum Gehen wandte, denn unten klopfte jemand an die Haustüre.

Wong war vor Stephen unten und machte die Türe auf. Tony stand vor ihm und grinste frech.  
„Tagchen Wong, ich wollte den hübschen Hausherrn abholen.“ sagte er frech.  
„Hübscher Hausherr? Sorry sowas haben wir hier nicht, ich kann dir nur Stephen anbieten.“  
„Wirklich sehr witzig Wong.“ Stephen schob sich an seinem Kumpel vorbei, den Koffer, obwohl er schwer war, problemlos in der rechten Hand haltend.  
Tony grinste und küsste seinen Liebsten.  
„Bereit für den Urlaub Schatz?“  
„Aber sowas von. Bis dann Wong.“  
„Ja viel Spaß ihr zwei Knalltüten.“ Wong lehnte gegen den Türrahmen und grinste. Er wusste dass Tony was Besonderes vorhatte und er freute sich für die Beiden.  
Stephen stieg auf der Beifahrerseite des Cabrios ein und setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille auf, ehe Tony los fuhr.  
„Du weißt, Peter und sein Lover werden auch mitkommen, hoffe das stört dich nicht.“ sagte Tony und setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille auf.  
„Wieso sollte es mich stören?“ fragte Stephen und strich sich durch die Haare.  
„Naja...du weißt wie Peter dich immer nennt.“ Grinste Tony breit und sah zu dem Jüngeren rüber, der etwas rosa um die Nase wurde.  
Peter hatte, irgendwann, angefangen Stephen „Mum“ zu nennen. Erst war Stephen überrascht deswegen gewesen und hatte sich auch zuerst nicht angesprochen gefühlt, doch nach einer Weile hatte es ihn nicht im geringsten mehr gestört. Im Gegenteil sogar, er fand es Süß, auch wenn Tony ihn damit gerne mal aufgezogen hatte, nun eine Mama zu sein.  
Peter war nun 18 Jahre alt und nannte Stephen nach wie vor so.  
„Mich stört das nicht. Es macht mich sogar irgendwie glücklich.“ gestand der Magier und grinste zu seinem Freund rüber.  
„Ich fühl mich bei dir und Peter so wohl und aufgehoben. Mit euch beiden, habe ich endlich die Familie gefunden, die ich immer haben wollte.“  
Tony grinste zurück und nutzte die rote Ampel vor ihnen, um seinen Freund zu küssen.  
Innerlich grinste der Milliardär noch breiter. Stephen hatte scheinbar noch keine Ahnung was passieren würde.

„Bist du sicher, deine Dads haben kein Problem damit dass ich mitkomme, Pete?“  
„Wade, nun mach dir nicht so einen Kopf und ich habe nur einen Dad.“ Peter grinste zu seinem Freund hoch.  
„Ich hab einen Dad, einen Paps, eine Mum und einen Bucky.“  
„Ja aber...war dein Dad...also Mister Stark nicht mit diesem Arzt zusammen? Seit wann haste denn…..ich bin verwirrt...“ Wade sah auf sein Handy, als Peter seine Hand nahm und ihn auf die Wange küsste.  
„Wie oft habe ich es dir nun schon erklärt? Stephen, Dads Freund ist meine Mum.“  
„Und es macht für mich auch nach all den Jahren noch keinen Sinn...Mütter sind Frauen...“ Obwohl Peter und Wade nun schon seit drei Jahren zusammen waren, hatte der große Blonde Junge Stephen nie oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Allein schon weil Stephen fast tagtäglich in irgendwelchen Dimensionen abhing oder sich mit Bucky traf. Irgendwie hatte sich zwischen dem Magier und dem Soldaten eine unglaubliche Freundschaft entwickelt. Weder Tony noch Steve fand das besonders lustig, aber was sollten sie tun? Beide liefen sie Gefahr ihre Nüsse in einem metallenen Schraubstock aka Metallhand wieder zu finden.  
Nun warteten die beiden Jungs mit ihren Koffern vor dem College, als ein knallrotes Cabrio um die Ecke gebraust kam und vor ihnen, mit quietschenden Reifen anhielt.  
„Hey Dad, hey….Mum? Alles okay?“ Peter hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Stephen, der Kreidebleich in seinem Sitz war und den Sicherheitsgurt umklammerte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.  
„Nach über 5 Jahren hasst er meinen Fahrstil nach wie vor.“ Lachte Tony und machte mit einem Knopfdruck die Türen der Rücksitze auf.  
„Tony...irgendwann….dreh ich dir...deinen hübschen Hals um...“ Knurrte Stephen und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Steig aus! Ich Fahre!“  
„DU?“ Tony umklammerte das Lenkrad.  
„Niemand fährt diesen Wagen außer mir!“  
„Na wenn du meinst, ich erinnere dich heute Nacht dran.“ Stephen grinste fies, stieg aus und half den Jungs mit den Koffern.  
Bevor er diese aber nehmen konnte, umklammerte Peter ihn, in einer liebevollen Umarmung.  
„Mum! Ich hab dich vermisst.“  
Sofort erwiderte der Magier die Umarmung und strich Peter über die braunen Haare.  
„Ich dich auch, Junge.“ Er grinste zu Wade rüber, der etwas verlegen lächelte.  
„Tag Sir...“  
„Sag ruhig Stephen zu mir.“  
„Hört auf zu turteln, wir müssen los!“ meldete Tony sich etwas grummelig zu Wort.  
„Ja ganz ruhig alter Mann.“ Triezte Stephen ihn, nahm beide Koffer mit der rechten Hand und verstaute sie im Kofferraum.  
„Und wehe du rast wieder so.“ Warnte der Magier noch, als er wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm und sich anschnallte.  
„Du hast mich alt genannt.“ Erwiderte Tony nur, startete den Wagen und trat voll aufs Gas.

Am Hafen angekommen war Tony breit am grinsen, seine, übrigen, Mitfahrer hingegen waren Bleich wie ne Wand.  
„Ich dachte schon, ich sterbe in diesem Wagen...“ Murmelte Stephen und schwankte aus dem roten Gefährt, gefolgt von Peter, der die Koffer holte.  
„Dein Dad hat einen furchtbaren Fahrstil...“ Kommentierte Wade, nahm Peter zwei Koffer ab und besah sich dann das riesige Kreuzfahrtschiff, mit dem sie reisen würden.  
„Wow….“  
Tony grinste weiterhin.  
„Wir reisen Erster Klasse, Jungs. Suit für Stephen und mich und eine für euch.“  
„Dad, du bist der Beste.“ Grinste Peter und folgte seiner Familie zum Schiff.

Die Suit die Tony für sich und Stephen reserviert hatte glich einem Luxusapartment. Stephen sah sich mit offenem Mund um und sah dann zu Tony.  
„Wie soll ich denn das nun für deinen nächsten Geburtstag toppen?“ fragte er, ging zu seinem Freund rüber und küsste ihn.  
„Wer sagt, dass du das toppen musst Schatz?“ Tony nahm seine Hände in die Eigenen und küsste Stephens Fingerknöchel, auch die seiner mechanischen Hand.  
„Das ich dich habe, ist mehr als genug für mich.“  
Stephen lächelte zu ihm runter.  
„Du bist süß, mein kleiner Spinner.“  
Tony grinste, führte seinen Freund durch die Luxusbleibe, bis hin zum Sofa. Auf dem Tisch stand ein mit Eis gefüllter Eimer und darin befand sich eine teure Flasche Champagner. Diese nahm Tony zur Hand und entkorkte sie, ehe er zwei Gläser befüllte und Stephen eins davon reichte.  
„Also dann, auf uns Schatz und auf zwei schöne, erholsame Wochen.“  
„Ja, auf einen schönen Urlaub.“ Sanft stießen sie ihre Gläser aneinander und nahmen beide einen Schluck.  
„Oh...der ist lecker.“ bemerkte Stephen grinsend und setzte sich auf die Ledercouch. Tony setzte sich zu ihm und lehnte sich gegen Stephens Schulter.  
„Übertreib es aber nicht damit, der Tag ist noch lang.“  
„Hattest du was bestimmtes geplant?“ fragte der Magier, doch sein Freund sagte nichts. Tony hatte einiges für diesen Urlaub geplant, vor allem für das Abendessen, sollte ihnen denn der Sinn danach stehen ins Restaurant zu gehen. Wenn nicht, er hatte 2 Wochen Zeit.  
Es klopfte an ihre Türe.  
„HEY MOM!!! DAD!!! Wade und ich wollen runter zu Deck 2 um den Pool unsicher zu machen!! Wollt ihr mit?!“  
Tony sah zu Stephen hoch.  
„Steht dir der Sinn nach Pool?“  
„Hmmm….“ Stephen überlegte kurz.  
„Ich hätte mehr Lust auf ein bisschen Wellness um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab ein Kreuz wie ein Brett.“  
„Dann lass uns das machen.“ Tony erhob sich von der Couch und machte die Türe auf, vor der sein Sohn und Wade standen.  
„Wir gehen in den Wellnessbereich und lassen uns Massieren.“  
„Ja gut Dad, tut das, wir gehen zum Pool.“ Peter wandte sich schon ab, als Tony ihn nochmal am Arm packte.  
„Pete, hast du den Ring sicher verstaut?“  
„Ja sicher, er ist in meinem Koffer, mach dir keine Sorgen, du kannst ihn bei mir abholen kommen.“  
„Was tuschelt ihr denn da?“ Stephen stand nun hinter Tony und küsste ihn in den Nacken.  
„Du weißt doch, wer flüstert, der lügt.“  
„Dann wäre ja all unser schöner Dirty Talk gelogen.“ konterte Tony und kraulte Stephen durch die Haare.  
„Okay wir sind weg!“ Peter schnappte sich seinen Freund und flüchtete nahezu in Richtung Pool Anlage.  
Tony kicherte nur.  
„Hol deinen Bademantel, wir lassen uns nun verwöhnen.“

Während Peter und Wade den Poolbereich unsicher machten, schien Stephen auf der Massagebank förmlich zu zerlaufen, während ein junger Mann mit festem Griff seinen völlig verspannten Rücken auflockerte.  
„Schatz? Alles gut bei dir?“ fragte Tony mit einem wohligen Brummen in der Stimme, denn auch seine verspannten Muskeln wurden gerade erstklassig gelockert und entspannt.  
„Du siehst aus als ginge dir gleich einer ab.“  
Die zwei Masseure kicherten.  
„Ich trage diese Verspannung seit Monaten mit mir herum…du glaubst nicht wie gut das tut...“  
„Man spürt es Sir.“ Sagte der Masseur.  
„Ihre Schultern haben die Härte eines Stahlträgers erreicht.“  
„Das bringt mein Job mit sich.“ murmelte Stephen leise, legte den Kopf auf die Arme und schloss entspannt die Augen.  
Tony lag, auf den Ellenbogen abgestützt auf dem Bauch und beobachtete ihn dabei.  
Stephen sah so unbeschreiblich schön aus, wenn er so entspannt war. Die letzten 5 Jahre waren fast Spurlos an dem Magier vorbei gegangen. Nur vereinzelt hatten sich weitere graue Strähnchen in seinem Haar breit gemacht, was seiner Schönheit aber keinen Abbruch tat. Im Gegenteil sogar, Tony fand es unbeschreiblich heiß und sexy, wenn seinem Magier ein helles Strähnchen frech ins Gesicht fiel.  
Stephen färbte seine Haare nicht, anders als er. Tony verdeckte seine grau werdenden Haare unter teuren Färbemitteln. Selbst den Bart ließ er sich färben, doch Stephen verzichtete auf alles. Er benutzte nur eines und das war Tagescreme.  
Ein bisschen war Tony neidisch, aber er musste sich auch daran erinnern, dass Stephen fünf Jahre jünger war als er, das machte manchmal einen riesigen Unterschied und vielleicht war das auch so ein Vorteil eines Magiers, dass es länger dauerte um zu altern.  
„Was guckst du mich so ernst an?“ fragte Stephen und brachte Tony aus seinen Gedanken heraus, zurück ins hier und jetzt.  
„Hä? Wieso?“  
„Du hast deinen Ernsten Nachdenk-Blick drauf. Woran denkst du gerade mein Schatz?“ murmelte Stephen, ohne den Kopf zu heben.  
Tony fing sich wieder und setzte sein charmantes Grinsen auf.  
„Ich denke nur daran wie sexy du gerade aussiehst, Schatz.“  
Stephen, aber auch die Masseure fingen an zu kichern.  
„Macht Ihr Mann Ihnen immer solche Komplimente?“ fragte der Masseur, der gerade Stephens Schultern lockerte.  
„Ja mein Freund sagt sowas andauernd, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt ungünstig ist.“  
„Freund? Nicht verheiratet?“  
„Oh nein, wir sind nicht verheiratet...“ Erklärte Stephen und sah zu Tony rüber.  
‚Aber ich wäre es gerne...‘ Dachte der Magier für sich, sprach es aber nicht aus. Ansich konnte er sich nicht beschweren, so wie es gerade war, war es schon perfekt und Tony war bereits zweimal verheiratet gewesen, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er das noch einmal machen wollte.

Nach der Massage ging es für die Beiden zurück nach oben in ihre Suit.  
„Ich könnte so ins Bett gehen.“ murmelte Stephen und warf sich auf die breite Ledercouch.  
„Dann verpasst du aber das Abendessen.“ lachte Tony und setzte sich zu ihm.  
„Hmmmm...Nickerchen und dann Abendessen?“  
Tony lachte. Wenn es um die Arbeit ging, war Stephen so unermüdlich wie er selber, doch hatte er Freizeit, konnte der Magier unbeschreiblich faul und gemütlich sein. Den letzten Urlaub hatten sie quasi im Bett verbracht, waren nur für das nötigste aufgestanden und hatten sich jede Mahlzeit bestellt und dank Stephens Portale direkt ins Bett „liefern“ lassen.  
Doch genug gemeinsame Einsätze, zusammen mit den anderen Avengers, hatten Tony auch gezeigt wie gefährlich Stephen und seine Magie wirklich sein konnten.  
Tony wusste nicht einmal, wie Stephen sich all diese magischen Sprüche merken konnte.  
„Wo wollen wir denn zu Abend essen? In einem der Restaurants hier oder wollen wir uns was aufs Zimmer bestellen?“  
Stephen überlegte kurz und sah dann auf die Uhr an der Wand.  
„Lass in eins der Restaurants gehen. Wir können ja auch Peter und Wade mitnehmen.“  
Tony strahlte richtig. Das passte gut zu seinem Plan.  
„Gute Idee. Ruh du dich aus, ich geh die Jungs fragen.“ Tony erhob sich und verließ die Suit.

Peter und Wade waren inzwischen auch wieder zurück vom Pool. Peter stand unter der Dusche und Wade hockte auf der Couch, ein Handtuch aufm Kopf und nur in Boxershorts, als es an der Türe klopfte.  
Der Blonde machte auf und sah Tony vor sich.  
„Kommen Sie rein Mr. Stark.“  
„Wie oft denn noch Wade, nenn mich Tony.“ der Milliardär grinste zu dem jungen Mann hoch.  
„Wo ist Peter?“  
„Unter der Dusche, wieso?“  
„Ich brauch den Ring. Wir gehen heut Abend ins Restaurant auf dem unteren Deck und ich werde Stephen fragen.“  
„Sie wollen das echt durchziehen?“ fragte Wade, als Peter aus dem Bad kam.  
„Hey Dad, was gibts?“ fragte er und sah Tonys breites Grinsen.  
„Jungs, zieht euch nett an, wir gehen heut Abend ins Restaurant hier und Pete, ich brauch den Ring.“  
„Klar Dad.“ Peter ging rüber ins Schlafzimmer, machte das Seitenfach seines Koffers auf und holte eine kleines Ringdöschen heraus.  
Er musste grinsen. Nach zwei Ehen, wollte sein Dad es wirklich noch einmal versuchen. Er selbst hatte kein Problem damit. Tony hatte es bereits mit ihm besprochen und ihn sogar gefragt ob er damit einverstanden wäre. Peter verstand nicht, wieso sein Dad seine Erlaubnis brauchte. Für ihn gehörte Stephen bereits fest zur Familie. Er hatte den Magier unbeschreiblich lieb, Stephen erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine Mutter. Ob nun mit Ehe oder ohne, für ihn war Stephen bereits fester Teil der Familie geworden und NIE würde er die Sache von vor 5 Jahren vergessen, wo der Magier nicht gescheut hatte sein Leben zu riskieren um Tony und ihn selber zu retten.  
„Pete? Bist du eingepennt?“ Riss ihn die Stimme seines Vater aus seinen Gedanken und er ging wieder rüber ins Wohnzimmer und reichte Tony die Dose.  
„Hab nur gecheckt ob alles okay ist.“ sagte er und Tony öffnete die Dose, betrachtete den Ring im inneren.  
Er war aus mattem Silber gefertigt, das aussah als wären zwei dünne Stränge in einander gedreht worden. Tony hatte ihn bereits vor einem halben Jahr anfertigen lassen.  
Heute Abend würde er Stephen endlich fragen. Er war nervös und doch aufgeregt.  
„Also wie gesagt Jungs, zieht euch nett aber nicht zu formell an, Stephen solls ja nicht sofort merken, dass da was im Busch ist.“ Tony grinste und verstaute die kleine Box in seiner Hosentasche.  
„Wir kommen euch nachher so gegen 7 Uhr hier abholen, seid bis dahin fertig, ich reserviere uns nen Tisch.“  
„Alles klar Dad.“ Peter kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr heraus.  
„Und Pete, grins nicht so. Dann weiß er ja erst recht, dass wir etwas vorhaben.“ Tony verschwand wieder den Flur runter zu seiner Suit, während Peter und Wade sich anfingen zurecht zu machen.

„Sieht das okay aus?“ fragte Stephen abends, ehe sie los wollten und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab. Tony sah von seinen Schuhen auf, die er sich gerade zuband. Stephen trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und darüber ein dunkles Jackett.  
„Du siehst, wie immer, umwerfend aus, Schatz.“ Grinste der Milliardär und auch Stephen grinste etwas.  
„Soll ich den ‚Handschuh‘ wieder drüber ziehen?“ fragte der Magier weiter.  
Der „Handschuh“ war ein Überzug für Stephens mechanischen Arm, den Tony hatte anfertigen lassen. Dieser Überzug sah aus und fühlte sich an wie normale Haut und hatte Stephen bei so manchen Veranstaltungen, die sie besucht hatten, peinliche Fragen erspart. Da er aber nur bis knapp übers Handgelenk reichte, war er keine Option wenn der Magier kurzärmelige Shirts trug.  
„Nur wenn du ihn tragen willst.“ antwortete Tony und erhob sich von der Couch, stellte sich neben Stephen und strich sich noch mal durch die Haare.  
„Ich sehe gut aus.“ Kicherte er und bekam einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
„So wie immer, mein kleiner Spinner.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Tony grinste breit und sah auf seine teure Armbanduhr.  
„Okay, lass die Jungs holen und dann lass uns was essen, ich hab nen Tisch sichern lassen.“

Peter hatte sichtlich Mühe sein breites Grinsen zu verbergen und Wade hatte Mühe seine Haare in Form zu halten, als sie zu viert zum Restaurant gingen.  
„Man hat echt das Gefühl man ist in einer Stadt auf dem Wasser.“ lachte Stephen und sah raus aufs Meer, während sie über Deck 2 wanderten.  
„Ja diese Kreuzfahrtschiffe sind echt riesig...“ Wade stellte sich neben Stephen und sie schauten raus aufs Meer.  
„Ich war noch nie auf nem Schiff...“  
„Dann genieße es.“ Lachte Tony, nahm die mechanische Hand seines Lovers und führte ihn zu dem noblen 5 Sterne Restaurant.  
Ein Kellner führte sie zu ihrem reservierten Tisch und verteilte die Speisekarten. Es war ziemlich voll, trotzdem war es nicht wirklich laut und man konnte noch gut die Musik hören, die von einem Streichquartett gespielt wurde.  
„Sucht euch was aus, geht auf meine Karte.“ sagte Tony grinsend und sah zu Stephen, als der Kellner für die Getränkebestellung zurück kam.  
„Wollen wir uns eine Flasche Wein teilen?“  
„Sehr gerne, such du aber einen aus.“ Stephen hatte die Weinkarte völlig übersprungen.  
„Ich hab von sowas keine Ahnung.“  
„Was wollt ihr trinken Jungs?“  
Peter und Wade sahen sich an.  
„Ich nehm ne Cola.“ Sagte der Blonde und Peter nickte.  
„Für mich dann auch.“  
Der Kellner notierte sich das, während Tony noch einen guten Roten dazu bestellte.

Während des Essens erzählte Stephen von seiner letzten Reise durch die Dimensionen.  
„Ich war in der 46en Dimension von Azerathion zusammen mit einem Minotauren um die Herrscherin der Untotenlegion zu stoppen.“ erzählte er zwischen zwei Bissen.  
„Ich sag euch, hab selten so ein unentspanntes Weibsbild getroffen, wie die. Bevor auch nur einer von uns beiden was sagen konnte, hatte sie uns schon ihre halbe Legion auf den Hals gehetzt und uns Tod und Verderben gewünscht und so weiter.“  
„Was genau hatte sie denn verbrochen, dass sie gestoppt werden musste?“ wollte Wade wissen und nahm noch nen Schluck Cola. Er wusste längst über den ganzen Magierkram Bescheid und er hatte sich fast zu Tode erschreckt als Stephen ihm seine Magie das erste Mal präsentiert hatte.  
„Ansich wollten wir nur reden. Der Minotaur Bane Bluthuf wollte lediglich, dass sie ihre Legion besser unter Kontrolle hielt und sie nicht immer in das Gebiet der Minotauren schlurften und dort die Ernte kaputt machten. Wir wollten nur reden, aber die war so kratzbürstig, es war nicht zu ertragen.“  
„Wie habt ihr das hinbekommen Schatz?“ fragte nun Tony neugierig.  
„Du bist schließlich ohne Kratzer zurück gekommen, das bin ich schon gar nicht mehr gewohnt. Sonst siehst du immer aus, als hätte man dich in einen Käfig mit 30 Tollwütigen Katzen gesteckt.“  
„Mit etwas Überzeugung, Magie und einer guten Massage.“ Grinste Stephen und sah wie Tony die Gesichtszüge nahezu entgleisten.  
„Nicht die Art von Massage an die du vielleicht gerade denkst. Ich meine wirklich nur Massage. Die gute Dame war so unentspannt und versteift, eine Schultermassage wirkte da wirkliche Wunder.“  
„So wie bei dir heute.“ Tony grinste seinen Freund an und strich über seine Hand.  
Peter und Wade grinsten und beobachteten die Beiden einfach nur, die sich völlig verliebt anlächelten und keiner der Beiden schien es zu stören, dass Tony noch seine Gabel in der freien Hand hatte, von der das Essen zurück auf den Teller klatschte. Stephen hatte die Gabel ganz beiseite gelegt und sah Tony nahezu verträumt an.  
„Ähm...seid ihr Zwei noch da?“ fragte Peter, noch immer sehr breit grinsend und wedelte mit der Hand vor Tonys Nase herum.  
„Dad? Biste noch da? Hallo?“  
„Hä? J...ja...Ja ich bin noch da...“ Tony sah seinen Sohn und dessen Freund an, die Beide grinsten wie Blöde.  
Tony erhob sich vom Tisch.  
„Entschuldigt mich einen Moment.“ er ging Richtung WC davon.  
Stephen sah die Jungs nun an.  
„Seid mal ehrlich, was spielt ihr für ein Spiel?“ Wollte er von den Jungs wissen.  
„Wieso grinst ihr schon den ganzen Abend so? Habe ich einen guten Witz verpasst?“  
„Nein, wir haben halt gute Laune.“ Kicherte Peter und Wade knuffte ihm in die Seite.  
„Peter, sei ehrlich, ihr habt doch was vor.“ Stephen war fast schon besorgt. Immer wenn Peter so grinste passierte irgendwas und selten war es was Gutes.  
„Ehrlich, es ist nichts schlimmes.“  
Stephen sah nach wie vor Skeptisch aus, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu, also Tony schon wieder zurück kam und sich setzte. Er wirkte etwas nervös.  
„Alles okay Schatz?“  
Tony war etwas abwesend, nickte aber. Er sah Stephen an, der ihn etwas verwirrt ansah und sich, unbewusst eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie Wundervoll du bist?“ fragte Tony und der ehemalige Arzt wurde etwas rot um die Wangen herum.  
„Was?“ Stephen war auf so eine Frage nicht wirklich vorbereitet gewesen. Zumindest nicht mitten in einem Restaurant.  
„Du bist wundervoll Stephen. Wirklich das Beste was mir passieren konnte.“  
„Du bist auch das Beste was mir passieren konnte Tony.“ Lächelnd sah Stephen seinen Freund an.  
„Die letzten Fünf Jahre...sie waren unbeschreiblich...noch nie lief mein Leben so gut und ich bereue nichts.“ Er strich über seinen mechanischen Arm.  
„Nein, auch das hier nicht.“ Er sah zu Peter rüber.  
„Das war der Preis für das Leben deines Sohnes...“  
„Und ich bin dir auf ewig dankbar dafür Mum.“ grinste Peter, als Tony sich von seinem Stuhl erneut erhob, eine Hand in der Tasche seines Jacketts.  
Er ging um den eckigen Tisch herum, bis er vor Stephen stand, der nun etwas verwundert zu ihm hoch sah.  
„Du bist der tollste Mensch den ich je traf...“ murmelte er und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche, was Stephen allerdings nicht bemerkte. Andere Gäste des Restaurants schienen es aber bemerkt zu haben und sahen zu ihrem Tisch rüber, als Tony vor Stephen auf ein Knie sank.  
„Du bist mein Ein und Alles.“ Sagte Tony ruhig, auch wenn man ihm die Nervosität ansah.  
„Deswegen frage ich dich hier und jetzt: Stephen Strange, willst du mich heiraten?“ Er öffnete die kleine Ringdose und hielt sie Stephen entgegen.  
Stephen saß wie versteinert in seinem Stuhl, die Augen geweitet, während er mit offenem Mund zu Tony sah, der zu ihm hoch lächelte.  
Die Starre des Magiers löste sich aber wieder binnen Sekunden und kleine Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, die er nicht mal versuchte zu verstecken.  
Sehr breit lächelnd und noch immer mit Freudentränen in den Augen streckte er Tony seine rechte Hand hin.  
„Ja...Ja Liebster ich will.“


End file.
